Bandicoot Hearts
by Super Saiyan Crash
Summary: With the Keyblade, Crash join forces with Shadow and Knuckles to find Coco, Crunch and Sonic. A KH Parody and Anime and Nintendo cameos. Please read and review.
1. Wumpa Jungle

Bandicoot Hearts:

This fan fiction is based on Kingdom Hearts, that what if Final Fantasy join the other gaming characters. Crash Bandicoot characters would play the main characters, Nintendo will play the Final Fantasy characters and others will play Disney.

Chapter 1: Wumpa Jungle:

_I had these weird thoughts lately. Like, if any of this is for real, or not._

An orange bandicoot with red hair, blue jeans and brown gloves and shoes was seen falling through the sea. He has dreams of seeing a huge tide and seeing a huge muscle bandicoot there. He turned around to him and gave out his hand. The bandicoot runs to the big one and the tide hit them. The bandicoot tried to grab the big bandicoot's hand, but got washed away. He emerged from the water to see a female girl bandicoot. He runs to her and saw a light show and see another bandicoot falling and then he fell too, puzzling the girl. The bandicoot woke up and stood on a platform. He choose a sword and starts training against black shadows and then face an giant one and then he was swallowed by darkness.

The bandicoot woke up. He is seen to be on a sandy island. He yawned and then gasped and stood up. The girl bandicoot with blonde hair, a white shirt and blue trousers giggled.

"Give me a break, Coco!" the bandicoot chuckled.

"Crash, you lazy bum" Coco chuckled "I knew I find you snoozing down here."

"No, this huge black thing swallowed me up" aid Crash. "I couldn't move, breathe or… ow!" He just said that because Coco hit him on the head.

"Are you still dreaming?"

"It wasn't a dream…" Crash said "Or was it… I don't know. What was that place, so bizarre."

"Yeah sure…" said Coco as she sat down by her brother.

"Say Coco" said Crash "what is our world like? You know when we grow up?"

"I told you before. I don't remember. Neither did you."

"Nothing at all?"

"Nothing."

"Do you ever want to go back?"

Coco thought for a while. "Well… I'm happy here."

"Really?" Crash said.

"But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it."

"I like to see it too" Crash said "or any other world out there. I want to see them all!"

"Then what are we're waiting for?"

"Hey!" came the voice. The huge bandicoot with the metal hand and navy pants appeared. "Aren't you forgetting about me?"

"Of course not, Crunch. Not for the world" Crash chuckled.

"So…" Crunch said "I guess I am the only one working on the raft…" he tossed a log to Crash "and you're just as lazy as he is" Crunch said to Coco.

"So you're noticed…" giggled Coco "OK… We finish it together. I'll race you!"

"Huh?" asked Crash.

"What? Are you kidding?" asked Crunch, who sat down next to Crash.

"Ready? GO!"

Crash and Crunch got up and raced Coco to their house laughing.

Coco asked Crash to do some tasks. They need some logs, a cloth and rope. Crash goes off to find them while meeting 3 others. They arrived on this island just 4 weeks ago.

"Pikachu, Mewtwo, Samus" Crash said "how's life treating ya?"

"Hey, what's happening, Crash!" Mewtwo said.

"The breezes feel great!" said Samus.

"Hey, Crash." Pikachu said "You're feeling lucky today?"

"Huh?"

"I mean if you defeat us 3, you get a prize…" Pikachu said as he, Mewtwo and Samus cross arms.

"Ha! Sure. I'll take you on!" Crash said as he got out his wooden sword.

Pikachu grabbed his stick, Samus got her toy blaster out and Mewtwo got into his fighting stance.

(Music from Dragon Ball: Final Bout: Biggest Fight plays)

Samus starts firing balls at Crash who dodged and then hitting them back almost missing Mewtwo and Pikachu. Crash then leapt up and start hitting Samus. Mewtwo powered up his shadow ball and fired. Crash jumped backwards allowing the shadow ball to finish off Samus. Crash then continued using his sword against Mewtwo until he too is defeated. Then he and Pikachu locked sword and stick together. Pikachu used thunder shock to shock Crash, but Crash's fur is electric proof. Crash then hit Pikachu until he too is defeated.

(Finish song)

"I can't believe we lost…" Pikachu said. The other 3 agreed.

"Hey, at least you guys are trying…" Crash smiled.

The 3 smiled and stood up.

"Hey, Crash. Have you ever heard the power of the wumpa fruit?" asked Samus "it said if you share it you really care for… it binds you together and together, forever." She sighs heavily. "It's so romantic. I gotta try it sometimes."

"I see…" said Crash. He turned to Mewtwo. "What are you doing tomorrow, Mewtwo?"

"Me and Pikachu… we're gonna go exploring tomorrow" said Mewtwo "you know… through the base at the end of that tree. There must be something in there, huh?"

Mewtwo and Samus left and Crash turned to Pikachu.

"I think you've gotten stronger" said Pikachu "but odds are, you're still no match for Crunch. We even took him on 3 to one last time and he wiped us all. Well, I suppose Coco can always count on him."

"He just said that to make me feel uneasy, but I defeated him when he was under Cortex's control."

"Oh I see… and as we promised… here you go, Crash" said Pikachu and gave him a potion.

"Thanks Pikachu…" Crash said.

Crash found the stuff and we find him, Coco and Crunch near a tree.

"So, our world is somewhere out there right?" asked Crash.

"Could be…" said Crunch, "we never know by just sitting here."

"But how far can the raft take us?" asked Crash.

"Who knows? If we had to… we'll think of something else." Crunch answered.

"So… supposed we could get to other worlds" said Coco "what would you do there?"

Crunch thought for a while. "Well I haven't thought about it. I've always wondered why we're here on this island. If there are any other worlds out there, why did we end up on this one? And suppose there are other worlds... then ours is just a little piece of something much greater. So we could have just as easily ended up somewhere else, right?"

"I dunno…" said Crash as he leaned back on the tree.

"Exactly…" Crunch said. "That's why we need to go out there and find out. Just sitting here won't change a thing. It's the same old stuff. So let's go."

"You really thought about this…" said Coco.

"Thanks to you…" Crunch said "I haven't thought about it when you came. Coco, thanks."

"You're welcome…" Coco said.

They begin to walk back.

"Crash!" Crash turned as Crunch a gave him a apple. "You wanted one, didn't you?"

"A Wumpa Fruit…" Crash said.

"If two people share one with each other, they will become in each other's lives no matter what" said Crunch "come on… I know you wanna try it."

"What are you…" Crash began, but he hears Crunch laugh. He threw it away and chased after him back home.

In Sega Castle: 

A red echidna knocked on the door and then he entered.

"Good morning, your majesty" said the red echidna "it's a great day for a…" but he was looking at an empty throne. "WHAT?!"

Then an two-tailed fox came out. "Knuckles…"

"What is it, Tails?"

"The king left you this letter…" said Tails as he hands Knuckles a letter.

Knuckles read the letter and then ran out. He found a black hedgehog sleeping. He runs to him.

"Wake up, Shadow! This is a disaster!" But Shadow is still asleep. Knuckles then punched him in the stomach and Shadow woke up.

"OW. Knuckles, what was that for?" snapped Shadow.

"We got a problem, Shadow. But don't tell anyone."

"Queen Sally?"

"Not even the queen."

"Rouge?"

"NO! It's top secret!" said Knuckles angrily.

"Morning, ladies!" said Shadow. Knuckles sweatdropped. He turned to see a concerned Rouge and Sally behind her.

The next day on Wumpa Jungle, Crash and Crunch were talking.

"Hey, Crash… our ship need a name. How about "Highwind"?" Crunch crossed his arms, "what about yours?"

"Me? Well… Excalibur…" said Crash.

"How about…"

"The regular…"

"Are you two at it again?" Coco asked "Ok… I will be the judge. You have to race to that tree over there. If you tagged it and get back here wins."

"If I win… err… I'm captain…" Crash said "and if you win…"

"I get to share the Wumpa with Coco…"

"HUH?!"

"Deal? The winner gets to share a Wumpa with Coco" Crunch joked.

Crash took it seriously. "Err… wait a minute…"

"OK… on my count…" Coco said "3, 2, 1… GO!"

Crash and Crunch raced off head to head and tagged the tree at the same time and they rushed back. Crash managed to go a bit faster and crossed before Crunch.

"ALL RIGHT!"

"Chill out dude, it was just a name and I was just kidding about the Wumpa."

"Phew!" Crash sighed.

Coco said to Crash they need food. Crash goes off to collect an egg from a tree, coconuts from the trees, fish from the sea and water from the waterfall. He got 2 mushrooms from the island and went into a cave to find the last one where he saw a drawing on the wall that he and Coco did when they were young. He drew a small fruit beside Coco's picture. He wants to look after he for always. Then he hears a footstep.

"Who's there?" He saw a man wearing a brown cloak behind him, his face unseen.

"I have come to see the door to this world."

"Huh?"

"This world has been connected."

"Wh… what are you're talking about?"

"Tied to the darkness… soon to be eclipsed."

Crash was confused as this. "Well, whoever you are, stop freaking me out like this. Huh? Where did you come from exactly?" he asked the man.

"You do not yet know what lies beyond the door" said the man.

"So you're from another world" said Crash.

"There is so much to learn" said the man "you understand so little, bandicoot."

"Oh yeah, you see… I'm going out there and learn what's out there!" snapped Crash.

"A meaningless effort. One who knows nothing can understand nothing…"

The door made a noise. Crash turned to look at it and when he turned around, the figure's gone.

Crash joined with Coco to find out that Crunch already left. We find Crash and Coco sitting on the beach looking at the sunset.

"You know something? Crunch's changed." Coco replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Crash confused.

"Well…" Coco lost for words. Crash put his arm around his sister.

"You okay?"

"Crash, let's just take the raft and go, just the two of us" Coco said.

"HUH?"

"Heh, just kidding."

"What's gotten into you?" Crash chuckled "You've the one who changed, Coco."

"Maybe… you know I was a little afraid first but now I'm ready." Coco replied "No matter where we go, or wherever we may be, I know we just come back here. Right?"

"Yeah of course…" Crash said cheerfully.

"That's good…" Coco smiled "Crash, do not ever change."

"Huh?" asked Crash as Coco stood up.

"I just can't wait, once we set sail. It's will be great." Coco said as she and Crash looked at the sea.

Back at Sega Castle:

"Knuckles, sorry I took off like this, but there is something weird going on. I'm not sure why, but the stars are disappearing one by one. Sorry about this, but I must go check it out. We need to find someone who holds the "key". We must find him or we're doomed. Go to Traverse Town and find Mario. He points you in the right direction. PS. Please tell Sally that I'm sorry. Thanks cousin. Signed King Sonic".

"Oh dear… what does it means?" asked Rouge.

"It means… we just have to trust the king" Sally said.

"I hope he is alright" said Knuckles.

"Your highness… don't worry" said Shadow "we'll find Sonic and this key."

"Thank you both of you." Sally said.

"Rouge…" said Knuckles "can you take care of the…"

"Of course… you'd be careful now, both of you" said Rouge.

"Oh, and to help you on your journey… he will accompany you" said Sally pointing to the table.

The 2 looked confused. Just then a little baby monkey with a white helmet appeared.

"His name is Pipotchi" said Rouge.

"We hope for our safe return" said Sally "Please, help the king."

Knuckles and Shadow saluted.

Down the stairways…

"Man, Pipotchi, so your world has disappeared as well" said Knuckles.

"Pipo…" (Translation: It was terrible. We were scattered. And as far I as concerned, I am the only one who made it to this castle).

"Knuckles?" Shadow asked.

"Right… I gotcha. Now I see… when we are in other world, we can't get back from where we are from. We gotta protect the world border!" Knuckles said.

"It's 'Order'!" Shadow said.

"Whatever… World Order…" Knuckles sighed as they got onto their ship (which was built by Tails) and took off from their world to Terserve Town.

At Crash's house, Crash sat on his bed wondering what it would be like. It is night time now. Crash thought about what Coco said to him before they went home.

"I can't wait… once we set flight… it will be great…" Coco's voice said in his head.

Crash looked out of the window.

"A storm?" he said as he saw the clouds go black. "Oh no! The rocket!"

He jumped out of bed, got dressed and flew out of the window. His mum was shouting through the door.

"Crash! Dinner's ready! Come on down! Crash?"

Crash ran to the beach. He saw a black portal. "What's that?" he said as he landed. He looked at the bags on the gate. "Crunch's bag. And Coco's".

Then black things came out. Crash gasped. Crash tried to spin on them, which took them out, but more are coming. Crash noticed Crunch by the edge of the beach. He ran up to him.

"Where's Coco?" I thought she was with you?" asked Crash.

"The door… it's opened…"

"Huh?" asked Crash.

"The door has opened, Crash!" said Crunch, turning to him, "now we can go to the outside world…"

"What are you're talking about? We have to find Coco!" shouted Crash.

"Coco's coming with us! Once we stepped through, we will never come back. We never see our friends again, there's no turning back. But we can't let fear stop us. I'm not afraid of the darkness!"

Crunch reached out a hand towards Crash.

"…Crunch…" Crash said.

The black stuff came onto Crunch. Crash tried to rescue him but his legs were caught too. He tried to reached Crunch but missed. Then darkness took over. Then a light came. Crash was freed and he was holding a blade, which looked like a key.

"What the…?"

"Keyblade… Keyblade…" said a mysterious voice, the same one that Crash had when he was dreaming.

Crash used the Keyblade and defeated the black things then ran to the cave where he met that man. One black thing is standing in the hand, but Crash took it out with the Keyblade. He entered the cave and he was shocked to see who else is in there.

"Coco!"

Coco turned. She looked like a zombie because her eyes look blank.

"…Crash…"

The door burst opened and Crash covered his eyes. Coco was caught through the mist. Crash tried to catch her but she disappeared.

"COCO!!! SISTER!"

The mist carried Crash out of the cave. Crash looked around. The portal is near. He looked down and gasped. The place is now in midair and everything was going towards it. Crash turned around and saw the huge black thing he saw in his dream. Crash used the Keyblade and took some damage on it. The monster sent more little ones but Crash took care of them. Crash spins on it to finish off the monster.

The monster flew in the portal, as everything was about to disappear. Crash tried to hold on but he lost grip and flew into the portal.

Then the world disappeared.

To be continued…


	2. Terserve Town

Chapter 2: Terserve Town:

At the Terserve Town, Knuckles stopped and looked up. He called to Shadow and pointed upwards.

"Look! A star's going out!" he cried.

A star, which is Crash's world, has disappeared.

"Come on, Knuckles! Let's hurry!" said Shadow. They continued to walk. Shadow begins to wonder. "Where's that key?"

"You know, maybe we should look for Mario," said Knuckles. They were outside a shop where Tails was walking one way and Shadow was walking the other. "Shadow, you know I bet…"

"What do you know, you big nit!" Shadow snapped.

"What do I know?" asked Knuckles as Shadow walked away. "Come on, Tails!" and she followed him.

Tails was walking in the alleyway, where he found a body. He had found Crash. He poked him to wake him up. Crash woke up hazily. He looked at Tails.

"Are you OK?" asked Tails.

"What a dream…" said Crash, before going back to sleep. Panda hit him causing him to fully wake up, "Hold on, this isn't a dream!" Crash said.

"Yeah… You're a bandicoot aren't you? I never seen these species before."

Crash nodded and got up and looked around. "What is this place? Oh boy!" He bend down to the fox. "Do you know where we are?" he asked. But Tails ran off.

Crash followed but lost it. But he looked around the area. "What is this place? Am I'm in another world?"

He began to walk around. Remembering not to fly, just to drew attention to the people. He walked through the gate. He saw a person fall to the ground then he starts to glow and his heart came out then it merged into an armoured black thing and disappeared. Crash ran forward and more black things came out.

"It's those creatures who attacked my home!" Crash gasped. He wiped out his Keyblade and strikes them down. He continued to look around. Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles are still looking for Mario and the Keyblade Master. Crash walked back to the main centre and looked at a shop called Accessories Shop. He opened it.

Inside he saw a small room. At the counter was man who wore a blue overall, a green shirt and hat with a green L on it and he looks thin and he has a big moustache. He was little smaller than Crash about where his chest is. The man turned to Crash.

"Hello there can I… Oh… it's just a young marsupial-kid like thing…"

"I'm not a marsupial-kid thing!" Crash snarled, "My name is Crash Bandicoot!"

"Okay, okay, calm down! So what's with the long face, Crash? You lost something?"

"Err… yeah… where are we?" asked Crash.

"???"

Then the man told him everything, where they are and they do.

"Terserve Town?" asked Crash "So shorty, is this really the other world?"

"Don't call me shorty, my name is Luigi!" said the man, "anyway, I don't know about you but this sure isn't your home."

"Hmmm…" Crash said, "I better start looking for Coco and Crunch!"

"Ookay-dookie. If you need anything, just come here, okay?" said Luigi.

Crash nodded and walked out. As he walked out, he heard a voice.

"They come after you out of nowhere…" said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Crash. A small man woke up about where Crash's waist is. Like Luigi, he also wore blue overalls, but he wore a red shirt and red hat with a red M on it. He look fatter and he also has a big moustache, but messier than Luigi's.

"And they keep coming after you as long you continue to wield the Keyblade…" he said, "but why chose a kid just like you?"

"Hey, what that's supposed to mean?" asked Crash.

"Never mind" said the little man. "Now, let's see that Keyblade…"

"What? There's no way you're getting this," said Crash.

"Okay… then have it your way…" said the man as he got into his fighting stance.

The man then fired some fireballs out of his hand. Crash quickly jumped out of the way. Crash saw one heading to him and deflected it back with the keyblade back to the man who he dodged. . The man jumped up and grabbed Crash on the shoulders. He threw him into a building. He ran up to attack him again, but Crash slashed him with the keyblade. The man flew grabbed a leaf and now had racoon tail and ears. He flew up and stands banging the lamppost, making it fall towards Crash. Crash quickly used Crash Dash to dodge it. He then jumped up and slashed the man very hard making him lose his racoon power. The man fell down and Crash out of breath landed. The man seems to be on one knee.

"Now you're gonna… you're… gonna…" Crash then fainted and exhausted.

The man got up and looks at him. "Amazing how he was able to hold that energy!"

"Aw, you're slipping Mario…" said a voice.

Mario turned around to see a blonde haired woman wearing a pink dress and a golden crown. She is taller than he is.

"I went easy on him, Peach" Mario lied "Look like things are worse than we thought… a lot worse…"

Mario lifted Crash over his shoulder and they walked away.

Meanwhile, Knuckles and Shadow were walking in the alleyway.

"Wow… there's nobody here…" Knuckled shivered suddenly "Sure is spooky…"

"Oh please… I'm not scared…" said Shadow.

But someone tapped on Shadow's shoulder. Shadow panicked and held onto Knuckles' back.

"Excuse me… did the king sent you?" said a voice, which is female.

Shadow and Knuckles turned. Standing behind were two women. One is in a pink dress with elf ears. She had blonde hair and has golden earrings. And the other was a blue female fox that had blue hair and only wore a golden bra and loincloth.

"Who are you?" Knuckles asked.

"My name is Krystal" said the female fox "and this is my friend, Zelda… let's take you somewhere so we can talk…"

The two followed Zelda and Krystal out.

Meanwhile…

"Come on lazy bum!" said a familiar voice "Wake up!"

Crash woke up. He saw Coco standing by a bed.

"You're okay?"

"I guess…" said Crash looking at Coco.

"Those creatures that attack you were after the Keyblade. But it's your heart they really want, because you wield the Keyblade…"

"I'm so glad you okay, Coco."

Then her voice changed. "Coco? Who are you talking about? I am the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach."

"Hmm…?" Crash said. Then he came to his senses as he saw Peach was looking at him. "Oh sorry, mistaken you for someone else".

"It's alright. Hey, I think you overdone it, Mario." Peach joked.

Mario shrugged. "Whatever Peach."

Crash looked at the Keyblade. "The Keyblade…"

"Yeah…" said Peach, "we have to get it away from you to shake off those creatures. It turns out that's how they are tracking you."

"It was the only way to conclude your heart from them" said Mario, "but it won't work for long". He picked up the Keyblade, "still, hard to believe that you, of all people are the chosen one."

The Keyblade disappears from Mario and appears in Crash's hand.

"Well, I suppose beggars can't be choosers." Mario said.

"Why don't you start making sense." Crash said, "What's going on here?"

In another room, Zelda and Krystal were filling Shadow and Knuckles in.

"Okay… you know there's other worlds out there, beside your castle and this town right?" asked Zelda.

"Yeah…" said Shadow.

"But they supposed to be a secret…" Knuckles said.

"They been secret, because they haven't been connected. Until now…" Krystal said. "When the Heartless came… everything changed."

Back to Crash and the others:

"The Heartless?" Crash asked.

"The ones that attacked you, you remember?" Peach asked.

"Those without hearts…" Mario said.

"The darkness in people's hearts… that what attracts them…" said Peach.

"And there is darkness in every heart…" said Mario.

"Have you heard of someone named Bowser?" Peach asked.

Back with Knuckles and the others:

"Bowser?" asked Knuckles.

"He was Mario's enemy, but one day he was studying the Heartless" Krystal said "he detail his findings in a detailed report…"

"Can we see it?" asked Knuckles.

"The pages are scattered everywhere…" said Zelda.

"Scattered?" asked Shadow.

"Too many worlds…" Zelda replied.

"Then maybe Sonic went to find them," Knuckles said. Shadow nodded.

"Yes… those are our thoughts exactly…" said Krystal.

"We got to find them quick!" said Knuckles.

"Wait…" said Shadow, "are you forgetting to find this key?"

"That's right… the Keyblade…" said Zelda.

Back with Crash, Crash was looking at the Keyblade.

"So… this is the key…" Crash said.

"Exactly…" Peach said.

"The heartless had great fear of the keyblade." Mario said "That's why they'll keep coming after you, no matter what."

"Wait a sec… I didn't ask to have the keyblade" Crash said.

"The keyblade chooses it master" said Peach "and it choose you."

"So Merry Christmas from the Keyblade." Mario said.

"How did this happen? I remember being in my room…" Crash gasped and stood up. "What a second, what happened to my home? My island? Crunch? Coco…?"

"You know what?" asked Mario. "I really don't know…"

"Mario… aren't you're gonna say that his world is wiped out by the Heartless?" asked Peach.

"Wiped out?" gasped Crash.

"PEACH! We don't want to upset him, he's still a kid." Mario sighed "But sooner of later, the Heartless will find you. You'd better be prepared…"

"Prepared?"

"To fight for your life. Are you ready?"

Crash nodded. "OK, let's go!"

"Good… you're a bright kid aren't you?" Mario turned to Peach, "Peach! Lets-a go and see Zelda and Krystal. They should be in there now with the other visitors".

Peach nodded but then spotted something. "MARIO!"

An armoured Heartless appeared.

"PEACH, GO!" Mario called as Peach make it to the door.

Shadow was by the door but it slammed on him. Peach enters.

"Peach?" asked Krystal.

"What's wrong?" asked Zelda.

"We got to go!" Peach called "The Heartless are coming!"

Zelda and Krystal nodded and followed Peach out.

Mario and Crash got into their fighting stances. "Crash, let's-a go!"

Mario punched the heartless out of the window and followed it. Crash followed pursuit. Knuckles opened the door to revealed a flatten Shadow.

Mario told Crash to not bother with the small fries and go and find the leader. Crash nodded and he and Mario separated. Crash fight his way through spawns of heartless and game to the third district. He saw a fountain and runs to take a look. Little did he knew that on the balcony, Knuckles and Shadow were surrounded by Heartless.

"Are those heartless?" asked Knuckles as he got into his boxing stance.

Shadow pulled out his gun. "Let's go get them, Knuckles!"

But Knuckles and Shadow were blasted off. Crash noticed them falling, gasped and tried to run but too late as the duo landed on him.

"Could you two get off me?" said Crash.

"Sorry…" said Knuckles, but then he and Shadow gasped when they saw the keyblade in Crash's hand.

"They key!" they gasped.

They walls came up out of nowhere and amour shadows surround them. Shadow held up his gun, Knuckles put up his fists and Crash whipped out his Keyblade. They defeated the small Heartless. They thought it all over. But they were wrong. Soon, some armour came up. And then formed in a Heartless armour thing called Armour Shadow. It charged at Crash but Shadow grabbed him and ran with Crash holding on to a clear spot. Knuckles then punched the heartless with his fist and Shadow fires some bullets at it. The heartless then punched Knuckles in the face and Shadow in the chest. He held up Knuckles but Crash slashed his arm freeing Knuckles.

"Thanks, I owe you one" Knuckles said.

"Hee, no problem!" Crash said, "Listen we all work as a team, we could beat him!"

"I'll agree with you, kid! Come on!" Shadow said.

Knuckles, Shadow and Crash all attacked. Knuckles then gave a hard punch in the stomach at the heartless, Shadow rolled up in a ball and hit him where Knuckles hit him and Crash leapt in the air and thrust the keyblade in the helmet, finishing the fight. The armour heartless head came off and a heart came out and the armour disappears.

"We won…" Shadow sighed.

"Hey kid, I got to pay you back somehow…" Knuckles said.

"Well, since I rescued you, you'll do the same." Crash said.

"OK. But are you really holding the key?"

"The keyblade? Let me guess… you two are looking for me?" asked Crash.

Shadow and Knuckles nodded.

Mario came in and alongside him Peach.

"They too has been seeking the wielder of the keyblade…" said Mario.

"So kid, why not come with us?" asked Knuckles "we could go to other worlds with our vessel."

Crash bend his head. "I wonder if I could find Coco and Crunch?"

"Of course…" Shadow agreed.

"You think so…?" whispered Knuckles.

"Who knows?" Shadow whispered back "but we need him to come with us to help us find the king."

Mario put his hand on Crash's shoulder. "Crash, go with them. Especially if you want to find your friends."

"Yeah… I guess…" Crash sighed miserably.

"But you can't come along looking like that, OK?" Shadow said "No frowning, no sad faces, OK?"

"But you frown" Knuckles said.

"Beside that point, this boat rides on happy faces…" said Shadow.

"Happy?" asked Crash. Then he tried to smile using a funny face. Then he saw Knuckles and Shadow watching as they burst out laughing.

"That's one funny face…" Knuckles laughed.

Crash smiled a little normally, "OK, why not. I'll go with you guys…"

Shadow held his hand upside. "Shadow the Hedgehog…" he introduced himself.

"Name's Knuckles the Echidna" said Knuckles as he put his gloved hand on top of Shadow.

Crash put his hand on top of Knuckles' "And I'm Crash Bandicoot."

"All for one and one for all" they said together.

In a dark room, dark figures are seen, one has long black hair, with yellow eyes and shaped like a snake and wore a green top and black trousers. His skin is white.

"That wretched bandicoot has took down that heartless…" the evil ninja named Orochimaru said. "Who'd thought it?"

Next to him was a man with a white balaclava around his head and has a ring on his back with circles with black curls around it and wore a blue skirt, a dark blue belt and yellow and dark blue pants and holds a staff.

"Such as the power of the keyblade…" the godmaster of lighting and thunder named Eneru said "the bandicoot's strength is not his own."

Next to him was a man with blonde hair and wore a green jacket and grey armour. His eyes are red and holds a rapier sword.

"Why not turn him into a heartless? That should make things quicker" the man named Raphael said.

Next to him were two men. Both had black hair, but the taller has the longest in a knot and has spiky hair on top. He has a golden strap and wore a golden goldwrist, chest plate and boots. He wore white pants and a red skirt around it. The shorter one had spiky black hair sticking up. He wore a white collar, which connected to a white cape. He wore red armour and boots. He has one arm pad and some pads around the bottom of his armour.

"And the bandicoot's friends are the wretched friends of that hedgehog!" a Saiyan named Paragus said "they looked like rats to them."

"You're no prize yourself" said a robot with a sharp metal moustache and wore a big black pirate hat and wore a red overall coat. The other man who is with Paragus glared at him.

"Shut up!" he snapped.

"Broly!" Paragus tried to reason his Saiyan son.

"Enough!" came a voice. Out of the shadows came a man with silver long hair with some hanging on the side of his face. He has green eyes and wore a black tenchcoat with his chest showing covering by 2 strapped belts and a belt by his waist while the bottom of his tenchcoat sticks out. On the inside of the tenchcoat was red lines going down the middle of the tenchcoat. He wore black pants and boots. He has grey arm wrists, black gloves and green shoulder-armour. He holds a very long sword. His name is Sephiroth. "The keyblade has chosen the young bandicoot Crash. Will it him that will conquer the darkness? Or will the darkness swallow him?" He smirked evilly. "Either way he could be quite useful."

Meanwhile, Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal bid the heroes farewell and the trio left towards the first world.

To be continued…


	3. Land of Fire Tournament

A/N: This is the next chapter in my Bandicoot Hearts stories. And Naruto fans rejoice, because this one is a Naruto chapter. Please review if you like this.

Chapter 3: Land of Fire Tournament:

Crash, Knuckles and Shadow arrived at the Land of Fire. They enter a new building when they found a grey spiky hair man with a blue mask covering his nose, his mouth and one part of his eye. He wore a green jacket and black clothing.

"Er…" Crash began, but the girl interrupted him.

"Hey, good timing. Give me a hand will ya?" he said and he points to a rock without looking at Crash "Move that pedestal will ya? I got to make thing prepared for the games."

Crash did what she said but he can't push it. 'It weighs a ton' he thought. He walked back to the man. "It's way to heavy…" he said.

"WHAT?! Too heavy!" The man turned around "when did you become a…" but then she notices Crash "Oh, sorry. Wrong guy. Wait a minute… what are you're doing here?"

"We've come to enter the games."

"Sorry, but this is the Land of Fire tournament and it said heroes only." The man said "my name is Kakashi if you want to know and I'm trying to sort out for the games so run along, kids."

"KIDS!" Crash said angrily.

"Look, it's like this…" said Kakashi "heroes had come all over the place to fight vicious monsters right here in this tournament."

Shadow crosses his arms. "You've got heroes standing right in front of you little girl!"

Knuckles nudged Crash on the shoulder and addressing Kakashi "Yeah! And he is the real hero chosen by the keyblade!"

"And we're heroes too!" Shadow referred.

Kakashi chuckled a little. "Hero? That marsupial?" He laughed his head off.

Crash got offended. "What is so funny? I fought a bunch of monsters!"

Kakashi calmed down. "Look! If you can't move this…" he tried to push the pedestal but no luck. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles smirked. "…you can't call yourself…" Kakashi groaned as he tried to use his back to push it but no luck. Crash and Shadow cross their arms still smirking. "…A hero…" Kakashi finished and then he fell down totally exhausted.

"Speak for yourself…" smirked Shadow.

"All right so it takes more than brawn" Kakashi said "well, let's see what you could do."

"You're gonna train me?"

"Yes."

"Then bring it on!"

The test was to break all barrels. Luckily Crash managed to wipe out all of the barrels.

Kakashi was quite impressed.

"You know… you're ain't bad, bandicoot" Kakashi said.

"Ha ha! Look's like I'm heading for the games!" Crash smirked.

Shadow and Knuckles nodded.

"Afraid not" Kakashi said.

The trio was shocked. "Why not?"

"Two words…" Kakashi said "You guys ain't heroes!"

"Come on!" Crash pleaded but no luck.

Kakashi gave them the power of thunder and told them to scram.

Outside, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were fuming.

"Huh! "You guys ain't heroes!" What a freak!" Shadow snorted.

But then they hear a voice.

"Kind of a stubborn sixth grade master wouldn't you say?"

They turned around and sees Orochimaru.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow.

"Oh hold it there, spiky boy. Wait, let me guess. You wanna complete in the games right?" said Orochimaru. He put his hand on Crash's shoulder. "Well, hey. Get a load out of this."

He reached into a paper and pulled out a piece of paper.

"A pass?" asked Crash as Orochimaru gave him the paper.

"It's all yours" Orochimaru smiled "Good luck, kid. I'm pulling for ya, little shorty." And he leaves.

"Who is that guy?" asked Knuckles.

"Who cares? We got the pass didn't we? Now we can enter the games." Crash said.

They renter the building and Crash showed the pass to a shocked Kakashi.

"How… how do you get this?" Kakashi asked.

"Now can we enter the games?" Crash said desperately.

"I supposed so… OK, you win" said Kakashi. The trio cheered. "But you gonna put you to the Preliminary cup. Are you ready?"

"Let's go!" Crash called.

The first round was a some heartless group. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles quickly knocked them all out and then returned to Kakashi.

"You guys ain't heroes, but you're not doing bad" said Kakashi.

"Thanks, I think" Knuckles pondered.

"Yeah and luckily, you came up to me for couching." Kakashi said.

Crash smiled but his mood changes as he get a sudden chill.

"Crash, what's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"Two people are coming…"

He was right.

At that moment, 2 figures stepped in. One is a man with elf ears and shaggy blonde hair. He wore a green elf cap, a green tunic, a white long sleeved shirt, brown gloves, white tight trousers, heavy brown boots and blue eyes. He has gold armour underneath his tunic, which is seen inside the collar and underneath his tunic and out the corners of his tunic's sleeves. He wore a strap across his chest, which carries a shield and a blue-handed sword.

The other is a vulpine fox with a white muzzle and forehead but his fur is mostly orangey-red. He wore a white jacket, a green jumpsuit and a red scarf. He wore white gloves and grey boots. He is strapped with a blaster.

The two begin walking past the gang, and also took a good look at Crash before walking off. Crash was amazed.

"Crash, who are these guys?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know, but I'll find out soon…" Crash said.

"Something tells me, they'll be a tough one to beat, but who knows… maybe you end up facing them" said Kakashi.

After winning two more rounds of defeating the Heartless, they returned to Kakashi.

"So how did we do?" asked Shadow.

"You guys are better than I thought…" said Kakashi "it's a shame he's not here to see this…"

"Who?" asked Crash.

"Naruto Uzumaki" Kakashi said, "I hear he was the most powerful warrior in the ninja kingdom. Too bad he's to find Sasuke."

The gang faced new and new heartless and defeated them. They were celebrating how far they got. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was watching in the darkness.

"Hmph… look like Sephiroth was right. This kid could be a problem" said Orochimaru.

He turned to the green clothed man and the fox who were leaning against the wall.

"OK, you two listen up. That bandicoot is your next opponent, OK?" Orochimaru told them, "well, don't blow it, just take them out!"

The two remain silent for a while. Then the swordsman reply.

"A great ninja of death is afraid of a small bandicoot kid?" the man said.

"You got to be kidding. Sorry but the contract said…" the fox began.

"I KNOW!" snapped Orochimaru "You think I don't know? I wrote the contract! I know it said you're only required to kill Naruto in this tournament, but you gotta fight that bandicoot to get to him, come on!"

He looked at the trio with Kakashi.

"Hey it like that man said… rule 11, it's all just a game… so let loose and have fun with it." But he realised that the two were getting impatient. "I mean the causality that the 3 of you together is no big deal right?"

The man and the fox got up and walked away.

"Geez… stiffer than the stiffs back home" said Orochimaru. "Still, suckers like them are hard to come by." He hears some yells in the darkness.

As Crash and the others defeated the last of the heartless, they turned to their next opponent, who was shocked. The man and the fox enters, the sword and shield and blaster in their hands.

But Crash marched up to them and stops by 5 inches from them. "Before we start, I want to know who you two are…"

"My name is Fox McCloud" said the fox "and this is my friend, Link." He introduced to the swordsman. "Sorry kid, but under instructions, we have to kill you. Either you surrender this match like a good little kid or die."

"Crash, don't be alarmed!" Knuckles yelled.

"They want us to forfeit this tournament!" Shadow yelled.

Crash got out the keyblade and got into his fighting position. "No way! You can forget about it. I always wanted a challenge, and I won't back down!" he said bravely.

His two friends agreed and got into their fighting positions.

"Well, either if you're very brave to challenge us or very stupid" said Link as he held up the Master Sword, "either way, don't you think you can defeat us, kid. You just don't know what you're up against."

Knuckles and Shadow goes at Fox and Crash headed up to clash swords with Link. Knuckles dodged the lasers from Fox by gliding as Shadow tried to shoot Fox back, but Fox used his barrier so he could be unharmed by Shadow's bullets. Knuckles then glided himself towards Fox and tried to punch him but Fox kicked to stop the attack. Shadow used Shadow Ball and knocked Fox off his feet and Knuckles punched him with a powerful punch. Fox tried to get up but Shadow and Knuckles finished him off with a Tornado Storm.

Crash and Link clashed their swords together showing no sign of letting go of their blades. They both jumped back. Link fired a arrow and it stabbed in Crash's leg making his leg bleed badly. Crash pull the arrow out and saw Link in the air, the Master Sword above him. Crash rolled out of the way as Link brought his sword down. Crash got out his keyblade and before Link could turn around, Crash slashed him hard with the keyblade. Link snarled and did a Spin Attack, knocking Crash some damage. But Crash got up and spins around, knocking the shield out of Link's hand and then used the keyblade to slash Link to end the match.

Fox got onto his knees out of breath. Link was on one knee using his sword for support. Crash walked over to them. Link and Fox got back on their feet, carefully.

"You guys don't know when you are beaten…" Crash sighed.

Suddenly, a black haired boy wearing a blue shirt and black trousers came in and kicked Link and Fox very hard that they flew into a wall and seen unconscious. Crash gasped.

"Sasuke?" Kakashi gasped, "You're brainwashed again aren't you!"

Orochimaru smirked evilly. "Oh that's one of the rules, I forgot. Accidents happen." And he walked away into the darkness.

Sasuke laughed evilly at a shocked Crash, Shadow and Knuckles. He tried to attack, but someone kicked him. Sasuke turned and glared evilly. A young man with blonde cut hair appeared. He has a blue headband around his forehead. He wore a orange jacket with some blue on it and a white collar. His trousers matches his orange jacket and wore blue shoes.

"You…" Sasuke snarled.

"NARUTO!" Kakashi called.

"Kakashi, get them out of here!" Naruto called. Crash and the others followed Kakashi out.

Back at the lobby…

"That was close. That was Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi said "he's one of Naruto's friends but he turned against us. I hope Naruto would stop him. I bet you this is Orochimaru's doing."

"Who's Orochimaru?" asked Crash.

"He's a ninja who wants to wants to destroy us and rule the world. There's a picture of him here." Kakashi showed them a picture of Orochimaru. The trio gasped and then snarled.

"It's that guy who gave us the pass!" Knuckles snarled.

"So he set us up, that filthy ninja!" Shadow snapped.

"He's gonna pay for this!" Crash snarled "but first, we must help Naruto!"

"Wait!" Kakashi got up. "You're not going in there aren't you? This is the real thing, not a game!"

"We're not afraid!" Crash said "You can decide if we are hero material or not!"

"OK, good luck, Crash" Kakashi said.

Back at the arena, Naruto was carrying Link over his shoulder and Fox under his arm. Sasuke got closer to him but then stopped. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles appeared. Crash and Shadow got out their weapons. They all got into their fighting poses. Naruto make a break for it, taking Link and Fox with them. Kakashi called to them.

"Hey, I got two words of advice for you. ATTACK!"

Sasuke attacked first using his Great Fireball Technique but the heroes dodged it. Knuckles then use his fists and punched Sasuke 5 times. Shadow got out his gun and starts firing. Sasuke uses his weapon Shuriken, but he disappeared and reappeared behind Knuckles and grabbed him. He was about to kill Knuckles from behind, but Crash saves him once again with a death tornado spin. Knuckles thank Crash and saying that he owe him twice now. Shadow then spins knocking Sasuke off and then Crash finishing off the battle with a multpie slashes with the keyblade.

Sasuke fell to the ground and then woke up and got up. "Where? What? Where am I?"

"Sasuke, are you're back to normal?" asked Knuckles.

"I am. I remembered being tricked by Orochimaru." Sasuke said as he goes over to Crash, "but you freed me. Thanks. I can't go back to Naruto or Sakura yet, but tell them I will some day."

"I will… and I hope we have a match one day" said Crash.

"Maybe we will have a rematch someday… till then, adios."

Sasuke then walked away.

Back at the lobby, after explaining what happen, Kakashi was holding a scroll announcing the trio. Naruto was next to her.

"Thus, I hereby dub these junior heroes, and confirmed the full rights and privacies to appreciate in the games" Kakashi said "Further…" but she was interrupted.

"HEY, What do you mean 'junior heroes'?" Shadow snapped.

"You animal rookies still need to know what it takes to be a true hero" said Kakashi.

"So what does it take?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, that's something you should find out for yourself" said Naruto. "Just the way I did."

"No problem" said Crash, "we start by improving ourselves in the games."

"There won't be any games for a while" said Kakashi, "Naruto and I had to clean that last battle first…"

"Okay, we'll be back" said Crash as he and his friends walk off.

"I still can't believe that Crash actually defeated Sasuke…" said Kakashi.

"Just between us…" Naruto whispered in Kakashi's ear "I already worn Sasuke down by the time Crash jumps in."

Kakashi chuckled. "My lips are sealed."

Outside, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were talking.

"According to the map, the next world is a place called the Digi-World" said Shadow "it is a world filled with monsters called Digimon."

"Then let's go there" said Knuckles.

"Yeah…" said Crash and then spotted something "Just a moment…"

Shadow and Knuckles watched as Crash walks over to Link and Fox, who were sitting on some steps.

"Hey, are you two alright?" asked Crash.

Both Link and Fox looked up. "Yeah…" they both said.

"Hey, sorry about earlier." Fox apologised.

"No worries, but why did you two go along with Orochimaru anyway?" asked Crash.

"We're looking for someone" Link said, "Orochimaru promised to help." He and Fox then stood up. "We tried to overuse the power of darkness, but it backfired. We fell into darkness, and we couldn't find the light."

"You'll find it…" Crash said. Link and Fox both looked at him. "I'm searching too."

"For your light?" asked Fox. Crash nodded. Both Link and Fox smiled and both give Crash a badge "Don't lose sight of it" Fox added as they began to walk away.

Crash thought of something "How about a rematch sometimes? Fair and square? No dark powers involved!"

Link flicked a piece of his hair and he and Fox chuckled again. "Maybe we will have a rematch sometimes, but for now, I'll think I'll pass" Link said.

Crash smiled.

As soon as they left, Crash and the others went back to the gummi ship. Meanwhile, Orochimaru was fuming.

"Curse that Naruto! He's always thwarting my plans for power!" he snarled. And then he quickly calmed down "Wait, I got to keep my cool. Here's what I'll do, I'll let Naruto and Crash train. In the next games, I'll take care of them both."

Sephiroth came in.

"Who invited you to the party?" Orochimaru asked him "Stay out of this. This is my show."

Sephiroth smirked. "As you wish… fight to your heart contain…"

Orochimaru was left dumfounded as Sephiroth walked away.

To be continued…


	4. DigiWorld

A/N: This next chapter is for all you Digimon fans out there. I haven't got most reviews expect Guilmon Hood, so could you please write some if you think it is good.

Chapter 4: Digi-World:

They came a digital planet known as the Digi-World.

"Hey Shadow, I think the king might be down there" said Knuckles.

"In a digital world like that? I don't think so. Let's keep moving" said Shadow.

"Hold on. Coco and Crunch might be down there!" said Crash, "let's take a look!"

"Forget it, Crash!" snapped Shadow, "we're here on a mission!"

"I said land!" shouted Crash.

"NO!" shouted Shadow!

"WE'RE LANDING!" Crash shouted as he pressed the button.

"Don't touch that! NO!" snapped Shadow.

The ship crashed onto the Digi-World. Crash fell into an old ruin.

"Ow, my head!" said Crash. He looked around. "Shadow? Knuckles?"

Suddenly, someone attacked him. Crash grabbed his keyblade and avoided the attack. In front of him was a monster. The monster tried to attack but Crash held back his claws with the keyblade. Crash then slashed the monster and it was down for the count. But Crash was not sure it was defeated.

"_I think he's just tricking me to see if he is defeated_" Crash thought.

He try to tap it with the keyblade, but the monster got up and roared making Crash fall off his feet. But the monster was blasted out of the window by a fireball. Crash saw a dinosaur-human like thing. His head is mostly dinosaur with blonde hair, he wore a orange jacket and his chest is shown. It had a triangle with 3 other triangles on each end and a circle between the big circle and the others. His skin is mostly red but has black strips on his arms, his tail and patterns on his forehead, hands and under his eyes. He has white claws and golden eyes. He also wore blue jeans. He looked at Crash and offers him a claw. Crash grabbed hold and the dinosaur lifted him back on his feet.

"That was Ogremon." The dinosaur said, "he's a dangerous digimon."

"Thank you…" said Crash, "but what is this place?"

"The Digital World" said the dinosaur "why?"

"Okay… look can you help me? I'm looking for my friends. Have you seen them?" said Crash.

"Sorry, no I haven't. So what do they look like?"

"Well, there's two of them" Crash said "the black one is called Sha…" but then he stopped. He looked at the dinosaur's face, which is in confusion. "Sorry, never mind. I am looking for my friends, Coco and Crunch Bandicoot."

"Let me get this straight…" said the red dinosaur "you're looking for your friends, and one of them is called Crunch, right?"

"Right." Crash swore he saw Coco there.

"And your other friend, Coco?"

"Err… right" said Crash as he watched Coco walk away.

"Sure… I'll help you. I got some of my friends to help you" said the dinosaur.

"Yes… please, Mr dinosaur, will you take me to Coco and Crunch?" Crash asked.

"First of all, I have a name you know… My name is Guilmon," said the dinosaur "and secondly, I'll try and help you as much as I can."

"Thank you, Guilmon. My name is Crash Bandicoot. So let's go".

Guilmon led Crash out of the house into a tropical jungle.

Meanwhile, Shadow and Knuckles are in a middle of a jungle.

"Where are we?" asked Knuckles.

"I dunno" said Shadow, "Crash must have crashed the ship in a deep jungle."

"Which reminds me, I hope Crash's OK" Knuckles said.

But Shadow got angry. "Ah, forget about him! We can find the king on our own!"

But he felt another Digimon. His name is Caluamon.

"YIKES!" yelled Shadow and Knuckles.

Caluamon ran away. But he dropped something, which Shadow found out. Then some dark purple monster with a white face and pointy ears with a yellow face on his belly and red gloves showed up and glared at Knuckles and Shadow, who gulped.

Meanwhile, Guilmon led Crash to a campsite. He opened up the tent and Crash sees a beautiful yellow female fox. Her legs, more animal than the rest of her body, covered in white fur that leads up to her knees. Yellow fur covering her thighs and hips, flowed up the sides and back of her thin waist and covered her upper arms. Her stomach covered in the same snow-white fur that was on her legs; it started at her concealed bouncy bust and ended at her crotch and slightly in-between her legs. Her forearms white as well, covered by purple leather armguards with the ancient Chinese yin-yang symbol on the sleeve. Her breasts covered by a fluffy mane of white fur that surrounded her neck. Her head was mostly vulpine, her eyes an emerald green and her ears and tail tipped with the same white fur that covered her chest.

"Renamon, I'm back" Guilmon said as he leaned against the post of the tent.

"Oh hi, Guilmon…" Renamon smiled at her friend. She notices Crash. "Oh, hello. Who are you? A new breed of Digimon?"

"No, I am a bandicoot, and my name is Crash" said Crash.

"I see that you're not related to me and Guilmon" said Renamon.

"This is Renamon, my…"

"Girlfriend…" Crash joked making both Guilmon and Renamon blush madly.

"G…get a life, Crash!" Guilmon snapped.

"It's OK" Renamon chuckled "So Crash, did you come to help us protect the Digi-World?"

"Highly doubtful…" said a voice. The dark purple digimon enters with Knuckles and Shadow.

"Crash!" Knuckles called.

"Shadow! Knuckles!" Crash called, but then he and Shadow turned their backs on each other.

"Are you still angry about the gummi ship thing?" Knuckles sighed.

"YES!" Crash and Shadow snapped.

"A circus of clowns" said the digimon "Not use of hunting digimon for their data!" He leaves.

"Impmon!" Renamon called after him "we're protecting not killing them!" She sighed and turned to her friends "well, the more the merrier. Just make yourself at home."

"Well anyways…" Crash began.

"I'm staying!" Crash and Shadow said together.

"Crash, look what we found." Knuckles broke the argument and showed them the block Caluamon left behind.

"What's that?" asked Crash.

"It's a gummi block" said Knuckles "that's what we used to built out ship."

"So that means…" said Crash.

"The king must be here!" said Shadow "we must work as a team and find him…" he glared at Crash "FOR NOW!"

"Fine" said Crash, "I let you tag along" and he glared at Shadow "FOR NOW!"

"I better accompany you" said Guilmon.

Impmon walks back in. "Young bandicoot, we've been in this world for so long. But we have yet to encounter these friends of yours. I'd wager they're with the digimon. But Guilmon refuses to take us to them."

"Really, Impmon" Renamon said "Guilmon wouldn't hid…"

"Guys… I got to see Agumon" said Guilmon.

"Good… I come along as an escort" said Impmon "after all the jungle is a dangerous place."

When Impmon went off, Crash and the gang followed Guilmon to a temple. An orange reptile digimon with a pink bird digimon were standing in front of it. Guilmon tried to talk with the orange one but no use.

"I don't think so, Guilmon… they're not digimon so why do we want to help them?" asked the orange reptile.

"Agumon, please listen to me. I know the nesting grounds are secret, but I trust them. You see, I want to help them because...because...well, they need us." Guilmon said.

"I don't know, Guilmon" Agumon said "but I don't trust them actually."

"Did you get that?" asked Knuckles. Shadow shook his head.

"Agumon…" Guilmon called.

Agumon and Biyomon walked away. They seemed to be heading to the tree house

Crash's group proceeds to the Tree House. In there, Caluamon is playing with a globe and then Impmon attempts to hunt Caluamon down with his fireball, but before he could take an accurate aim, Shadow scared him by screaming like saying boo and the shot narrowly missed Caluamon.

"What's the big idea!" Shadow snapped. Agumon and Biyomon saw this.

"Wait, Agumon, please!" Guilmon said.

"No… sorry, but my mind is made up… these guys aren't trusted" said Agumon.

The three left. The 4 glared at Impmon.

"You don't understand. I was only trying to... Ah. A snake slithered by, you see. I saved that poor Caluamon's life." Impmon lied.

Guilmon doesn't believe him. They proceed back to the Camp and then in the Tent. Inside...

"How could you do such a thing?" Renamon snapped.

"Now fox-face as I told you…" said Impmon "I was not aiming at the digimon".

"You are not to go near any Digimon ever again!" Guilmon ordered.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles agreed. Impmon walked out very frustrated.

"I am I'm doing with these imbeciles!" Impmon snapped. "Blasted digimon! I'll kill every last one of them! I'll get them somehow. I state my life on it!"

But then he hears some rustling. Then Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Guilmon went out. They saw a Patamon surrounded by…

"HEARTLESS!" Crash gasped as he wiped out his keyblade.

They managed to save the digimon but when they returned, Renamon is missing.

"Renamon? Where are you?" gasped Guilmon.

"I think she was kidnapped when we were fighting!" said Crash.

"I was hoping to tell her one day…" Guilmon sighed.

"Tell her what?" asked Knuckles.

"That I… I love her" Guilmon sighed.

"Maybe we can get to the heartless in time," Crash suggested, "we could save her".

"Yeah… you're right…" Guilmon said "Quick, to the temple. Let's move!"

They all make their way to the temple. Renamon is in a cage and the rest of the digimon are surrounded by heartless. Impmon walked in the middle grinning evilly and raise his finger for another signature attack until…

"NO!" Crash stopped Impmon by distracting him allowing Agumon and the others to get away. Guilmon ran to Renamon's cage.

"Guilmon!" Renamon said cheerfully and when Guilmon broke open the cage door she hugged him.

"Renamon, I want you to go and leave me to deal things from here" said Guilmon, "I care for you because I love you. Now get going."

"I will… I love you too Guilmon… please be careful…"

Guilmon smiled and nodded. Renamon kissed him on the cheek and then followed Agumon out.

Crash turned to Impmon as Guilmon returned to him.

"Impmon? You're siding the Heartless?" asked Crash.

"Of course… I want to hunt digimon to become stronger as I absorb their data" cackled Impmon "but since you guys interfered, I guess I have to destroy you and claim your data as well."

"Tough luck that we aren't digital" said Shadow "we're flesh, bones and blood."

"Well I just have to kill you then" Impmon said.

"Why Impmon? After we've been so much together, you'd turn your back on us again!" Guilmon said "so be it… I guess I'd just have to stop you!"

"Try and stop me, dino-boy!" Impmon snapped and threw a fireball from his fingertip. Crash hit it back with the keyblade and it hit Impmon directly. Shadow rolled into him into the chest, Knuckles punched him in the face, Guilmon kicked him on the back of the head and Crash slashed him with the keyblade. Impmon got up cackling.

"You did well… I see why your enemies had a hard time against you…" cackled Impmon "it's because they are weak… but you are lucky… today, a friend of mine is coming for a visit…" a invisible lizard heartless appeared from the wall. "Now you see him, now you don't. Now, who would like to die first?"

"How about… you?" asked Shadow.

The giant lizard heartless attacked and while the heroes dodged the lizard, Impmon kept firing his fireballs. Crash took some cartwheels backwards avoiding the fireballs. Shadow then fires some bullets from his pistol. The lizard took some hits but then turned to Shadow but Knuckles saves him by digging into the ground and then uppercut him as he ascends. Impmon was thrown off and the lizard became visible. Crash saw his chance and used fire at the lizard and Guilmon used Pyro Sphere on the lizard as Crash finishes off the lizard using the keyblade. Impmon got up very angry and starts throwing a huge fireball at the gang but Guilmon used a giant Pyro Sphere to stop the attack. Crash then leapt in the air, his friends following and all together landed behind Impmon and then kicked him in the back. Impmon snarled as Shadow and Knuckles kicked Impmon to Guilmon, who was in the tree and kicked him to Crash, who got his keyblade, stabbing Impmon and then threw him off. The keyblade was dripping with Impmon's blood onto Crash's hand. Impmon staggered a bit.

"I…Impossible…" Impmon gasped, "I've been defeated? Never… I won't lose!"

But before Impmon could do one last Ka-Boom on them, the lizard appeared behind in and then fell onto Impmon crushing him. Then the lizard lost the heart and disappeared and so has Impmon.

"It's finally over…" said Guilmon.

Agumon and the digimon appeared.

"Thank you… maybe you bandicoot, hedgehog and echidna were not so bad after all" said Agumon.

"Ah, thanks Agumon" Knuckles chuckled.

"Hey, where's Renamon?" asked Guilmon as his new girlfriend wasn't there.

"Some guy named Broly kidnapped her when we weren't paying attention!" Biyomon gasped.

A dark blue scenery appeared. Guilmon's eyes widen in shock, Knuckles' eyes and mouth widen in shock, Shadow was frowning panicky as he began to sweat and Crash's eyes twitched in shock.

"Kidnapped?" asked Shadow.

"Broly?" Crash asked.

"I'm sorry, but I think we know what we can do to help" Agumon said "Why not enter the temple? I sure you'd find something in there."

"We will" Guilmon said.

They entered and there was a small room with a stone with leaves around leaving the middle clear.

"Take a look." Agumon said.

Crash looked at the stone.

"You can find friends here." Agumon said.

"What he means is…" said Biyomon "that friends are in our hearts. They were found in your heart."

"Right, heart" said Guilmon.

"Oh… so that what it means…" said Crash.

"If you have a heart, you find friends." Guilmon said, "Impmon don't have friends so he lost his heart. If you had no heart, you never find friends."

"Hey, Shadow…" said Crash, "sorry about what I said".

"I'm sorry too" said Shadow.

"Yeah" Knuckles hugged them both "all of one, huh?"

Then the wall glowed. Crash looked at the wall confused. There is a keyhole glowing in a rock. The Keyblade glows too and then shot a beam at the keyhole. It makes a closing noise, with a click. Then it disappeared.

"What was that?" asked Shadow.

"Did you hear that?" asked Crash "it sounds like something has closed".

Then a block fell out.

"A gummi!" said Shadow.

"But it sure isn't the king's" sighed Knuckles.

Then Caluamon appeared and nuzzled against Shadow's neck.

"I think someone has a new admirer," joked Biyomon.

Shadow gasped.

"No, no, no! Maria would kill me!"

Crash and Knuckles laughed. Then Crash walked up to Guilmon, who seem depressed.

"I know how you feel, Guilmon, to have your loved one taken away from you."

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, Guilmon. I promise, with my heart, that I will bring Renamon back. I promise." Crash smiled.

Guilmon smiled back. "Thanks Crash, I know I will have faith in you."

"Then I glad to make you my friend." Crash and Guilmon shook hands.

Back at the dark room:

"What drew the heartless to that world?" asked Eneru as he, Paragus, Razorbeard and Sephiroth are in the room.

"Impmon lured them there" said Sephiroth. "It was his lust for power that was the bait. But it seem the bait was too tasty for his own good."

"Yeah… he got chomped instead" joked Razorbeard.

"A weak hearted fool like him stood no chance against the Heartless" said Eneru "but the bandicoot's the problem. He found one of the keyholes."

"Fear not" Sephiroth said "it will take him ages to find the rest. Besides, he is still unaware of our other plans."

"Yes the princesses" said Paragus "Broly said he captured one of them."

"Good" said Sephiroth "she is indeed one of them. And each one is falling into our hands on by one. Speaking of which."

Broly came in carrying a gagged and tied up Renamon. "Here's your princess…" he said.

Crash and the gang said farewell to the Digimon (Guilmon gave Crash a new keychain called Chainmon) and their digimon and took off. Crash examined the block.

"This block is different from the others. Do you know what it does?"

"I dunno," said Shadow.

"Maybe Mario would know," said Knuckles.

"He might. Let's get back to Terserve Town!" said Shadow.

"I want to pilot!" said Crash.

"No way!" said Shadow.

"Come on! I'm the Keyblade Master!"

"I don't care!"

Knuckles sighed, "Here we go again!"

To be continued…


	5. Trouble in the Dragon Kingdom

A/N: This next chapter will take place in the Spyro games. And of course, Crash and Spyro will still remember each other since the Crash and Spyro Fusion games.

Chapter 5: Trouble in the dragon kingdom:

The gang arrived on a pirate planet named Dragon Kingdom. Crash remembered this place well. This is where he met his best friend, Spyro the Dragon. They hear noises coming from the building. Some kind of election. They followed some pirates in there. On the stands is a pink dragon

"Court is now in session!"

"I am trail?" asked the woman "but why?"

"The great leader Ripto is decided!"

An red reptile in a purple robe stood up.

"Ember is the culprit. There's no doubt about it" said Ripto "and the reason is… because I say that's why!"

"But it's so unfair!" said Ember.

"Have you had anything to stay in your defence?"

"Of course. I have done nothing wrong!" said Ember. "You may be evil magician, but isn't mean you have to be so mean!"

"SILENCE!" yelled Ripto "You dare defy me?"

"Hey guys," said Crash, "maybe we should have Ember out".

"Yeah, but…" said Shadow.

"We're outsiders so does that means where muddling?" asked Knuckles.

"It's 'Meddling!'" corrected Shadow.

"Oh yeah… and that's against the rules" said Knuckles.

Ripto came to the decision "we find that the culprit… Guilty as charge. For the crimes of assault and a tried to tempt on my heart!" Crash gasped. "KILL HER!"

"No, Ripto! Please!" Ember pleaded.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, RIPTO!" Crash shouted as he and his friends ran to them.

"CRASH BANDICOOT? How dare of you to interfere!" said Ripto.

"Excuse me, Ripto, but we know who's the culprit is" said Crash.

"Yeah… it's the Heart…"

"KNUCKLES!" Crash said. "Anyway, she's not the only you'd be looking for!"

"That's nonsense. Have you had any proof? Very well, Crash. You shall find evidence for Ember's innocence. Fail, and you should die. Bring as much evidence as you can."

"Who are you?" asked Ember.

"My name is Crash Bandicoot. And this is my friends Shadow and Knuckles."

"My name is Ember the Dragon. But why are you here?"

"I'm here to see if Spyro's alright" said Crash.

"Spyro?! You know him?" Ember gasped "Tell him to come as well. I need his help."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles made a run to in some evidence. They found 2 evidence and met up with a purple dragon who is on a log, and who is shocked.

"Crash Bandicoot? What the…? What are you're doing here?" he gasped.

"Hi, Spyro." Crash smiled.

Crash and Spyro embraced in a friendly hug.

"I'm glad to see you again. Ember's in trouble and I need you to help me rescue her" Spyro said.

"Don't worry." Crash said "We agreed to it. These are my friends, Shadow and Knuckles." He introduced Spyro to Shadow and Knuckles.

"Hey Spyro" Knuckles said as he and Spyro shook hands.

"So what's the plan?"

"We found 2 evidence. If we find two more, we might be able to rescue Ember."

"Sounds like a plan."

They continued to search and found the last clues.

"Now we can save Ember!" Spyro said happily.

"I just hope Ripto thinks about sparing Ember's life" said Shadow.

They returned to the trail and Ripto set us the evidence and let Crash choose one. Spyro, Shadow and Knuckles were by the box and Crash picks up the box and it was the right one. It shows a Heartless and disappeared.

"What is that?!" Ripto gasped.

"You did it, Crash!" Spyro cheered.

"Yeah. You done Spyro a great favour" Knuckles cheered.

"There's your proof! Ember's innocent!" Crash said to Ripto.

"GRR! ENOUGH! IN THIS CASTLE, I MAKE THE RULES! WHOEVER DEFIES ME IS GUILTY!" Ripto yelled.

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Shadow shouted.

"Ripto's cheated!" Crash called to Spyro, "we have to fight to rescue Ember."

"Alright. This time I will defeat Ripto!" Spyro said.

Ember was locked in a cage and wrapped a curtain and held up. As Spyro took care of Ripto, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles took care of the tower that held Ember up. Ripto fire laser blasts at Spyro, but Spyro ducked and glided into Ripto. He then flamed him. Ripto's robe was burnt a little and then he threw his staff at Spyro. Spyro whacked it back with his tail. Ripto then was easily defeated as Spyro flamed him again and he lost his flight and fell into a volcano. Crash, with the keyblade, destroyed the tower. Spyro came down and saw the keyblade.

"Crash… what is that you are holding?" he asked.

"This is the keyblade, Spyro. My world was destroyed by the Heartless and now I'm off saving other worlds using this." Crash said.

"Cool. Oh yeah, Ember!"

Spyro rushed to the cage and pulled the curtains down and gasped. Ember was not in her cage.

"EMBER!!!" Spyro gasped.

"She must have got kidnapped while we were fighting" said Shadow.

"We got to find her, Crash!" Spyro said.

They ran out of the court room and find a Twister Heartless. Spyro charged but was easily knocked out by one punch.

"SPYRO!" Crash shouted.

"Don't worry about him. Worry about him!" Shadow called to Crash.

The heroes attacked. Knuckles punched the Heartless and Shadow rolled into a ball and hit him. Crash spins it. The Heartless got up and start throwing juggling balls at them. The heroes dodged them all. Crash brought out the keyblade and starts slashing it. The Heartless charged at Knuckles but Shadow pushed him out of the way and was hit. Angered, Crash finished the heartless off with a stab from the keyblade.

The heartless begins to fade and the heart floated up and disappeared.

Crash noticed another keyhole and shot the beam at the wall with the keyblade. A click was hurt and the keyhole disappeared.

"Twice it did that now?" said Knuckles "What's going on?"

"I dunno…" said Crash "and I found another gummi block".

"It's just like the one on the Digital World" said Shadow. "Let's take it back to Terserve Town!"

Spyro regain consciousness and looked around looking for Ember and found a note. After reading it, Spyro sighed and wept. Crash saw this and bent down to him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Ember's no longer on this world" Spyro wept "Now I've never see her again."

Crash frowned. Like Renamon, Ember was taken away by someone. It might be no doubt there's no one but Broly.

"Don't lose hope, Spyro. I'll find her."

"You… you will?" Spyro asked hopefully.

"Spyro, you're my friend. I never let you down. I search for Ember and I promise that I will bring her back. I promise. I cross my heart and hope to die."

Spyro smiled and hugged Crash. "Thank you, Crash. I place all my hopes in you."

After saying goodbye to Spyro, Crash and his friends left back to Terserve Town, to see Mario.

To be continued…


	6. Secrets in Terserve Town

Chapter 6: Secrets in Terserve Town:

Back at Terserve Town, Crash had been upset. He misses his home, Coco and Crunch. Shadow and Knuckles persuaded him that it will be alright. They found Peach outside.

"Peach, do you know where Mario is?" asked Crash.

"I don't know, but he seems to be training in an underground passageway in the back district." Peach replied. "So how's your adventure?"

"Great!" said Knuckles. "See ya, Peach".

They continued to look and battle Heartless until they found the back way. There was a huge iron door there. Shadow ran forward and hit it. Crash followed and hit him into the wall and Knuckles hit them after that and the gate open. Crash wobbled and Shadow fell down, flattened. As soon as they recovered, they entered the cave. They find Mario training punches and kicks, and Zelda and Krystal were there, watching.

"Hey Mario!" yelled Crash.

"Oh, you're back!" said Mario. "So how did you do?"

Crash told them what happened when they visited about the 3 worlds, and they said something about Link and Fox, Zelda and Krystal gasped.

"Fox…" Krystal gasped.

"And Link are alive?" asked Zelda.

"You know Link, Zelda? And Krystal knows Fox?" asked Knuckles.

"It's a long story, but not to be talking right now. But we do know is that both Link and Fox came from our world" said Mario.

"Crash, if you see Fox and Link again, tell them to be careful," said Krystal.

"We will" promised Crash.

"So, you found the Keyholes?" Mario asked.

"Yep. The Keyblade locked them up automatically." Crash replied.

"Good." Zelda said.

"Every world among the stars has a Keyhole." Mario explained, "And each one leads to the heart of that world. There must be a keyhole in this town as well."

"Uh- I don't get it." Crash said.

"It was in Bowser's report." Krystal responded.

"The Heartless enter through the Keyhole and mess around with the core of the world." Mario explained.

"And then?" Crash asked

"In the end, the world disappears." Zelda responded.

"WHAT?" Crash, Knuckles and Shadow shouted in unison and shock.

"That's why your Keyblade is so important." Mario said.

"You must lock the Keyholes. You're the only one who can." Zelda said.

"If I knew that, I could have saved my world, not to mention Coco and Crunch." Crash said sadly as he looked down at the ground.

"Seeing other worlds would probably serve you well." Mario explained.

"He's right, Crash." Knuckles said to Crash.

"We gotta find your friends and Sonic!" Shadow exclaimed.

"I guess you're right..." Crash answered, "Okay!" Crash and the gang almost walked away, but Crash stopped and ran back to Mario.

"Hey, Mario. This block's different from the others." Crash explained, "Do you know what it's for?" Mario thought to himself, but he had no idea.

"I don't know that!" Mario exclaimed.

"Ask Luigi. He should know." Krystal answered.

"Wait, guys!" Mario said, "Take this with you." He took a red stone out of his pocket and handed it to Crash.

"This stone, it's called the Earthshine; it holds a mysterious power." Mario explained, "I've been carrying it for luck. Now I want you to hold onto it."

"How do you use it?" Crash asked.

"Aw, darn it! How the heck should _I_ know?" Mario exclaimed. The group just shrugged and walked back to the first district. Along the way, the group fought more Heartless.

Then they arrived at Luigi's shop.

"Hey, Luigi!" Luigi turned around to see the group and waved to them, and then noticed the block in Crash's hand.

"Hey there, guys! Say, What've you got there?" Luigi asked as Crash gave the block to

Luigi, "Hey! Well, if it ain't a navigation block."

"You got that right." Shadow responded.

"What's that?" Knuckles asked.

"You're kidding me!" Luigi laughed, "You're flying a ship and you don't know anything about navigation blocks? Bunch of dummies. Interspace isn't a sand box in a playground."

"There's a lot we don't know. So what?" Crash yelled, "We have to use the gummi ship to go to other worlds. We don't have much of a choice."

"Whoa, easy. I didn't know. No hard feelings, all right?" Luigi said, "I fix this for you in your gummi ship."

"Thanks, Luigi!" Crash exclaimed.

"No problem." Luigi replied.

"Anyway, with navigation blocks, you can go to new places." Luigi continued, "You want one on your new transport, right?"

"What? You mean it?" Crash, Knuckles and Shadow exclaimed in surprise

"Yeah. I'll install the block for you." Luigi replied, "But I gotta go deliver this thing first."

"What do you need to deliver?" Crash asked.

"Just this book." Luigi answered, getting an old book, which was colored yellow and had some sort of black zigzag on it, out, "It's real old. When the big guy brought it in, it was practically falling apart. Too beat up to restore it to the way it was. But overall, I did a decent job putting it back together. Anyway, you mind delivering it for me? It's this house past the Third District."

"Okey-dokey!" Crash said. Then, they felt a shaking and then heard a loud bell sound.

"Wh-What was that?" Crash asked.

"Hmm? The bell at the gizmo shop is ringing." Luigi explained, handing the old book to Crash, and pushed the Blue Eyes White Jet back into the garage, "Go check it out if you want."

They decided to give the book first. They found an old hut in the back. It was dark. Then Crash heard a voice.

"There's something about that place." He turned and saw Coco. "This is we used to do at home, scribble on the walls. Remember?"

"Coco?" asked Crash.

"Crash?" asked Knuckles.

Crash turned around, then back but Coco was gone.

"So there you are…" he turned to see a man with blue overalls, hair and a dark blue cape. "I see you came here."

"Are you real?" asked Crash.

"Sure I am" said the man.

"Are you a Heartless?"

"Doesn't look like one" said Shadow.

"No way. My name is Marth, and I was sent by Sonic to help you".

"Sonic sent you?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, after my home was destroyed, Sonic sent me to get here. Let's get this place lighten up" said Marth. He pulled out his sword and wave it in the air and a huge light appeared. Once it died down, the room has futurities. And there was light.

"Right. Anyhow. Sonic sent me to help you learn magic and your powers" said Marth "so come to me wherever you are ready. Also…" he looked at the doorway.

A man came into the door as well. He has red hair, dark blue overalls and a light blue cape. He also hold a sword.

"Hey there" said the man "my name's Roy. Sonic sent me to help you too."

"Right. Marth, Luigi want me to sent this to you." Crash gave him the book.

"Wow, This book has missing pages. If you could find the pages, this book will be complete. Anyway, I place on the table" Marth said "and that about that stone, you should tell Roy".

Crash walked up to Roy. "Hey, do you know what this is."

"Oh no!" said Roy "this one has a spirit in it."

"A spirit?" asked Shadow.

"Yes, after a world disappears, the spirits lives on, this one finds it way into this stone" said Roy.

"Can you release it?" asked Crash.

"Yes, but it only work for a short time" said Roy, "and when you do summon it, it will be a spirit just helping you. Here goes!"

He put his sword on the stone and it shows his face in the stone. It shows robot boy with black hair, a black vest and red boots.

"His name is AstroBoy, and he will help you when you call him" said Roy. "Crash, if you find more of these, please bring them to me."

"Okay, we will" said Crash.

Once they left, they were attacked by the Heartless, but someone beat him. Crash's eyes widened. Standing in front of them was… Crunch.

"There you are. What's going on?" Crunch said.

"CRUNCH!" Crash laughed as he sees if it was Crunch, he pulled the side of his mouth.

"Hey, hey, cut it out!"

Crash looked down and up. "I'm not dreaming this time, right?" asked Crash.

"I hope not," Crunch said, "It take me forever to find you."

"Crunch!" laughed Crash.

The 4 walk into the centre. "What a minute." Crash said, "Where's Coco?"

"I thought she was with you. Don't worry. I'm sure she made off the island somehow." Crunch replied "so we're finally free. She will find us shortly". He didn't know a shadow was behind him.

"We'll all be together again soon." Crunch continued, "Don't worry. Just leave everything to me. I know this-" The Shadow Heartless almost lunged at Crunch to attack him, but Crash immediately killed the Shadow Heartless with his Keyblade. Crunch stopped talking and turned around towards Crash. Crash put the Keyblade over his own shoulders.

"Leave it to who?" sneered Crash.

"Crash, what did you-" Crunch asked, but stopped.

"I've been looking for you and Coco, too, with their help." Crash said, pointing to Knuckles and Shadow.

"Who are they?" Crunch asked with a confused look on his face.

"Ahem. My name is-" Shadow began saying, but was cut off by Crash.

"Theses are my friends. This is Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna. We've visited so many places and worlds, looking for you." Crash continued.

"Really?" Crunch asked, "Well, what do ya know? I never would have thought it."

"And Crash is the Keyblade master!" said Knuckles.

"Gee… who'd thought!" Shadow said.

"What does that mean?" snapped Crash.

"So this is a Keyblade?" asked Crunch.

Crash looked down and saw the Keyblade in Crunch's hand. "Hey, give it back!"

Crash fell down while Crunch looked at it.

"Catch!" Crunch threw it back to Crash.

"Anyway, why don't you come with us? We got this awesome rocket!" said Crash.

"No! He can't come!" said Shadow.

"What?"

"He's not coming!"

"But he's my best friend!" Crash yelled.

"I don't care!" Shadow snapped.

"He's gone!" Knuckles said, breaking up the argument.

An indeed, Crunch was gone.

"Crunch?" Crash yelled. Then, "Nice going, Shadow. Oh well, as least he's okay, but who knows, maybe we end up finding Coco!"

Crash reached the house where he finds Mario, Luigi, Peach, Zelda and Krystal are.

"Did you deliver the book?" asked Luigi. "Have you heard of someone named Sephiroth?"

"Sephiroth? Who's he?" asked Crash.

"A swordsman, man, a swordsman!"

"He's the reason why we lost our world," said Mario.

"I heard he was in this town".

"You see it's because of him that this town is full of heartless." Crash's group made shocked looks. "Don't take him lightly!"

"And believe it or not he's been using them for years." Krystal added.

"And because of that sorcerer we lost our world to the heartless as well." Mario said. "One day, we got ambushed by them and they destroyed our world."

"That terrible!" Shadow said.

"That was nine years ago" Mario said.

"We arrived and the kind citizens allowed us to build a home here." Zelda said.

"I was and still am like a father to them." Luigi said. "I had to watch over them and get a job to pay for everything."

"Our ruler was a wise man named Bowser." Mario said. "He devoted his life to studying the heartless and the reports you were told about earlier could be the key to putting an end to them."

"Where are they then?"

"They were scattered to other worlds." Peach said. "Don't know where they are?"

"We have suspicions that Sephiroth may have most of them." Krystal said.

Meanwhile, outside of the house Crunch was looking through the window and Sephiroth was next to him.

"You see… it's just like I told you," said Sephiroth, "while you are searching for your dear friend, he somehow replaced you with that hedgehog and echidna. Rather, he like them more than you. Now think of no more about him. Forget that wretched bandicoot and come with me, Crunch. I can help you find the one you are looking for".

Crunch nodded and both disappeared.

"So did you give the book? The block is almost put in and ready to go!" said Luigi.

"Alright!" said Crash.

"There's one thing you should know…" said Mario, "it seem that Sephiroth are after the 7 princesses".

"The 7 princesses?" asked Knuckles.

"The 7 princesses of hearts are the final key to opening the door to darkness" said Zelda.

"So that's why Renamon and Ember disappeared!" Crash said, "They are the one of the 7 princesses!"

"Right…" said Mario, "It was said in Bowser's report that the 7 princesses are from each different worlds. We can't let Sephiroth open it."

"Hold on. I was thinking about that bell at the tower," said Peach.

"Maybe there is a keyhole in this world too" Zelda said.

"Man! You better seal the keyhole, Crash, then come to me. I will have you ship made in no time". Luigi said.

The gang nodded and rushed out. They climbed to the top to the bell tower and pulled it 3 times. Then the walls on the fountain changes and then the keyhole appeared. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles ran towers it. But then the Amour Heartless appeared.

"Not you again!" Crash groaned.

They defeated them all but he stood up again. His feet turns to hands, his hands turned to feet, his body is upside down and his face is shown.

"Great!" said Crash, "more trouble."

They attacked Opposite Armour. He was much more stronger than the regular. But Crash spins at it armour and did a hole in it, then finished it off with one slash of the Keyblade.

Opposite Amour fell down and his heart flew away. Then his body disappeared as well. Crash walked towards the keyhole and put his Keyblade out. The Keyblade shot a beam into the keyhole locking it. Then the keyhole disappeared.

Crash and the gang got to Luigi.

"Wow, that was quick!" said Luigi, "I got the ship done. Now you can warp to other worlds and to old ones too. Oh by the way. I got a letter from someone named Kakashi. He said that the tournament at the Land of the Fire tournament is opening his first tournament."

"Cool!" said Crash, "we're gonna win!"

They said farewell and headed off to the Land of the Fire tournament. They used Warp this time.

To be continued…


	7. The Ninja Cup

A/N: Well, after reading the review Key19 said to me, I tried to make it a little different to the story by adding some gags and feelings. The only reason I did only small fights because you might know the story well. Please read and review.

Chapter 7: The Ninja Cup:

"Well, we're back at the land of Fire Tournament" said Crash.

"Hmph. No doubt that this would be a piece of cake" said Shadow.

"Shadow, but if you don't know, but it was Crash who got passed Kakashi's test" Knuckles reminded.

"So I'm still stronger than him anyway" said Shadow.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Crash.

"Don't worry about Shadow. He's not used to be around with friends yet" Knuckles whispered.

"Hey! Crash!"

Crash turns to see Naruto going up to him.

"I see you couldn't back down from this challenge." Naruto said.

"Yeah, you know me. When the going gets tough, the tough gets going" said Crash. "Well, except Shadow."

"What did you say?!" Shadow snapped. "You bandicoots think you are funny aren't you?"

"Well, exccccuuusse me, hedgehog!" Crash said.

"If you guys done auguring, you'd be late to go to the games." Naruto said.

"Oh yeah. Sorry. See you around, Naruto."

The 3 heroes dashed to Kakashi.

"Ah, there you are. The first cup is the Ninja Cup. Think you'd be up to it?"

"No problem. I just hope Shadow don't screw up" Knuckles said.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well, in your last adventure…" said Knuckles referring to Shadow the Hedgehog "you tried to shoot Sonic, but Sonic put his finger in it and the gun blew in your face."

Crash couldn't help but laugh.

"That's it! After this, I'm calling my lawyer!"

"Anyways, let's go" said Crash.

They had to fight a large amount of Heartless and finally made it to the top while they fight huge fat heartless.

"The fatter than are, the higher they bounce" said Crash.

They managed to wipe them all out and proclaim the winner. Crash held the keyblade in the air and shouted "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!"

Back at the lobby, Kakashi and Naruto met up with our heroes.

"Well, kid. You're not half bad." Kakashi said.

"Obviously, Sensei, you're just as proud of them as I was" Naruto said.

"Is there something about you that we don't know, Kakashi?" asked Crash.

Kakashi changed the subject quickly. "Anyway, kid. The next games will arrive soon, so be prepared."

Crash and the others left only to find Link and Fox by the door.

"Hey you two. Found who you looking for yet?" asked Knuckles.

"Not yet" said Fox "but we heard that they were here in the Platinum Match".

"Platinum Match?"

"It's a fight against the strongest warriors after you win all 4 tournaments and we know they will be there. If we made it, then we could defeat them" said Link, "that means there would be a rematch against each other."

"Cool! I can't wait!" Crash said, and then he remembered something. "By the way, Link and Fox, do you know 2 girls named Zelda and Krystal?"

Link and Fox gasped as Link dropped his sword which was polishing.

"Y… You know Krystal?" Fox asked.

"Zelda's alive? But I thought Gan… Oh never mind, what did those two said to you?" asked Link.

"They asked that you two would be careful" said Knuckles.

"OK, we will. Just tell them that we'll be OK and we know what we were doing" said Fox. "Listen, Crash. Our paths may be different, but we will fight again. So keep fighting and you'd be stronger."

"Ok and no dark powers when it comes to our rematch" said Crash.

Link and Fox grinned. "OK, and no dark powers."

Crash and the others went back to the ship and go through a warp zone to other worlds until they found on of a modern city and a planet above it.

"What is this place?" asked Knuckles.

"According to the computer, this is called West City and above it is something called a New Planet Vegeta." Crash said.

"Well, land in the city, Crash" said Shadow.

They went towards West City.

To be continued…

A/N: You know West City and New Planet Vegeta. Well, the next chapter is based on Dragon Ball Z Movie 8: Broly the Legendary Super Saiyan and I try to make the fights longer. So keep in touch and please review.


	8. Fight the Legendary Super Saiyan

Chapter 8: Fight the Legendary Super Saiyan:

In West City, a modern city with floating cars and towering buildings, we see Sephiroth with Paragus.

"And what of the keyhole?" asked Sephiroth.

"Broly and the Heartless are searching for it now" said Paragus "it won't be long now. Now that only leaves…" he said before he was interrupted by a helmeted warrior.

"Master Paragus, we looked for Chi-Chi everywhere. She disappeared liked magic."

"Humph! That woman was more troublesome than she looks" Paragus sighs.

"I thought you said you had things under control" Sephiroth glared.

"Don't worry, Sephiroth. West City is full of Saiyans to hide in."

"Listen, if we don't find that woman and the keyhole before the bandicoot comes, our plans will be spoiled. GOT IT?!"

"Yes sir, but why must you worry about Chi-Chi? Surely, with her or not, surely this world will be ours when we find the keyhole" Paragus said.

"Do I have to tell you again?" Sephiroth sighed "we need 7 princesses to open the final keyhole. Any fewer will be useless." He reached for his blade and held it in the air. 2And I swear to Mother, that I will not fail!"

"Well, if the princess is important, we'll find her. Solider, Heartless, find Ch-Chi and bring her to me at once."

The sword ninja heartless and the solider ran to find Chi-Chi. As Paragus turned to leave, Sephiroth offered him a warning.

"Don't stay in the darkness too long" Sephiroth said "The Heartless pray themselves along the innocent."

Paragus cackled and said "Sephiroth, you're words are powerful but yet unnecessary." He then leave.

"Suit yourself, Saiyan" said Sephiroth "But in the end, it is your son who will betray you."

Meanwhile…

"Shadow, give it a break" Crash said.

"GIVE A BREAK?! IF KNUCKLE-HEAD AIN'T SO CLUMSLY, WE WOULD NEVER HAVE TO SELL THE SHOPKEEP 1000 MUNNY WHEN HE DESTROYED IT!" Shadow yelled.

Knuckles seemed to be very upset. Shadow stormed off and Crash went over to Knuckles.

"Hey, come on, Knuckles." Crash said assuring him "I know Shadow is a bit mean and cruel all of the time, but it's not your fault."

"I know, but…" Knuckles sighed "ever since we defeated Black Doom, he had been his own cruel self."

"That's his loss, but Knuckles, you got me as a friend, so don't worry, wherever he gets you down, I'd be here to cheer you up. So come on, who's the top best fist fighter in the world?"

Knuckles smiled as Crash's words got to him. "I AM! Thanks Crash. You're a great friend a echidna could have."

Crash chuckled and blushed. "You know, I'm happened to be friendly." He then looked in the sky and sighed. "I do miss Coco. I hope I could see her again."

"Don't worry. We'll find her" Knuckles said. "After all, you got me as your best friend."

"Right."

"Hey, you two. Sorry to interrupt your little heart-to-heart talk but we got company" said Shadow.

He was right. The ninja heartless appeared. After blocking their swords and wiping them out, Crash and the others was forced to go into as alley when they heard someone.

"Who's there? Hello?"

Crash turned to a barrow and saw a woman with a yellow skirt, black hair and blue trousers. Next to her was a green top woman with blue shorts and blue hair.

"Hey, are you two alright?" asked Crash.

"Yes. My name is Chi-Chi and this is my friend Bulma. We are in the alleyway of West City, a beautiful city." The black haired woman said.

"So how come it looks empty and dark?" asked Knuckles as he looked around the buildings.

"It because of a new Planet Vegeta" said Bulma "and 2 mysterious Saiyans named Paragus and Broly appeared."

Crash slammed his fist to a wall as the word 'Broly' came up. "BROLY?! Him?" He knows that Broly the one who token Ember and Renamon away from Spyro and Guilmon. He promised the two that he will rescue them and make Broly pay.

"I see you heard of Broly" said Bulma "well, Paragus invited my husband, Vegeta, to be a new ruler and fight this Legendary Super Saiyan. But for some reason, Paragus and Broly went to earth to haunt down Chi-Chi."

"So how did you two get here?" asked Crash. He was concerned for their safety, so they wouldn't fall into Broly or this Sephiroth's hands.

"Well, we receive a message from my husband's master, King Kai, to run and hide from those two." Chi-Chi looked in the sky and was so worried someone "I sure hope Goku is OK. I was worried about his safety."

"Goku? Where can I find Kakarot?" said a voice. They all looked up and was horrified. Broly was watching above them in the air.

"So, you're Broly!" Shadow snapped to Broly.

"So I had been known haven't I?" Broly said and then turned to Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi, lets take you somewhere place, hmm? These rodents won't do well you see. They are just scums of the earth."

"Chi-Chi! Bulma! Run! We'll deal with this guy!" Crash said as he got out his Keyblade.

Bulma and Chi-Chi made a dash for it as Crash, Shadow and Knuckles got into their stance.

"Ah, the bandicoot who holds the key. Sorry, kid, but I got to find that woman. I'm sure these heartless will entertain you" Broly cackled as Heartless appeared and attacked the heroes.

Crash and the others managed to defeat the Heartless and saw someone flying towards Planet Vegeta.

"I wonder where's he's going?" asked Shadow.

"But how are we gonna go up there?" asked Knuckles.

Then all a sudden, a yellow cloud appeared in front of them.

"I guess we just use this cloud. All aboard" said Crash as they got on and headed towards Planet Vegeta.

Once they got there, they found a underground room and saw in shock as they saw a lot of slaves from other worlds was working. And to their horror, someone was whipping a poor defenceless child. Filled with rage, Crash charged forward to attack the guard but then someone beat him to it. The guard was punched to the ground and Crash saw a black haired 10-year old boy with purple clothing.

"Stop it!" the boy said "leave him alone you bully!"

The guards blew his whistle and more guards appeared. Crash and the boy were surrounded and then Knuckles and Shadow joined Crash as they tried to defend the Keyblade Master. As the fallen guard smirked, he then noticed two shadows above him. He looked up to see a bald man with a orange jacket and grey jeans and next to him was a long pink haired man with a black vest, blue jacket and grey pants.

"Hey, if I were you, I wouldn't think about messing with us" said the bald man.

But then all of a sudden, as the guards saw the Keyblade, they all ran away in fear.

"Why are they all running away?" asked Crash.

"Is it because they saw the Keyblade?" asked Shadow.

The bald man laughed merrily and then did some kicks in the air and then punches only to accidentally punch a man who suddenly appeared. The man has black spiky hair, orange karate kit, blue shirt, belt, wristbands and boots. The heroes were quite shocked when that man appeared.

"Err… sorry…" said the bald man.

"Uh? Daddy?" asked the boy as the man sat down.

"Hey…" The pink haired man said.

"Ai-yi-yi!" The man said as he held his head when the bald man punched him.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles ran up to help the man up.

"Hey, are you OK?" asked Crash as he held out his hand. The man accepted it and Crash helped him up.

"Yeah. I am OK."

"Goku, what are you're doing here?" asked the bald man.

"I am not sure really, Krillin. Hey, who are these guys?" Goku asked the bald man as he asked about Crash and the others.

"We just only met them and the guards fled because of them" said the pink haired man.

"Well, I guess we better tell you the whole story" said Crash.

After a few explanations, Goku nodded. "I see… well, any foes of these heartless are the friends of mine. My name is Goku." He held his hand to shake Crash's.

Crash shook his hand. "My name is Crash Bandicoot."

"I am Knuckles the Echidna."

"Shadow the Hedgehog, nice to meet you."

"I am Krillin. I am Goku's best friend."

"I am Gohan, and I'm Goku's son."

"And I'm Trunks, and I'm from the future."

Shadow then gasped.

"What?" asked Trunks.

"I see… orange people" said Shadow pointing out to Crash and Goku.

"Well, what do you know? We are. By the way, so what are you doing way out here, Goku?" asked Crash.

"Well, King Kai asked me to stop this Legendary Super Saiyan. Just paid a visit to the South Galaxy." Goku said.

"I see… but he's not there, right?" asked a voice.

Gohan, the boy, looked up to see the same person that led Crash and the others here. He wears a white turban, cape, purple tunic and has green arms, face and pointy eyes.

"Mr. Piccolo!" Gohan called.

"Oh hey, Piccolo." Goku looked up.

"Excuse me, Piccolo, but why are you a bit green? Have you been getting enough to eat?" asked Knuckles.

"Grr… you silly Echidna, that was I supposed to look like!" Piccolo snapped.

"So what are you're doing here, Krillin?" asked Goku.

"Vegeta was asked to fight this Legendary Super Saiyan, and we have a few flying miles to spend" Krillin said.

"Really? I wonder if King Kai invited him and Crash as well?"

"So, do you know who is the Legendary Super Saiyan like?" asked Shadow.

"I don't know yet. I felt guilty about leaving Chi-Chi alone in the office after I was asked to come to King Kai" Goku said.

"C'mon, Dad. I'm sure Mum would understand why you left." Gohan said.

"He's right, Goku. We have to defend the Earth, that what we do" said Trunks.

"Oh… erm…" Shadow pondered and then turned to Knuckles "Mum?"

"Chi-Chi?" Knuckles pondered.

"Oh! That's right!" Crash gasped. He turned to Goku. "Chi-Chi's in trouble, Goku!"

"What?!" Goku gasped. His wife's in danger. He could never live with himself if something happened to her. "Well, come on, everyone. Back to Earth!"

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles got on the cloud and they and the Z-Fighters left the planet and back to earth. Goku noticed the cloud.

"I see you summon Nimbus."

"You mean that cloud's have a name?" Shadow asked.

"Hey, Gohan." Crash asked Goku's son, "what's wrong? Never been out before?"

"Not much." Gohan said "My mum wants me to study, and my dad wants me to defend the earth. After this, I'd be hitting back to the books. I was lucky to see the outside world a day or two."

"Hey, Gohan." Goku said to his son happily "how about after we find the Legendary Super Saiyan, you can go on our own adventure. How's that sound, huh?"

Gohan was overjoyed. "Really?! Oh Dad! Thank you! You're the best!!!"

"Gohan, it's a promise, after we help your mother."

Meanwhile, Crash told him and Trunks the whole story that Paragus and Broly are out to find Chi-Chi and the keyhole. And if his intentions are correct, Crash has a feeling that Broly may be the Legendary Super Saiyan.

"So, Paragus and Broly aren't just after Chi-Chi but this keyhole as well?" asked Goku.

"Yep. I bet they are working for someone named Sephiroth" Crash replied.

"A keyhole, huh?" Trunks asked "I heard of it before."

"Since when?" asked Shadow.

"Well, my mum, Bulma, said it was about 1,000 years ago".

"Bulma's your MUM?!" Knuckles asked.

"Yes. I am the son of Bulma and Vegeta" said Trunks.

"Well, anyway…" Crash said as he changed back the subject, "we must stop Paragus and Broly before they find the Keyhole."

As they flew over West City, they decided to find Bulma. They arrived at a small building saying Capsule and was about to enter when…

"Taking sights a little too high, aren't you, Bandicoot?"

Crash, Goku and the others turned around to see Paragus there and Broly was behind him and he was holding Chi-Chi hostage.

"CHI-CHI!" Goku gasped.

"I'm so sorry, Goku. I thought I could take them on my own, but they are too strong. I pleaded that you would come."

"Back to your home, Kakarot!" Paragus said, "You're wife is coming with us."

"Not a chance!" Gohan snarled.

But then, Broly saw Goku and he snarled. Goku spotted him and glared at him.

"K…Kakarot!" Broly snarled as pushed Chi-Chi to one side, knocking her out. Goku snarled and saw that Goku was waking towards to him. Then Broly's hair turned spiky blue as he snarled again and screamed out his name again as yellow aura surrounds him, "KAKAROT!"

"Whoa. Crash is right. That's the same power level I sense earlier. You're the one who destroyed the South Galaxy, aren't you, Broly?!" Goku snarled.

Suddenly, a man with black spiky hair, white armour and blue overalls appeared. He was glaring at Broly.

"Kakarot is mine to defeat! But I will take care of you first!" The man said.

"Father!" Trunks gasped.

Paragus panicked a little and then held up his hand revealing a small device. "Calm down, Broly and get back here." But nothing was happening as Broly snarled as he gazed upon Goku. Then at last, Broly calmed down and returned to normal. "Broly, take the boy and the princess and let's move!"

Broly nodded and at the speed of light, grabbed Gohan's arm and Chi-Chi and flew away.

"DADDY, HELP!" Gohan called as he was carried away.

"GOHAN! CHI-CHI!" Goku called.

"Paragus, where are you're going you coward?!" Vegeta snarled.

"Sorry, but we must get back to our planet. And now friends. I bid you all farewell." He then raise his hand "ATTACK!" And he flew away. As soon as he said attack, a huge Heartless as tall as the tower appeared.

"Whoa! That's one huge Heartless!" Crash gasped. "Goku, be careful. If you lose, you'd lose your heart and become a Heartless!"

"I don't need advice from you, brainless animal!" Vegeta snarled "I'd take him on myself!" He yelled as his hairs become golden and grew more power and charged in to attack. The monster saw him coming and then punched him to the ground. Vegeta snarled and tried to lift him up but then Shadow punched the fist away. Goku and Trunks fired their attacks and hit him with some effort. Piccolo fired one too but the monster hit it towards Knuckles. Crash leapt up and pushed Knuckles out of the way and got himself hit.

"CRASH!" Knuckles ran to him. "Crash, are you OK?" he asked.

"I'm fine. But HE'S not!" Crash glared at the Heartless and brought out the Keyblade.

The monster then forced Vegeta and Shadow to the ground, pinned Trunks and Piccolo to a building and knocked Goku into Crash and Knuckles.

"Darn it!" Knuckles snarled. "Is there anyone who could beat him?"

"There is one way" Goku said "But I need you guys to distract it while I do the Spirit Bomb."

"The Spirit Bomb?" asked Crash.

"A Spirit Bomb is made when a heart is so pure and it can call the energy of the planet to form a massive ball of energy. When the time is right, you throw it at your opponent."

"I have a better idea." Crash said "How about a Spirit Keyblade?"

"A Spirit Keyblade?" asked Knuckles.

"Goku will cast the Spirit Bomb but instead of throwing it, it must be absorbed through the Keyblade. Then I deliver the finishing blow." Crash said "Goku, is it possible."

"Well, I used the energy of the Spirit Bomb to defeat Android 13" Goku said "OK. I hope it works."

As Goku flew high in the air, Crash and Knuckles freed Vegeta, Shadow, Trunks and Piccolo from the monster's grasp. The monster then held up his hand and massive beams attack appeared. Crash and the others ducked and dodged each one. Grabbing each arm, Knuckles threw Crash and Shadow at the monster and they both attacked it. The monster then punched Vegeta to the ground again and he is defeated easily. Piccolo picked up Vegeta and took him away while Trunks used Burning Attack on the monster but it failed as the attack was absorbed. Crash and Shadow then connect each other hand and start spinning and it caused a huge tornado. The monster was hit by the spin but got onto his feet again. Crash and the others are getting really tired.

"Crash! It's ready! Hold up your Keyblade!" Goku yelled.

Crash leapt into the air and held the Keyblade high. The Spirit Bomb, a huge energy ball in the sky above Goku, was over the city. Goku threw the Spirit Bomb and then the energy begins to break and been absorbed into the Keyblade. Then a massive light appeared, almost blinding everyone. When it died down, Crash is now holding a glowing Keyblade while Crash remains in the air and Goku landed on the ground to rest.

"This is the end!"

Crash charged forward and with a mighty slash, cut the Heartless in two. The monster screamed and then fell down. Once the heart came out, the monster disappeared. Crash landed on the ground. The Keyblade returned to it normal state. Knuckles and Trunks helped Crash up.

"You did it, Crash!" Knuckles said.

"That Spirit Keyblade did it" Trunks said "How'd you feel?"

"Kind of hungry" Crash said. They all laughed. Goku stood up and smiled and saw Shadow by the wall, not enjoying Crash's company.

"Hey, Shadow. Why don't you join them?"

"Why should I?" Shadow said "I only followed Crash because he wields the Keyblade. Why should I care for someone as pathetic as he is?"

"Is that what you think of? The weapon?"

"What?" asked Shadow.

Goku stared at him. "Listen, Shadow. Just because you're the Ultimate Life-Form, doesn't mean you can't have a normal life. Look at Knuckles, he's been alone for some time, but now he found a friend in Crash because he keeps saving his life." He turned to see Knuckles giving Crash some noogies "I know you could have a happy feeling too. Just don't worry, just believe in Crash. Can't you see, he's getting stronger now?"

Shadow didn't think of that. He turned to Crash. He was quite happy with Knuckles and the others. He then sighed. "I didn't think of that. I need to think this through."

Goku smiled and then gasped. "Oh no! Chi-Chi! Gohan!"

Crash saw Goku and ran to him. Goku was on his knees in sorrow.

"I lost Chi-Chi and Gohan to those monsters. I… I don't deserve to be the hero" Goku sobbed.

Knuckles saw Goku's feelings and put his gloved hands on his chest. "No… don't you dare think of that. Chi-Chi and Gohan believe in you that you can save them and the Earth. You're a hero to me."

"And me" Crash said as he bent down next to Knuckles "Goku, I know how you feel. I miss someone and I have to keep fighting until I save her."

Goku looked up. He saw Crash and Knuckles smiling. Shadow smiled too, accepting Goku as a friend. Piccolo smiled but Vegeta didn't. Trunks smiled too. Goku smiled and got onto his feet.

"Thank you everyone. You've given me hope."

"No problem. Hey, Vegeta. Come down and cheer Goku up" Knuckles said.

"No! Now if you don't mind, you all stay put of this while I go and defeat Broly".

Vegeta then flew off.

"VEGETA!" Crash snapped, but Goku held his arm.

"It's OK, Crash. Vegeta never use to have everyone around him, but I don't blame him. I know there is good in him somewhere." Goku said.

Crash smiled. "I hope you right. But right now, we must stop Paragus and Broly and rescue Chi-Chi and Gohan."

Goku nodded and spoke in a general voice "To Planet Vegeta! Come on, let's move!"

As Crash, Shadow and Knuckles got on Nimbus; they flew off towards Planet Vegeta again, following Goku and followed by the rest of the Z-Fighters.

To be continued…

Well, that ends that long chapter. I will make an even longer fight soon as Crash and Goku goes head to head with Broly. Please review and see ya next time.


	9. The battle with Broly

A.N: Well, here's my next chapter and it will be a long fight and I put in a few gags in the beginning. So please enjoy.

Chapter 9: The battle with Broly:

As the gang arrived on New Planet Vegeta, Crash and the others took a rest while the Z-Fighters discussed their plan. Vegeta was gone ahead to fight Broly, as usual. Crash is seen reading a fortune cookie.

"Let see here. 'At the beginning of this chapter, you'd be seen reading this fortune'" Crash read.

"Well, this is the beginning of the chapter. Hey, that's guy's a genius" said Knuckles.

"So why are we reading fortune cookies at the beginning?" asked Shadow.

"Well, we like to put a little gags before we start the fighting" Crash said, "oh wait… there's more 'You give a great big kiss to… KNUCKLES?!'"

Crash and Knuckles freaked out but then the screen froze and Crash appears with Shadow.

"Shadow, this is one of the bloopers" Crash snarled.

"Sorry, I mixed the story up a little" said Shadow. "I'll rewind to the actual story."

He rewinds back a little ad got to the part where Crash was about to finish reading the fortune.

"Oh wait… there's more. 'You give a great big kiss to… SPYRO?!'" Crash's face looked disgusted.

"Shadow, not again!" Crash shouted as the screen froze once again. "Do me, Knuckles and Spyro look gay to you?!"

"Whoops. Sorry. I had to have a funny side too, you know. OK, back to the original story."

"It better be… AND IT BETTER NOT SAY ABOUT ME KISSING GOKU!"

"I hope not!" Goku called from backstage.

Back to the story (for real!)

"Oh wait… there's more. 'You're opponent may be stronger, but you will succeed.' Huh. I hope so" Crash said.

"Hey, guys." Trunks called to them "can we stop looking at the fortune cookies and find a way to rescue Chi-Chi and Gohan from Paragus?"

"Sorry. We're coming" said Knuckles.

"And I'm glad we're not screwing it up for once" Shadow agreed.

As the team searched high and low for Paragus, meanwhile, Paragus has Chi-Chi knocked out. Broly was leaning against the wall and Gohan was in chains.

"Listen well, Gohan. I'd been looking through your studies and I seen that some of them holds the keyhole".

"I'll never tell you!!!"

"Brave boy, brave. But if you don't tell, your mother will die! Broly…"

Broly did what his father commanded and put his hand in front of her about to use a KI blast.

"No! Mum!"

"Then show me where is the keyhole."

"Alright. You win. It's over there. On Earth."

Paragus looked up and spotted the keyhole on Planet Earth just above Planet Vegeta. He laughed evilly. His plan is going just as planned, expect…

"PARAGUS!" Vegeta appeared in front of them. "How dare you lie to me!"

"So I'd see you come Vegeta. You have no idea on what you're father did to Broly and me. Long ago, just when Broly was born, your father, King Vegeta, wanted to kill my son because he has a great power level. He also tried to kill me. But at that time, Broly was born on the same day as Kakarot. But Kakarot's crying caused a strong hatred for Broly. Then the soldiers then killed him and threw him and me with the trash. But somehow we survived and just when Frieza was about to destroy Planet Vegeta, Broly used his power to carry us to safety. But then, Broly went insane with power and become a Super Saiyan. I fear that Broly might be too powerful for my own control, So, I asked a brilliant scientist to built a head device for Broly, to keep his powers in check. It had worked. Now, I plan to be rid of you, Vegeta, because this planet is about to be hit by a comet, which was coming here. Then I will rule Earth, and my empire will last on for eternity."

"Huh! Sorry, but I will be taking out the trash here!" Vegeta snapped.

Before Vegeta could charge in to attack, someone appeared and slashed Vegeta on the back. Vegeta gasped in pain and falls to the ground. That person who attacked him was none other that Sephiroth with his sword out.

"Paragus, you done well. You found the keyhole." Sephiroth said. He looked at Chi-Chi and smirked "And you got the princess. I must say I'm really impressed."

"What could I say, Sephiroth? I'm a natural at evil plans" said Paragus.

"Who are you?!" Gohan shouted at Sephiroth.

"So you're the key to find the keyhole in this world. I thank you, boy. Now you're nothing to me. Nothing can interfere with my plans. No-one. Uwhahahahaha!" Sephiroth cackled.

"Actually…" Broly said to Sephiroth "There is one problem. That bandicoot with the keyblade is also here."

"What? That bandicoot again?!" Sephiroth snapped.

"He's more determined than I expected" Paragus said.

"Darn that miserable marsupial!" Sephiroth said "And I thought Cloud was worse. That bandicoot and his chums will do nothing to stop my plans. Their inference will be annoying."

"Then explain the situation to that bandicoot, Crunch" Paragus said.

"And why must I ask, Paragus?" asked Sephiroth.

"Well, he would be more useful to our…" Paragus was about to finish when all of a sudden, Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, Goku, Trunks and Piccolo entered.

"Father!" Trunks rushed to Vegeta's side. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine but that black clothed man attacked me!" Vegeta snapped "who is that swordsmen?"

Crash looked at Sephiroth. "Wait a minute, I think I know you. Are you Sephiroth?"

"Well, well, well, Crash Bandicoot and his friends I'm sure." Sephiroth smirked "it's a honour to finally meet you. Yes, I am Sephiroth, at your service."

"Where's Sonic, swordsmen?" Shadow snapped.

"Sorry, but I don't have him, but we can't fight for now. I'm sure Paragus and Broly can handle you" Sephiroth said before he disappeared.

"Who is that guy?" Piccolo asked Crash.

"Long story" Crash said.

"Paragus, Broly, let Chi-Chi and Gohan go!" Goku ordered.

"Sure we'll give you back your son, but your wife is still needed."

Gohan rushed to his father side. "But why do you need mum?" Gohan asked Paragus.

"Why? Because, she is a princess. One of the seven who holds the key to opening the door" Paragus said.

"What? Open the door?" Knuckles asked, remembering Mario's words.

"What door?" asked Shadow.

"None of your business, but you fools won't see what lies beyond it" Paragus smirked "But this planet will be destroyed soon, so I bid you… Huh? OH NO!"

He said 'Oh no' because he noticed Broly was getting so angry now remembering his past and now advancing towards Goku once again.

"Kakarot…" He muttered.

"Broly, don't do it." Paragus gasped.

"Listen to your father!" Knuckles called "You must calm down!"

Broly did not listen to both Paragus and Knuckles as he transformed into a Super Saiyan again. "KAKAROT!" He kept muttering and shouting that as he advances towards Goku.

Vegeta, however, did not agree. "No, I don't think so, this Saiyan is Mine!" He powered to Super Saiyan again and tried to kick Broly, but Broly however felt no pain.

"KAKAROT!" Still Broly keeps walking.

"Goku, Vegeta's attack did not do anything to him" Crash said as he and Goku stepped back.

"Listen, don't you call me Kakarot, my name is Goku!" Goku snarled.

Crash then noticed something. Vegeta put his hand forward and he knows what going on. "VEGETA, NO!" He yelled as the others back away.

"BIG BANG ATTACK!" Vegeta launched a huge energy ball at Broly, which hit him but no effect.

After the dust cleared, Broly then become more power and yells at the top of his voice. All a sudden, the grave from the ground rose from the air and the sky turned dark. Fearing for the worst, Crash got the keyblade out while stood their ground. Paragus, fearing for his own life, back away a little. Suddenly, the device on Broly's head broke. Krillin hid behind a rock as Gohan clutched his father's leg. Then Broly yelled as a green light shown from his mouth and eyes and then he exploded. And as he did that, there was dust everywhere.

"What happened?" asked Knuckles "Did he just blew up himself?"

"I hope so, then it would be an easy victory," said Crash.

"GUYS! LOOK! OVER THERE!" Shadow gasped.

The dust died down and everyone was in horror at Broly's new transformation. He now has green-ish yellow hair and he is huge and he has big muscles like bricks. He has blank eyes and now pupils to be found. A green or yellow aura surrounds him and he was smirking evilly.

"Wh… what happened?" Crash asked "I'd say if he enters the Strongest Man Contest, he wins no square down".

"Yeah… and he would crush any strong man, I can tell you that" said Knuckles.

"Now's not the time for jokes" said Shadow.

Vegeta was now in fear as he knelt down and watched in horror. "He's the one… the Saiyan of legend."

Broly pointed his finger at Goku. "You, Kakarot. I choose you to be the first of my victims".

Paragus back away and pressed on the control panel and a circle ship appears and opens the door. Trunks notices.

"Hey, Paragus is getting away!" Trunks gasped.

"Paragus!" Knuckles shouted "Come back here!"

"Sorry, but I leave. I'm sure Broly could entertain you. After all, he the Legendary Super Saiyan" said Paragus. He stepped into his ship and the door closed. "So long fools."

But Broly lifted his ship off the ground. "Oh, I don't think you be leaving, father." And then he did a monstrous thing. He put his hands on the ship and crushes it like it was paper. Crash, Goku and the others are in shock. Paragus was crushed in there as he yells in pain as he completely crushed by Broly.

"Ahh! This is impossible!" Shadow said.

"He… he's killing his own father! He's a monster!" Crash said.

Broly laughed evilly and then threw the now squashed pod with Paragus inside straight towards the sun. Thus, Paragus, Broly's father was no more. Broly then turned to Crash.

"A monster did you say, Bandicoot?" Broly cackled "No… I am a devil! UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He laughed so evilly.

"ARGH! I don't believe it!" Shadow gasped.

"He… He's pure evil!" Knuckles said.

"No… how can he do that?" asked Gohan.

"We're not fighting a monster, but a Legendary Super Saiyan" Piccolo snapped.

"There's no point in fighting him. He'll kill us all" Vegeta panicked.

"No… I am not giving up this world without a fight" Crash said bravely.

"If we let him live, he wiped out the entire universe!" Trunks said.

"OK, so it's agreed. We can't afford to lose! Krillin, take the slaves as fast as you can." Goku ordered. "Go now!"

As Krillin and the slaves fled, Broly cackled and said "Come and fight me, all of you, or I'll destroy this miserable planet!"

"Oh no you won't!" Goku snarled and then he powered up and his hair changed from black to blonde-gold standing up hair. He has green eyes and yellow aura. At that cue, Gohan and Trunks transformed as well as Crash, Piccolo, Shadow and Knuckles got into their stance. Vegeta lost his will to fight, so he just knelt there in fear.

The heroes and Broly charged forward and Broly decided to take out Trunks and Shadow first. Using his arms, he grabbed Shadow and Knuckles and pushed them to a cliff. Shadow and Trunks gasped, only to be rescued by Crash and Goku who tried to attack, but Broly saw them as they uppercut them to a higher cliff. Broly goes after Gohan, but Knuckles and Piccolo tried to distract him only to get knocked aside. Soon Broly caught up to Goku's son and punched him inside a building and then send a KI Blast and send Gohan flying to a pillar. Gohan is knocked out. Crash and Knuckles tried to help Gohan but Broly came out from a building and slam them into building into buildings and then slammed them face down to a building. Broly grabbed Crash's head and threw him in the sky and then sends a KI blast, which send him flying to a cliff.

"Crash, no!" Knuckles cried only to get knocked out by Broly.

Goku saw Gohan and tried to save him only to have Broly in front of him and kicked him back. Goku got back again only to only defend him as Broly launched KI attack to KI attack. Shadow tried to held him by rolling into a ball and hit Broly on the back.

"Shadow, watch out!" Goku gasped, but Broly grabbed Shadow by the leg and swing him around. Only it done, he threw the hedgehog in the air and Broly knocked him out with a KI blast and Shadow fell down to where Crash is. Trunks and Piccolo rushed to help Goku but Piccolo saw them and grabbed their necks and threw them into buildings. Piccolo and Trunks as also knocked out. Broly then powered up another KI Blast, which aimed at Goku.

"Why don't you just give up?" Broly smirked.

"I just don't know how to" Goku said.

Broly then launched the attack and Goku was sent crashing to a building also knocked out.

Broly smirked as he rose to where Goku is. "I'd finish you off first."

Broly then held his hand to finish off Goku but a keyblade hit him in the back. It didn't do harm but it was enough to distract Broly. Broly turned to see a pretty hurt Crash Bandicoot with the keyblade in his hand. Crash has blood dripping down his forehead, eye, arm, chest and his trousers are torn a little. He was breathing hard.

"You don't seem to amuse me, Bandicoot, I'll give you that. Are you in such a hurry to die?" Broly cackled.

"No one made me bleed in my life. I'll won't give up this fight, even against a powerful opponent like you" Crash said.

"What did you expect from a… orange fur ball?"

"Call wherever you want. I won't stop until I defeat you!"

Crash held his keyblade in the air and yelled "CURE-ALL!"

At once the keyblade shown a green light and everyone, who was knocked out, by Broly, got back up again. Goku and the Z-Fighters flew up as Knuckles and Shadow joined Crash.

"Even if it takes all our strength, we won't let you win!" Knuckles said.

"You're just a puppet to me!" Shadow snarled.

Piccolo notices Vegeta and turned to Goku. "Goku, Vegeta isn't fighting. Should we get him to help us."

"Yes. Go get him, Piccolo." Piccolo flew off towards Vegeta.

Broly cackled. "I'll finish him off later. But first, who's first?"

Goku and Crash charged forward and threw to attack but Broly dodged all their attacks. Broly then grabbed Crash and Goku by the necks again but this time, Gohan and Knuckles saved them by launching their attacks at Broly. Broly let go off Crash and Goku and then saw Trunks flying towards him. Broly then ducked Trunk's kick and kicked the future warrior away. Shadow and Knuckles charged forward and tried to attack but Broly knocked them aside and kicked Trunks in the air and sends him flying with a KI blast.

Meanwhile, Vegeta was still scared of Broly's power.

"This is it… This is the end." Vegeta said, before Piccolo grabbed him by the hair and snarled at him.

"What are you doing? Quit babbling like a baby and fight like a man!" Piccolo said.

"But why? What for? Broly's unbeatable."

"And you call yourself the Prince of Saiyans" Piccolo snorted as he took Vegeta to the battle field and stop in mid-air as Gohan and Shadow was knocked out again by Broly.

"We must escape. This is a battle we can't win." Vegeta said.

"It doesn't matter if we escape. If we don't kill him now, he'll wipe out the universe" Piccolo said.

"But there's no point in fighting him. He's the Legendary Super Saiyan" Vegeta said.

"I can't believe how cowardly you are acting, Vegeta!" Piccolo snarled, "Just stay clear of the true fighters!" He dropped Vegeta and went to join the others.

"Why do they keep fighting him? Why? Why?" Vegeta thought as he fell.

Meanwhile, Goku landed on his knees and Crash knelt by him.

"Goku, are you're OK?" asked Crash.

"Yeah. I thought I was strong, but he's on a whole other level" Goku said.

"I know I haven't seen an opponent this strong. But it doesn't mean, I will give up!" Crash said.

"Me too" Goku said "Crash, we've come so far. Let's finish this."

Crash and Goku charged but Broly appeared and grabbed Crash by the head. "I'll deal with you later. Wait quietly." And Broly threw Crash in the sky.

"Hey!" Goku shouted enraged. "Why don't you give us a handicap?"

"Is that another word for coffin?" Broly cackled as he fired more KI Blasts on Goku. Goku defended them all and moved back.

'I don't have a choice. This is my last hope, for Crash, for Chi-Chi, for Gohan, everyone!' Goku thought. He put his hands outstretched and then put them on one side of his waist.

"Please this be a miracle. KA-ME-HA-ME…" As soon as he said Ka-me-ha-me a blue energy ball appeared between his hands. As soon as Broly approached him, Goku yelled "HAAAA!" and put his arms straight forward and a blue beam appeared engulfing Broly. But it died down, Broly still standing. Goku was in shock then Broly grabbed his head and lifted him up.

"Is that all you got?" And Broly let go off Goku and then punched him upwards towards a building knocking him off.

Vegeta just stood on a building and he seemed angrier. There he is standing here, afraid, while some warriors were fighting a losing battle, but one thing is for sure…

"Grr… I am a prince and here I am doing nothing!" Vegeta snarled "Well, I least I will not fail!" Powering up to a Super Saiyan again, he flew off. He seemed to pass Trunks and Shadow.

"Vegeta!" Shadow called as Vegeta flew past.

"Father!" Trunks called.

"Now you'll face me, the Prince of all Saiyans!" Vegeta yelled to Broly.

"Humph. Then I'll enjoy watching you die." Broly smirked.

Vegeta then threw a punch at Broly but Broly blocked his arms and grabbed his arms. Vegeta kicked him off and punched him in the chin. Broly just smirked. Vegeta leapt up and starts firing KI blasts at Broly but having no effect on the Legendary Super Saiyan. Shadow and Trunks tried to held but Broly quickly knocked them out easily.

Meanwhile, in the wastelands, Crash was seen. He slowly pick himself up and then something fell out of his pocket. It is the keychain, Chainmon. Crash remembered Guilmon giving it to him. He then remembered Broly's name. He was the one who kidnapped Renamon and Ember. A mighty rage suddenly erupted within him. Broly is the one made his friends upset and he promises them that he'll make them pay.

"This one is for you… Spyro and Guilmon" said Crash as he put the chain on the keyblade. The keyblade changes it form. It now has a handle that looked like a computer frame, and the blade has data flowing in it. Crash held the keyblade up in the air.

Then he saw Vegeta flying in and watching in horror as Broly got him and pinned his head to a wall making a huge crater.

"VEGETA!" Crash yelled.

Broly pressed his hand to Vegeta's face and start pushing him. Then Vegeta's eyes closed and his change changed back to black and Broly let go as Vegeta fell down.

"What? Over already? It is true, you are a piece of garbage after all. Trash will be trash" Broly smirked. "Now where was I? Oh yes. I remembered to finish off the Keyblade master. Ah, there he is."

He spotted Crash and flew down to him. Crash stood back and held the digi keyblade in his hand. Suddenly, Broly disappeared and then reappeared in front of Crash, kicked him in the stomach and hit him to the ground and used his foot to pinned Crash to the ground.

"Well, aren't you the brave one. Just hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your life" Broly cackled.

"I… I promised my friends… I won't lose to someone like… you" Crash said.

"How's that, marsupial?"

"My name… is CRASH BANDICOOT!"

"Humph! So Sephiroth was right and wrong about you. He was right about having a high spirit and always getting in the way, but he was wrong about you being too strong. You can't even defeat me" Broly cackled.

Then Broly sensed something. He turned around to see Goku, still in his Super Saiyan form, hurt and his shirt lost, walking towards him.

"You scum. Still have plenty of fight left in you?" Broly said.

"Let Crash go. I am the one you want." Goku snarled.

"You mean, him?" Broly cackled as he grabbed Crash's head and lifted him up. "You know, poor Crash might die soon. I should kill him now in front of you."

"Goku… save yourself…" Crash managed to say.

"No… you're not going to die, Crash." Goku said. He then put two fingers on his forehead. Broly looked rather confused. But then Goku disappeared and reappeared beside Crash. With one punch, Goku freed Crash's grasp from Broly and grabbed him and leapt back. Crash stood slowly to his feet.

"Ahh… thanks Goku… that was close. But we can't lose to him" said Crash and looked at the unconscious friends on the ground. "I promise my friends."

"Don't worry, Crash. I have an idea. Everyone, lend us your power! It's our only chance to stop him!" Goku called to everyone.

Piccolo managed to get up. "OK… everyone. Give your energy to Crash and Goku."

"Yes we must…" Gohan said.

"Goku… Crash… take him down…" Trunks said.

"You can… do it…" Knuckles as he tried to get up.

"I'll do it… for you, Crash…" Shadow said.

Vegeta looked up "No… they cannot do it…"

Crash and Goku nodded to each other and got into their stance.

"So, there are only two of you left huh? Fine then, entertain me" Broly smirked.

He left into the sky and Goku followed. He tired to punch him but Broly punched him back to the ground. Crash left up and tried to slash him with the keyblade but Broly used his bracelets to block every one of them. Broly then grabbed Crash from behind and kicked him in the back, trying to break his ribs. Goku then appeared and kicked Broly freeing Crash. Crash fell but luckily, Goku grabbed him but Broly caught up and tossed them to the ground. Broly then jump on them making a huge hole in the ground. Crash and Goku climbed back up. Gohan and Piccolo reached out their hands and a green aura came out of them. Broly then kicked Crash to the wall and goes after Goku.

"Come on… guys… give us your power…" Crash gasped.

Trunks and Knuckles did the same as green aura came out of them. Crash got himself off the wall and charged. Goku and Broly were locked in combat but seeing Crash coming, Broly grabbed Goku's arm and threw him knocking Crash. Shadow reached out his hand and the same green aura went out of him. After swaying around a little, Crash and Goku got up to see the unstoppable Broly on a ledge of a cliff.

"Just how long are they gonna hold on?" asked Broly.

He charged forward and punched Crash and Goku in the mountains and kept punching them. Vegeta is still on the ground.

"I am the prince, why should I give my power to a bandicoot and a low class fighter?" Vegeta asked.

"Vegeta, please…" Shadow pleaded "Give Crash and Goku your energies. It's our only hope."

Vegeta stood up and hears Goku and Crash's friends plead.

"Father…" Trunks said.

"Vegeta…" Piccolo said.

"Come on, Vegeta…" Knuckles said.

"Please, you must…" Gohan said.

"Why must I give my powers to them? TELL ME WHY?!" Vegeta roared.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi regained consciousness and saw Goku and Crash getting beaten up by Broly.

"Goku! Crash!" She gasped.

Then Broly pinned the 2 heroes into a cliff wall making a crater pinning them in.

"Well you two has lasted long enough, but now your final hour has come!" Broly said.

"GOKU!" Chi-Chi yelled. Goku's eyes was widen in shock. He turned slowly to see his wife calling to him. "GOKU! YOU CAN DO IT! I LOVE YOU! PLEASE DON'T LOSE!"

Goku smiles warmly and a tear drop out of his eyes. "Chi-Chi. OK. But what's taken Vegeta so long?"

"Come on Vegeta…" Crash said "you're our last hope. Please… give US YOUR ENERGY!"

Vegeta finally given up. "Fine! Just take it! But Kakarot, Crash, make sure you'd finish him off!"

Broly put his two fists in the air for a finishing strike. But when Vegeta gave the heroes his energy, Crash and Goku felt power and held out their hand and keyblade. When Broly's fists collided, Goku grabbed his fist and Crash blocked his punch with the keyblade. Then the two heroes powered up, giving out a lot of energy.

"What?" Now it's Broly's turn to be shocked. "Where did they get those energies?"

Goku and Crash got out from their crater and walked towards Broly as they stepped towards him.

"Your hour has arrived!" Goku snarled.

"We will let you get away with this, Broly!" Crash snarled.

One by one, everyone used up most of their energies and has collapsed exhausted.

"Get him, Crash, and I am sorry." Shadow said.

"Take him out, father" Gohan said.

Broly, however got his pride back and laughed. "No matter how much powers you absorbed from these idiots, it won't be enough to defeat me!"

Crash and Goku smirked.

"Oh yeah? And I bet you want a chocolate bar with that?" asked Crash.

"I had enough of that smart mouth of yours. So who will die first?" Broly said.

"We'll see who dies" Goku said "and you know for sure until we try."

The comet however is heading towards Planet Vegeta and when it got closer, the lands were lifted in the air as the planet was beginning to collapse. Broly then flew forward. Goku grabbed Crash's hand and they flew towards Broly. Soon Crash, Goku and Broly were an inch towards each other. Broly brought his fist to Crash and Goku, but for the first time, he missed by the next.

"Now the real fight begins" Goku snarled.

"This is for my friends you hurt!" Crash yelled.

Crash brought his keyblade up to Broly's chest and stabbed in it. Goku did the same as he raised his fist into Broly's chest as well, punching into it. Broly could not believe it. He has a flashback of them when they are younger about Goku's crying made Broly cry too. And yet, he almost beat them and now he was now defeated.

"No… NO. IT CAN'T BE!" Broly gasped.

"I will not let you get away with this!" Goku snarled.

"I don't ever want to see you here again, Legendary Super Saiyan" Crash snarled.

Then Crash and Goku draw out their keyblade and fist and set Broly's chest bleeding and in doing so, the power of their friends is destroying Broly in the inside of his body.

"NO IT CANNOT BE! CURSE YOU KAKROT! CURSE YOU BANDICOOT!" Broly yelled as he body is erupting his body and with a mighty explosion, he was destroyed.

Knuckles and Shadow slowly got to their feet and looked around.

"Hey. Where did Broly go?" asked Knuckles.

"My guess that he is destroyed. Knuckles, go and find Crash and Goku. I'll heal the others." Shadow said.

Knuckles nodded and floated to see Crash and Goku on the ground, completely wounded. After giving them elixirs, the heroes joined up with their friends.

"I can't believe we actually did it. We won!" Gohan said.

"Thanks to you guys" Crash said.

"Thanks for your help as well, Crash. I couldn't be able to defeat Broly without you" said Goku.

"Thanks. Hey, where's Vegeta?"

It was true that Vegeta was not with them.

"He went back to the earth, like he always does" Piccolo said.

Meanwhile, Chi-Chi watched them and was so happy. They won. They had done it. She was so proud of both Goku and Gohan. But she then heard some footsteps. She turned around…

Meanwhile, the heroes were celebrated until they heard a scream.

"Oh no!" Trunks gasped. "We left Chi-Chi unprotected."

The heroes rushed to find her but only to find her gone. Goku and Gohan were so worried that they looked all over the area.

"Mum?" Gohan asked.

"CHI-CHI!" Goku called.

Shadow noticed the keyhole above the earth. "Crash, there's the keyhole. We better seal it before the heartless come."

"Right" Crash said as he reached out his keyblade and shot the beam at the keyhole. Once it hit it, there was a click and the keyhole vanished revealing earth.

"It will take a long time before the Heartless find it again" Knuckles said.

Suddenly, there was a sudden rumbling came. The heroes looked up to see the comet coming in.

"Oh no! We need to get out of here!"

"Goku! We need your instant transmission" Piccolo called.

"I am not leaving without Chi-Chi!" Goku said.

"She's not on this world anymore. I'll explain when we get back to the earth!" Crash called.

Goku sighed and had to agree. As the heroes held tight to the Saiyan, Goku put his fingers on his head again and they all disappeared. The comet landed on the planet and collided with the core and it was destroyed taking with it New Planet Vegeta.

Back on Earth, the Z-Fighters got together, their wounds taken care of and they wore repaired clothes (thanks to Piccolo who can repair clothes) and Goku was by the window looking miserable.

"My guess Sephiroth had taken Chi-Chi to another world" Crash said.

"So… Chi-Chi's no longer in this world" Goku asked.

"I'm afraid so" Shadow said.

"Dad?" Gohan asked, concerned for his father.

Goku turned to Crash and the others. "Then let's go then." He said smiling. He noticed the heroes looked confused. "I mean, take me with you. We could look for Chi-Chi and…"

"Wait! Wait a second! I'm sorry, but you can't come with us" Crash said.

"W…Why not?" Goku asked, very depressed.

"I wish we could" Shadow said "but taking you with us will be…"

"Muddling…" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, it's 'meddling'! Get it right!" Shadow reminded him.

"It all the same you know" Knuckles said.

"I'm sorry, Goku. I know you want Chi-Chi back but…" Crash began.

"Don't worry about it. I miss her terribly and I know she is out there. Please, Crash. Find Chi-Chi for me and bring her back" Goku said.

"I will… I promise." Crash said.

Gohan smiles at them but then he became sad again. Goku saw this and put his hand on his shoulder "Gohan, can I ask you a favour?"

"What's that dad?"

"I made a promise to you remember? You can go wherever you want now. But, it will be great if you go along and help Crash find your mum."

"Dad, you know I have studies to do" Gohan said "but, since this is a favour and I want to know more, I will. Dad, thank you for giving me this favour."

"Gohan…"

"I won't let you down, dad. I promise" said Gohan.

"Thanks, son. I'm counting on you." Goku said and he and Gohan embraced in a hug.

Shadow was about to lean against the table but he fell down and Bulma's cake, which she baked for Vegeta, fell down on top of him. Shadow got up very angry.

"You're going to finish that?" asked Knuckles as he wipe the icing off the cake and liked it "Hmm… strawberry my favourite."

Everyone began to laugh. Crash also got a present from Goku. It's a keychain called the DragonChain which looked like a dragon ball. He put it on and the keyblade changed to a dragon like keyblade which has a golden handle. After saying goodbye to Goku and the others, they head to their next adventure.

Meanwhile, in the dark room, the only people are seen are Orochimaru, Crunch and Sephiroth.

"That oversized Saiyan could have them" Orochimaru said "if someone would have given him a helping hand." He was addressing to Crunch.

"Hey, I did my part" Crunch said. "I got the princess didn't I?"

"Broly was beyond help, consumed by his own hatred for the Saiyan, Goku" Sephiroth said "I warned Paragus about this, but he didn't listen. One should beware of letting it burn too fiercely."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Calm down, Sephiroth. I'm as cool as they come, OK?" Orochimaru said and then he turned to Crunch "by the way, we have something special just for you."

"Huh?" Crunch was confused.

"We had a deal, Crunch. Remember? You helped us, and we grant you your wish…" Sephiroth said and as he said that there was a hologram image of Coco, somehow asleep.

"Coco!" Crunch gasped.

"Go to her. Your vessel is waiting" Sephiroth said.

Eneru came out as he finished with the ship. "Just remember, this is no pleasure cruise. It won't be a pleasant voyage".

"Why are you doing this for me, Sephiroth?" asked Crunch, "what is the catch here?"

"Catch? What is the catch? Silly bandicoot, you're like a son to me. I only wanted to help you the best I can to make you happy" Sephiroth said.

"I seriously doubt that" Crunch said sarcastically.

"Believe what you want, but let's say I kept my end of the bargain" Sephiroth said.

Crunch nodded and walked to his ship. Sephiroth just watched him go and turned to Orochimaru. "Crunch may a help to us, but I fear that Crash might interfere."

"I wait for him in the last tournament" Orochimaru said "then I'll take down both him and Naruto."

"And we must take caution. We must not fail. The bandicoot may be stronger, but I am lot more powerful when it comes to swords" Sephiroth smirked evilly.

To be continued…

A/N: Right, that chapter's done. I think I put in those people who knows Ape Escape as the Monstro world next. So stay tuned and please review.


	10. In a large monkey’s belly

A/N: Sorry that took so long, my computer won't let me upload my stories. Now I am back and this next world is the Ape Escape world, so please review and enjoy.

Chapter 10: In a large monkey's belly:

As the heroes left West City behind, Crash was beginning to think sadly. He had missed his island and his sister. He knows that Crunch would be all right, but he a lot more concerned for his sister. He promised her that he will protect her while they were little and he wasn't there for her. Knuckles noticed it and tried to confront him.

"You're thinking about your sister aren't you?" Knuckles asked.

"Yes… I just… I just missed her. I don't know where she is" Crash said.

"Don't worry about it pal" Knuckles said as he wrapped his arm around Crash's shoulder "one thing is for sure we found Bowser's report. And I'm sure we'll… what is that?"

He just said that because a huge shadow had appeared above them. Shadow came running in to see what's going on.

"Did you see a huge shadow above us?" asked Shadow.

"Is it Sonic?" asked Knuckles.

"Don't be ridiculous" Shadow sighed "if it IS Sonic, his shadow was never THAT big!"

"I say we see what it is" Crash said, "no wait. There a huge yellow monkey in front of us."

"YELLOW MONKEY?!" The 3 looked out of the window. Pipotchi came out to see as well. A huge, fat, yellow monkey, which looked like a sumo wrestler, is floating in the air and he is enormous.

"What is that?!" Crash asked. "Is that a monkey or a sumo?"

"No… it's a dog…" Shadow said. Crash and Knuckles, who were terrified of dogs, screamed and backed away. "Just kidding" Shadow said sarcastically. Crash and Knuckles looked cross.

"ABOUT THAT, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE CRASH!" Shadow pleaded as he was dragged along the floor holding Crash, who was walked towards the exit to the space pod.

After a little persuasion, Crash came back to the pilot seat. Shadow has a bruised nose because his face was on the floor. Knuckles was talking to Pipotchi.

"Pipo, pi, pi, pipo!" Pipotchi said.

"Guys. Pipotchi said that it is Yellow Monkey, of the Freaky Monkey Five. Their world might be destroyed and he was floating like a huge whale in space."

"No wonder why he was so fat. He only wore something that sumo wrestlers wears" Crash said, and then he said "Uh oh."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Shadow asked.

"THAT UH OH!" Crash yelled as Yellow Monkey was flying towards them, his mouth opened.

"QUICK, CRASH! TURN US AROUND!" Shadow yelped.

"Too late! It's gonna swallow us" Crash panicked.

Soon the ship enters the mouth of the yellow monkey and it was surrounded by darkness. Crash fainted after seeing this.

He had a flashback, or a dream.

There was Wumpa Jungle, and we see young Crash and Crunch walking towards the beach.

"So, what do we want to do for fun?" asked Crunch "Coco went out with Pikachu, Samus and Mewtwo to a concert so they won't be back for a while."

"Well, I heard there was some monster living in a cave" Crash said.

"Really? Or are you're just making it up?" asked Crunch.

"It's true! I saw it with my own eyes" said Crash.

"You sure you didn't just hear it this time?" asked Crunch.

"What difference does it make? There's a huge monster in there, I tell you that" Crash said.

"All right. Let's go see it then" Crunch said. They begin to walk to the small cave. When they got to the entrance, Crunch said "So, suppose there really is a monster... Think we can beat it by ourselves, Crash?"

"No problem. Let's do it!" Crash said. As Crunch approached the entrance, Crash stopped him. "Wait. Listen. There! Can you hear it growling?"

"Yeah, I can" Crunch said as a growling voice came through the entrance. "Shh, quiet now, Crash. We got to be careful now."

"I can't wait" Crash said and followed Crunch in the cave.

As Crash and Crunch got into the cave, they found there was nothing there. There was a wind through the roof.

"Oh, the growl of the monster I'm scared" Crunch said joking.

"Ha-ha! Very funny, Crunch. That's just the wind making the noise" Crash said "Tch, I wish it was a monster. Huh?" He saw a door in a cave, which seem suspicious. "Hold on. What's that?"

Crunch went up to examine it. "A window? Or a door? I can't open it. There's no handle."

"So this really all in here?" asked Crash "not much isn't it?"

"What do you expect in a boring place like this?" asked Crunch "Man, we need to get out more. Get out more? Hey, Crash?" He turned to Crash.

"Huh? Yes, Crunch?" asked Crash.

"I got a great idea. When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Crunch said "come on, what do you say? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, great idea!" Crash said as they turned to leave the cave "so, what do we do for fun now?"

"Hey, you know about your sister at the mayor's house?" Crunch asked "Did you hear…?"

But then it turned white.

Crash awoke to see that he is in a strange arena. It was all red, and he lying on a red tongue. TONGUE? Crash got up and wiped the salvia off his chest and clothes. He turned to see yellow-ish white teeth and it smells of bananas.

"Yuck! He eat bananas and he didn't brush his teeth?!" Crash asked.

"HEY, WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!" yelled a cross voice.

"Shadow?" Crash turned to see Shadow and Knuckles looking upwards. Knuckles turned to Crash.

"Oh hey, Crash. Are you OK?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah I guess so. Where are we?" asked Crash.

Just before he could get a question, he saw a blue block heading towards him. He quickly jumped back and it landed in front of him.

"And who is trying to kill us?" he asked.

"No one is and I think I know what's going on" Shadow said "That Yellow Monkey just swallowed us into his mouth."

"I hope we won't get digested" Crash said.

"Don't worry, but one question. Do monkeys have weather inside themselves?" Knuckles said.

"Why?"

"Because today's weather is unexpected showers" Knuckles said. Then a block hit him on the head "Heavy showers more like" he added as he rubbed his head.

Shadow saw someone in a chest above a wooden ramp. "Hey! Who's there?" he ordered.

The boy then looked at them. He has red hair, which look spiky but also floppy. He has a plaster on his nose, an orange jacket, a red shirt and blue shorts. He smiled when he saw the 3. "It's just me."

"Oh, it's only a boy" Shadow said. "ONLY A BOY?!" He gasped.

Pipotchi gasped when he saw the boy. "Pipo!"

"Huh? Pipotchi!" the boy gasped. Pipotchi flew over to him and the boy hugged him. "Where have you been, boy? I was worried about you." He turned to the 3 heroes. "Thank you. Please come to my boat. We'll fill you in on the details there."

He picked up a green block and he and Pipotchi walked towards a wooden crashed boat where the wooden ramps go.

Carefully not to get their shoes covered with saliva, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles crossed the small wooden planks to reach to the boat. There they saw the same boy with 3 others. One is a girl with a brown hat, brown hair, a black vest and green skirt. Next to him was a boy who has red spiky hair and a bit of yellow. He wore a white jacket with red stripes and blue jeans. Next to him was a boy with dark blue hair with goggles, a white jacket, a black vest and blue trousers.

"What's that you got there, Jimmy?" asked the girl to the red haired boy with Pipotchi.

"It's a gummi block." Jimmy said "with this, we can fly out of here."

"Oh I see…" said the red haired boy "can it really do that?"

"It sure can" Crash said as they joined them.

"Oh my…" the girl gasped "a talking bandicoot, hedgehog and echidna?"

"That's right, madam. I am Shadow the Hedgehog" Shadow said "and this is Knuckles the Echidna and Crash Bandicoot."

"So Yellow Monkey got you too, huh?" asked the blue haired boy. "Nice to meet you. I am Kei."

"And I'm Spike" sand the red haired boy.

"And I am his girlfriend, Helga" said the girl.

"And I am Jimmy" said Jimmy.

"So how did you all end up here, Spike?" asked Crash.

"Well, after we defeated Specter, some black things attacked our worlds. Our friends only send us to escape in a space pod but we got separated when we saw our world was destroyed" Spike said "we travelled all over, looking for each other. I found them inside Yellow Monkey."

"Well, thank goodness we all back together again" Helga said.

Jimmy nodded and saw someone enter the hole of the monkey's throat. Kei and Spike moved the gummi block over to the bed.

"So… you knew Pipotchi very well" Kei said. "Jimmy was worried about him."

"Well, we've all had quite a journey. Right, Jimmy? Jimmy?" Helga looked around for Jimmy but he was gone.

Spike looked around for him too and saw him enter the throat. "Jimmy! Come back here! Jimmy's gone into the throat. Kei, protect Helga. I'll go and get Jimmy!"

"We'll come too" Crash said. "There are Heartless around and you might need us."

"OK, thanks Crash" Spike said.

"Be careful Spike" Helga said as she and Spike hugged.

"I will."

Crash and the heroes got off the boat and ran into the throat. It was a surprising shock when they entered the room. There are doors and rooms everywhere.

"What is he? A robot?" asked Knuckles asked.

"No… but this is not like Yellow Monkey to have lot of rooms in here" Spike said.

"Hey, there's Jimmy" said Shadow as he pointed to Jimmy by the doorway.

"Hey, what are you're doing there?" asked Crash.

"Having fun" Jimmy said "actually, I saw someone enter here."

"Well, there's no one here. Let's go back" Crash said.

"Helga is worried about you" Knuckles said.

"Jimmy, come on! Stop fooling around!" Crash said "This is no time for games."

"Let's go back, cousin" Spike said.

As the heroes turned to leave, a familiar voice came in.

"But Crash, I thought you liked games". They turned around to see Crunch Bandicoot near Jimmy. "Or are you so cool now that you had the keyblade, huh?"

"Crunch? What are you're doing here?" asked Crash.

"Friend of his?" asked Spike to Shadow.

"Yeah, he is" Shadow said, "from his world."

"But how did you get here?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh, I just dropped in so catch up to you guys" Crunch said "And I think I have some fun with Jimmy".

"You mean… we're going to play?" asked Jimmy.

"Exactly. Let's play 'Follow the Leader'. Crash and the others must chase us until they catch us" Crunch said.

"Come on, this is serious!" Crash snapped "And did you even manage to find Coco?"

"Maybe…" Crunch said "Come on, Crash. Catch us, and maybe you know."

"Oh come on!" Spike said but Crunch pulled Jimmy by the hand and they ran off.

"This is not the good times for games" Shadow said to Crash "Let just get Jimmy from Crunch and find a way to get out of here".

"OK, but remember, me and Spike wears the pants here" Crash said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Shadow snapped.

"Hey, me and Spike are wearing clothes, while you two…" he tried not to laugh as Spike finished his sentence.

"While you and Knuckles don't wear a thing, expect gloves and shoes!"

Shadow and Knuckles blushed and covered themselves. Crash and Spike roared with laughter.

"OK, laugh it up!" Shadow said.

"We better get going. Crunch already got a head start" Crash said.

They had to go a long way. They were even attacked by Heartless. With Spike alongside them, Crash and the others took out the Heartless. Crash then stopped. Everyone stopped to look at him.

"Wait a minute. I thought there might be Heartless in here and there are" Crash said "I wonder why?"

"I dunno." Knuckles said.

"What is Crunch up to?" asked Shadow.

Meanwhile, Crunch walked in the room and somehow he managed to meet up with Sephiroth.

"Why do you still care for that wretched bandicoot?" Sephiroth said "He has all but deserted you for the Keyblade and his new companions, after all".

"Hey, I don't care about him, I just like messing around with him a bit" Crunch said.

"Oh really now? Of course you are." Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean by that?!"

"I meant that you must beware of the darkness in your heart. The Heartless prey upon it" Sephiroth said as he walked away to a portal.

"Mind your own business!" Crunch snarled but Sephiroth was gone.

Suddenly, Jimmy ran in and gone to the other room. Following close behind was Crash and the others. Spike saw Jimmy going in and tried to stop him, only for Crunch to push him away.

"Let me through!" Spike yelled "I want to save Jimmy!"

"Sorry kid, but no can do" Crunch said "well done Crash" he said to Crash "You caught up to me."

"Crunch! What's the matter with you?" Crash snapped "What are you thinking? Don't you realize what you're doing?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing, Crash".

"What do you mean?"

"Let just say we put it this way shall we?" asked Crunch "You only seem interested in running around and showing off that Keyblade these days. Do you even want to save Coco?"

Crash bowed his head. "I do. I just miss her, don't you understand. I just…"

But then they hear a scream.

"JIMMY!" Spike yelled and pushed past Crunch and ran through the door.

"Wait, Spike!" Crash, Knuckles, Shadow and Crunch followed after him.

As soon as they entered the room, they saw Spike's face in horror. Jimmy is trapped in a huge cage-like heartless.

"No! Jimmy!" Spike yelled. "Crash, help me save him!"

"We will!" Knuckles said.

"You're up to this?" Crunch asked as he got his sword out.

Crash held the keyblade and got into a fighting position "No problem. Let's do it!"

The heroes and Crunch charged forward and attacked the heartless. The heartless wiped his whip like hands and knocked Crash and Shadow aside. Spike attacked with his stun club into the chest and tried to get Jimmy out, but the heartless tried to attack him if it wasn't for Crunch who pushed Spike out the way and took the hit himself. Crash then spotted it weakness.

"The head! Aim for the head!"

Shadow nodded at this and rolled up into a ball and attacked the head. The heartless growled in pain and Crash, Crunch and Spike attacked it again with their swords. Crash delivered the final blow.

The heartless growled and reached it arms to the ceiling and spits Jimmy out into a hole. Spike and Crunch jumped after him.

"Spike, wait!" Crash yelled as the others jumped in after him.

When the landed, there were back at the boat on the roof. Kei looked up.

"Crash! Where's Spike?!"

"I'm here!" Spike said as he appeared beside Crash.

"ARGH!" Crash said "Don't scare me like that, Spike!"

"Sorry Crash" Spike said "Wait! Where's Jimmy?"

They hear Helga scream. Crash and the others got off the roof and landed by them. Helga was looking up. They looked up too.

"Crunch!" Crash gasped. Crunch was on the ramp holding an unconscious Jimmy.

"Please, just give us back Jimmy" Helga cried.

"Sorry little girl. But I got business with this puppet" Crunch said.

"He's not a puppet!" Spike yelled angrily "Jimmy's my cousin!"

"You let him go right now!" Kei snarled.

"He is a strange one" Crunch said "no human can befriend a baby monkey. I'm not sure, but maybe he can help someone who lost theirs."

"Wait a minute. Are you're talking about Coco?" asked Crash.

"And what do you care about her?!" Crunch snapped and walked away with Jimmy held hostage.

"Come on guys!" Crash said "Crunch will not get away with this!"

Crash, Spike, Pipotchi, Knuckles and Shadow chased Crunch up the nose. In there was a small platform with green bogeys everywhere. Crunch was in the middle with an unconscious Jimmy by one side on the wall.

"Crunch, enough is enough! Let Jimmy go!" Crash said "he's no concern to you!"

"What should I? You care for a boy who lost his heart to the heartless? I wonder if it a clue to helping Coco."

"Don't be stupid. Coco's heart can be anywhere, but not in Jimmy's" Shadow said.

"I wasn't talking to you, hedgehog!" Crunch said and offered Crash his hand "Crash, what do you say? Let's join forces to save her. Master Sephiroth will award us greatly!"

"SEPHIROTH?!" Crash gasped.

"You mean you're working for HIM?!" Knuckles gasped.

"Come on, Sephiroth's a good guy when you get to know him. We can do this together" Crunch said.

Crash got out his keyblade. "Never!"

"What?!" Crunch said "you rather fight me over a boy with no heart?"

"Heart or no heart" Crash said "I can see it now. You allowed this evil mastermind to twist your mind until now you become the very thing you swore to destroy. You let yourself become Sephiroth's handyman. And at least one thing is for sure, Jimmy still have a conscience."

"A conscience? Crash, I told you to lay off that Pinocchio movie" Crunch said.

"I am serious!" Crash said as Spike and Pipotchi rushed up to Jimmy. "You might not be hear it, but right now it's loud and clear. And my heart is telling is telling me that you are on the wrong side!"

"Fine! You leave me with no choice!" Crunch snarled.

Spike and Pipotchi ran up to Jimmy.

"Jimmy! Jimmy!" Spike cried.

"Pipo!" Pipotchi cried.

Jimmy opened his eyes weakly "Spike… Pipotchi… I'm not going to make it…"

Spike then released something. "Then way do you sound OK?"

"Oh!" Jimmy said as he opened his eyes "I guess I'm OK."

Spike hugged his cousin. "Let's get you home" Spike smiled. He turned to Pipotchi. "Pipotchi, will you do us a favour and stay with Crash and the others on their adventures?"

"Pipo." (Yes.)

"Thank you. Good luck on your adventures, Crash!" Spike said as he and Jimmy ran off.

"Be careful OK, Spike!" Crash said.

Suddenly, the same heartless who locked Jimmy, appeared.

"Not you again!" Knuckles sighed.

Seeing his chance to escape, Crunch opened a dark portal and escaped. Crash saw him leave but has to stay behind and take down the heartless. The heartless charged at the heroes but the heroes ducked. Crash and Shadow charged and spins on it's head. It was the same routine like last time. But this time, the heartless opened his chest and a huge beam was aiming at Knuckles. It fired a white beam. Knuckles tried to defend himself but Crash swing in and pushed him out of the way while the beam went over their heads. Crash threw the keyblade into the chest of the Heartless and it causes a final blow. The keyblade reappeared in Crash's hand.

The heartless screamed and then lost it heart and disappeared. Suddenly, the whole place begins to rumble.

"What's going on?!" Knuckles gasped.

"My guess that we just fought this battle in Yellow Monkey's nose" Shadow said. "Let's go to the gummi ship and then he just blow just out. Quick, to the ship!"

Shadow and Knuckles make a break for it, but Crash stayed behind.

"Crunch?!" Crash called "Crunch, where are you?!"

"Crash, come on!" Shadow rushed back and dragged Crash along.

Meanwhile, on Eneru's ship, Crunch looked at the laid Coco, and she hasn't opened her eyes. Sephiroth was with them.

"So… Coco's like… a lifeless puppet now?" Crunch asked.

"Afraid so" Sephiroth said.

"And her heart is…" Crunch said more sadly.

"Taken by the heartless no doubt" Sephiroth said.

"Tell me! What can I do?" Crunch pleaded to Sephiroth "what must I do to save her? I'll do anything!"

"Anything, huh? Well, there is one thing. There are seven maidens of the purest heart. We call them the princesses of heart. Gather them together, and a door will open to the heart of all worlds. Within lies untold wisdom. There you will surely find a way to recover Coco's heart." Sephiroth said and he smiled evilly "Now, I'll grant you a marvellous gift. The power to control the Heartless."

Sephiroth reached out his sword and stabbed it in Crunch's chest. Crunch felt the impact but feel no pain. Then he was covered with a green aura. Sephiroth pulled out his blade and Crunch turned to Coco.

"Soon Coco, soon" Crunch said. He then turned to Crunch. "But what about Crash? He will come here soon."

"Let him come" Sephiroth said "I'm sure Eneru, Razorbeard and Raphael can entertain them."

Back to the heroes, Yellow Monkey then felt his nose tickled and then he gave one mighty sneeze and blew Crash's ship back into space. Inside the ship, the 3 began talking.

"I wonder if Spike and the others got out safely…" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, I'm sure they got out too and landed on another world" Shadow said.

"Crunch…" Crash sighed. He couldn't believe it. Crunch was his best friend. How could he betray him by working with someone like Sephiroth? Knuckles and Shadow noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

"Hey, come on, Crash. Cheer up" Shadow said.

"I know a way to cheer him up. I wonder if Naruto had a tournament opened." Knuckles said.

"Huh?" Crash asked "why you did you count Naruto in this?"

"Well, I was wondering if we could complete in another tournament" Knuckles said.

Crash wondered. "Good idea. Let's go back to the Land of Fire Tournament!"

They made their way back to the arena for another tournament.

To be continued…

A/N: Back to the Naruto world again and then we go to Soul Calibur world for the Little Mermaid world. Please stay tuned and review.


	11. The Kakashi cup: Clash with the Mario Br

A/N: Ok, so the last chapter wasn't so... exciting as the DBZ chapter. I did a little more fighting into the story and decided that it is time for the next games: The Kakashi cup to begin. So please enjoy and review on what you think.

Chapter 11: The Kakashi cup: Clash with the Mario Bros:

After finding out that Crunch turned to Sephiroth for help, Crash felt betrayed. Knuckles decided to take him to the Land of Fire Tournament to boast up his spirits, which it worked. As soon as they got to the entrance, they were surprised to see a lot of fans in the way.

"Whoa! Where did all these fans come from?" asked Crash.

"I guessed they been watching our matches" Shadow said.

"Man, how do we get pass these fans?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, let's go by them" Shadow advised.

Inside the lobby, Kakashi was talking to Naruto about the upcoming matches.

"So, do you feel that Crash and the others might show up?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I trained these junior heroes myself" Kakashi said.

"You only put them to the test by making them break some barrels" Naruto reminded him.

"Hey, I was doing my job!"

Before Naruto could answer again, the door was open and Crash, Knuckles and Shadow came in breathing hard and hard.

"Make a note, Shadow" Crash said crossly, "Go through the crowd of fans… NOT EASY!!!"

"We were pinched, hugged, wrote autographs, take photographs and worse of us, almost trying to KISS us!" Knuckles said "can't we just avoid the fans next time we're came back here?"

"Well, excuse me, you two, but how was I supposed to know that the fans are like wild animals?" Shadow said.

"Let me guess" Naruto said "the fans went wild on you, didn't they?"

"Yep, that's right, Naruto" Knuckles said.

"I do apologies for that" Kakashi said "but for some reason, fans came coming in from all over the place, just to see you and Naruto."

"Well, I can see why" Crash said. "But really, they came all the way here to watch us fight?"

"That's right".

"I'm going to faint now" Knuckles said as he fainted but Crash caught him.

"Easy there, Knuckles" Crash said "we're all tired that's all. We haven't slept in days".

"Well, the next tournament isn't going to be open till tomorrow" Naruto said "Why don't you guys get some rest in a hotel and tomorrow the tournament will begin."

"Thank you. And can I add something else about this hotel?"

"Sure, what?"

"Does it have any great food?" Crash asked "I'm not just tired, I'm hungry!"

At the hotel, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles guzzled down multiply bowls of food and guzzle them down. As Crash guzzled up his rice, Knuckles bite in his leg of lamb and Shadow gulped down his sweet and sour pork, they ate until Crash came up with a question.

"Huh… Funny. But I can't get a feeling out of my head like we're gonna get a surprise during the tournament."

"How come?" Shadow asked with his mouth full.

"I don't know. But I got a feeling I do" Crash said.

"Maybe we just need some rest when we finished eating" Knuckles said.

As they were finished eating, they went to bed. Tomorrow would be a big day.

As Crash slept, he dreamt of the past.

Back on Wumpa Jungle, after he defeated Cortex for the first time, Crash was walking around the beach. He had left Tawna with Pinstripe, like it is for the best. As he walked he saw a blonde hair bandicoot girl with a giant leaf around her. Crash saw that she was washed out because she was by the sea. He ran to her and lifted her head, trying not to look at her naked body.

"Hey, are you OK?" he asked.

The girl opened her eyes. "Is that you… Big brother?"

Crash gasped. He recognise the girl at once. He thought he lost her since N. Brio captured him. "Coco? You got experimented too?"

Coco reached her hands to touch Crash's face. "It is you, Crash!" She gasped "You're alive!"

"Come on, sister. Let's get back to Aku Aku's place" Crash said "That is where I am staying right now."

Crash wrapped the huge leave around his nude sister and took her back home. Since then Crash and Coco starts to have a good time together and they never argue. Coco is also concerned for Crash in some occasion, like she tried to tell him that Cortex tricked him in gathering crystals and help him defeat Cortex and N. Gin. That when one day, Crash made a promise to Coco at sunset on the beach.

Crash and Coco sat on the beach watching the sunset and the sea.

"Hey, Crash. I am grateful to what you and Aku Aku done for me all these years" Coco said.

"Hey, someday we must grow up someday and you might not need me" Crash said.

"Hey, can we at least make a promise?" Coco asked.

"Sure, and what is that?" asked Crash.

"If there is any danger, can you always be there to protect me?" Coco asked "I am quite afraid of the world, and I need you to protect me if something happens. You will do that, will you?"

Crash smiled "yeah, I will Coco. It's a promise, I won't break."

Coco smiled and they continued watching.

Then the dreams ends in the morning and Crash woke up and guilt came over him. Knuckles who was also awake, saw him and walked to him.

"Hey, Crash. What's the matter?" he asked.

"I made a promise to Coco, that I will protect her, but… I failed. I didn't save her from the Heartless."

"It's OK, Crash. We'll find her. But for now, don't worry. Let's go the games. Shadow is over there already."

"Oh yeah. Let's go."

Crash and Knuckles rushed to Shadow, Naruto and Kakashi who were outside the gates to the stadium.

"Well done gentleman. A new record from getting here on time about 1 hour 25 minutes and 7 seconds" Shadow said.

"Hey not bad!" Crash said "we might have a second round of toast."

"And 3 rounds if you count the marmite" Knuckles said.

"You two think I'm a idiot who don't know everything around here don't you?" Shadow said.

"Well, you did blame us most of the time" Crash said.

"Look if you're done auguring we got a tournament under way?" asked Kakashi.

"Sorry, Kakashi. So what's in this cup?" asked Crash.

"It is the Kakashi Cup" Naruto said "and we heard that someone has entered the tournament."

"Who?" asked Shadow.

"They didn't say there names" Kakashi said "and it might be someone you know, after all, they did mention your names."

"I wonder who…" Crash said.

And so the heroes entered the tournament. They had to fight some heartless which is as easy as before. After the 5th round, Crash and Knuckles took a break while Shadow is doing push-ups. Crash drank some water while Knuckles took a bite from his sandwich. Shadow looked up to them.

"Are you two just gonna laze off or you're gonna train?" asked Shadow.

"Hey, hey!" Crash said offended "at least we are getting our strength relaxed before the next match."

"Crash is right, Shadow" Naruto said "you might want to take a break."

"All right, fine. Knuckles, pass me that water."

SPLASH!

"Whoops. Sorry, Shadow" Knuckles teased as he held a bucket. He just tossed a bucket of water at Shadow, soaking him. Crash and Naruto only laughed.

"After this, you're gonna pay for this, Knucklehead!" Shadow snarled.

"Calm down Shadow" Crash said as he walked to the arena "let's just continue with the tournament shall we?"

And so, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles kept wiping out the Heartless and soon came for the final round.

"All right. The finals. Time to find out who is the champion" Crash said.

"Me too. Then we won 2 tournaments. The first one we did doesn't count because Sasuke interrupted" Knuckles said.

"Hey, here comes our match-up" said Shadow.

As the 2 shadow figures approached the light, the gang was shocked. 2 familiar red and green clothed men appeared in front of them.

"M… Mario?! And Luigi?!" Crash gasped.

"Hello, Crash" Mario said.

"What are you two doing here?" asked Shadow.

"Well, me and Mario were bored" Luigi said "and when Peach told us about this world, we couldn't help but enter there. And when we heard you guys are in it, well, Mario missed fighting against you, Crash".

"Really, huh?" Crash said "I've been dying to fight you again, Mario."

"Well I'm glad you said that, Crash. I'll tell you what, in this match, your friends can fight Luigi while you and I settle our match now. Is that OK?" asked Mario.

"No problem." Crash got out his keyblade "I really got the hand of the keyblade this time."

"Good" Mario got out his beam sword. "Let's-a go!"

Then Crash and Mario leapt in the air as the fight started while Knuckles and Shadow ran at Luigi. Luigi leapt out of the way as Knuckles and Shadow threw a punch at him. Luigi then landed on their heads. Shadow pushed him off but Luigi fired a green fireball, which hit both of them in the progress. Crash and Mario was in the air jumping from pillar to pillar while clashing their blades at each other. Then they locked blades and stayed in mid-air. Crash and Mario smirked as they locked blades. Then Mario took a fireball and fired missing Crash an inch because he moved his neck one side to let it fly pass it. Knuckles and Shadow stood up and stared at Luigi. An idea came into mind as they both rolled into balls and start bouncing around like pinballs and hitting Luigi in the progress 12 times.

Luigi fell to one knee after that attack but he got up after that. He smirked and turned to see Shadow running towards him, his fist ready to strike. Luigi moved his neck from the punch and grabbed his arm. After swinging him, Luigi threw Shadow towards Knuckles. Knuckles and Shadow got into a heap but got up and decided to finish this. Shadow waved his arm in front of him and yellow shards appeared before him.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled and the shards came at Luigi hitting him in the progress. Knuckles saw his chance and rolled into a ball and hit Luigi in the stomach finishing him off. Luigi is knocked out.

Crash and Mario continued their battle clashing their swords back and forth while leaping from pillar to pillar and then Mario lost his beam sword as Crash knocked it aside but he can still fight. Mario then grabbed a feather and earned a cape and flew up and hit Crash in the stomach. He then grabbed his arms and threw him to the ground. Crash then landed on his feet on the ground and saw Mario flying in the air. He smirked and held his keyblade hard and then leapt up high and disappeared. Mario looked around to find him. Crash then reappeared behind him and slashed him to the ground with the keyblade and followed him. Mario landed on his feet and smirked. At least Crash managed to succeed his skills since last time. He had to be proud of him for that. He decided to finish this. As Crash landed on the ground opposite him, Mario held his hands in front of him and a fireball grew out of his hands and it grew bigger and bigger. Crash only backed away as he watched Mario make a huge fireball.

Mario held it in the air and yelled "Mario Super Fireball!" and threw it in front of it and the fireball was launched at Crash. Crash held the keyblade up and the fireball hit him creating a mass of flames and dust surrounding him. Knuckles and Shadow watched in horror as this happened.

"Sorry Crash, but there has to be a winner" Mario said and then his smirk turned to shock "W…What?"

The dust cleared and Crash is still unharmed. He smirked. "How do you like my defence magic?"

"But… that's impossible. No one could survive after that attack" Mario said.

"I'm guess I'm just special. Now it's my turn. This is my newest attack ever since I defeated Broly."

Crash put his hands in a cup shape in his front and then put them on one side.

"KA-ME-HA-ME…"

A blue beam came into Crash's cupped hands.

"Is he doing the…?" Knuckles asked.

"HAAAA!" Crash yelled as he put his hands forward and a blue beam headed straight towards him. Mario didn't have a chance to move and was hit by the beam.

"Tell me I didn't see that but did he just do the Kamehameha?" Shadow asked remembering Goku using that against Broly.

As the dust cleared, Mario is still standing but wobbled a bit and then he dropped to the ground knocked out.

"The Mario Bros cannot continue! The champions are Crash's team!" Kakashi said.

"We did it!" Knuckles cheered.

The crowd cheered and chanting "Crash, Crash, Crash!" or "Goooooooooo Shadow!" or "Knuckles' our boy!" Crash cured Mario and Luigi and they both got to their feet.

"Wow, you guys are good" Luigi said. "I can see why you are given the task of saving the worlds."

"It pains me to say this, but, you won, Crash. Congratulations." Mario smiled.

"Thanks Mario. That was the best fight I had. I feel much better" Crash smiled.

"Well, Kakashi said we are given a second chance in the Orochimaru Cup" Luigi said "maybe we could give you a rematch."

"Sorry Luigi, you can do it on your own" Mario said "I think I'll ask Link and Fox to be my next partners".

"Oh, OK." Luigi said, "I can still pull it off."

"As long as your pants won't fall down" Knuckles joked.

Everyone laughed as Luigi walked away very embrassed. Mario shook hands with Crash.

"Take care Crash, and good luck on your journey" said Mario.

"You too." Crash said.

As Mario left, the heroes received the Kakashi cup. In the shadows, Link and Fox watched them and they smiled and left.

"So, Kakashi. What does it take to be a hero?" Crash asked.

"Don't be so full of yourself" Kakashi said "you have to have the strength of heart to be a hero."

"STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!!!" Crash snapped.

"IT'S NOT A RIDDLE!" Kakashi groaned

"Anyway Crash, the next cup will open soon and we be expecting you" Naruto said.

"Sure thing. See ya." Crash said.

The heroes left for the ship and they took a long trip past Yellow Monkey to a battlefield and it has some old buildings on it.

"OK, get ready to land" Shadow asked.

"Huh? On a planet that are humans. They'll kill animals like us" Crash said.

"Not with my magic. Just leave it to me." Shadow said.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so that's done. In the Soul Calibur world we get to see Crash, Shadow and Knuckles in their human forms. So please wait and review while you wait.


	12. By the way of the sword

A/N: Yeah, I'm back. I jsut finished Goku Pan and now back to this. OK, if you're a Soul Calibur fan, you'll like this. Please enjoy and review, and no flames.

Chapter 12: By the way of the sword:

When Crash opened his eyes, he found himself in a medieval time. The buildings were tall but old. Crash looked got up and rubbed his hands to rub his eyes. He then realised something.

"Wait a minute" Crash said "Why can't I feel my fur? And why does my head feels funny?"

He looked at his hands and found out that it has turned pink. He looked at himself. He has pink skin. He ran to a puddle and looked at his reflection. He has a human face with a medium size nose, green eyes and long red bushy hair. The only thing that still relates him to a bandicoot is his ears. All he did was gasp and bumped into someone. He had bumped into another male human with red long hair and wore red trousers. He has white clothes. Crash recognised the man at once.

"Knuckles?" Crash asked "is that you?"

"You got that right, Crash. Shadow's magic work. I am a human!" Knuckles said.

"So we all turned into humans?" Crash asked.

"What do you think?" another man said. He has black spiky hair with some red. He had red eyes, white gloves and black trousers. Obviously this is Shadow.

"I don't believe it." Crash said "I feel like a normal human but I wish we could go back to where we are."

"Don't worry, Crash" Shadow said "once we find the keyhole in this world I'll change us back to our normal selves."

"OK. Wait. I still got bandicoot ears" Crash said "how come?"

"Well, I guess his magic isn't that powerful" Knuckles said "but no one would notice."

Suddenly, before the heroes could go on with their chat, they hear some running footsteps. And coming up to them was a black haired girl with small pigtails with a green top showing her belly, white shorts and two small swords with handles on one side. Running next to her was a blonde hair girl with a blue top and white skirt with a small sword and shield.

"Are they after us?" asked the blonde hair girl.

"I think they are!" panted the black haired girl as she turned around "Come on, Xianghua."

A brown haired girl wearing a blue top and light blue pants came running behind them.

"Talim, wait!" Xianghua panted. "I can't keep up with you!"

Xianghua accidentally bumped into Shadow. She looked up and screamed and hid behind a rock. The blonde haired girl was about to see what was going on when Crash and Knuckles entered. She hid behind Talim who giggled.

"Relax Xianghua" Talim laughed "They don't like one of them. They just shirtless men. Right, Cassandra?" She asked the blonde haired girl.

"I don't know" Cassandra said "there something weird about them."

Crash nervously chuckled "Err… what do you mean?"

Talim walked around Crash. "Urm… you looked new here. Who are you and where are you from?"

"My name is Crash… err… Kazama." Crash lied. "That's it, my name is Crash Kazama." He couldn't tell her that he is a bandicoot or it would blow his cover. It seemed that Shadow and Knuckles are thinking the same.

"And I am…" Shadow began and then said "Shadow Ninja".

"And I am Knuckles Chang" Knuckles said.

"And we're from a village far, far away from here and we're not used to this part of the village…" Crash said.

"OK, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles, I understand. My name is Talim and I am a wind priestess. This is my friends. The blonde one is Cassandra, she is Sophitia's sister and that Xianghua, she'll teach you how to move around the village."

"Really?" asked Crash and the others.

"Talim!" Xianghua said as she came out from her hiding place, "Kilik will not like this!"

"It will be OK" Talim said "Kilik will not know of this."

"Easy for you to say" Xianghua said "OK, fine. To walk like a normal human, do the same as Cassandra do."

"Ok, do it like me" Cassandra said as she walked down a word. Crash and the others did the same.

"You can walk just fine" Xianghua said.

"That is because we were getting used to…" Knuckles began but Crash and Shadow covered up his mouth to stop him giving away the secret.

"What he means is… in our village, we usually run" Crash said.

"Oh! I gotcha. Now, I think it's time to teach you boys self defence." Xianghua began before Talim cut in.

"Xianghua!" Talim gasped "Here they come."

Swordsman heartless was coming towards them. Crash and the others got into their fighting stance. As they battled the heartless, the 3 girls watched in awe.

"Whoa!" Cassandra said "Our weapons aren't affecting them but they can wipe out them at one shot!"

"Yeah, just who are they?" Talim asked.

As soon as the heroes took out the heartless, Talim walked over to them. "Wow. You're good. Not every day that your weapons could touch those things."

"Those are called Heartless… err… in our books" Crash said "it said they steal people's hearts because there is darkness in it."

"Steal people's hearts?" asked Cassandra.

"Oh no!" Xianghua gasped "What if Kilik was attacked?"

"I forgot. Crash, we need you to come with us and help us rescue Kilik. We should be at a small dojo in the mountains" Talim said.

"Right".

As they ran towards the mountains where a small dojo is found. Some heartless showed up and with Talim on their side, Crash and the others wiped them out. As they reached to the dojo, they ran towards to attack some heartless but they disappeared and they see a man wiping them out with a red rod. He has brown hair, red trousers and blue cloth on it. He has a belt strapped to his chest.

"That was too close" the man said "as long as the evil blade is sealed away, I will not allow those black things inside this dojo".

"Kilik?" asked Talim "Are you're OK?"

"Talim, will you ever learn, it's dangerous out there!" Kilik said "those black things are roaming this village and town." Crash and Shadow gasped.

"You mean Heartless are roaming around?" asked Shadow.

"That's right and who are you?" asked Kilik.

"This is Crash Kazama, Shadow Ninja and Knuckles Chang. They helped us fight off these creatures" Talim said.

"They don't seem familiar around here before" Kilik said.

"We come from a village, far, far away" Crash said.

Knuckles was looking at a huge sword which who horrifying scary because it has red veins on it and has one eye. It was strapped in chains.

"What is that?" asked Knuckles as he was about to touch it before his hands was whacked by Kilik's rod. "OUCH!"

"Don't touch it! That's Soul Edge, an evil blade. It consumes souls. If you want your soul to become it's breakfast, then I suggest you stay away!" Kilik ordered.

"Sorry" Knuckles said.

Crash was looking at Soul Edge in puzzlement "An evil blade? Can a sword really become evil?"

"Anyway, we came here to look for the world's keyhole" Shadow said.

"The what?" Kilik gasped.

"What's that?" Talim asked.

Before Shadow could explain, Kilik cut in "Theirs is NO such thing! Don't ever say that again!"

"But Kilik…" Talim said.

"No buts! Talim, you are not to leave this grounds! You will stay here at the dojo! Is that clear?!" Kilik said.

Talim got angry. "No! Come on, Crash!" She led Crash and the others outside.

Xianghua stayed with Kilik. Kilik sighed "Maybe I was being a little too strict, huh, Xianghua. I'm just concerned for her safety. She may be a wind priestess, but she is a child after all."

"Of course, Kilik" Xianghua said "But now I am curious about this keyhole."

"Let this not concern you, Xianghua. Now all we have to think is where those things are coming from."

"Actually" Xianghua said "they seemed to be coming out Raphael's castle."

Kilik slammed his fist on the wall. "I knew it! That Frenchman is up to his no good tricks again! I see after his failure to seize Soul Edge has taught him nothing!"

"Yes, he did cause trouble in the past."

"Xianghua, why are you're still here? Did I tell you to watch over Talim?" Kilik ordered.

"Opps. Of course. I am on it."

As she left, Kilik begins to wonder about Crash. "Why does his ears look like an animals' ears."

Talim took Crash and the others to her room. It has some stuff from other worlds.

"These worlds…" Talim said "even if I knew some of them, some I don't know. I think they are from the outside worlds. Someday, I wish to see those worlds."

"Oh I'm used to" Crash said.

"Used too?" asked Cassandra.

"Err… I mean, I'll still do." Crash corrected.

"Hey, I know" Talim said as she turned to Crash "Maybe we could find that keyhole you guys are talking about."

"But Kilik said…" Shadow began.

"Oh, he always treats me like a kid! Besides, he would never understand us at all" Talim said.

"I see… OK… Time to find the keyhole" Crash said as they left her room back outside the village. Little did they know, a small red hair girl was using an old camera and ran away.

She took them to an old castle. She entered and gave the camera to none other that Raphael Sorel.

"Good job, Amy. Now let's see…" Raphael looked at the photos are smirked "So that bandicoot and his friends are here disguised as humans and they are after the keyhole. How troublesome. But that girl could be a good use." He was looking at Talim as he spoke "I shall use her to steal Soul Edge back and use it to rule this world. Kilik, my old friend, your days are coming to an end!" He cackled.

Crash and the others fought off the heartless and searched the village for any huge keyhole. No luck, until Crash saw a small crystal by the road shaped like a small sword. He gave it to Talim.

"Do you know what this is?" Crash asked.

"Oh yes. I lost that crystal. I think Kilik threw it out. It goes into the panel in my room. Let's put it back." Talim said.

They quickly returned to Talim's room, and Talim fitted the crystal in the panel.

"There. It fits!" Talim said.

"It look nice" Knuckles said.

As the 5 continued to watch the crystal and enjoyed it, when…

"TALIM! YOU DISOBEYED ME AGAIN!" Kilik roared as he stomped into Talim's room "I TOLD YOU NOT TO LEAVE THE DOJO!"

"Kilik?" Crash asked "We were supposed to be looking for the keyhole. I mean, any key…"

Kilik then pushed Crash aside "Is that…?! Stay aside!" He then got his rod out and get ready to attack.

"Kilik! NO!" Talim and Cassandra called.

But Kilik lunged his rod forward and destroyed the crystal on the panel. "There!"

Talim gasped and tears was coming out of her eyes. "How could you…?" she asked as she ran away crying. Cassandra followed her to see if she was OK.

"Talim!" Crash called after her as Kilik stopped him.

"Hold it right there, young man, or should I say, Bandicoot?" Kilik said.

"W…WHAT?!" Crash, Shadow and Knuckles gasped.

"You're not from another village! You're from another world!" Kilik snapped. He turned to Crash "Then you must be the key bearer."

"H…How do you know that?!" Crash asked.

"You may fool Talim, but you can't fool me!" Kilik said "no humans have ears like that!"

He was talking about Crash's ears at this. Crash glared at Shadow. "No one would ever notice, huh?"

"Sorry, I thought that would happen" Shadow said.

"Yes, and you're two are a hedgehog and echidna as well" Kilik said as Shadow and Knuckles gasped "And now, back to you, bandicoot. As you already know, one who not messes with the affairs of other worlds!"

"We know that" Crash said "but…"

"Silent! For my point of view, the key bearer could only bring despair and ruin!" Kilik said.

"Crash is not like that!" Knuckles snapped.

"Usually, I'll fight you, but today, because you protected Talim, I'll let you off." Kilik said as he turned around "Now, leave this world. This is no room for this world for you or your key!"

Kilik walked away. Crash looked at the keyblade and glared at Kilik.

"I don't care what Kilik says, I will save this world and seal the keyhole" Crash said.

"Come on!" Shadow said "I want to give Kilik a piece of my mind!"

"Me too!"

They all followed Kilik.

Meanwhile, Talim was sobbing on a rock in the garden. Suddenly, Amy approached them.

"Poor little girl." She said causing Talim to look up "she is crying in sorrow. There must be something I can do. Wait, I know someone who can."

"You know little girl, who is it?" Talim asked.

"Why, he can ask you for help" Amy said. "Raphael can help you."

Raphael stepped out the clearing and walked towards Talim and sat next to her. "Is there something wrong little girl?"

"You're Raphael, aren't you?" Talim asked "I was wondering…"

"Of course. Helping people is all I lived for" Raphael lied "So you want to go to the other worlds?"

"Yes. Can you do that?" asked Talim.

"Of course I can. After all, your new friends had come from another world" Raphael said as he mentioned about Crash and the others.

"What? Crash and the others are from another world?!"

"That's right. You see they had help. They had this mysterious key which you thought it was a sword" Raphael said. "But fear not. You too have something special. Now here what you've gotta do. I bet that the keyhole they are searching for are inside Kilik's dojo. Take me there and I will help you to get to other worlds."

"OK" Talim said "Follow me."

Raphael smirked evilly as he followed her. He really want Talim to led him to Soul Edge so he could awake it from it's seal.

Talim and Raphael got to the dojo before Crash and the others can.

"Now, wait here, dear" Raphael said and went behind the dojo and used his rapier sword to cut the chains. Talim didn't hear it. Just then, Kilik, Xianghua and Cassandra ran in.

"TALIM! WHAT ARE YOU'RE DOING?!" Kilik roared. "DON'T LET RAPHAEL GET SOUL EGDE!!!"

"Soul Edge?!" Talim gasped. Suddenly, Raphael leapt up from the dojo entrance, Soul Edge in hand. Kilik tried to attack him with his rod but Raphael blocked it with his rapier sword and then slashed Kilik in the chest with Soul Edge.

"KILIK!" Xianghua and Talim gasped as they ran to him.

"UWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Soul Edge is mine, at last!" Raphael laughed "And I wouldn't have done it without your help, dear!"

"Raphael, No! I don't want this!" Talim pleaded.

"Why not?! Are you're tired of following Kilik's orders!" Raphael laughed "Now, you are all welcome into the dark world of the heartless!"

And so, Raphael tied up the hurt Kilik and Xianghua to a post and knocked Talim and Cassandra aside. He sent Amy to find the keyhole. After a few minutes, Amy came out.

"Well, Amy. Did you find the keyhole?" asked Raphael.

"No… I can't find it anywhere. It's not here" Amy said.

"WHAT?! That's impossible. I'm sure it was here!" Raphael said.

"HEY, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" some one shouted. Raphael turned around and sees Crash, Shadow and Knuckles running to them.

"Ah, company. I'm afraid you're a little too late, marsupial" Raphael said. He then held Soul Edge in the air. "Take me back to my castle!"

Soul Edge blinked and then disappeared, taking Raphael and Amy with them. Crash and the others approached the temple.

"What is this? What happened?" asked Knuckles.

Crash rushed to Talim and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, but Raphael has Soul Edge" Talim said.

"SOUL EDGE?!" The 3 heroes gasped.

"He will go stealing souls and hearts if we won't stop him" Cassandra said.

"Kilik…" Talim said sadly as she looked at Kilik.

"C…Crash…" Kilik said to Crash "Please, stop Raphael and destroy Soul Edge…"

"OK, Kilik! Come on, let's go!" Crash called. As they turned to leave, Talim stopped them. "What is it, Talim?"

"Wait, Crash Bandicoot…"

"Oh, so you know…" Crash said sadly. "Raphael must have told you."

"It's OK, Crash, but I am coming with you" Talim said as Crash looked at her in puzzlement "Kilik is hurt and it's all my fault. I have to stop Raphael!"

"OK!" Crash said "we have to stop Raphael before he uses Soul Edge to find the keyhole!"

"I just hope we could stop him in time" Shadow said.

They rushed out of the dojo and headed towards Raphael's castle, to stop the evil swordsman and Soul Edge.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, I still have to type up the next chapter and when I done I will post it. In the mean time, why not check on my other stories. I'll contiune with it as soon as I can. So, please wait and review on this chapter.


	13. Battle with Nightmares

A/N: I'm back, and this will be Part 2 of the Soul Claibur world. I will contiune working on this story until I move on to the next story. So please enjoy and review.

Chapter 13: Battle with Nightmares:

As Crash, Talim, Shadow and Knuckles ran to find Raphael's castle, they seemed to run a long way until…

"Crash, wait!" Knuckles called "there's some kind of entrance behind this rock. It is so hard, I can't break it."

"This must be the entrance to Raphael's castle" Talim said.

Cassandra saw a switch. "Do you think this switch will work?"

"Well, let's see if it works" Crash said as he pressed the switch.

All at once, the rock rolled aside showing a dark passageway. There was an sign by the entrance.

"Hello? What's this?" asked Shadow "Secret tunnel to Raphael's castle? Aha. Good."

"So, I'll stay we give that snooty Frenchman a little surprise" Crash smiled.

As they entered the tunnel, we could only hear voices from the ground heading for Raphael's castle.

"Now where did Crash go?" asked Knuckles.

"It's so dark here" Talim said "He was here a minute ago".

"Damn! He's gone!" Shadow said.

CRASH!!!

"Ow. Here am I" Crash said as everyone else tumbled over him.

"Sorry" everyone else said.

"And why are we viewing from above the tunnel?" Crash asked the camera. "Can you get a look on us please?"

Then the camera zoomed into the ground and we see Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Talim walking out of the darkness to a passageway where torches are lit.

"Thank you!" Crash said as he got a torch and lit it "Let's go".

"So why is Raphael so interested with Soul Edge?" asked Knuckles to Talim.

"Well, he wants it to save Amy, but when Siegfried defeated him, he turned evil and wants it for his own purpose" Talim said.

"So where is Siegfried now?" asked Shadow.

"Don't know. He disappeared after he defeated Nightmare" Cassandra said.

"Well, I guess we never know" Crash said "so what's the plan?"

"First, we must take down Raphael and then we must get Soul Edge back and destroy it" Cassandra said.

"Hey, there are noises above us" Knuckles said.

There were footsteps heard above them. Crash tapped the ceiling. It was wooden. He then pushed it and it opened up revealing a small light.

"It's a trapdoor" Crash said. "Come on."

They all climbed out and find themselves in the storage room. They climbed out and looked through the door. There, Raphael is seen holding Soul Edge in the air.

"Hmhmhm. It will take a million years for those fools to find me" Raphael said "but then it will be too late as the final keyhole will be opened."

Amy was sitting by a chair, only nodded.

"OK." Talim whispered "On the count of 3, we run in and attacked. One, two… THREE!"

Crash burst the door opened and they all dashed in. Raphael and Amy turned around and saw them.

"WHAT? How did you managed to find us? It should taken a million years to find us!" Amy gasped.

"Look like time is against you" Shadow said.

"You're time has come" Cassandra said.

Raphael placed Soul Edge down and got out his own sword. "Guess I misjudge them. They are a lot quicker than I thought." He thought and then said "Welcome, fools. Let us celebrate your demise".

Raphael spins his sword around circling a dark fire twirl. He lunged it at Crash, who knocked it back with the keyblade.

"Is that all you got?" asked Crash.

"Humph. Very well then. Let us dance" Raphael said.

He and Crash clashed swords again. Raphael leapt on a table. Talim jumped on the table behind him and attacked with her weapons but Raphael blocked them off. He then knocked Talim off guard and then slashed her a lot of times. Raphael smirked evilly but then got kicked in the face by Shadow. He glared and then slashed Knuckles, who was just going to attack. Raphael then saw Crash charging at him and clashed swords again. Raphael somehow knew Shadow would attack next, so he pushed Crash aside and slashed Shadow in the chest.

"Come on. I am enjoying this" Raphael mocked.

"I'll make you pay for what you've done to Kilik!" Talim snarled.

Talim attacked Raphael again but Raphael blocked every one of her attacks. "Foolish girl! I am in different league then the last time we faced." Raphael then slashed Talim on the arm and then spins around with his sword slashing Shadow and Knuckles in the instance. Crash and Talim ducked under that attacked. Crash cast heal on Knuckles and Shadow as their energies were running low. Raphael continued his attention to Talim and start swinging his sword at Talim. Talim backed away from his attacks and stopped because she was on the edge and down below was a huge furnace.

"Oh no!" Talim gasped.

Raphael laughed evilly. "Now little girl, you'd be the first to die!" Raphael said as his eyes turned purple and brought his sword for a final attack. But suddenly, his face turned to shock and pain as he looked down. A familiar keyblade was stabbed through his chest.

"Y…You" Raphael snarled as he turned to Crash. Crash had just saved Talim by stabbing Raphael from behind.

"You're just like my enemy back at my world, full of hatred. But no more, you're just dug your own grave" Crash said as he held his keyblade high "You will not harm anyone ever again!"

Raphael snarled. "You scum!"

Crash then threw Raphael off and Raphael fell off the edge as he screamed as he fell into the furnace and was burned up. Raphael was no more.

"Thanks Crash. That was a close one" Talim said.

"That's OK" Crash said "I don't want to see you get killed."

Cassandra had took care of Amy, by snapping her neck unconscious. Talim picked up Soul Edge and took it outside. Everyone else followed her out. As soon as they outside Raphael's castle, Talim put Soul Edge to the ground and got her weapons out.

"This ends here!" She said.

"STOP!" came a voice. They all turned around. A man with long blonde hair and silver armour appeared. He has a scar across his eye.

"It's Siegfried" Cassandra gasped.

"The one who defeated Raphael?" Crash asked.

Siegfried rushed to them. "Talim, you have to destroy Soul Edge now! It's because it's shadow is coming to it!" Siegfried said as he saw a black shadow coming towards Soul Edge. It was the sword's shadow and it was drawing within the sword.

"What the…?" Talim was too stunned to move.

"Don't just stand there. You! With the keyblade!" Siegfried turned to Crash "Finish it! Don't let it come to life!"

"What is going on here?" asked Crash, who was shocked.

Then the shadow disappeared and the sword was send blazing with a dark fire. Everyone was shocked as the mist reached out a huge claw and grabbed the hilt of Soul Edge. Then the shadow died down revealing a blue armoured man with yellow eyes, a horn on his helmet. He was covered with armour and has a arm which looked like a huge tree claw with veins.

"I am back" it said.

"Nightmare…" Siegfried said.

"So that's Nightmare?" asked Shadow.

"Blood… give me more blood…"

Suddenly giving back his will to fight, Crash said "Sorry, but our blood's not ready to dominate."

"Hahaha! Then I will kill you!" Nightmare cackled "You, one with the key sword, fight me first. I want to see your madness."

"OK." Crash said as he walked towards Nightmare. Suddenly, a ring of fire surrounds them and stopped Knuckles, Talim, Siegfried and Shadow outside of the ring. "What's the big idea?"

"Oppsie-daisy" Nightmare mocked "Now, blood, darkness, come onto me!"

Nightmare charged at Crash with Soul Edge in hand. Crash held up the keyblade and blocked the attack.

"Do you think Crash would win?" asked Knuckles.

"He's a fool for challenging him, but I wish him the best of luck" Siegfried said.

Crash pushed away from Nightmare and goes up to slash but Nightmare blocked it. Crash goes on in attack mode and Nightmare kept blocking. Nightmare smirked and then used his fist and punched Crash in the face. Crash then swept kick Nightmare off his feet. The dark knight got up and grabbed Crash by the face, held him in the air and then threw him to the ground. Crash got up in time to see Nightmare coming at him. He leapt over him and slashed him from behind. Nightmare cackled.

"Now… I shall send you to obverting darkness" Nightmare cackled as he starts spinning Soul Edge with one arm. Crash was stunned at that moment and got slashed by every spin. Crash then fell towards one side of the arena and fell on his back. He was in a bloody mess.

"CRASH!" Knuckles, Talim and Shadow called.

Crash got slowly to him feet.

"Heh, heh" Crash chuckled weakly "he's quite a swordsman. I'm not sure if I am able to defeat him."

"Of course not" Nightmare said "You can't beat me. Not as long I have Soul Edge back in my hands."

"I don't think so" Siegfried said as he got out a blue crystal like sword. "Crash! Here, catch!"

He tossed the blue sword across the hellfire and next to Crash's feet.

"You need that! It's called Soul Calibur, a sword who can fight back against Soul Edge. Use it!" Siegfried said.

Crash picked up the sword and nodded. "Got it!" He got into his fighting position again, Soul Calibur with one hand and the keyblade in the other.

"Hahahaha! It doesn't matter if you hold that sword or not, you will not defeat me!" Nightmare laughed.

"We'll just see, Nightmare" Crash said "how about we skip the talking and get right to it."

"Fine by me".

Nightmare charged forward and attacked Crash while Crash blocked his attacks with the keyblade and Soul Calibur. Crash then attacked again but Nightmare also defended. Nightmare tried to stop him by sending lighting at the hero but Crash blocked it off with Soul Calibur. When Nightmare stopped using lighting, he starts spinning his sword again. This time, Crash was prepared. He blocked off Nightmare's attack. Nightmare snarled.

"Damn you! Now, I make sure that your blood and darkness belongs to me!" Nightmare snarled.

"Come and get me!" Crash said.

Nightmare yells and charges at Crash. Crash held his keyblade and held on to Nightmare's attack. Crash and Nightmare held each blade to each other. Then all of a sudden…

STAB!

"Someone stabbed someone" Knuckles gasped.

"Who was killed? I can't see who it is" Talim said.

Siegfried could only look on. But then he smiled. "Have no fear. You're friend isn't killed."

Shadow, Knuckles and Talim looked at Siegfried and then turned to see what happened…

Crash, who is still have Soul Edge blocked off by the keyblade, used Soul Calibur and stabbed Nightmare through the chest. Nightmare could watch on in horror as blood was dripping out of his body and on the sword.

"Sorry, but I win this one" Crash said as he pulled the sword out and Nightmare walked backwards.

"No. I can't be…" Nightmare groaned and then yelled as his body couldn't take the power of Soul Calibur and exploded. After it died down, there was no sight of the knight to be seen. Everyone cheered.

"Yes! Crash did it!" Talim cheered.

"Crash, you rock!" Knuckles cheered.

Siegfried smirked and walks away "Lucky kid."

"Crash, we have to destroy Soul Edge" Shadow said.

Soul Edge was on the ground again. Nodded, Crash walked over to him and sighed.

"This ends now!" Crash said as he held Soul Calibur and cut through the evil blade. Soul Edge scattered into pieces and was destroyed.

As soon as Soul Edge was destroyed, the good sword begins to disappear as well, leaving a small shard in his hand. Crash smiled and looked in the sky.

As the heroes returned to the dojo, Kilik is sitting on the floor as Talim, Crash and the others walked up to them in sadness.

"So you came back" Kilik said.

"I am so very sorry, Kilik" Talim said.

"Please don't blame her" Crash said, "we took care of Soul Edge".

"It was my fault actually" Kilik said which make everyone surprised. "I'm sorry about the way I've been acting. When you got that crystal I was doing the best to protect my friends and it sort of got out of hand."

"Oh yeah, the crystal" Shadow said "why did you destroy it?"

"It is the only way to reveal the keyhole. I had to destroy it to protect Talim" Kilik said.

Talim and Knuckles gasped as Crash and Shadow slapped their foreheads in disappointment.

"Oh, Kilik!" Talim groaned.

"Damn! It's right under our necks and we lost our chance" Crash snarled.

"Not quite." Kilik said as he gave Crash his rod.

"Why do we need your rod?" asked Knuckles.

"That rod is also the key to finding the keyhole" Xianghua said.

"Key wielder" Kilik said "I have one last request for you. Please seal the keyhole. I want to see if this nightmare is truly over."

Crash smirked "Sure. That what we have in mind for the first place." Then Crash remembered and showed Kilik the Soul Calibur shard he got. "what should I do with this?"

"Keep it" Kilik said "think of it as a keychain for your keyblade."

Confused at this, Crash decided to test it out. He removed his old keychain and put the shard on. Then the keyblade changed form again, changing to a blue crystal like blade, which similar to Soul Calibur. He has a spiky base around the handle and a long blue blade and three crystal spikes at the end of the blade.

"Now, we got our own holy sword" Knuckles smirked.

"So where is the keyhole, Kilik?" asked Talim.

"Where else? In your room" Kilik smiled.

"Really? Crash, let's go!" Knuckles said.

"Thank you, Kilik" Crash said as they raced back to Talim's room.

As soon as they got to Talim's room, Crash was having trouble for having the rod to work.

"How do you work this thing?" asked Crash as he tried banging it on a rock.

"I don't know" asked Knuckles as he used the rod and start hitting it on the wall.

"No, no, no!" Shadow cried "you two are doing it wrong!"

As Crash and Knuckles kept making a fool of themselves by hitting the rod everywhere, Talim came in and took the rod.

"You two haven't used it before didn't you?" she giggled "Here, I'll do it for you." She put the rod in both of her hands. "Kali-Yuga, please, show us the keyhole."

The rod then floated in the air and hovered in front of the crystal slot. The sot glows and then, some wind came and it formed a panel, revealing the keyhole.

"Found it!" Shadow said "Crash, you know what to do."

"Right!" Crash said and he got out the keyblade and held it towards the keyhole. The keyhole flows and shot a beam towards the keyhole and the keyhole disappears with a click. Then the wind blew away leaving the heroes in Talim's room.

"And another keyhole bit the dust" Shadow said.

Talim walked up to Crash. "So tell me, Crash. Your world? What's it like?"

"Oh about that" Crash said sadly "sorry about lying to you."

"Yeah, we don't want you to, you know, freak out" Knuckles said.

"It's OK" Talim giggled "Besides, if you can travel to other worlds. Maybe I can too."

"Yeah, but that would be…" Shadow began but Crash covered his mouth his hands to stop him finishing the sentence.

"I'm sure you get there, someday" Crash quickly replied.

"Thank you. All the places I wanted to see, so much to learn. I know I will get there someday" Talim said.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles nodded. Cassandra and Xianghua only groaned.

"That Talim all right. A dreamer" Cassandra said.

"Well if you do find a way, do us a favour and leave me out of this" Xianghua pleaded.

Everyone laughed and when they said their farewells, Crash and the others went back to the ship. Shadow had reversed the magic to become their own selves again.

"Ah, now that's better" Crash said, stroking his furry arm "It's so good to be a bandicoot again."

"So, we need to go to another world now" Shadow said. "But where?"

"Here" Knuckles said pointing to a small screen "The Lums World. It said here, that there was a heart of the world. The heartless had destroyed it but instead of the world disappearing, the heart broke into 800/1000 Lums."

"So we might have a chance to find the keyhole there" Crash said.

"Exactly." Knuckles said.

"So, once we get there, I used my magic to turn us into citizens of that world" Shadow said.

"Well, I guess we have too" Crash said and then pleaded "But not humans again or something more stupid, please?!"

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so if you don't know Lums World, that's the Rayman world. It will only feature from the game Rayman 2: The Great Escape. So please tell me what do you think? Overall, please review and I'll contiune withmy story.


	14. Rumble on Rayman’s world

A/N: Sorry that took so long, but I had to make this chapter quite long so it make it more interesting. I am doing the next chapter now and we'll finish it soon. In the mean time, here is the new chapter on the Rayman world. Please read and review.

Chapter 14: Rumble on Rayman's world:

"When I mentioned 'not humans again or something more stupid?' this is even more ridiculous!" Crash snapped.

Our heroes, after a long fight against Heartless ship in their gummi ships, finally arrived at the Lums World. Shadow used his magic again and the gang looked very stupid. They had heads, bodies, hands and feet without arms, legs or neck.

"I know we look silly, but this will hep us settle things in this world" Shadow said.

"Well, let's just find this keyhole. I have a funny feeling we just walking with feet and no legs" Knuckles said.

As the team walked through the strange world, they found themselves in a green-like valley and there was a wooden base there.

"Now what?" asked Knuckles.

Crash looked up and saw a hot-air balloon. It was heading towards the base. "Let's follow that balloon."

They all followed them down to the base and found themselves looking at a wooden wall.

"Well, now what?" Shadow said.

"I guess we just take a boost to see what's going on" Crash said.

But there was one problem. They can't tell where their arms are so they have to sue their heads. Knuckles stood on Shadow's head and wobbled. Knuckles reached down his hand to help Crash, but when Crash grabbed it, he fell back down wit Knuckles' hand to his hand.

"What the…?" Crash asked as he gazed upon Knuckles' hand.

"Erm… Crash… how come my hand has fallen off?" Knuckles asked.

"Sorry" Crash said as he let go off his hand. Then Knuckles' hand went flying off and back to his owner. "OK, this world is strange."

"Too strange…" Shadow said "We need to think off a better way. Crash, you take a running jump and land on Knuckles' head."

"OK" Crash said as he took a few steps back and ran. He did a jump and landed on Knuckles' head. They all lifted up and Crash looked over the wooden fence. He saw a machine attacking small blue creatures.

"Oh no!" Crash said as he climbed over the fence, forgetting about Shadow and Knuckles underneath. "I'm coming!"

"Crash, what's over there?!" Knuckles yelled worriedly from the other side.

"Some machine is attacking the kids. You find a way to get in while I try to hold them off" Crash called.

"OK!" Shadow called from the other side.

Crash ran towards the blue creatures, he attacked the machine back with the keyblade. But no matter how he tried, the machine just goes after the kids, trying to eat them.

"Oh no, you don't!" Crash said as he ran up the tail and landed on the back. The machine reared back like a buckaroo. Crash held on as hard as he could. "Yee-Haa! Giddy-up cowbandicoot!"

"Kid! Hold them off while I find the switches to the door to help Globox's kids escape" came a voice. Crash looked up to see a man riding a rocket with legs. He has a big nose, huge eyes, 2 pieces of huge hair sticking out of his head. A purple body with a white circle on the middle and a red scarf. He has no arms, legs or neck as well. He has white gloves and yellow shoes.

"OK!" Crash called as he held on as hard as he could.

As the strange man rode his rocket-horse on some up-side down curve, he opened up 3 switches and the door opened and Shadow and Knuckles came in and called to the children.

"Quick! This way!" Knuckles called.

The strange man leapt off the rocket and landed outside the base, joining Shadow and Knuckles.

"Come on!" the children cried as they make a break for it.

The machine, with Crash holding on, suddenly gave chase with Crash still on it, but then it collapsed and fell down. Crash rolled over and over off it and landed between Knuckles, Shadow and the strange man.

"Is it me?" He asked "or has he broken down?"

"I think that robot guy forgot to fill the tank" Knuckles said pointing to a pirate-like robot holding a controls and he left.

"Those robot pirates won't give up" the strange man said.

"Thanks for helping out" Crash said as he got up "I'm Crash Bandicoot, and this is Knuckles the Echidna and Shadow the Hedgehog." He held up his hand to shake the strange man's hand.

The man smiled and shook it. "Nice to meet you, Crash. I'm Rayman. I am the hero of this world."

"So tell me, Rayman. What is going on here?" asked Shadow.

"Well, it's like this." Rayman said "Admiral Razorbeard and his robot pirates has came to this world and destroyed the heart of it into 800/1000 lums. He captured me, Ly and Globox. Thanks to Globox, I escaped and I rescued Ly." He then turned to the sky "I'm sure hope Globox is alright. I am worried about him."

"So how do we defeat the pirates?" asked Knuckles.

"Ly told me there is hope" Rayman said "if I find the 4 Masks, I could awaken Polokus, the spirit of the world. He could help me save this world. But Razorbeard now joined forces with this guy with a black tenchcoat and silver hair and now orders some black things to attack people."

"Sephiroth! The Heartless!" Crash gasped.

"You know them? Explain" Rayman said.

After Crash and his friends filled Rayman in, he said "well, if any foe of Razorbeard is a friend of mine. I need your help. Help me find the last mask and defeat Razorbeard and I'll help you find the keyhole."

"Agreed. But what about these kids?" Crash asked.

"Oh yeah. We need to take them back to Uglette" Rayman said. "Come on."

They took the kids to a pink like toad creature with a red bow. She was crying. One of the frog-like blue creatures walked up to her.

"Mama?" It said.

The pink creature gasped and hugged her baby "My baby! My baby!"

"Look, Uglette, here are the others" Rayman said as the other children rushed to her.

"Oh thank you, Rayman and some creatures I don't know" Uglette said.

"I'll just met them and they are going to help me" Rayman said "This is Crash, Shadow and Knuckles."

"Thank you all for rescuing my babies" Uglette said "well, I need to take my babies home for them to go to sleep. Please, rescue Globox. Good luck."

"OK, See you guys soon" Crash said.

As soon as Uglette and the others went away, a bright light appeared. Then a golden lie female with blue hair and markings appeared before them.

"Rayman, I have good news" she said.

"Ly! It's great to see you again. How many good news?" Rayman asked.

"I see you already met the first of the good news" Ly said "Crash Bandicoot is here to help you save the world with something called a keyblade."

"You mean this?" Crash said as he held up the Soul Calibur Keyblade.

"Yes. I am so glad we finally meet, Crash" Ly said "You, your friends and Rayman are our only hope for this world."

"So what is the other good news?" asked Shadow.

"I have found the last of the masks" Ly said as she took out a yellow mask with white eyes and a smile on his head.

"Yes! We found all of them!" Rayman said as he took it.

"Now all we need to do is defeat Razorbeard and the heartless" Ly said "Crash, Shadow and Knuckles, although you're bodies are different, you can still fight the same. Good luck all of you."

With that, Ly disappeared. Crash turned to Rayman "OK, let's do this. Afterwards, we can find the keyhole."

"OK, Crash. You guys better hold tight to my body. I am going to teleport us to see Polokus" Rayman said.

As the heroes held on to Rayman, he lifted the mask in the air and then they disappeared from the valley.

They reappeared in a small mountain side, viewing the sea and the moonlight. Crash looked around.

"Wow. This place seemed peaceful" he said.

Rayman was walking to where a small stone pillar is seen. It has a green, brown and red masks on it, which is probably the rest of the masks Rayman collected. On top of it was a cream like creature with long arms, blue pants and a purple top hat. He turned to Rayman and the others.

"Rayman, have you got the last mask?" asked the creature.

"Yes, I have Polokus" Rayman said as he handed the creature the mask. Polokus took the mask and smiled as he looked at it.

"At last, the final mask. Bravo, Rayman. You brought me back" Rayman said as he put the mask on one side of the pillar which clicked and the eyes glowed. He looked up and noticed Crash and the others "So you must be the keyblade master. I am glad you made it as well. Only you can seal the keyhole. If you defeat Razorbeard, I can tell you where it is."

"Great. Thank you, Polokus" Crash said as he and his friends bowed.

"And the pirates won't last long, I can persuade you that. I will return at last and get rid of them once and for all. Even though, I will wipe out the pirates, you must get rid of the heartless. There are on the prisoner's ship. At last, I can awaken from my deep slumber which makes me invincible" Polokus said "But I am vulnerable as a baby if I go there myself. You four must go and fight on the ship. Will you accept?"

"We will" Shadow said "we have to take care of Razorbeard and save the prisoners there."

"Thank you. I am now giving you lot maximum energy" Polokus said.

Then the top of the stone pillar Polokus was standing on floated in the air and the masks and the rest of the pillars spins around. As it spins around faster, the gang could watch in awe. Then the pillars and the mask turned invisible and it shows a clear gateway.

"Now go you four and fight Razorbeard" Polokus said.

"Right. Let's enter, you guys" Rayman said.

The four entered the gateway and disappeared from view.

Meanwhile, in a huge floating pirate ship, Razorbeard was sitting in his chair getting quite cross.

"So that keyblade master is here as well" Razorbeard said crossly "and now he join forces with Rayman! Now how on earth am I going to stop both of them?!"

"Admiral, someone is here to see you" a voice said outside the door.

"Bring him in" Razorbeard said.

Some sort of delivery robot came in and saluted and then held up some plans on a drawing board.

"Rayman and Crash poisoning your life? I have the perfect medicine" he said showing him a design of a huge robot "This machine has missiles, bullet shots and jumping ability and flying. I can do anything, expect the dishes. And don't forget it's name, Glofoith."

"Hmm…" Razorbeard thought "with this, I will kill Rayman and the keyblade master. Crush them… Hahaha… destroy them! I'll take it!" The delivery man robot was surprised "Take all you need from it." He gave him a box of treasure.

"Oh you won't regret this" the delivery robot said.

Meanwhile, the heroes arrived on the ship.

"OK, we're here. Now what?" asked Shadow.

"I think we have to slide down that huge ramp" Crash said.

"You first" Rayman said as he pushed Crash on the slope. Crash was on his feet as he slid down.

"Whee!" He called "This is fun!" He knew that Knuckles, Rayman and Shadow was following them. Then he gasped. "Heartless, dead ahead!"

Grabbing his keyblade, Crash and the others took out the heartless who was in the way. Rayman threw some punches with his fist as Crash took out the heartless as they continued sliding down. Then Crash saw a big hole in the ground.

"Hole in the ground!" Crash gasped "and the rest of the way is a dead-end."

"Then no choice. Jump in the hole!" Shadow called.

They all took a big leap and jumped in the hole. Rayman landed on his rocket shell and told the others to get on. They all got on and was a little hard to sit on since it was a tiny rocket and there are 4 people sitting on it.

"Rayman, are you're crazy! There's no path!" Knuckles cried "we'll crash!"

"Then hold on tight!" Rayman said.

"I can't look!" Shadow cried as he shielded his eyes "this is the end! We never find Sonic or our friends, because we're dead and…"

"Shadow, shut up. We didn't crash, for some reason, we're flying" Crash said.

Shadow opened his eyes and saw that the rocket shell is flying through the walls of the ship and Crash using his keyblade to clear the path of heartless.

"Oh… I knew that" Shadow said.

"Sure you do" Crash joked which cause he, Knuckles and Rayman to laugh.

"Haha, very funny!" Shadow snapped.

"So, Crash" Rayman said, changing the subject "Tell me more about this Sephiroth guy."

Crash frowned. "He's an evil villain known for kidnapping people, from my friends." He said remembering Renamon, Chi-Chi and Ember's capture and leaving his friends suffering. "But I made a promise that I will rescue them and make Sephiroth pay for what he done!"

Rayman smiled "well, let's hope that you do."

As they continued flying, they stopped in a long corridor and there were a lot of cages crying for help.

"Help, Rayman! Help!" They all cried.

"It's the prisoners" Rayman said "Crash, help me get them all out."

"OK. Stand back, kiddies" Crash called to the prisoners.

As the prisoners stayed back from their cages, Crash used the keyhole and shot a beam at the keyhole, opening it. The prisoners cheered and got out.

"Let's help them" Knuckles said as he threw a punch, breaking the cage door opened. Rayman did the same and Shadow helped out too. As Crash fires more beams in the keyholes and the others helped, more and more prisoners escaped. As they all released the prisoners cheered.

"HOORAY! WE'RE FREE!" They all cheered.

"But Razorbeard has Globox" one of them said.

"That's fine. Just get out of here now" Rayman said "Crash, we need to find Globox and fight Razorbeard."

"We might find them at the crow's nest. Come on" Crash said.

They all ran off towards the crow's nest.

Meanwhile, Razorbeard saw his right-hand man come in. "Come in, you useless grub!"

"Rayman has found the 4 Masks, joined forces with Crash, and they are on the ship" the right-hand man said.

"You failed me again" Razorbeard saying, knowing that he was searching for the 4 Masks and had failed him "I warned you didn't I? Let see how well you swim in molten lava. In the mean time, I must take care of this problem myself. Ready the Glofoth! I know a way to lure Rayman and the keyblade master to me!"

Back with our heroes; Rayman was running so fast he ahs to stop to call the others. "Come on, guys. It's not far now."

Crash and Knuckles were walking up after him very miserable. "Oh, you said that a thousand times." Crash groaned.

Shadow ran up the stairs in super fast speed, overtook Rayman, tripped on the carpet and he crashed into everyone as they rolled back down the stairs again. After a while, they all managed to get to the top.

"Finally. And no screwing up" Crash said glaring at Shadow.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Shadow said.

Little did they know, outside on the crow's nest, Razorbeard got into the Glofoth and said "Indefinite target." He was targeting a blue frog like creature hanging upside down by the entrance. He was about to fire it, until the door opened and Crash, Shadow, Knuckles and Rayman ran in.

"Leave my friend alone!" Rayman called.

Razorbeard saw his chance and aimed it at Rayman and the others. He launched a cannonball and it destroyed the entrance completely, and thinking he got the heroes as well.

"Now you're all alone for eternity!" Razorbeard laughed and then gasped "Huh? What?"

Rayman and Crash climbed back up from the edge and looked back down.

"Are you OK, Globox?" Rayman asked and blue creature.

"I'll be fine" Globox called.

Shadow and Knuckles are holding on to Globox. "Crash, we'll take care of Globox, you take care of Razorbeard!"

"OK." Crash said as he and Rayman marched to Glofoth. "Razorbeard, by the power of the moon, you're going to pay for what you've done." He noticed that Rayman and Razorbeard looked at him confusing. He put his hand to his forehead. "Make a note: Never let Coco make me watch Sailor Moon again."

"Well, anyway, you're finished!" Rayman called to Razorbeard.

"Ha! You think so, huh?" Razorbeard said "well, come and get me!"

Rayman and Crash charged at Razorbeard. Razorbeard fired some bullets and Rayman and Crash dodged them. Razorbeard snarled and tried squashing them by leaping at them. But the 2 heroes dodged as Glofoth hit the floor between them. Crash then leapt up and slashed the keyblade to the robot's chest, knocking it down. It got up after that. Crash knew what to do.

"Rayman, aim for the stomach. It's the only way we could defeat him!" Crash called.

Rayman nodded and powered up his fist and threw it so hard at the robot, right into it's weak spot. Glofoth got up and charged again. Crash leapt up and sat on top of the head. Glofoth looked around confusing and then Crash slide down his arm and leapt off and slashed the stomach with the keyblade. After Glofoth got up, the 3 stared down.

"Now, I've got you" Razorbeard cackled and leapt up in the air again and landed in front of them, but the ground gave weight. "Hey, what?" Razorbeard gasped as the Glofoth fell down a huge hole in the ground. Seeing this, Rayman and Crash stood by the edge and watched.

"Where did he go?" asked Crash.

"I think we did it" Rayman said.

But the ground gave weight under them too and they fell down too.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

As Crash and Rayman fell along way down, they saw the bottom. It's just lava river.

"Oh great!" Crash said "we'll become fried heroes if we fell into that!"

Then they stop falling as they was light surrounding them.

"What is this?" asked Crash.

"It's Ly!" Rayman said "she's helping us. She knew that we're in trouble and came to help us."

The light put them on a small rock side with a rocket. Rayman and Crash got on the rocket and looked at the light revealing Ly's face.

"So it was you, Ly" Crash gasped.

"Yes. Well done, Rayman and Crash. You two were successful. Razorbeard is nearly beaten" Ly said.

"So how everyone's doing on land?" asked Rayman.

"On land, hope has returned to our hearts. The prisoners had broke their chains and escaped. I managed to rescue Globox, Shadow and Knuckles just in time. And Polokus has eliminated all of the robot pirates" Ly said "destroy Razorbeard, and our victory will be complete." With that she disappeared.

"Now, to find Razorbeard" Rayman said "where is he?"

Crash turned around "how about, behind us?"

And so he was. Glofoth is using his rockets to fly over the lava and Razorbeard is still inside.

"You two have foiled my plans for the last time. I will send you two falling to the lava!"

"Come and get us, you robot codfish!" Crash said.

"Codfish?" asked Rayman.

"And make a second note" Crash said "never let Crunch make me watch Peter Pan again."

Razorbeard start firing missiles again. Rayman and Crash fired it while flying on their flying rocket. Rayman and Crash came a little closer to the robot and punched and slashed him in the stomach. They moved away because Razorbeard would attack again. He kept firing bullets and cannon balls.

"Let's see if you can dodge this one" Razorbeard snarled. He launched out a missile and Rayman and Crash dodged him.

"Ha!" Rayman called "You missed."

Crash turned around. "Uh oh."

"What do you mean 'uh oh'?" Rayman asked.

"It's a tracking missile! It's right behind us!" Crash panicked.

And the missile was right on their tail.

"Double uh oh. Hold on, Crash. I'll shake it off" Rayman said as he did and as Crash held on, but it couldn't get it loose.

"HAHAHAHAHA! No matter how hard you try" Razorbeard said "this will finish you off. Now fire!"

"Not so fast, Razorbeard. OK, Rayman, when I say now, move to one side." Crash said.

When the missile was ready to fire, Crash yells "NOW!" And Rayman rolled the ship to one side as the missile went past them.

"WHAT?!" Razorbeard gasped as the missiles hit him.

"Yes! We got him. Good call, Crash!" Rayman said.

"Now to finish this!" Crash said "Rayman, throw me over to the robot, so I can stab his stomach with the keyblade."

"OK. Hold on!" Crash held onto Rayman's hand. Rayman threw a punch with Crash riding on it. Crash saw Razorbeard's robot stomach in sight and leapt off Rayman's hand and stabbed the keyblade in the stomach making it loose flight and landed on the lava. Crash leapt back on the hand and it came back to Rayman and landed behind him.

"Yes, you did it!" Rayman cheered.

"Well, that's over… HEY! There's Razorbeard!" Crash gasped.

Razorbeard was in a ship like pod and flew up in the air fleeing the battle. "I have saved a little surprise for you two". He pressed a button and Rayman knew what would happen.

"He set the Glofoth to auto-destruct!" Rayman gasped. He knew what to do and grabbed Crash by the chest.

"Hey, what are you're doing?!" Crash called.

"Saving you! If you die, then you won't be able to seal the keyhole!" Rayman yells "Now get going!"

"But Rayman…"

"GO NOW!" Rayman ordered as he threw Crash in the air following Razorbeard who is fleeing. As Crash flew in the air, he landed on Razorbeard's ship.

"You!" Razorbeard gasped as he and Crash flew out of the ship. Crash got very angry and held his keyblade in the air.

"You monster!" He snarled and sliced the ship in half. Razorbeard screamed as his escape ship exploded taking him along with it.

Crash was now falling in mid-air and watched as the prisoner ship exploded. A yellow shoe appeared and fell with him.

"RAYMAN!!!" Crash cried as he grabbed the shoe and suddenly disappeared by a flash of light.

Back at Polokus' place, everyone was waiting for Rayman and Crash to come back. Then Crash appeared in front of them. Polokus has just used his magic to teleport him away.

"Crash! You're alright!" Knuckles cheered as he hugged Crash.

"But where's Rayman?" asked Shadow.

Crash looked very sad. "He sacrificed himself to save me…" he said holding Rayman's shoe.

"No…" Ly said.

"Rayman… no" Globox said.

As Crash placed the shoe on top of the pillar where Polokus once sit, everyone stood back and watched in grief as they thought Rayman was dead. The children cried as well as they were close to Globox and Uglette. Suddenly, the shoe turned around to face the forest entrance. The children and the heroes turned to see. Then two light appeared and came hopping in on a stick with one foot missing, is Rayman.

"Rayman!" Crash gasped.

The children cheered and ran towards Rayman and hugged him. Rayman smiled as he hugged them back. Rayman's friends cheered as they saw Rayman was alive. Crash smiled and crosses his arms. Rayman got up and walked to Crash and the others.

"You see, Crash, Razorbeard thought he had me killed, but what he doesn't know, that my will to protect my friends lived on" Rayman said "I saved you because you would likely die."

"Thank you Rayman" Crash smiled, and then a light appeared. Everyone looked at the pillar where Polokus once sat.

There on one of the side, is the keyhole.

"The keyhole!" Knuckles gasped.

"I did promise you after you defeat Razorbeard, I would help you find the keyhole" Polokus smiled.

"Now, to seal it" Crash said as he held his keyblade in the air. A beam shot towards the pillar and entered the keyhole. After it clicked, the pillar began to glow and then goes back to normal as the keyhole disappeared.

"This world is saved too" Shadow said.

"We better get going" Crash said to everyone on Rayman's world "other worlds are calling us."

"Wait!" Crash turned back to Rayman as he walked up to him. "I forgot to give you something. Here you go."

Rayman gave him a keychain which looked like a lum. Crash put it on and it changed to a new design. It has a yellow handle with white wings and has a golden keyblade.

"This is called the Lumkey" Globox said.

"Come back any time, Crash" Rayman said "we get a celebration going."

"Thank you." Crash said as he and his friends waved "Goodbye then."

Everyone waved goodbye as the heroes went back to their ship and took off out of the world and goes back into space. Shadow reversed the magic. Crash felt a little uneasy.

"What's the matter, Crash?" asked Knuckles.

"Crunch is nearby…" Crash said "I can feel it. It is a little further from Lums World."

"Then we should go there" Shadow said.

And the gummi ship took off to find Crunch.

To be continued…

A/N: Well, that's chapter done and I actually made that chapter long, and now the newt chapter will be in the One Piece world. So please wait while I finish the chapter and review.


	15. Rumble on the Lighting Ship

A/N: Hey, sorry I took so long on this chapter but I have other things to do right there and then. I made a new form called Bandicoot Hearts 2 so you could help me choose worlds, the summons and cameos for the next story. Well, here's the next chapter, the One Piece world. Please enjoy and R+ R.

Chapter 15: Rumble on the Lighting Ship:

"Well, Crash. Are you sure that you felt Crunch here?" asked Shadow.

"All we could see is deep space" Knuckles said.

"He's gotta be here somewhere." Crash said.

Suddenly, a ship came flying in.

"What is that?" asked Knuckles.

"It looked like a ship… A PIRATE SHIP!" Shadow gasped.

"Hang on to your seatbelts, we're gonna land on it!" Crash gasped.

The gummi ship crashed in the harbour and Crash found himself in a ship.

"Where are we?" asked Crash. Then he noticed he is all alone. "Shadow? Knuckles?" He ran over the ship and reached to the deck, looking for his friends. "Shadow? Knuckles?"

"Yo-ho-ho. Hello there, Crash" came a familiar voice. Crash turned around to see Crunch. "Have you been causing a lot of trouble already?"

"Crunch! You are here! What did you do to Shadow and Knuckles?" Crash asked.

"Are they really that important than your old friends?" Crunch said.

"What? Of course I'll do! Did Sephiroth tell you that?!" Crash asked.

"Really? And did you tell her?" Crunch asked as he moved aside so Crash could see the eyes closed little sister.

"Coco!!!" Crash gasped.

"That's right. While you go goofing off, I have finally found her."

"I need to talk to her" Crash said as he ran forward only for Eneru and the Heartless surround him.

"Not so fast. There will be no running around on my ship, boy!" Eneru said.

"More pirates?!" Crash gasped "Crunch, why are you siding the Heartless and Sephiroth?!"

"That's right. Let just say we have our own ways from here on way out" Crunch said.

"You're crazy, Crunch!" Crash snarled "sooner or later, they'll betray you and swallow your heart!"

"My heart is too strong for them, Crash" Crunch said "and that's not all I can do. Watch."

He raised his hand and then another Crash appeared before the real Crash.

"What?!"

"And now that ends this discussion. You can be with your friends now" Crunch said. He pressed a switch and Crash fell down a trapdoor. "OK, men. Listen up. We're going to set course to sail. And keep Crash away from Coco. Let's get moving!" He ordered and walked off.

"Humph!" Eneru said to his right-hand man "that brat thinks he can order me around!"

"What can we do, Eneru?"

"Nothing!" Eneru said "this ship is crawling with heartless. Now, I'll try to talk to that oversized marsupial and then we set off."

Eneru walked away as the heartless and pirates got back to work.

Back in the dungeon on the bottom of the ship...

"You don't say?" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, it's defiantly Coco. I finally found her. All we have to do, is go and get her before Crunch could take her to Sephiroth" Crash said.

"OK. So let's go there already" Knuckles smiled.

"Yeah!"

"Sounds good. OK. But first…" Shadow said before shouting "HOW ABOUT GETTING OFF!?"

Crash was on top of Knuckles and Shadow and just laid there, not realising it.

"Opps, heh, heh. Sorry about that" Crash chuckled.

After they picked themselves up, Crash looked out of the door.

"This place might be crawling with heartless" Crash said.

"I'm scared…" said a small voice.

"That's a good voice impression Knuckles" Crash said, turning to Knuckles.

"That wasn't me" Knuckles said.

They all turned around to see a small bear with a pink hair with reindeer horns and red shorts with a boy with black hair, a yellow straw hat, a red vest and blue shorts and sandals.

"Don't worry, Chopper. Once we find Nami and the others, we can get out of here" the boy said to the bear. He saw Crash and the others "Oh, hi. Need a way out. I can help you."

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles.

"Why, I am the answer to all your prayers!" the boy said.

"Really?" Shadow said sarcastically.

"You don't believe me? Fine, have it your way" the boy said.

"But you're stuck with us too" Crash said.

"Actually, Mr Obvious" the boy said "were waiting for someone."

"Err… for who?" Crash asked, and then he jumped at a voice outside the door.

"Hey! If you've done fooling around in here, we have to go save Nami you know!" came a rude voice.

Crash looked around to see a short green hair cut man with 3 swords to his waist. He wore a white shirt, green belt and black trousers.

The boy ran to the door. "Hey, Zolo! Where are the others?"

"Sanji, Ussop and Robin are back on our ship. I found Nami" Zolo said "she is held on the upper floor in a cell. But there is another girl with her."

"There's another girl?" asked the boy.

"Coco…" Crash said.

"We have to leave, I am scared" Chopper said.

"No Chopper. We are not leaving without our navigator" the boy said.

"Ahem" Crash said. "We haven't been introduced."

The boy scoffed and held his hand to Crash "I'm Monkey D. Luffy."

"Crash Bandicoot" Crash said as he was about to shake Luffy's hand but Luffy quickly moved it away.

"Too slow" Luffy smirked. "Alright then, we all go together until we find Nami."

"OK, but we gotta be careful" Crash said, "there are Heartless about so you must be on your guard."

"Right."

The gang begin rampaging the decks of the ship looking for Nami and Coco. Then a heartless Crash appear before them.

"It's that fake me!" Crash said.

Before the heartless Crash and Crash get a chance to attack, a foot kicked the heartless Crash and into a wall. Crash turned around to see who did that. It was Luffy and he has a very long leg. Then his leg returned to his regular size. Knuckles and Shadow gasped.

"Luffy, what are you?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh" Luffy smirked and pulled his lip to reveal that his whole body stretched "I'm rubber boy!"

"Huh?"

"He just ate the cursed gum-gum fruit that made him turn into rubber" Zolo said.

"Wow. That is so cool" Crash said.

"Yeah" Shadow said "there's a ladder here, we should find the others."

As the others began to climb the ladder, meanwhile, in the captain's cabin, Crunch was with Eneru.

"What?" Eneru snapped.

"You heard me right" Crunch said.

"So Nami's not one of the chosen ones?" asked Eneru.

"There are 7 princesses, Eneru" Crunch said "and Sephiroth said she's not one of them. So we have no choice but to dump the lot overboard including her."

"After the trouble of capturing her?" asked Eneru "And why do we need just those 7? Do you have any idea on what Sephiroth planning anyway?"

"Who knows?" Crunch said "but I don't care about that, even that means getting Coco's heart back, I don't care less about that either."

"Humph. You're wasting your time, child" Eneru said "the heartless already took her heart. So what make you think you can find it again? It would take a million years to do that."

"I will find it no matter what" Crunch said.

Then all a sudden, Eneru's right hand man came running in "Err… captain?"

"What?" Eneru asked.

"The prisoners have escaped".

"WHAT?!" Eneru and Crunch snapped.

"Darn Crash! Why does he keep interfering in my way" Crunch snapped.

"And what's more, Monkey D. Luffy and his crew are with them" the right-hand man said.

"Blast that straw-hat!" Eneru snapped "why is it that he keep interfering with my plans? Very well, bring the prisoners to my cabin. Hop to it."

At the hold, the gang begins looking around for clues. Crash found 5 pages on the table and picked them up. There were pictures on them, one with a mushroom house, a boat, a single house, a windmill, flowers and a tree.

"What is that?" asked Shadow.

"This is it" Crash said "the missing pages for the book in Marth's house."

"Then after we're done here, we might as well give them back" Shadow said as Crash pocked them for now.

"Luffy, there's somebody above us" Chopper called as he jumped up and down on a table pointing to ceiling which has holes in them.

"What is it, Chopper?" asked Luffy.

But then a voice answered. "Luffy? Luffy!" Then viewing above them is a red haired girl wearing a blue top and skirt.

"Nami!" Luffy and Zolo gasped.

"Zolo? Chopper! You too? Where are the others?" asked Nami.

"They're back on the ship." Zolo said.

"OK, but guys, please hurry. The pirates are coming".

"What?" Luffy gasped "we'll be up there, just hold on."

"Nami?" asked Crash as he and his friends joined them.

"Yes?"

"Is there another girl with them?" asked Crash.

Nami looked up to see a passed out Coco. "Well, yes. She seemed to be asleep. She hasn't moved an inch."

Crash saw her through the gaps in the ceiling and reached out his hand "Coco? Coco. It's me, your brother, Crash!"

Coco's hand slipped and she didn't moved but she did move her finger. Crash smiled, but his face turned to shock as someone took Coco away.

"No, Coco!" Crash gasped.

Then they hear Nami scream.

"Nami!" Luffy cried.

"Crash, we need to get up there!" Zolo said.

"How about we used that big hole on the other side" Knuckles called to them pointing to a much larger hole in the roof.

Everyone climbed through the hole, only to find themselves surrounding by Heartless pirates.

"Where did all of these come from?" Zolo asked as he got out two of his swords and put on in his mouth and pulled out another.

"Luffy, Zolo, stay on your guard" Crash told them.

"Roger".

Luffy then threw a lot of punches with his rubber arms, wiping out one set of the Heartless. Zolo then slashed some with his sword. Chopper transformed into an reindeer and wiped some out and Knuckles and Shadow rolled into balls and knocked each one down. Crash used thunder wiping some out and slashing the heartless with the keyblade. Then when the heartless was all destroyed, Luffy ran to one door but it was locked.

"Nami! Are you in there?" asked Luffy.

There was no reply.

Crash remained silent as he thought of someone who would kidnap Coco.

"Crunch…" he said.

"There must be at Eneru's lobby" Zolo said.

"But how do we get up there?" asked Shadow.

"Guys… there's a door next to it and I see a trapdoor above us" Chopper said.

They all entered into the next room and looked up.

"Stand back" Luffy said as he stopped a trap door above them. He stretches his arm tot the entrance and opened it. A ladder came down and landed on Shadow's head.

"OW! That hurt, Luffy!" Shadow snarled.

"Heh, heh, heh" Luffy chuckled as he rubbed his hand behind his head. "Sorry."

Crash laughed "You've always get yourself in tight situations."

Before Shadow could reply, Knuckles jumped on his head and got onto the ladder.

"Come on, this way."

"Knuckles!" Shadow groaned as he was on the ground. Just then, Chopper, Zolo, Luffy and Crash walked all over him.

"Sorry, Shadow" Chopper said as he walks over Shadow.

"Later, dude" Zolo said as he walked over him yet.

"Come on, Shadow" Luffy said as he walked over him.

"We have two damsels in distress in peril and this is no time to be laying down on the job" Crash said as he walked over Shadow.

"Oh sure, and I'm the doormat!" Shadow snapped as he got up and followed Crash up the ladder to find Coco and Nami.

To be continued…

So part 2 will be up then, in the mean time, please check out my forms. R+R please.


	16. A Lighting Battle

A/N: There, this chapter is done. Sorry if this battle is short, because I have NOT seen the Eneru fight in One Piece, but I had to do the ending which Luffy did when he joined forces with Goku in one of the YouTube videos. Well, please enjoy and review. Oh, and NO FLAMES please. I just recieved one from a very rude authour (not you, Key19) until someone shutwhoever it is up. I had worked my heart into this! Sorry for that outburst, so please enjoy and... you know what I would say next.

Chapter 16: A lighting battle:

As soon as the heroes climbed up the top, they found themselves in the lobby. Crash walked around to find Crunch holding Coco by the door entrance.

"Crunch, wait a minute."

"Sorry Crash, but you got a playmate to play with" Crunch said as darkness was glowing in front of him.

Then the Heartless Crash appeared in front of them with the heartless keyblade in hand. It stopped Crash as Crunch escaped with Coco.

"Crunch, come back!" Crash said only to dodge a swipe from his heartless side. Knuckles, Shadow, Zolo and Luffy came up to them.

"Man that fake Crash doesn't know when to give up" Knuckles snarled.

"Well, let's take care of this and get Nami out of there" Luffy said.

The heartless Crash charged and Crash blocked his keyblade with his keyblade. Knuckles attacked it with his fist which sends him flying. Luffy stretched his arms and pulled him back and head butted him to Zolo, who slashed him with his swords and Shadow kicked it to the ground. The heartless Crash got up and then spilt itself into 14.

"Man, which one is the real one?" Zolo asked.

"There's a like 14 of them" Knuckles said.

For some reason, Crash raised his keyblade between his eyes and closed them as he was about to mediate.

"Let's attack each one with my Gum-Gum Storm attack" Luffy said and lunged a lot of punches at each one only to be spreading more around the room. "It's no good. It keep splitting up more."

"Then we just have to attack each one until we find the real one" Shadow said.

Luffy, Shadow, Zolo and Knuckles attacked each Heartless Crash only to be spreading out more.

"He may be weak, but he is annoying" Zolo said as he slashed another Heartless Crash but only to spilt it again.

"This will be taking us a long time" Knuckles said "Crash, what are you're doing?!" He asked Crash who is still mediating.

"Crash, this is no time for mediating. It's time to help us defeat these guys" Shadow snapped.

Then Crash opened his eyes and slashed the one behind him with the keyblade. Then the other heartless Crash disappeared as it came back to one heartless Crash behind the real Crash.

"How did you know that one was the real heartless Crash?" asked Luffy.

"Well, the others won't attack so I waited for the one who would attack me and I slashed him" Crash said.

"What are you? A Jedi?" asked Shadow.

"Me? No. I don't understand Red Dwarf" Crash said.

Then all a sudden, a black puddle appeared underneath the heartless Crash and it disappeared into it.

"What happened?" asked Zolo.

"I am guessing that if one of us is defeated, it will be sucked into darkness" Crash said "and this has to be the shortest battle we have so far, have you noticed it?"

"Yeah, you're right" Shadow said.

After that, they begin searching the room for any sign of entrance that would help them find Nami.

"Are you're sure it's around here, Zolo?" asked Luffy as he lifted the table up in the air to take a look.

"I'm sure there is" Zolo said.

"But where can it be?" asked Chopper.

"I don't know. Crunch got away with Crash's sister, we're stuck on a pirate ship and there is no where to esscccccccccccccaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaappppppppeeeeeeeee!" Shadow screamed as he fell down a trap door which Crash pressed by leaning against the wall to think.

"Whoops." Crash chuckled "Sorry, my fault".

"Luffy, I found Nami. She's down here!" Shadow called from the trapdoor.

Surprised at this, Crash, Knuckles, Luffy and Zolo leapt in. Chopper just waited outside. By the wall, unconscious, was Nami. Luffy rushed to her and checked on her.

"Nami? Nami, are you're OK?" asked Luffy.

"She'll be OK" Zolo said as he checked her veins. "We better take her back to the ship."

Luffy nodded and stood up carrying Nami and turned to Crash. "Well, this is as far as we go. We have to take Nami out of here."

Before Crash could have time to reply, Luffy stretched his arms and jumped out of the hole. Zolo leapt high and followed them out.

"Well, that's that. Now let's get back to the…" Shadow began.

"Wait! What about the keyhole? And Crunch?" asked Knuckles.

"Good point! Back to the deck!" Crash gasped.

As the heroes ran back to the deck, they find Eneru and the heartless cornered them.

"Where is Crunch?" Crash demanded.

"Well, let's say that Crunch is a codfish, running off with that girl without even saying goodbye" Eneru mocked.

"Run off where? Tell me! Where did he GO?!" Crash snapped.

"To where Sephiroth resides. Nintendo Bastion" Eneru said.

"Then that's where we're going" Crash snarled. "I won't forgive Sephiroth for what he done! He kidnapped my friends' lovers and turned Crunch to the dark side!"

"Not so fast!" Eneru said "I'm afraid you won't be going there, bandicoot."

"And why not?!" Knuckles asked.

"HELP ME!" Came a scream from the mass. It was Chopper, tied to a mast.

"CHOPPER!" Crash gasped.

"Unless you want to leave your little reindeer friend behind?" Eneru said.

Chopper saw Crash and the others "GUYS! DON'T WORRY ABOUT ME! GO! SAVE COCO FROM CRUNCH!"

"I… I can't…" Crash sighed "I need to save you first."

Then the heartless surrounds Crash.

"CRASH!" Shadow and Knuckles asked.

"What do you want from me?" asked Crash to Eneru.

"What do I want with you? Just hand over the keyblade and I'll spare your lives" Eneru said "be glad I am merciful unlike the heartless. So which will it be? The keyblade, or the tank of eels."

Shadow and Knuckles turned around to see a huge tank with thousand of eels in it. It has a ladder on one side and a plank at end.

"I will never hand the keyblade over to you" Crash said "Ill take the eels."

"Crash, no. You can't" Knuckles said.

"I must… for Chopper's sake" Crash sighed.

"Very well. Up the ladder, boy" Eneru said.

Crash turned to Shadow and Knuckles "Goodbye guys. If you find Coco, tell her I am sorry. Tell her I had to do this."

Before Shadow and Knuckles could stop him, Crash began walking to the ladder. As Crash climbed up the ladder, he hears a familiar voice.

"Don't worry, Crash, Just believe in me, and you won't die."

"Luffy?" Crash asked and then smirked "OK."

As Crash walked across the plank, he closed his eyes and jumped. Suddenly, two arms appeared, grabbed Crash by the arms and pulled him back up. Crash leapt over the tank and stood in front of Eneru.

"WHAT?!" Eneru gasped.

"CRASH!" Shadow and Knuckles cheered.

And a familiar boy with a straw hat appeared. Next to him was Chopper. When Eneru was distracted by Crash, Luffy managed to save Chopper and then goes to rescue Crash.

"Monkey D. Luffy! Blast you!" Eneru snarled.

"Thanks, Luffy" Crash said.

"Hey, don't mention it" Luffy said "you wouldn't think I'd leave you and Chopper behind, did ya?"

"But why did you came back? Where's Nami?" asked Shadow.

"Zolo took her back to the ship so I go back and help you guys" Luffy smiled.

"Don't you thinking you won yet!" Eneru snarled. "I will shock you all to oblivion!"

"Wanna bet?" Crash snarled. "Now Chopper's free, I won't hold back!"

"That's our bandicoot" Knuckles smiled as he and Shadow joined Crash and Luffy.

"Ready to make a splash, Eneru?" Luffy said "Now it's your turn to swim with the eels!"

"We'll just see" Eneru said and lifted himself in the air. He then put out his hand and send a bolt of lighting towards the heroes. Crash and Luffy jumped out of the way but Shadow and Knuckles got shocked.

"You'll pay for that" Crash snarled and leapt up after him but Eneru disappeared and reappeared behind him. He kicked Crash back to the ship and Crash got back up and leapt after him again. Eneru smirked and was about to teleport again where Luffy grabbed his arms and held him tight as Crash slashed Eneru in the chest. Eneru snarled and threw Luffy off him into Crash.

Shadow and Knuckles regain conscious and rolled into balls and attacked Eneru on the back. Eneru snarled and held his staff as the sky turned black and shot lighting, hurting Shadow by the arm and Knuckles by the leg. Crash saw that, glared and leapt after him but the lighting struck him in the arm. Crash fell down to the ship, kneeling down clutching his arm which is dripping with blood. Knuckles cast cure on him, Shadow and Crash.

"Darn it!" Shadow said "his power is moved by lighting. How will we touch him now?"

"I got an idea" Luffy said "let's avoid his lighting and attack him while he is distracted."

"Are you ready to give up?" Eneru smirked.

"Heh. And miss out on your defeat? Not a chance!" Crash said "you're think you're some kind of god. Well, you mistaken there."

"How dare you! I make you eat those words!" Eneru snarled and send out more lighting. Crash ran avoiding each lighting as Eneru tried to hit him but Crash is too quick as he dodged each one.

"NOW!" Luffy called as he, Shadow and Knuckles attacked. Luffy used his Gum Gum Rocket and hit Eneru in the back. Shadow kicked him in the face and Knuckles grabbed him and threw him towards Crash. Crash leapt up and did some few slashes on him before sending him crashing down on his ship.

Eneru got up very enraged.

"DARN YOU! I WILL NOT ALLOW SOME STRAW-HAT KID, A BANDICOOT, A ECHINDA AND A HEDGEHOG WHO COULDN'T TELL A GOOD JOKE FOR THE REST OF HIS LIFE!" Eneru snarled.

"Harsh!" Shadow said.

Eneru flew up in the air again and smirked "Let's see if you could find the right one of me."

Then all of a sudden he spilt himself in a thousand copies of himself.

"Again? We just found that heartless version of Crash and we could defeat them" Knuckles sighed.

"But I unsure you. This time it will be a lot different" Eneru said "if you don't believe me, try and attack me."

"Fine then!" Shadow snarled and threw some kicks at him, but then Eneru spilit up into more. "D…Darn it!"

Luffy tried to attack with Gum Gum Story but it only made matter worse. Crash and Knuckles attacked together but it only made more Eneru copies.

"Darn it!" Knuckles said "No matter how many times we tried, we just only made matters worse."

"Heheheh. That's right" Eneru said "and now… it's my turn to attack."

The Eneru clones made short lighting energies and then stored them into a huge one above the heroes.

"Oh no" Luffy gasped.

"Now, DIE!" Eneru called as he threw the lighting ball at the heroes hitting them directly. There was a huge explosion and it shocked the sea which waved the boat back and forth. Eneru and his clones smirked at it dies down as their was smoke around the ship. It cleared most of it seeing Shadow and Knuckles unconscious.

"Hahahaha! Like I said, you can't defeat me" Eneru laughed but then his face turned to shock "W…What?!"

Then the smoke cleared revealing Luffy and Crash unharmed. Luckily, Luffy used Gum Gum Balloon to protect Crash from the blast. Knuckles and Shadow weren't so lucky.

"Thanks Luffy" Crash said.

"No problem, but if we don't stop him now" Luffy said "this world would be destroyed."

"Wait. I got an idea. Can you swing me around in a circle?" asked Crash.

"Sure thing" Luffy said as he held Crash by the chest and starts swing him around and around between the rows of Enerus.

"Please…" Eneru said "what are you're gonna do? Swing him towards me? Pathetic. I wipe him out easily."

"No… that's not the plan, but this is" Crash smirked and put his hands in a cup shape and put it on one side "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" He launched a Kamehameha while he was still swing. It hit all the Enerus in the progress.

"NO! IT CANNOT BE!" Eneru screamed as the Kamehameha hit him and he begins to get wiped out.

There was smoke around the place. Luffy stops swinging Crash and sat down exhausted. Crash knelt down, chuckling slightly.

"Did we get him?"

Luffy looked up in the sky and when the smoke cleared, there was no sign of Eneru. "Yeah, we got him."

"Well, that's good. I don't think I can last on much longer" Crash said.

After curing Shadow and Knuckles, they all remained silent. Crash was quite upset.

"Why didn't Coco talk or wake up?" Crash asked.

"Coco couldn't wake up, so maybe she lost her…" Knuckles began.

"Knuckles, I think Crash get the idea." Shadow said.

"And I still can't believe it" Crash smiled "that we really did it. I need to tell Coco sometimes. I wonder if she believes me… probably not."

"You can bring her next time" Luffy advised "then she could try pirating herself."

"If you believe, you could do anything right?" asked Crash. Luffy, Shadow and Knuckles smiled and nodded. "Then you're right. I'll find Coco. I know I will. There so much I wanted to tell her, about the digimon, the ninjas, the Saiyans, Rayman, the pirates, and so many other things have happened."

"Oh, yeah. I had been talking to Knuckles, and I hear you're looking for this keyhole, right?" asked Luffy.

"Well, yeah" Crash said "Why?"

"Because, back on my ship, there's this huge keyhole in the lobby. Does this have to do with it?" asked Luffy.

"Well, let's go to your ship and we seal it" Shadow said. "But where is your ship but the way?"

"Over there!" Luffy said pointing to another ship which is a little further away. "Hold on tight. We'll get there by Gum Gum Rocket express!"

Knuckles held onto Luffy, Crash held onto Knuckles and Shadow held onto Crash. Luffy stretches his arms as it reaches the edge of his ship.

"GUM GUM ROCKET!" Luffy yelled as he leapt his legs up and they flew at a fast speed away from Eneru's ship to Luffy's ship. But as soon as they approached Luffy's ship, they crashed into a wall on the other side.

"Sorry, a little too much gum gum" Luffy chuckled.

As soon as they dusted to their feet, they entered the lobby to find Nami, Zolo and Chopper looking at the huge keyhole on the wall.

"So what does it do?" asked Chopper.

"Step aside" Crash said as he walked past them "let the keyblade master handle this."

Crash held up his keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. The keyblade glowed and shot a beam at the keyhole. The keyhole clicks and disappears. Crash turned around to see the Straw Hat Pirates look confused.

"You tell them, Shadow" Crash said, causing Shadow to sigh.

Meanwhile, Crunch was at Nintendo Bastion breathing hardly. He was remembering a flashback with him and Crash on Wumpa Jungle, right where they spotted the hidden place.

"Hey, Crash?" Crunch asked.

"Huh? Yes, Crunch?" asked Crash.

"I got a great idea. When we grow up, let's get off this island. We'll go on real adventures, not this kid stuff!" Crunch said "come on, what do you say? It'll be a lot of fun."

"Yeah, great idea!" Crash said as they turned to leave the cave "so, what do we do for fun now?"

"Hey, you know about your sister at the mayor's house?" Crunch asked "I heard she came down from a meteor rain."

As Crash left, Crunch stopped and turned to look at the door. There was a yellow keyhole on it. Crunch looked shocked.

Back to reality, Crunch was out of breath and kneeling before Sephiroth, who wasn't very pleased.

"It was reckless to bring her here without using a vessel" Sephiroth said "Remember. Relying too heavily could cost you your heart."

"But I…" Crunch said before he heard a yell from outside and a slash of a sword. "What was that?"

"Oh, a castaway. An old 'friend' back from my world. Though his world perished, his heart did not. When we took his beloved friend, the princess, from his world, he simply followed her here through sheer force and will. Very troublesome he is. But fear not. No harm would come to you. He is no match for your power."

"Wait a minute… my power?" asked Crunch.

"Yes… the untapped power within you, for some long since Crash defeated you since you were brainwashed by Cortex" Sephiroth said "Now, friend, it is time to awaken that power and realize your full potential."

Sephiroth held his arms wide and Crunch was glowing an green aura. He smiled evilly. He knew what to do with it. He will take care of that castaway and use this power against Crash, if he ever came here.

Back on the pirate world, Luffy and the others nodded after listening to Shadow's tale.

"I see… I have heard many stories of the sea before, but this one is completely new to me" Luffy said.

"So, Crash" Nami said "how about if you join us? We could use someone like you."

"That's kind of you to offer, but there are other worlds that need protecting" Crash said "but, wish me luck to all worlds. I can't allow Sephiroth's activates to go on chat."

"OK" Zolo said "we understand. By the way, I got this letter from someone named Naruto."

"Naruto?!" Crash gasped as he grabbed the letter and read it. He smiled and turned to Shadow and Knuckles "Hey, guys. Naruto opened up another tournament. Let's go there and win before we do anything else."

"Agreed" Shadow said.

"Hey, Crash" Luffy said "can you do me a favour. Can Chopper come on your journey?"

Crash looked at him confused. Chopper turned to Luffy. "Luffy… why?"

"Because they could use a doctor to help them on your journey. Your cure magic might help them on their adventure. I'm sure you'd become a great doctor if you go with them" Luffy said.

"Thank you, Luffy" Chopper smiled. "What do you say, Crash? Can I come too?"

Crash smiled "Come on, Chopper. Welcome to the group".

Chopper cheered and goes to the heroes. "We'll come back to check on you."

Then after getting the gummi ship back from Eneru's ship, the heroes will take off. Luffy and the others waved goodbye and best of luck to the heroes.

Now our heroes are on their way back to The Land of Fire tournament for the next cup and Terserve Town to give Luigi the strange gummi they found and put the pages back into the book in Marth's home.

To be continued…

A/N: There! I've done that chapter and I make the next chapter a little longer since it will be Crash against Link, Fox and Naruto. Please review. I had done so much to do this story.


	17. Naruto Cup: Fight Naruto

A/N: Sorry that took so long, but I had a new story that I done and I almost forgot about this. Right. I will do this chapter before we go to the world which replace Winnie the Pooh. Anyway, please don't flame this story, enjoy and review.

Chapter 17: Naruto Cup: Fight Naruto:

As the heroes returned to the Land of the Fire tournament, they saw more and more fans outside cheering them on.

"Hey, Crash! Good luck!"

"Shadow, hello!"

"We wish you luck, Knux."

"Knux?" Crash asked Knuckles.

"Well, some people call me that" Knuckles said.

"Crash, over here" Crash turned around to see Naruto by a secret passageway telling them to come here.

In the underground passageway, Naruto led the heroes which led straight to the lobby.

"I hope you guys are ready for this next round. There 3 people you will be fighting in this cup" Naruto said.

"Who?" asked Shadow.

"Oh… in the 4 round it will be Link and Fox, and in the last match...".

"Who?" Crash asked.

"I can't tell you just yet. This next cup is named after me, the Naruto cup" Naruto smiled. "I hope you won't chicken out. Because your fans will hate it if you lose."

"Ha! Don't worry about us, Naruto. We'll win for sure. No Fox and Link won't stop us. After all, I want a rematch against them again after all. They did use dark powers last time."

"I see…" Naruto smirked.

Then they arrived at the lobby. Kakashi was there waiting for them.

"Ah, so you made it, huh?" Kakashi said.

"We're ready to enter the next tournament" Knuckles said.

"Very good" Kakashi "and you're almost late. You better make this the best of this."

"Right" Crash said as they raced inside the backstage.

The arena was packed with crowd on the stands waiting for this match.

"Welcome to the Naruto Cup" came a voice from the stands "we have many contenders to fight it out. Here are the heartless contenders." The crowd booed as the heartless, all different forms and sizes appeared. "And here's our first contenders who managed to get here. The mysterious Link and Fox!"

The crowd cheered as Link and Fox walked in the stand, not bothered by the cheering as they stood one side of the ring, crossing their arms.

"And here comes our 3 champions of the Ninja and the Kakashi cup" said the voice from the stands as there were spotlight on the stage "Team Crash: Crash Bandicoot, Shadow the Hedgehog and Knuckles the Echidna!"

Crash, Knuckles and Shadow ran in the stage waving their arms as the crowd cheers.

"Thank you! Thank you!" Crash shouted.

"We were welcomed" Knuckles called.

"Humph. Them again" Fox sighed.

"Look like we have to take care of them so we have to take care of them" Link agreed.

"And now, whoever managed to the finals will fight the champion: NARUTO!"

"NARUTO?!" Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, Link and Fox asked in surprise.

The crowd cheered as Naruto came running in waving his hands.

"Thank you! Thank you! You're all wonderful!" Naruto called.

"So we're fighting Naruto in the final?" asked Knuckles. Crash just looked and then smirked.

"And now that our contenders are here, let's the cup begins!" The voice called.

Crash and the others got into their fighting stances. The heartless all attacked, but the heroes managed to wipe them all out. Crash leapt behind a huge heartless and attacked from behind. Knuckles rolled into a ball and knocked the weak heartless over. Shadow then kicked the heartless towards Crash who finished them off with the keyblade. After the 5th round, the gang took a break with Naruto and Kakashi.

"So, you'd be fighting too?" asked Crash.

"Yep. I will see you in the finals" Naruto smirked "That is, if you could defeat Link and Fox."

"Oh don't you worry" Shadow said, "we'll be ready for this!"

"Really?" asked Crash, quite surprised.

"I remembered you couldn't defeat Sonic for the crown" Knuckles said.

"Well, that was a long time ago" Shadow said.

"And besides…" Crash said "I bet Link and Fox would be training to become stronger just to defeat us."

As soon as it came to the next round, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were now face to face with Link and Fox. Crash, Link and Fox stared at each other determined to win this match.

"I know how much you two want to get t the Platinum match but I could not lose this one" Crash said "Sorry, but I am going to win."

"Oh yeah? We've been training for this moment" Fox said.

"So don't think you're guys are going to have an easy victory" Link said.

"Then have it your way" Crash said.

They all charged at each other. Crash dodged a slash from Link's Master Sword and blocked Fox's attack. Shadow and Knuckles attacked Link but Link dodged and threw a boomerang at them. Knuckles dodged but Shadow got hit by the boomerang. Crash kicked Fox and then clashed swords with Link. Fox fired his blaster at Knuckles which hit him on the gloved hand. Knuckles threw a punch at Fox while Shadow ran at him and leapt in the air. Fox leapt in the air also after Shadow while Knuckles followed leaving Crash and Link on the ground. Link leapt back and fired some arrows at Crash, which the bandicoot whacked them off with the arrows. Shadow threw a kick at Fox but he missed as Fox moved out of the way. But Knuckles glided behind him and threw Fox down to the earth knocking Link over. Link snarled and get up and so did Fox.

"It looked like we have no choice" Fox said to Link, who nodded.

Then all of a sudden, a black wing came onto Link's and Fox's backs and they spread out electricity.

"Hey! I thought we agreed to no dark powers!" Crash called.

"Sorry, but we have to win this match, no matter what" Link said.

Then Fox flew in the air with a beam sword and slashed Knuckles and Shadow. Shadow and Knuckles took the first hit, but they tried to hard to dodged them since Fox is moving so fast. Link also flew in the air and start attacking Crash, causing Crash to dodge and move from his attacks. Crash then blocked Link's sword with his keyblade but the force is too strong as Link pushed Crash to the ground. Fox got the advantage and kicked Shadow and Knuckles to the ground. Link then pinned his sword in Crash's arm while Fox shot Knuckles and Shadow in the arms and legs. They dropped down and closed their eyes.

"Well, that was too quick" Fox said.

"We were hoping a little more out of you" Link said.

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet" Crash smiled and rose to his feet, his arm dripping with blood, shocking Link and Fox.

"What? No, that's impossible!" Link gasped.

"You should be badly hurt from that attack" Fox said.

"Well, that attack did some effect" Crash said looking at his arm "Knuckles and Shadow seemed to be out, but I'm not. Sorry, but you lose."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Link and Fox shouted as they charged at them with their weapons. Crash smirked and held his keyblade high.

"Here goes!" Crash said "Sonic Blade!"

Then Crash zoomed in at an very fast speed. He slashed Fox and Link so hard like they were practice dummies. Then he charged again, slashing them again. He did that 20 times, before he did one more for a finishing blow. Link and Fox took the hits and fell back down, completely exhausted.

"This match is over! Team Crash is the winner!" the announcer called.

The crowd roared wit applause. Crash waved his hand in the end. Then he cured Shadow, Knuckles, Link and Fox.

"Man that was tougher than I thought" Shadow said.

"Sorry about that, you two" Crash said to Link and Fox "Is the Platinum Match too much for you?"

"It is, but… that's OK" Fox said "we let our anger get the better of us. Maybe, it's not our time yet. Well, adios kid. Until we meet again."

As Fox leaves, Link turned to Crash.

"You did well, kid. Maybe I did get a little angry here. Here, take this" He gave Crash a small key chain with 3 triangles on. "It's called the triforce keychain. Take care kid till next time."

"You got it and no dark powers next time" Crash said.

Link chuckled and walked out following Fox.

"I wonder who are they looking for in the Platinum match?" asked Shadow.

"Who knows?" Crash said.

As the heroes made their way to the final round, Naruto was waiting for them.

"About time. I see you made it" Naruto said.

"Yeah, we're here now" Knuckles said.

Naruto got into his fighting position. "OK, so it's 3 against 1. Fine by me."

"Wait, Naruto!" Crash said, "let's go one-on-one!"

"What? You take me on all by your own?" asked Naruto.

"That's right" Crash said.

"Oh man… what a show-off" Shadow grumbled.

"What can we do?" asked Knuckles.

"Let him do it I guess" Shadow said.

"Thanks guys. I won't let you down" Crash smiled.

"Good luck, Crash" Knuckles said.

"OK! Let's do this, Crash! I won't hold back!" Naruto said as he and Crash ran into the ring.

"And here's the final match folks. Crash, our underground hero, versus Naruto, the ninja hero! Which one will walk out the winner" the announcer said.

Crash and Naruto got into their fighting stances. Naruto begins the fight by throwing some knifes at Crash. Crash knocked them aside with the keyblade. Naruto then ran up to him and threw a punch. Crash dodged and tried to slash him with the keyblade but Naruto jumped out of the way. Naruto then charged and threw countless punches at him but Crash dodged each one. Naruto kicked but Crash dodged it again. Crash then swing the keyblade at Naruto but Naruto ducked. Crash threw a kick, as did Naruto. Their feet collided with each other. Crash and Naruto jumped back and smirked at each other.

"Nice, Crash, nice. Now let's see if you can do this." Naruto said as he did some finger movement before saying "Shadow Clone Justu."

Then 5 more Narutos appeared. Crash smirked.

"I had face 1000 Enerus. I can pretty sure I can take down all 5 of you" Crash said.

"Well, let's see what you've got!" the Narutos said.

One Naruto charged at Crash. Crash slashed him with the keyblade and he disappears in smoke. Another Naruto attacked him from the above, but Crash dodged and punched him in the face causing him to disappear. The real Naruto stood still as he watched Crash fight his clones. The last 2 Narutos ran towards him from behind but Crash leapt over them and then slashed his keyblade making them disappear as well. Naruto smirked.

"I should give you some credit." He said "You gotten better since the other tournaments. But I have 2 more techniques that would finish you off."

"I am ready for anything you throw at me" Crash said.

"OK, then. Here's my first one" Naruto said as he begins to power up and an orange aura came around him. Crash covered his eyes that it also could bring up dust. Once it died down, Naruto smirked and grasped his fist "This is what happened when you get the power of the nine-tailed fox. One punch and you might be finished off."

"Heh" Crash said "This may be a problem. But still I won't hold back."

Naruto then ran forward at a very fast speed. Crash charged forward with his keyblade in hands. Naruto lunged his fist forward and Crash lunged his keyblade forward. All at once, a white light came and an explosion came as there was dust everywhere. Shadow, Knuckles, Kakashi and the crowd gasped. Then the dust died down with Naruto and Crash on one knee. The orange aura disappeared.

"Heh, heh, heh. Well, I got to admit. You're quite strong" Crash said "but even so, I am not finished yet."

"Heh. Neither am I" Luffy said "there is one more attack, but I need some time to prepare for it. How about you fight more clones. Multi-Shadow Clone Justu!" Naruto said as 30 clones came out this time.

"Again? Fine, I'll take you all on!" Crash said.

As Crash fought against 29 of them, the other Naruto clone helped the real Naruto powered something in his hand. Crash didn't see it at the time because he was busy defeating each Naruto clones. As soon as he beat all of them, he knelt down very exhausted.

"Ha… ha… ha… Man, this is getting annoying" Crash said "how many of these clones do I have to face?"

"That's all" Naruto said "It's done."

Crash turned around to see Naruto has an energy ball in his hand. The other clone disappeared.

"Are you're ready for this? This is my ultimate attack!" Naruto said "My Rasengan attack!"

He threw his attack. Crash didn't have a chance to block and was hit by the attack. There was a blinding light and there was dust everywhere.

"CRASH!" Knuckles yelled.

Naruto smirked. "Sorry, but I win this one." But his smirk dies "What? Impossible."

Crash emerged from the smoke, although he is hurt, he was still walked and smirking.

"What? I seen attacks more bigger than that" Crash said. "Is it my turn now?"

Crash then ran at fast speed and start slashing Naruto. Naruto couldn't take it and was slashed by many of his attacks. Crash then spinned and knocked Naruto into a wall. Naruto seemed knocked up, but he tried to get up, only to fall back down again exhausted.

"Naruto is knocked out. Crash is the winner! Team Crash has won the Naruto cup".

Crash waved in the air again as the crowd cheered. Naruto looked up and smiled.

"Well, there has to be a winner, believe it." He said.

Shadow and Knuckles came running up to Crash and give him hugs and noogies.

"Crash! You did it!" Shadow said.

"You're the man!" Knuckles said.

Kakashi came up giving them a golden trophy. "Here is the cup for the Naruto cup. Well done."

"Thanks Kakashi" Crash said and then lifted the trophy in the air "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!"

Link and Fox, who was hiding in the shadows smirked and walks off. Crash and the others are with Naruto and Kakashi.

"Wow!" Naruto said "That was awesome and I didn't hold back. Man, I need to train more."

"And now I know what you've mean of strength of heart" Crash said to Kakashi. "Mine strength comes from Shadow and Knuckles."

"I beg your pardon?" asked Kakashi, quite surprised.

"If we stick to each other like friends" Crash said, putting his arms around a happy Shadow and Knuckles' necks "we're unbeatable. Not even Naruto stands a chance". Naruto smiled at this. "If we stick together, we're ready for anything."

"But that was not what I…" Kakashi said before Naruto interrupted.

"Of course. Your friends gives you strength. That is what it all counts, right Kakashi?" asked Naruto. Kakashi nodded. Naruto turned back to Crash and the others "The 3 of you together make great heroes. And as a team, I'm sure you can triumph anything." He and Crash gave each other high five.

"That's right. There's no force that can stop us" Shadow said. "Not Sephiroth…"

"Not Crunch" Knuckles said.

"And not the Heartless" Crash smiled.

"But still we have to push that huge pedestal" Knuckles said, pointing to the same pedestal Crash tried to push earlier now.

"But if we could do it together, we could do anything" Crash smiled as he, Shadow and Knuckles put their hands on one side of the pedestal. "One, two, three. PUSH!"

They all pushed together and a pedestal moved. There was a huge light and then when they looked at the ground, they were shocked.

"The keyhole!" Knuckles gasped.

Sure enough, there was a keyhole on the floor.

"We were so wrapped up by the fun, we forgot all about it" Shadow said. "Crash…"

"I know… I know" Crash said as he held his keyblade in the air. It glowed and so did the keyhole. Then the keyblade shot a few white sparks which fell on the keyhole. The keyhole glowed and then clicked and disappeared.

Crash turned around to see Kakashi and Naruto looking confused.

"Long story. But we gotta go. Bye" Crash said as he and his friends ran back to the gummi ship.

"So what now?" asked Knuckles.

"First thing first." Crash said "We need to take the missing pages back to the book and then get Luigi to add this gummi in so we can go to Nintendo Bastion and stop Sephiroth and Crunch."

"Right at you" Shadow said as the ship warped back to Terserve Town.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, I will do this story later on. But I had to do the other chapter for SSB and JSS in the Ultimate Tournament a chapter 4 and then I come back for this one which will be a Mario Party 6 world will be next. Please wait and tell me what you think.


	18. It's Party Time

A/N: Sorry I delayed this story a while, but I had another story finished. Anyway, I am back with this. We were almost near the Nintendo Bastion battle but first I will be doing the 100 Arch Wood world and then I will introduce the first summon in the next chapter that will be replacing Simba. Anyway, please enjoy, review and please don't flame. I had been working hard on this, you know.

Chapter 18: Party Time:

The heroes arrived back at Terserve Town and was surprised to see Zelda and Krystal watching the night stars. They looked quite worried. Crash decided to talk to them.

"Hey… erm… Zelda? Krystal?" Crash asked.

"Oh, Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, back already?" asked Zelda, quite surprised.

"Yeah, we found 3 new summon stones" Shadow said "and we just need to give these pages back to Marth."

"So, why are you out here?" asked Knuckles "Is something worrying you?"

Zelda and Krystal sighed and looked in the sky.

"It's just… we missed Link and Fox…" Krystal said.

"Oh… that's why" Shadow said.

"You miss them huh?" asked Crash.

"Yes…" Zelda said "After our world was taken by the Heartless, only us, Mario, Luigi and Peach survived. And so have Marth and Roy. Link and Fox was still on our world when the world was destroyed. How could they survived? And I wish Link comes back to me."

"Come back to you?" asked Knuckles.

"Yeah, and I wish that Fox would come back to me" Krystal said and then she sighed, "I love him."

Crash remained silent and then nodded. "How about I'll give them a message? How about it when I see Link and Fox again, I'll tell them how much you love them."

Zelda and Krystal gasped. "You'll do that for us?" Zelda asked.

"Sure. You two are my friends. I'll do anything to make you two happy again" Crash smiled.

Krystal smiled and kissed Crash on the cheek. "Thank you, Crash. You're very nice to other people."

"Heh, heh, heh" Crash blushed and did a Goku grin "Well, that's who I am. Well, I promised I will tell them. I promise. Well, see ya."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were on their way to Marth's house when they found a new house behind Luigi's shop.

"I wonder who lives here?" asked Knuckles.

Crash knocks on the door and a familiar red haired, plaster nose boy appeared.

"Jimmy!" Crash gasped.

"Oh, hi Crash!" Jimmy smiled.

"How did you get here?" asked Shadow.

"Jimmy? Who is it?" Helga said as she, Spike and Jake appeared from the door.

"Oh, hi, Crash" Spike said "Long time no see."

"Did you made this house all by yourself?" asked Knuckles.

"No. A kind man named Mario helped us build this house for us" Jake said "I don't know how to repay him."

Crash smiled "That's Mario, all right. Always, kind."

"Oh by the way, Crash. I hear you're battling the heartless" Spike said "wait here." He goes up and got out some roll of papers. "This is some new design for your gummi ships. It helps you make it become stronger."

Crash accepted the plans "Really, thanks, Spike. We'll see you around some time."

Spike smiled and nodded. Then the heroes walked off again and back to Marth's hut. There, Marth and Roy were practising with their swords.

"Marth! Roy!" Crash called.

"Huh? Crash! Long time no see" Roy said. "So why did you come back here?"

"We found these three new summon stones" Shadow said, as Crash showed Roy the stones.

"And we finally found all the lost pages" Crash said happily.

"Good. Good" Marth said "why not put them in the book while we help you with the summon gems."

As Shadow, Knuckles, Marth and Roy got the summons ready, Crash put the pages in the book. All a sudden a bright light appeared blinding Crash. When it died down, Knuckles turned around and saw Crash disappear.

"Hey, where did Crash go?" Knuckles asked.

"He's gone" Shadow said "that confounded book got him!"

"Calm down, Shadow" Marth said "he come back out of the book… eventually."

Shadow said no more and goes back to work. Knuckles turned to the book one more time before saying "Return soon, Crash." And goes back to work.

Crash had his eyes shielded with his hands. When he opened his eyes again, he gasped. He was now standing on a small island. On the bottom was a mushroom house and above it was a windmill. On the bottom left side is a boat and above it was a tower. One the bottom right is some trees. And above it is a giant flower. And on that flower was a green dinosaur with a white stomach, red scales on the back of his neck, a red straddle and brown shoes. He seemed to be thinking.

"Think, think, think" it said.

Crash decided to talk to him. He goes to the flower and sat next to him. The dinosaur looked at him and gasped.

"Who are you?" asked the dinosaur.

"Sorry to disturb you, but I want to help you" Crash said "My name is Crash Bandicoot."

"Hello, Crash. My name is Yoshi" the dinosaur said "Did Crash came to say bye-bye to Yoshi too?"

"What? No. We just met" Crash said "tell me what are you thinking, Yoshi?"

"Well, Yoshi is in a jam." Yoshi said "Yoshi and Toad made a plan to stop Brighton and Twila from fighting each other."

"Who? Who and who?" asked Crash.

"Toad, he's my friend" Yoshi said "and Brighton is the sun and Twila's the moon."

"The sun? And the moon?" Crash looked confused.

"Why Crash looked confused?"

"Err… sorry. So tell me, Yoshi. What is your plan?" asked Crash.

"We plan to get 5 more power stars to stop their feud but Toad and others disappeared" Yoshi said "and Yoshi will think Yoshi'll be too."

'So that's why the Heartless took the pages' Crash thought 'they want to make Brighton and Twila continued auguring.' Then he noticed Yoshi sniffing as he was ready to cry. Crash saw him and gave him a hug.

"Hey, Yoshi" Crash said "don't cry. Look, I'm here. And to tell you what, I'll help you."

Yoshi stopped crying and looked at Crash "Really? Crash helps Yoshi?"

"Sure I will" Crash said "we need 5 more stars right. So let me to do some exploring OK? And then we get the last stars."

Yoshi cheered happily and used his long red tongue and licked Crash on the cheek.

"Oh, Yoshi happy. Thank you, Crash. Yoshi will be in the mushroom house when you're ready".

Yoshi then walked away. Crash then leapt off the flower and watched towards the boat. Inside was a small man with a sun face, which half of his face was split with red and yellow. He wore a red shirt with red and yellow crosspatch squares on it. He has one red and one yellow eye on each spilt face. He was smiling when he saw Crash.

"Hello, my dear sir and welcome to the Solo Mode" the man said "say, you're look new here, man."

"Erm… I'm Crash Bandicoot, and I'm new here" Crash said.

"Ahh, welcome Crash. I am Brighton, the sizzling host of Solo Mode" the man said.

"So you're supposed to be the sun, Brighton?" asked Crash.

"Of course I am the sun. I been watching Mario Party world for a while with… that moody witch" Brighton grumbled.

"Witch? You mean Twila, the moon?" asked Crash.

"Yes! You're correct, sir" Brighton said "Twila and I argued to see which one of us is the best. Cause, everyone knows I'm the best. What about you?"

"I don't know why you argue, Brighton" Crash said "because everyone need a sun and a moon."

Brighton laughed merrily and slapped Crash hard on the back "Oh don't worry, my friend. Once Twila apologised to me and tell me I'm the best, I might forgive her."

"Right… well… see ya, Brighton" Crash said as he left the boat. He start walking towards a tree. Just then, a woman stood before him. She has a moon face was always spilt in half by yellow-ish green and blue and a yellow and a blue eye. She was smiling too. She wore a blue and light blue dress. She also holds a staff.

"Well hello dear and welcome to the Mini-Games section" she said "Hmm… you look new here."

"Well, my name is Crash" Crash said.

"Oh I see… I am Twila, the dazzling sparkle of the night" said the woman.

"So… I'm guessing you're the moon, right?" Crash asked.

"Yes, my dear. As you might know, I protected this world with that… bigmouth sun…" Twila also grumbled.

'Uh oh' Crash thought 'I know where this is going AGAIN'. "Let me guess, Brighton, right?"

"Correct my dear. He think he's the best!" Twila said "That Brighton! I'm more dazzling than he is. What do you think?"

"Look, we need a sun and the moon, right? Can one of you say sorry to each other?" Crash asked.

Twila chuckled and pinched Crash's cheek. "Don't worry, dear. Once Brighton gets on his heels and call me the best and then I get his sorry."

"Right…" Crash knew he wasn't getting anywhere with this. "I see you around, Twila." He walks away.

'This is too weird." Crash thought 'I am in a world where the sun and the moon fight? Man I should leave while I can. NO! I mustn't think like that. I promised Yoshi that I'll help him find the last stars. I won't let him down, so I'm staying.'

"Help! Help!" called someone. Crash looked around but couldn't see him. Surely he heard a voice from somewhere. "Hey, down here!"

Crash looked down. He saw a small mushroom-like boy because he has a hat like a mushroom and only wore white pants and purple jacket. He was panicking.

"What's the matter, little guy?" asked Crash.

"My name is Toad" the boy said "and I saw Mini Bowser and Boo ran into the Mushroom House. Yoshi is in there!"

"Oh no!" Crash said "lead the way, Toad."

Toad led him to the Mushroom house where he see Yoshi with a white floating ghost who looked like a huge white circle and has two little arms and a little tail. He has an scary face. Next to him was a small reptile who has yellow-ish skin on his body but green on his face. He has red hair and wore a spiky green shell on his back.

"What do Boo and Mini Bowser want?" Yoshi said.

"What do we want, Yoshi?" Mini Bowser (the reptile) cackled "we want the stars. Now be a good dinosaur and move out of our way, or I shall crush you."

"No. Yoshi stand his gound" Yoshi said bravery "Yoshi want to stop Brighton and Twila from fighting!"

Mini Bowser cackled again. "Foolish dinosaur! You can't beat me. I always crushed you!"

"Not this time" Crash said as he and Toad ran up to back-up Yoshi.

"Toad! Crash!" Yoshi cheered.

"And who are you?" asked Boo.

"Me? Who am I? I am the hope of the universe! I am the living things that cried out for peace! I am the protector of the innocent! My name is Crash Bandicoot!" Then he noticed everyone staring at him confused at what he meant "Oh man! That the last time I ever watch the Frieza Saga in DBZ."

"Whatever man" Mini Bowser said "if you want to win for those stars, you have to beat us to it in a mini game."

"Mini what?" asked Crash.

"A mini game" Toad said "you have to play a mini game to win coins."

"Sounds fair. How about 2 against 2… One match" Crash said "Let's say, me and Yoshi against you and Boo".

"Ha!" Mini Bowser smirked "Sounds fair! But of course I would beat you to the punch".

Yoshi held on Crash's hand "Yoshi never give up on Crash. Yoshi help Crash win."

"That's the spirit, Yoshi".

"Did we hear you going up in a mini game battle?" said a voice. Then Brighton and Twila came in.

"Yeah… we said a 2 against 2 Mini Game, winner get the 5 stars" Crash said.

"Cool" Brighton said "Hey, Twila. I know we don't get along now, but let's just help them out a little. After all, they may be messier than ours."

"OK, fine, Brighton" Twila sighed "Now, the mini game will be chosen randomly."

Then a huge screen appeared and it switches to the each people very fast. Then it stopped when there was a spilt picture with rocks and 2 cars.

"Ah, perfect!" Twila said "You'd be playing Rocky Road."

"How do we play that?" asked Boo.

"Well, you have to clear a path in the rock by punching or kicking the rocks so your car can be advanced. The first one to cross the finish line and pick up the Shy Guy at the end, wins" Brighton said "Crash and Yoshi and Mini Bowser and Boo, best of luck."

"Hey, dinosaur, bandicoot, if I win, you two will be our slaves forever" Mini Bowser cackled.

"That is what Mini Bowser thinks" Yoshi growled.

"And if we win, you leave Yoshi and Toad alone" Crash said. "Do we have a deal?"

"Fine… deal" Mini Bowser said as he shook Crash's hand.

"Good… let the game begin" Twila said as she and Brighton waved their hand and staff and causes a huge light surrounding them.

Then all a sudden, Crash and Yoshi were seen riding in a back of a red car with a Shy Guy driving alongside a cliff side viewing the beach. Then Crash could see Mini Bowser and Boo on the other side in a blue car.

"Breeze feels great huh, Crash?" Yoshi said a he leaned back "Yoshi think he doesn't need to play."

Crash looked ahead "I don't think that we will be resting during this mini game."

In front of them ahead is 2 rocks.

"Yoshi, we have to clear those rocks if we want to move on" Crash said "I hope you're good at fighting because this is now."

"Yoshi can fight good. Yoshi no disappoint Crash" Yoshi said.

"I know you wouldn't Yoshi" Crash said as he got out of the car as it stopped by the rock and grabbed his keyblade. "Let's go!"

Mini Bowser and Boo stood out too. "Come Boo, let's finish this."

"GO!" the announcer called.

The warriors charged at the rocks and leapt up and kicked it making a dent. Yoshi then punched one rock and Crash slashed the other. Mini Bowser flamed the work and Boo punched it. Then they leapt up and break their rocks. They all made it back to their cars and drove a little but then they came across one rock. The warriors was shocked.

"I'll destroy that" Boo said.

"No way!" Mini Bowser snarled. "I'm doing it!"

As Boo and Mini Bowser argued, Crash and Yoshi turned to each other,

"Who destroy it?" asked Crash.

"Crash will. Yoshi like that blade thing he holds" Yoshi smiles.

"Thank you, Yoshi. You're a great friend" Crash said and then shouted "Sonic Blade!" And at lighting speed chopping the rock in half.

"Wow! Crash is good!" Yoshi said as he used his tongue to clean up the remains and threw it out to sea.

"Let's get moving" Crash said as he and Yoshi get back into the car.

"They're getting away!" Mini Bowser snarled "I'll do it!" And then he punched the rock breaking it into pieces.

Soon the cars were neck to neck and then they came upon 3 rocks.

"This is getting stupid" Crash said.

And after some kicking and slashing and punching, blah, blah, blah, they broke their 3 rocks and drove on until they come two more larger rocks.

"This should be a challenge this time. At least they are bigger now" Crash said.

"Yoshi and Crash must not lose" Yoshi said.

"Right. Let's do this!" Crash said.

Mini Bowser and Boo stick kicking their rock while Crash and Yoshi did the same. It was longer than it was. But then both warriors broke the rock and ran back to their cars. In their car, Mini Bowser was smirking.

"After I beat them, they will be my servants bowing to my very wish. W…WHAT?!"

Up ahead was a giant rock blocking the entire road.

"Whoa! Now that what I call a challenge" Crash said.

"That's a huge rock Yoshi ever saw" Yoshi said.

They got out of the car and tried punching but it only made a small dent.

"What?" Mini Bowser and Boo gasped.

"It can't be" Yoshi whimpered.

"Darn it!" Crash snarled.

They continued punching until the rock became stable for one more blow, but the warriors were all very tired.

"One more blow and then we're done" Crash said as he struggled to get up.

"I won't lose to you!" Mini Bowser snarled as he tried to get up.

"Crash never give up" Yoshi said "Crash a hero to Yoshi." This cause Crash to stare at him. "Yoshi may have not got Toad, but Yoshi got Crash's back. Yoshi knows Crash will never give up. Yoshi, please. Do it for me and for the peace of this world."

Crash's eyes widen with realisation 'Of course. This book is like a world expect with no heartless. So… Mini Bowser is just like Impmon, Broly, Crocodile, Sephiroth… and Crunch… In which case… I will not lose'.

Crash got back on his feet again while Mini Bowser is still trying to get up.

"Sorry Mini Bowser, but I win" Crash smirked as he leapt in the air.

"NOOOO!" Mini Bowser yelled.

"DEATH TORNADO SPIN!" Crash spun around like a miniature tornado and went through the rock breaking it into pieces.

"It can't be!" Boo gasped "he still some strength left after that much punching and kicking?"

"YEAH!" Yoshi cheered.

"Now, go, go, go, go!" Crash said as he and Yoshi got back in the car and the Shy Guy drove on until they found another Shy Guy on the road and stopped.

"Finish!" the announcer called "The winners are… CRASH AND YOSHI!"

The car is still driving with the 2nd Shy Guy next to the driver and Crash and Yoshi waved of their victory.

Then a huge light appeared and the warriors appeared from the next room.

"No fair!" Mini Bowser said "You cheated!"

"Crash didn't cheat!" Yoshi snarled.

"It's because of your hatred that led to your loss" Crash said "Face it. You can't accept defeat. Now, remember our promise. Go back to where you come from and never harm Yoshi again!"

Mini Bowser snarled and yells "Fine! But you haven't seen the last of me! I'll be back!" Then he ran off taking with him Boo.

"Good riddance!" Toad cheered.

Brighton and Twila flew down to them. "Well done you two. You won. So here's your 5 stars." Brighton said as Twila gave Yoshi the stars. It was a star with two black eyes. Then they left.

"Thank you, Crash" Toad said "for some reason we can't seem to get together to finish the plan because some part of the world disappeared."

"That is because of the…" Crash began before he knew he shouldn't say it because it would scare Toad and Yoshi "Never mind. So now we got the remaining stars, where do we put them?"

"We go to that windmill over there. We shall put them in the Star Bank" Toad said.

"The what?" asked Crash.

"Star Bank is where we store the Stars" Yoshi said "We need these 5 stars to complete them."

"Well, get it over with before Brighton and Twila get more angry at each other" Crash said.

They walked all the way up to a windmill and Crash was surprised to see what was inside. Inside was a huge glass ball with rainbow rings around it. It has a lot of stars in it.

"Wow!" Crash said "You been collecting all of these stars?"

"Yep. We only got 995" Toad said "that why we need these 5 to finish it off."

"Mind if Crash put them in" Yoshi said.

"Don't mind if I do, Yoshi" Crash said as he threw the last stars into the ball. "Now what?"

"We pray for something to happen" Toad said as he knelt down. Yoshi and Crash did the same.

"What's all this?" Suddenly Brighton and Twila appeared as they came around the glass ball. Toad, Crash and Yoshi was shocked.

"How did yo…" Toad gulped.

"We just remembered. Why do you need those stars for?" asked Brighton.

"Cause we don't think they are…" Twila replied before Brighton interrupted.

"Wait, Twila. Look" Brighton saw the glass ball filled with stars "Wow. The Star Banks is packed with stars!"

"Simply amazing" Twila said as she noticed it too "is this is what you're up to?"

"Yeah…" Yoshi said sadly "we really want you two to stop fighting, please? Yoshi love it when Brighton and Twila not fight?"

"Wait…" Brighton and Twila said "You mean you been collecting these stars just for us?"

"Yes and I wanted to help Yoshi and Toad succeed." Crash said "Like I told you. There will be all ways a sun and a moon. That's why there are night and day, That is why, you two. If you want to blame us, then blame me. I should take the blame for interfering."

Yoshi and Toad looked at Crash concerned as Crash knelt to his knees again.

"No, Crash. You don't need to apologize. We do" Brighton said as Crash looked at them confused "Yoshi and Toad must been working hard to get all of these stars and all you did was help. That's very nice of you."

"Yoshi, Toad, we were sorry if our fight cause a fuss. We promise to get along now" Twila said "And Brighton, I am sorry."

"I'm sorry too, Twila" Brighton said "Friends again?"

Twila smiled and hugged Brighton "Friends again."

Toad cheered and Yoshi hugged Crash. Crash smiled and hugged him back.

"Crash a hero!" Yoshi cheered.

"Thanks to you Crash" Toad said "we can settle down now."

"And to show our apparition, we do something special. Watch" Brighton said as he and Twila used blue and red sparkles around the Star Bank. The Star Bank glowed and the stars flew in the air stopping in the sky revealing dazzling starlight. Crash, Yoshi and Toad were awestruck. Then Crash smiled and begins to walk away. Toad saw him go.

"Crash where are you're going?" asked Toad as Yoshi, Brighton and Twila turned to them.

"I gotta go" Crash said "I have to save my friends from Sephiroth."

"Aww… Crash have to leave so soon?" Yoshi sobbed "but Yoshi have fun with you."

Crash smiled and walked back to Yoshi and put his hand on his cheek "Yoshi… you are a great friend a bandicoot could ever have. Be brave. I will come back someday, but please wait for me and know that I'm always proud of you".

Yoshi put his hands on Crash's hand which is on his cheek. "Crash promise?"

Crash smiled "Crash promised, Yoshi." He then let go and waved to his new friends as he walked away. "Bye, guys. I'll be back soon!"

"So long Crash" Twila waved.

"Hope you save your friends" Toad said.

"Come back sometimes" Brighton said.

Crash turned to see Yoshi smiling, tears in his eyes and waving. "Remember, Crash. You promised Yoshi. Come back soon, OK?"

Crash smiled and waved before he disappeared. Then Crash saw the book closing. It has now has a cover saying Miracle Book and it has Crash holding hands with Yoshi and Toad. Then he saw a keyhole in the lock. Quickly, Crash sealed it with the keyblade and watches happily as he started flying back to the real world.

To be continued…

A/N: Phew. Done. Never expected for a Mario Party 6 world, huh? Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon, so please wait for a while.


	19. Battle at Nintendo Bastion Part 1

A/N: I have done a lot on this chapter and I will finish the other 2. I will introduce the first summon who would replacing Simba. And you be quite suprised to see who's playing the Beast. Anyway, no more spoilers. Please enjoy, don't flame and review. Not much to say really.

Chapter 19: Battle at Nintendo Bastion Part 1:

"There…" Roy said "I finish the summon stones. The 2nd summon stone you is quite powerful."

"Really?" Marth said "I wonder who is…"

Before he could finish a bright light appeared. Everyone turned around and see Crash outside the book.

"Crash! You're back!" Knuckles said happily.

"Where have you been Crash?" asked Shadow.

"In this book. There's a world in there" Crash said "And I helped saved it."

"THERE'S ANOTHER WORLD IN THE BOOK?!" Knuckles and Shadow yells quite shocked.

"Amazing. Anyway, Crash. We done with the summon stones. This one is very powerful" Roy said inside "Give it a try."

"OK" Crash said as he put his hand onto his chest "Give me strength!"

Suddenly, Shadow and Knuckles felt the force around them and disappeared. Crash wondered where the went and then a smoke appeared. Then standing in front of Crash was a man wearing a dark blue hooded jacket which has matching pants. It has golden flames in front of his jacket. The man removed his hood to see some spiked up hair which sticks back and has some fringe over his face. He turned to look at Crash.

"Hey, Marth, Roy, where are Shadow and Knuckles?" asked Crash.

"They are inside the summon stone" Marth said. "I suggest you talk to this man."

The man then looked around the place. "What the…?" He said in a strong voice "where am I?"

"I'll explain everything to you" Crash said "Your world was wiped out by the heartless but your spirit lays in this stone. You have given a second chance to help me fight the heartless."

"What? My world?!" the man gasped "So my friends, my family was gone?"

"That's true" Crash said.

"My mother… is she killed too?" asked the man. When Crash nodded, the man got angry and slammed his fist in the wall of the house making Marth, Roy and Crash gasp. He removed his gloved hand and snarled "Blasted Heartless! I'll get my revenge on them!"

Crash approached him "Don't worry we'll get them. But I'm going to ask you nicely to help me."

The man sighed and turned to Crash "Well, if you're going against the heartless, then I don't see why not? The name's Kazama, Jin Kazama".

Crash shook his hand "My name is Crash Bandicoot."

Jin smiled and said "if you need me, you know where to find me." Then in the flash of light, Crash could see Shadow and Knuckles there.

"Jin went back into the stone if you need him call him" Roy said "and these stones held some more characters. There are Yoh and Diddly Kong."

"Thanks" Crash said "I keep an eye on them."

As Crash and his friends left the building, they went straight to Luigi.

"Hey, Luigi. Isn't this another one of these special gummi blocks?" asked Crash.

"Yes it is. You want me to install it for you?" asked Luigi.

"You bet we do" Shadow said.

"OK, I'll install it for you" Luigi said "please wait for me to come back."

As Luigi went off to install the gummi, Crash leaned against a lamppost. He looked quite miserable. If he did go to Nintendo Bastion, it would be a final showdown against Crunch and Sephiroth. He looked unhappy if this mean breaking his friendship with Crunch. Shadow and Knuckles noticed this.

"Hey, Crash" Shadow said smiling.

"Remember Shadow said to you" Knuckles said "no frowning, no sad faces."

Crash slammed his fist against the wall opposite him "How can you guys be so cheerful? There still no trace of Sonic."

"Usually I don't smile all the time" Shadow reminded him.

"That's what I mean? Aren't you worried at all?" asked Crash.

"Hmm… let me think… not really" Shadow said.

"You see, Sonic told us to find the keyblade master and we found you" Knuckles said "Come on, Crash. You just need to believe in yourself, that's all."

"Just believe…" Crash said. He closed his eyes to think.

"I believed in you" Coco's voice rang into his eyes.

'Coco?' Crash thought. Suddenly, he found himself flying through a golden portal before floating in an unfamiliar room. Suddenly, he saw a mask with feathers on his head and small green beard sitting in a chair opposite a small bandicoot girl with blonde hair and a small dress. The mask has yellow eyes, a mouth and a nose.

"What is this place?" Crash asked and then he noticed the mask "Aku Aku?"

Aku Aku smiled and talked to the small girl "Listen well, my child. I will tell you a story which is almost real. Long ago, people lived in peace, bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light. It kept them safe from darkness and it brought good fortune. It was a happy time." He then made a glum look. "But then, people began to fight over it. They wanted to keep it for themselves. It broke out in wars and many people got hurt. This was a result because their hearts gave birth to darkness. Greed and power my young child. The darkness spread, swallowing the light and many people's hearts. It covered everything, and the world disappeared." He then smiled again "It's okay little one. Not all was lost because small fragments of light survived...in the hearts of children. With these fragments of light, children rebuilt the lost world. It's the world we live in now. But the true light sleeps, deep within the darkness. That's why the worlds are still scattered, divided from each other. You just need to look inside of your heart. But someday, a door to the innermost darkness will open. And the true light will return. So, listen, child. Even in the deepest darkness, there will always be a light to guide you. Believe in the light, and the darkness will never defeat you. Your heart will shine with its power and push the darkness away. Do you understand Coco?"

"Coco?" Crash asked. He saw Aku Aku disappear leaving a young Coco behind. Young Coco looked around confused. Crash reached out to hold her but she disappears and he was suddenly send back

Crash opened his eyes, said "Huh?" and looked around. Shadow and Knuckles looked in confusion.

"What's the matter?" asked Knuckles.

"Oh… err… nothing…" Crash smirked. And then he said quietly "Coco? Did you call me?"

Suddenly, Luigi came up.

"There, all done" Luigi said "I must warn you, there will be a lot of Heartless there now."

"Groan" Crash and Shadow moaned.

"But I'm sure you will do fine" Luigi said.

All Crash and Shadow did was look at each other before nodding towards Luigi. "We'll do our best." Then he hear some angry shouting "err… we gotta go."

They had to drag Knuckles back to the ship because he was trying to get revenge on some birds that was pecking him on the head.

Back at the gummi ship, Shadow was piloting the ship while Crash was trying to reassure Knuckles.

"One day I will get those stupid birds!" Knuckles snarled.

"Calm down, Knuckles" Crash said "we need to save your strength in case of fighting Crunch, Sephiroth and the Heartless. By the way, you still owe me for me saving your life."

Knuckles chuckled and said "Don't worry, Crash. I make sure nothing get in the way with our friendship."

Crash smirked and then he heard Shadow said "Hold tight to your seats, guys. We're in for a bumpy ride!" Crash and Knuckles fastened their seatbelts as Shadow steered the ship through a hard barrier while battling Heartless at the same time. Then they came upon a old ruin castle with an N on the top.

"Hey, that castle look spooky" Knuckles said.

"I… I know this place…" Crash said.

"When?" asked Knuckles.

"I don't know…"

"That is strange."

"Yeah" Crash said as he clutched his chest "And I got a strange feeling right here in my heart."

"Ah, you're just hungry" Shadow said "Hey, does anyone have any Wumpa Fruit for him?"

"Hey, I'm serious!" Crash snapped.

Suddenly they hear some battle cries coming from the top of the platform.

"Come on!" Crash said as he and his friends leapt from platform to platform to see what it is. Luckily, Luffy gave them an Glide ability back on his world. At the top they were in shock to see Crunch.

There was another man with them. He has blonde spiky hair, a massive red cape which some wrapped around his neck. He wore dark clothing, a vest and pants. He wore a piece of armour on his left shoulder and right leg. He was carrying a massive sword. He and Crunch stared at each other down.

"No vessel and no help from the heartless" Crunch said "so tell me, how did you get here?"

"I don't care!" snarled the man "I'm here for Tifa and my heart tells me that she is here! And I won't leave without her! So move!"

"Then take her if you can!" Crunch said as he charged and slashed the man hard with his sword. The man took the hit and fell to the ground. Crash appeared.

"Leave him alone, Crunch!" snarled Crash.

"Well, hello, Crash." Crunch said. "Glad you made it. Late again I see. Lazing off again?"

"Cut it out!" Crash snapped. "This is serious! Why are you doing this?"

"Heh, that's my question. " Crunch responded. "Why are you doing this? Holding onto that keyblade. Don't you know it has changed you?"

"Me?" Crash asked, shocked. "As far as I'm concerned, you're the one that's changed. You'd never hurt anyone but, now you just hurt that guy."

"I guess its true then." Crunch said with a little smile. "Not only have we've been best friends but, we've been the best of rivals. We've pushed each other past our limits and in the end became stronger. Always competing, always fighting."

"But listen to me, Crunch…" Crash began.

"But it ends here, Crash." Crunch said, cutting Goku off. "There is no in between. The path cannot be taken by two keyblade masters."

"What do you mean by two?" Shadow asked suspiciously.

"That will be answered right now." Crunch responded. "Now it's time for the keyblade to choose...me or you!"

He then reached out his hand. Suddenly, the keyblade begins to pull away from Crash and disappears. Everyone was shocked as the keyblade reappeared in Crunch's hand.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"It can't be!"

Crunch gazed with aw at his new weapon. "Sephiroth, he was right! I truly am the one!" He then looked at Crash. "You don't have what it takes to save Coco. You never did. Only the true keyblade master can open the secret door and change the world."

"This...this isn't right!" a completely stunned Crash shouted. "It choose me!"

"Wrong, Crash!" Crunch disagreed. "I was the true master but however, when I was absorbed by the darkness back home, it couldn't except me just yet. So it needed a substitute until it was reunited with its true master."

"So I fought my way here with that keyblade for nothing?" Crash said with extreme anger.

"You were just the delivery boy." smirked Crunch. "A task that took you more then thirty minutes to deliver. Farewell, fool!"

With that, Crunch walked away. Shadow and Knuckles glared at him.

"Shadow, Knuckles, go with them" Crash sighed.

"What?" asked Shadow.

"You have to follow the keyblade" Crash said sadly "Go with him."

"But… Crash…" Knuckles began.

"GO NOW!" Crash snarled.

Shadow and Knuckles looked at each other sadly and begins to walk away. "Crash, I'm sorry" Shadow said before walking away.

Crash was about to break into tears until a hand patter his back. He looked up and saw the blonde haired man above him.

"Wait. Didn't Crunch slashed you?" asked Crash.

"Don't worry. That kid didn't do any effect to me" the man said "I was holding back. But that is not why I came here. Why are you here?"

"Because… I thought I could save my sister…" Crash said "I should give up while I can."

"Well, I'm because those creeps have Tifa and I won't leave without her!" the man said.

"Tifa? Is she very important to you?" asked Crash.

"Yes. By the name, the name's Cloud Strife, an ex-member of SOILDER and so they thought" said the man "and I came here to fight for Tifa. Either though I am alone, I will keep fighting. I won't leave this place without her."

Crash understood what Cloud was saying. He can't keep up, not when Coco's life rest within him. He stood up, brushed away his tears and joined Cloud.

"Me too, Cloud. I am not giving up now. Crunch hasn't won yet, I'm still in the game. I came here for something very important to me" Crash said.

"Well, let's go kid. Time's wasting out" Cloud said.

"I have a name too. It's Crash!" Crash said.

"Wherever you say so, Crash" Cloud said.

The duo made their way towards the outside of the castle. Heartless attacked them. They was about to attack Crash when Cloud protected him while using his oversized sword to chop the heartless in two. They soon realised that the door was sealed.

"Look like Crunch knew we were coming" Crash said.

Cloud then remembered something "Stay here." He goes off. After a while later, Cloud returned with a smirk on his face. "Try now."

Crash pushed the door and it opened "Hey, how do you know…"

"Heh. I received this plans from an old friend of mine" Cloud smirked.

"You're useful, you know that?" Crash smirked. "OK… Let's enter."

Crash and Cloud pushed the door opened and walked in.

Meanwhile, in a room somewhere in the castle there was tubes by the wall. The 3 on the side was none other than Renamon, Ember and Chi-Chi. In the other tubes was a woman with short brown hair, a green tank top and black shorts, a woman with brown hair, a white tank top and black shorts and another woman which looked like Peach expect she has brown hair and a yellow dress. Then Sephiroth walks in and walks pass Coco, who was trapped in a glass cover. Sephiroth walks up the stairs and looked back at the captured woman.

"Time to put the plan into action" Sephiroth cackled and said "Oh, Oh purest of hearts! Reveal to me the keyhole!"

He held his arms widely and held his long sword high. Then 6 lights came onto the girl's chest and it shot a beam towards each other and shot it in a heart like corridor above Sephiroth and into a heart like door. Sephiroth laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, Crash was explaining to Cloud what has happened. As Cloud heard about Sephiroth, he stopped.

"What?"

"Sephiroth!" Cloud snarled "So HE'S behind all of this!"

"You know Sephiroth?" asked Crash.

"Yes. He's my enemy from my world" Cloud said "I had no idea he wanted to open the door to darkness. I will make him pay for putting Tifa in his plan!"

"Me too with Coco!" Crash said.

As the two found themselves in the corridor which has a staircase and has two doors in the middle and one on the side.

"Be on your guard" Cloud told Crash "They're close. I can feel them. Are you ready for them?"

"Yeah… let's go" Crash said as he walked forward.

As Cloud walk to catch up, he hears a beautiful voice.

"Cloud?"

Cloud turned around. "Tifa?" He saw the brown haired, white clothed and black shorts woman standing by the door. But then she was engulfed by darkness and turned into a heartless. Cloud got very angry. "How dare you! You mock me about Tifa! You'll pay for that!" He grabbed his sword and goes after him.

"CLOUD! NO!" Crash yelled but the door closed as Cloud goes into them to attack the heartless. "So much for keeping your guard up."

"Urgh! You again, Crash?" Crash turned around to see Crunch, Shadow and Knuckles with them. "I can't believe you actually thought YOU could make it this far. Quit while you can!"

"No! Crunch!" Crash said "I won't leave without Coco!"

"What?" Crunch cackled. "You just keep going and going. You've lost everything. The keyblade, a home, and your friends." As if expected, Shadow and Knuckles sadly walked next to the current keyblade master. "As you can see, you've lost, it's all over, you're nothing but a loser now. Without the keyblade..." All of a sudden Crash began laughing manically at Crunch. "W-what are you laughing about?"

"The kid's finally cracked." Shadow sighed.

Crash then stopped laughing and smirked to his rival. "I'm laughing because I realize now that you're the loser."

"Me?" Crunch asked in surprise.

"I may not have my friends, I may not have the keyblade, but I still have my heart." Crash explained. "It's true that the keyblade master can change the world but, what kind of keyblade master would use that power for evil?" He then turned to Shadow and Knuckles. "I know you guys are suppose to follow the key, but would you follow a good keyblade master or a bad one? Doesn't the king want to bring happiness and peace to all worlds?"

"Of course he does." Shadow agreed.

"Then why are you with this guy?" Crash asked. "As far as I'm concerned, the keyblade made a pretty bad chose when choosing its master."

"ENOUGH!" Crunch shouted. "I've had it with you, Crash Bandicoot! It's time to do what I should have done a long time ago!"

Crunch's body then got engulfed in a wave of darkness and he transformed. His normal clothing transformed into dark clothing with red and blue all over it. On his chest was the heartless symbol and he wore a white type of dress looking thing that was supported by a belt. And he had on dark boots.

"Wait! Spare him please!" Shadow pleaded.

Crunch ignored him. "I'll give you once last chance to surrender. The darkness will destroy you!"

"You're wrong, Crunch!" Crash said "I never give up. The darkness may touch my body! But it can't touch my heart. My heart remains with my friends! It will never die!"

"Really? Well, we'll just see about that!" Crunch fired a darkness ball towards Crash. Crash felt like he could not move as the ball moved to his direction. He thought his life would end but it didn't came. Then he felt someone punched it away to a pillar.

"WHAT?!" Crunch gasped "Impossible! No one could stop that attack!"

Crash looked up to see an angry Knuckles standing in front of him protecting him. "Knuckles?"

"Pick on someone your own size!" Knuckles snarled "Crash isn't going anywhere. Not if I'm around!"

"You betray your king?" asked Crunch.

"You're wrong. I never betray Sonic" Knuckles said before turning to Crash and smiled "But I am not leaving Crash either, because we have become great friends after we've been though together. And you saved me once and now I repay you back. Remember?"

"Yeah. I remember." Crash smiled.

Knuckles turned to Shadow. "Shadow, my mind made up. Could you tell the king that I am really sorry?"

"No need to, Knuckles" Shadow called, "we will tell them together!" then to Crunch's surprise, Shadow ran over to Crash and Knuckles "it's not the weapon that counts, it's the person on the inside. Remember Crash, we made a vow, right? All for all and one for all? We gotta stick to it."

Knuckles smiled and put his hand on Crash's shoulder "That's right. Now you're stuck with us now, Crash."

Crash smiled weakly "Thank you… Shadow, Knuckles…"

"Sorry to break your little 'reunion' but you're forgetting something!" Crunch said as he got out the keyblade "The odds still against you! Besides, how could you even fight without a weapon?"

"No, Crunch. I don't the keyblade anymore" Crash said bravery "I have a better weapon than that. And that is… my heart."

"Hahaha. Don't be ridiculous!" Crunch laughed "Your heart? Please! You're just gotta take it out and throw at me? Besides, what would that weak little thing do for you?"

"Heh. I shouldn't be laughing if I were you" Crash said "Although my heart may be weak, it is never alone. It has new experience after all the battles I been. And it grows stronger of the friends I made. And if they won't forget me, and remember me, then our hearts would be one." He get into his fighting stance as well as Shadow and Knuckles "I don't need a weapon to defeat you, my friends are my power!"

Crunch smirked and took his keyblade out to fight. But then Crunch felt a force pulling him away from the keyblade. Crunch tried to pull it back but then it disappeared from it hands.

"W…WHAT?!" Crunch gasped.

Shadow turned around and then a flash of light appeared and Shadow turned to see the keyblade back into Crash's hands.

"Crash! The keyblade's back in your hand again!" Shadow said.

"You're right!" Crash said as he looked at it.

Crunch saw in Crash's hand "No… NO! Impossible! I'm the Keyblade Master! Sephiroth said so! What did you do, Crash?!"

"He didn't do anything. Maybe he pressed a secret button" Knuckles said.

"No. I know why" Crash said as he turned to Crunch "See? Sephiroth is wrong about everything! And the keyblade has rejected you!" Crunch was in shock. "You dove into the darkness and you don't show any goodness. But when showed my inner goodness, it returned to me. In your words, Mario is right. You are not worthy of saving Coco. I will save her and the worlds from Sephiroth."

"So in other words, you lose" Knuckles said.

Crunch couldn't take it. How could he lose the keyblade to Crash? He was the Super Bandicoot! He took his sword in utter rage and glared at the heroes.

"That's it! If I can't have the keyblade than no one can!" Crunch said before smirking "You can't beat me! I have ultimate power now!"

"No, Crunch. This isn't a game! This is fate!" Crash said as he got the keyblade out "I won't let you win! Let's do this!"

The heroes charged and Crunch did the same. Crash and Crunch clang their weapons hard at each other. Knuckles then punched Crunch behind but Crunch moved out of the way. Shadow ran and tried to tackle Crunch but the rival leapt out of the way. He smirked at Shadow and Knuckles but then looked shocked and look up to see Crash above him. Crash hit him down the ground with the keyblade. Crunch fell and landed on his feet and looked up to Crash coming down to him and tried to slash him but Crash blocked it and leapt over him. Knuckles tried to kick Crunch but Crunch grabbed his leg and threw him towards Crash. Crash caught him and skidded to a stop before hitting the wall. Without Crunch noticing, Shadow rolled into a ball and attacked Crunch from behind. Crunch flew where Crash and Knuckles are and knocking them down against the wall.

"SHADOW!" Crash, Crunch and Knuckles yelled.

"Opps" Shadow said "Sorry."

The others got off. Crunch leapt back and starts firing dark energy balls again. Crash and the others ducked and leapt and moved out of the way as he fire more. Crash then saw his chance and ran through the dark balls and slashed Crunch on the chest. Crunch was very angry now.

"THAT'S IT!" Crunch snarled "I will kill you now!"

He leapt onto a pillar and put his hands onto one side. One once a pink energy appeared in his hands.

"He isn't, isn't he?" Shadow asked.

"Let's see how well you die with my Garlic Gun attack!" Crunch shouted.

"Garlic Gun, huh? Guess I better do it now" Crash said as he put his hand on one side and a blue energy appeared. "KA-ME-HA-ME…"

The two bandicoots got very attacks ready for one final attack.

"GARLIC GUN FIRE!" Crunch yells as he fire a pink beam at them.

Knuckles and Shadow held each other in fear.

"HAA!" Crash yells as he fires his blue beam at the Garlic Gun. The two beams got into a struggle as the warriors held on to their beams. None of them gave up. But Crunch was shocked as the beams went back and forth each time.

"It… can't be… His beam's attack has the same strength as my Garlic Gun!" Crunch gasped.

"NOW… X4!" Crash yells and fires his Kamehameha with more power which begins to push back at the Garlic Gun.

"NO!" Crunch gasped as the Kamehameha got to him and hit him.

As soon as the dust died, Crunch was still standing, looking angry. But he only see Shadow and Knuckles. He looked around to look for Crash.

"THIS ONE IS FOR COCO!" Crash yells as he appeared from behind his rival and slashed his rival hard which send him falling in front of the fountain in between of the staircase.

Crash leapt in front of him and knocked his sword aside. "Crunch, you lose."

Crash held the keyblade and slashed Crunch so hard that he fell back into the fountain. Crunch's dark clothing disappeared meaning he was defeated.

"D…Darn it!" Crunch gasped "where did he get so strong? No choice… but to retreat!"

Crunch got out of the fountain and begins to run.

"God riddance!" Shadow said.

Crash turned to Shadow and Knuckles "Thank you guys. You all did great today. If it weren't for you we would have lost the fight. Thank you for helping me out."

"No worries" Shadow said.

"And espically for you, Knuckles" Crash said "You saved my life today. Thank you."

Knuckles smiled "Hey, we're friends, Crash. I never let anyone hurt you."

"Hey, what about me?" asked Shadow.

"Oh, should I thank you for knocking me, Knuckles and Crunch across the room?" Crash joked.

"Oh very funny!" Shadow grumbled as Crash and Knuckles laugh. Then he heard footsteps. "What was that?"

Crash turned around to see Cloud enter the room. "Cloud! You're OK!"

"Yeah. I was about to renter the room while I saw such a great battle" Cloud said "you are truly the keyblade master."

"Well, he did have help from us" Knuckles said.

"Guys" Crash said to Knuckles and Shadow "This is Cloud Strife. He helped me get here. He came here to rescue Tifa. And get this, he knows Sephiroth."

"So, if we fight Sephiroth, we have Cloud on our side" Shadow said.

"So, let's go and find Sephiroth" Crash said.

Crash felt Cloud touch his shoulder again "Hey, Crash. The real winner of this battle was your heart, isn't it?"

Crash smiled and nodded. Then he and his friends, alongside Cloud, goes off to find Sephiroth and defeat him.

To be continued…

A/N: Suprised? We were almost near the Sephiroth battle. But in the mean time, please help me out with Bandicoot Hearts 2 in the Misc Game forums. I could think of some new worlds. Anyway, please review and wait.


	20. Battle at Nintendo Bastion Part 2

A/N: Not much to say but the next chapter is now uploaded. This time it will be the battle with Sephiroth. Please enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 20: Battle at Nintendo Bastion part 2:

"OK, Crash" Shadow said "why are we in the library again?"

The heroes had found themselves in a library. They had defeated Crunch and they tried to follow but he sealed the door with a heart panel. So they had to enter the other door which happens to be a library. It has shelves of bookcases.

"I don't know" Crash said "my heart tells me to go in here. Somehow, this place looks familiar." 'It was like that dream, with Coco and Aku Aku.'

"Hey. Crash?" Knuckles asked "What's wrong?"

"Oh… nothing…" Crash said.

"If you're telling me, it seemed messy" Shadow said as he picked up a book off the floor and put it in the empty gap in the bookcase. Then the bookcase turned around taking Shadow with him until the bookcase came to a complete stop. "Help!" Shadow yells from the other side. "Get me out of here!" Crash put a book in and it spins around again, and Shadow reappeared. "Thanks, Cr…" He then noticed he was looking at Knuckles and Cloud. "Hey, where's Crash?" He turned to look at the bookcase. "Crash? Are you behind the bookcase?"

"No… I am all the way over at Disneyland Paris!" Crash muffled sarcastically over the other side "OF COURSE, I AM BEHIND THE BOOKCASE!"

"Can we stop fooling around and get on with it?" snapped Cloud.

"OK. OK" Shadow said "Crash, stand back. We're coming after you!"

Crash stepped back as Cloud put the book in the bookcase and they spin around to join Crash at the other side.

"Finally!" Crash sighed. "I just found a staircase. Maybe we could find a door or something."

As they walked up the staircase, the gang begins looking for a door. They found it but it locked. Knuckles saw a switch while others are not looking. When he pressed it, Crash, Cloud and Shadow heard a click on the door. Cloud tried to open it again and it opened. They all turned to Knuckles.

"Opps. Am I in trouble or something?" asked Knuckles.

"No, you found a way to open this door" Crash called to him "Come on, let's go!"

As soon as they got out of the door, they were confronted by some heartless. Crash managed to destroy them with the keyblade and he smiled at it.

"Good to have you back" he smiled.

Cloud held his huge sword high and then goes into fast speed and slashed the heartless. Shadow and Knuckles also destroyed some as well. Meanwhile, while Crash and his friends continued to fight the heartless, a familiar muscled bandicoot was running into the room where he and Sephiroth with the other villains are in while they had their meeting. He was sweating and out of breath. He couldn't believe it. He had lost to someone like Crash. He had everything. The keyblade. His friends. Everything. It has come falling apart when Crash reclaimed the keyblade and his friends.

"Why? It was mine! It was in my hand!" Crunch said.

"Know this" said a voice causing Crunch to turn around. The same cloaked man whom Crash met on Wumpa Jungle was standing in front of him. He was now glowing blue. "You had overestimated the boy's powers."

"Why don't you stay out of this, old man?" snapped Crunch.

"Calm down" the man said "_That_ what caused you this match. Remember, only a heart so brave, so strong and so powerful shall win the keyblade. You have no reached to that point yet."

Crunch couldn't believe it. He had lost everything because Crash's heart was stronger than his is. "What? Are you saying my heart's weaker than his?"

"For that instance, it was" the man said "that battle that you had with him proves it. He was much stronger than you. However…" he said with an evil smirk. "Just because he has a strong heart, doesn't mean you can't become stronger."

"Sorry, but friendship don't work with me" Crunch said.

"There's more" the man said "Fear not. You can become stronger. You showed no fear into stepping through the door of darkness. It held no terror for you. Plunge deeper into the darkness and your heart shall grows even stronger."

"Go into the darkness? What can I do to do that?" Crunch asked.

"It is really quite simple actually. Just open yourself to the darkness, that's all it would takes" Crunch didn't notice that he was walking towards him "Now, let your heart, your being become darkness itself."

Crunch glowed green again and closed his eyes as the cloaked figure approached him.

"There!" Crash said as he put the last panel in the door. "That's the last one".

The door opened up slowly and the heroes walked in. They had to walk a long way there while they battled more and more powerful heartless. They soon came to another set of stairs which was extremely long. As soon as they reached to the top, they were all out of breath, well expect Cloud, who just stood there, looking cool as usual.

"Wow… I had enough of seeing these flight of stairs for the rest of my life" Shadow said.

"And if you make us fall down again like last time then I will take off your shoes and gloves and throw them out of the window!" Crash threatened.

"OK, OK" Shadow said.

"Tifa…" Cloud said as he looked straight on "She's close. I can feel it."

"What's his problem?" asked Shadow.

"This guy's love struck" Crash said "Can't you respect that?"

"Oh, like you and Coco?" Knuckles asked.

"Knuckles, why would I fall in love with my own sister?" asked Crash.

"Because you cared for her" Knuckles said.

"Look… I only came here just to rescue my own sister from evil. I made a promise to her and I won't break it" Crash said.

"OK" Knuckles said, "Now I understood."

"That's 'Understand', Knuckles" Shadow said.

"Whatever".

Soon the heroes came up a long way up Nintendo Bastion fighting more and more heartless. Suddenly they came up to the door where the hallway is. Without hesitation, they entered the room.

Meanwhile, Sephiroth is watching as the huge heart panel where the keyhole is inside and begins cackling.

"Yes… soon, I will be the end of everything! I'll destroy all worlds with my own hands" Sephiroth cackled.

"Well, someone begin proud of himself today" said a voice, 2 voices together might I add.

Sephiroth turned around to see Crunch in his dark clothing. But something was wrong, he was looking a lot more evil than he already was. "So, I see the keyhole has opened up at last."

"Yes. It is called the keyhole to the darkness" Sephiroth said "now, onto phrase 3."

"That is unlock it" Crunch said "and then the heartless will overrun this world".

Sephiroth chuckled "What? Unlock the keyhole? Silly boy. We know the darkness has no control over me. Rather, I will use it powers to rule all worlds."

"Someone being overconfident" Crunch chuckled. "I must warn you, your overconfident will be your downfall. Remember that."

"Look, who cares?" Sephiroth said "No one besides Cloud can defeat me! I will become the supreme ruler of the universe!"

"Have it your way" Crunch cackled and held up his hand. All a one, a black keyblade appeared into his hand. The blade was black and sharp at the end and on the key. It has a red sharp base around the handle. It doesn't have the key chain though. Sephiroth turned to look at it.

"Ooh…" he smirked and then he smirk becomes shock as he looked at the keyhole. "What?"

"What 'what'?" asked Crunch.

"Impossible. The princesses are all here!" Sephiroth said "I made sure of it. Then…" he turned around to the motionless Coco is lying on the ground behind them. "It must be her."

Sephiroth and Crunch looked at Coco. Usually Crunch would show Coco feelings, but this one isn't. Like he doesn't care about her at all.

"Without her heart, she would never awaken the keyhole's power" Crunch said.

"How can this be?" Sephiroth said before he turned to Crunch "You know something don't you? Tell me!"

"Sorry to burst your outburst, but we have company" Crunch said as he and Sephiroth heard Cloud's yell outside of the door.

"The king's fools, that bandicoot and Cloud are here" Sephiroth said "and every one of my min… err… helpers have been defeated! Fine. I just have to deal them with myself" He took out his sword and walks away "I'll kill them all. You'll stay here and guard the princesses."

As Sephiroth walks away, Crunch glows blow and smirked and said "Too bad that your fate has been sealed."

At the hallway, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles collapsed to the floor exhausted. Cloud just looked around.

"We're almost there" Cloud said "I can feel it."

"Hold it, Cloud!" Crash said "I'm tired."

"Crash, I had been travelling a long way here and did I ever say I'm tired?" Cloud said.

"But we walked up a flight of stairs" Shadow reminded him.

"So, I rather walk a billion stairs just to save the one I love."

"Cloud's right" Crash said "It should not be long now."

"Sorry but this is as far as you could go" said a voice causing the heroes to turn around. Sephiroth was standing in front of them.

"SEPHIROTH!" Crash gasped.

"So, we meet again, like we promised, bandicoot" Sephiroth said.

"Sephiroth! So it was you after all!" Cloud snarled.

"Why Cloud Strife, it had been such a long time" Sephiroth said "Finally the stars of the show has appear on stage. Take a bow."

"Sephiroth, give me back Coco now!" Crash shouted.

"Same goes for Tifa!" Cloud yells.

"Sorry boys, but I'm afraid you're too late" Sephiroth said.

"What do you mean?" asked Knuckles.

"Heh. I should tell you. Any moment now, the final keyhole shall be unsealed. This world will fall into darkness, it is unstoppable." Sephiroth said.

"No… it can't be!" Shadow gasped.

Crash felt his worry coming but then he knew what he should do. He hears the voice of his friends from other worlds calling him to win. He smirked and grabbed his keyblade and got into his fighting stance. Sephiroth looks uncertain as he watch him do that.

"Even if it does happen, we'll put a stop to this! After coming so far, there's no way we're letting that happen!" Crash said.

Smirking at their friend's bravery, Cloud got out his sword and goes into his stance, as did Shadow and Knuckles.

"I beat you once I can do it again!" Cloud said.

"You poor simple fools!" Sephiroth snarled as he drew out his long sword "Do you really think you could defeat me?! ME! THE MASTER OF ALL EVIL!"

"Well, let's see what you've got then, master swordsmen!" Crash smirked.

Sephiroth grabbed his long sword and charged. He clashed his blade against Crash and Cloud's blade. Crash and Cloud pushed their blades back. Then Sephiroth swung his sword and he, Crash and Cloud clashed their blades back and forth. Shadow rolled up into a ball to attack him but Sephiroth moved out of the way and slashed Shadow with his sword. Shadow felt immense pain as he received from that slash. Knuckles tried to punch him but Sephiroth kicked him away. Crash and Sephiroth continued clashing. Then Cloud used Sonic Blade and knock Sephiroth some damage. Sephiroth cackled and then wipe his sword at Crash's chest causing while he goes off to fight Cloud. Crash saw his chance and threw his keyblade at Sephiroth knocking him some damage from behind. Sephiroth snarled and pushed Cloud away and teleported away. The heroes looked around for him. Then Sephiroth appeared behind Crash and slashed him in the air and then followed him and slashed him a lot before sending him hurling to the ground. Cloud knew that trick and when Sephiroth used his teleporting on him as well, Cloud leapt over him and tried to slash Sephiroth's attack but he leapt up in the air.

Knuckles and Shadow helped Crash to his feet. Sephiroth saw his chance and flew down and slashed Knuckles, kicked Shadow and tried to chop Crash's arm off but Crash moved aside. This caused Sephiroth to glare at him. Sephiroth then grabbed Crash's chest and held him in the air and as he was about to stab him, Shadow punched him from behind causing him to drop Crash. Crash got up and used his keyblade, spins around and attacked Sephiroth causing him to crash into a wall. Sephiroth got up and smirked.

"Now, descend Heartless Angel" He said as he held his hand in the air. Then Shadow has a red symbol on him and then he then knocked back feeling weak.

"Shadow!" Crash gasped.

"He's using it as a curse!" Cloud warned him "don't let him get you too! If he used Heartless Angel, he will zap his health and MP. So watch out!"

"I'll heal Shadow while you take care of Sephiroth again before he do it again!" Knuckles called.

As Sephiroth was about to used Heartless Angel again, Cloud appeared behind him and slashed him upwards. Crash followed after him and slashed him back to the ground where Cloud is waiting. Cloud then slashed him to one side as Crash waited for him and slashed the villain with the keyblade making him spin out of control and landed on the ground with a thud. His sword clattered to the ground. Sephiroth got up and snarled.

"No one and I mean NO ONE EVER HURT ME THAT MUCH! NOW I'LL SEND YOU TO THE PROMISED LAND!" He snarled.

"Sound like that can't be good" Crash said.

Sephiroth rose into the air and held his hands in the air. All at once, a huge white ball was forming into his hands and it grew larger and larger.

"It's his Super Nova! Watch out!" Cloud called.

Sephiroth laughed manically "TRY TO DODGE THIS ONE! NOW DIE!" He then threw it and causing Crash and Cloud to defend themselves. There was a huge explosion and Shadow and Knuckles were blown away by the wind. As soon as it died down, there was smoke everywhere. Shadow and Knuckles looked up in horror.

"CRASH!" Knuckles yells.

"CLOUD!" Shadow yells.

Sephiroth cackled "Well, that took care of them." But then his smile turned to shock and horror "WHAT?!"

Crash and Cloud were revealed with a white barrier around him. Cloud has just used a barrier spell to save them. They looked at Sephiroth and smirked.

"What? Is that all?" asked Crash.

"You cannot defeat us, Sephiroth. You wasted your MP on that last attack and now you're defenceless" Cloud said.

Sephiroth stepped back in fear. "This can't be true! That is my most powerful attack!"

"This is all over, Sephiroth!" Crash snarled "for all my friends and all those lives you tried to destroy!"

At this, they charged forward and slashed Sephiroth a lot. Sephiroth got slashed by all their slashes. Finally with one last blow, Crash and Cloud send Sephiroth flying to a wall and he crashed into it and collapsed.

"Crash! Cloud!" Knuckles cheered as he and Shadow joined them "You did it! You defeated Sephiroth!"

"Erm… I don't think he's quite defeated yet" Shadow said as he pointed to Sephiroth, who just grabbed his sword and stepped back.

"GRR! Darn you! You always meddle with my plans. Must retreat for now!" Sephiroth said as a dark portal appeared behind him and stepped inside weakly.

"We can't let him get away!" Cloud said "we have to know where to find Tifa and the others!"

"Right! Let's follow him!" Crash said. They all ran after him inside the portal.

Sephiroth meanwhile is working slowly through a circle like room. He was gasped for breath. He leaned on his sword for support. He couldn't believe it. Him. Defeated by a bandicoot alongside Cloud. He was the most powerful swordsmen ever. Doesn't he ever lose a battle? Then appearing behind him was Crunch, or so to think like Crunch.

"Hey… do you need help?" Crunch asked "I told you that your overconfident will be your downfall."

"Listen! I don't need your advice. I am just warming up against them!" Sephiroth lied.

"Hardly." Crunch responded, smirking. "The boy's power has grown far beyond that of yours. Can't you feel the reason why? Can't you realize the truth?"

Sephiroth gasped in horror. The great SOILDER swordsmen finally understood what he meant.

"This whole time?" Sephiroth asked. "It can't be! Why? I was in charge of this operation."

"Fool, your insolent mind lead you here." Crunch said. "It was your decision in the beginning. You had no control whatsoever. It was your hatred to get revenge on Cloud that make you go on like this". He then turned back to Sephiroth with a scoff. "And to think...you were the greatest swordsmen ever."

Sephiroth snarled and tried to punch him but Crunch grabs his hand and squeezed it. Sephiroth gasp in pain and he fell to one knee. He never felt this pain before. Then Crash and the others ran in.

"Crunch!" Crash gasped.

Crunch turned to Crash with a sinister look in his eyes. Crash could feel something different about Crunch, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something more darker, sinister, evil. He even had a good hunch this person wasn't Crunch.

"Ah, welcome, friends." Crunch said evilly. "I'm impressed to see you have come this far... only to die in the end."

"Listen, we're not going anywhere!" Cloud shouted angrily. "Not until we've saved the ones we love."

"If you say so" Crunch smirked.

Shadow then looked at Crunch and noticed something in his hand. His eyes widened in fear as he noticed a familiar key shaped object. "T-that thing...in your hand, is that a...a.."

Crash gasped as he, Cloud and Knuckles also noticed. "That's impossible!"

"Yes, a keyblade." Crunch said, holding up his keyblade. "Mine may look different from the one you hold, but neither the less it still is a keyblade. However, there is a major difference between yours and mine; while yours can seal keyholes, mine hold the power to unlock people's hearts. This shall release the inner darkness within."

"What that mean?" Knuckles asked.

Sighing, Crunch put his keyblade up. "Perhaps a small demonstration is in order."

Crash sweated nervously, thinking that Crunch may try to attack one of them with his keyblade. He took out his own keyblade to get ready while the others also got ready to fight as well.

"Guys, be careful." Crash whispered. "We don't know what this psycho is capable of."

Crunch smirked as he brought his keyblade up into position, ready for his demonstration. The foursome got ready to expect the worse from him. The unexpected then happen, he turned around, grabbed Sephiroth's shoulder with his left hand, spun him around and stabbed Sephiroth right in the chest with his keyblade.

"Behold!" Crunch shouted.

"Wha…?" Sephiroth gasped as black energy was entering from the black keyblade into his chest. He tried to grab the keyblade but he was too weak to even try. Cloud was the most shocked out of anyone. He'd never expect anything like this to happen to Sephiroth. Crash looked on with horror as he watched Crunch deliver this terrible deed.

"Crunch! What are you're doing?!" Crash asked.

Crunch paid no attention to Crash and continues stabbing Sephiroth. "Now, open your heart" he said "Surrender it to the darkness. Become darkness itself!" He then pulled it out and disappeared through the dark portal. Sephiroth then glowed green, and he seemed to be laughing evilly.

"Th… this is it! This power!" Sephiroth laughed "Darkness! The TRUE DARKNESS!"

Sephiroth was then engulfed by the waves of darkness. After it died down, Sephiroth appears as a deformed, tanned, angelic being. He is unclothed, and all of his body below his torso has been replaced by a cloud-like formation with six white wings (two normal ones between two larger ones with decorative frills, and two more at the back) emerging upside-down from where Sephiroth's legs would normally be. There are also two large, free-floating rings on his back, forming a symbol similar to the Empyrean Halo. His left arm is normal, but his right arm has been replaced with a large purple, green and red wing. He had became Safer Sephiroth.

"Oh no" Cloud said "This is one of the powerful forms Sephiroth could become. Be careful, guys!"

Sephiroth cackled "Now, which one of you want to die first? I know… I start off with you, Bandicoot!"

Sephiroth then then disappeared and reappeared in front of Crash. He hit him so hard that Crash was send back, almost crashing against the wall. Crash leapt down and glared at him. This may be his toughest battles, but he couldn't afford to lose. Not after what Sephiroth had done to his friends. Knuckles and Shadow attacked at once but Safer Sephiroth grabbed their legs and threw them togther hitting them in the grogess. Cloud then got out his blade ready to attack. Sephiroth saw him and clashed his mutlicolour wing to Cloud's sword. Crash got up again and charged. Sephiroth saw him again and knocked Cloud aside so he could use his magic to knock Crash down to the ground. Safer Sephiroth then charged after him, but Crash saw him chance. He leapt over Sephiroth and slashed him to the back only to find it was effectable.

"Darn it!" Crash said "How are we supposed to win now?"

"Guys. The only that can win if I can do my ultimate attack" Cloud said "I want you 3 to hold him off until I am charged up."

"OK, Cloud. I hope you know what you are doing" Knuckles said.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles charged at Safer Sephiroth yelling at the top of their voices while Cloud begins to charge up. Crash leapt up and slashed as Sephiroth blocked them off with his wings. Shadow rolled into a ball again and tried to attack Sephiroth but the villian used his other wing to knock him causing him and Crash to fall down. Knuckles then tried to do some rapid punches on him. Sephiroth blocked again unaware that Crash saw a slight opening. Crash leapt up and slashed Sephiroth in the chest. Now that one was effectative. Sephiroth just grinned.

"Well, you're the first one to give me pain" Safer Sephiroth smirked "Now, I will kill you for sure now!"

He then disappeared and the world turned dark. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles does not like the look of this.

"He's using his Super Nova again but this time, it be a lot more effective. Be careful!" Cloud warned them.

"How did he knows so much?" asked Shadow.

"Cause he defeated Sephiroth before" Crash told him.

"Well, can he beat him NOW?" Shadow asked.

"I hope so…"

Sephiroth reappeared again and said "I have a little present for you." Then a huge yellow-ish energy ball appeared and it's coming straight to them. "This Super Nova will crush you like eggs!"

"Then how come we haven't hatched yet?" joked Knuckles.

"Joke on this!" Sephiroth cackled as the Super Nova headed towards them. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles shielded themselves as the blast came right down on them. There was a huge blast and Cloud held on as tight as he could.

"CRASH! SHADOW! KNUCKLES! JUST HOLD ON A LITTLE LONGER!" Cloud called out to them.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! AFTER I AM DOING WITH THAT MEDDLING BANDICOOT, YOU'RE NEXT CLOUD!" Safer Sephiroth roared with laugher.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

"WHAT?!" Safer Sephiroth turned around to see the Super Nova pushing up against and was blasted into space by a blue beam. Crash had just fired a Kamehameha straight into space. The Super Nova disappeared after crashing into some meteors.

"It's a good thing that Kamehameha didn't go waste" Knuckles chuckled as he and Shadow lower their arms.

Crash put his arms back into his own fighting stance and got out his keyblade. "That was too close to comfront."

"So you surivived. No matter. I just kill you anywhere" Sephiroth smirked.

"CRASH! IT'S READY!" Cloud called "Move out of the way so I can end this!"

Crash nodded and he, Shadow and Knuckles leapt out of the way. Safer Sephiroth turned around to see Cloud powering up at maxium.

"N… No! Not again!" Safer Sephiroth gasped.

"No more will you harm my friends, Sephiroth!" Cloud snarled "NOW, OMNISLASH!"

Cloud charged at fast speed and slashed a lot on Safer Sephiorth. Safer Sephiroth groaned and gasped as Cloud's slashes did some major effect on him. Cloud then leapt up in the air and brought his sword down slashing Sephiroth. Sephiroth swayed back and forth as Cloud got his sword out for a last attack.

"Cloud, wait!" Crash said as he join up with him "I'll join you in this final strike."

"What? Crash…"

"Listen, Cloud. You have no idea what this freako has done to me" Crash said as he remembering flashbacks on all the horrible things Sephiroth had done to his friends "He had kidnapped my friend's lovers, tricked my best friend and now hold my sister. I won't let him get away with it."

Cloud chuckled "Well if your goal is the same as mine so, let's finish this together."

Crash and Cloud ran up to Sephiroth and leapt in the air one last time, the sword and keyblade in their hands and brought it down and slashed Sephiroth very hard.

"NOOO!" Sephiroth roared before falling over and collasped on the floor defeated.

"We did it!" Crash cheered as he leapt up.

Knuckles ran over to hug Crash. Shadow gave Cloud a thumbs up.

"You did it, Crash!" Knuckles said "We finally got rid of Sephiroth!"

"Guys… speaking of Sephiroth, where did he go?" asked Shadow. Sephiroth was nowhere to be found,

"There" Cloud said pointing to a puddle of darkness which Sephiroth once laid.

"What happened?" asked Knuckles.

"He then turned to darkness because that means he is truly defeated for real" Cloud said "I just feel pity for him though."

Then they hear clapping. They looked up to see Crunch slowly clapping them and then walking over the darkness. "Bravo, young bandicoot, bravo. You done well. I thank you for getting that fool out of the way. With him out of the way, the keyhole can be completed without distrubtion. And in the end, he too is just another puppet after all."

"What? A puppet?" asked Cloud. He remembered Sephiroth calling him a puppet but this bandicoot calling his arch nemesises as a puppet.

"You mean… he was used just like Impmon, Broly and Crocodile?" asked Crash.

"That's right" Crunch said "You see… the heartless were using Sephiroth since the beginning. He think he could use them to get revenge and rule the worlds. But he failed to notice that his heart was eating away at him. All of this for revenge.." He then rubbed the darkness with his foot. "Such a fitting end to such a fool."

Then Crunch walked into a dark portal and disappeared.

"Was that Crunch? There's no way Crunch would know this" Crash said.

"Listen up guys. We need to find him and find out what's going on" Cloud said "My guess now that Sephiroth is out of the way, Crunch, or someone else, was behind all of this."

"Probably a force more terrible than Sephiroth's" Shadow said "we must get going."

They went out the same portal they came through.

To be continued…

A/N: OK, so I am doing the next chapter now, so it might take a while. So, not much to say, but see ya till then. (I'm all out of lines).


	21. A shocking suprise

A/N: OK, sorry I took so long. I had managed to do this which would be the first 'Ansem' battle. Then I had to think of the 2 bosses that will replace the teo heartless battles for the One Piece and the Dragon Ball Z worlds. Anyway, please enjoy, don't flame and review.

Chapter 21: A shocking surprise:

"Crash, we have to find to find Crunch AND YOU HAVE TO DO IS TO READ BOWSER'S REPORT!" Shadow yells as Crash and Knuckles was sitting on the ledge, reading Bowser's report.

"Hold on, I'm almost finished" Crash said and he looked at the report again "let's see… yeah… blah, blah, blah. Hmm… Ooh… now that is so confusing…"

"Lead me see…" Knuckles said as Crash gave him the report and Knuckles read it too "Yeah… I don't understand what it said either."

"Now can we get on with this?" Cloud asked "we wasted a lot of time in here already".

"Sorry about that, Cloud" Crash said as he got up. "OK, let's go."

"I JUST SAID THAT AN HOUR AGO!" Shadow yells.

"To be on the safe side" Crash whispered to Shadow "I don't ever want to be on Cloud's bad side. You know how angry he gets."

"Oh, right" Shadow said.

They soon released that there was a doorway in the wall of the hallway.

"I guess that means where Crunch is" Knuckles said.

As soon as they walked out of the door, they confronted by more heartless. Crash decided to summon Jin and when he did that, Shadow and Knuckles disappeared and Jin appeared.

"Jin, these the heartless, the one who took away your world" Crash said "Ready to get revenge on them?"

Jin cracked his fists "It's only a few, but sure, why not?"

Jin then punched and kicked the heartless destroying each one completely without having the heartless lay a scratch on him.

"Wow. He's good" Cloud said.

"See ya later, kid" Jin said as he disappeared back into his stone and Shadow and Knuckles appeared.

They entered into the same room that Sephiroth had been a while ago. They were shocked to see the girls in the tubes. Cloud saw a familiar brown haired girl with a white tank top and black shorts and ran to her.

"TIFA!" Cloud yells as he bangs on the tube, trying to wake her up "TIFA! WAKE UP! IT'S ME, CLOUD!"

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were shocked at the other girls in there.

"Look! It's the ones who were kidnapped from their worlds" Knuckles said.

"Yeah, there's Renamon, Ember, Chi-Chi…" Shadow said.

"And 2 women we don't know" Crash said.

Then Crash's heart starts telling him to go up the stairs to where the heart shaped panel is. So he ran up with Shadow and Knuckles following him. Cloud was too busy with Tifa to even notice.

As Crash and Shadow got to the top, Knuckles was send back by some force and rolled down the stairs.

"Knuckles!" Shadow gasped as he saw Knuckles fell into unconscious.

Crash was watching in horror as he saw a familiar girl laying in front of them.

"COCO!" Crash yells and ran over to her and lifted her head into his arms. Crash won't believe that Coco is gone. "Coco! Wake up! It's me, Crash! You're brother! Coco!" But he couldn't hold back his tears anymore as some fell. "Coco, I am so sorry. I promised that I would protect you but I failed. I couldn't save you. I am so sorry, Coco. Please… come back to me. Please…" Crash put his head on Coco's forehead and wept. Shadow came over to him and put his hands on his shoulder.

"Hey, come on" Shadow said "Don't cry, Crash."

"I'm afraid grieving over your loss will not bring her back to you." Crash looked up to see Crunch sitting on top of the heart panel "As you can see, she cannot wake up, because the girl has lost her heart."

Crash put Coco down as Shadow turned to Crunch.

"What do you mean b…" Shadow begun before Crash put his hand on his shoulder. Shadow saw the anger in Crash's eyes. Crash looked up angrily at Crunch.

"You…" he hissed "You are not Crunch! He cares for Coco! You're not him at all! What did you do to him?"

"So you figured it out, huh?" Crunch smirked. "It's incredible what one would do anything for something ridiculous as surpassing his own rival. Because he opened his heart to the darkness I was able to take over."

"You're insane!" Shadow said coldly.

"Believe what you want." Crunch shrugged. "But it doesn't matter because the keyhole will be ready to open the door. As you can see, it is still incomplete and shall remain that way as long as the last princess of heart still sleeps." He then jumped off the heart and floated down to the stairs in front of it.

Crash turned to Coco. "The princess? Wait! So the sister I had grown up with is a princess?!"

"Yes" Crunch said as he landed on the ground "That's correct. She is like the piece to a puzzle. Once she is solved, it shall be complete. Once she is awaken then the keyhole will appear." He then licked his lips. "I can already taste it. And please, you in not position to stop me. I hold all the cards now."

"Well, whoever you are! We won't let you get away with this! Let Crunch go!" Crash yells at him "Give him back his heart!"

"True, boy, true" Crunch smirked as he pointed his black keyblade at Crash "but before that, you must give the princess back her heart!"

Crash was confused by what Crunch meant. He first thought it magically appeared somewhere in his pocket. He began searching through every pocket he had and couldn't find a thing. He looked around his body to see if there was anything different. All of a sudden, his chest began glowing and Crash felt a second presents in his chest. It felt so strange that he gasped and leaned over. Shadow ran over to his aid.

"Crash!" Shadow said.

"What's… happening?" Crash gasped.

"Don't you see yet?" Crunch replied as he walks down the steps. "The princess's heart is responding. It have been there all along. Coco's heart rests within you!"

"Coco… Coco's inside me? All these flashbacks, these feelings, that was because of Coco's heart?" Crash asked.

"Correct." Crunch nodded. "Her heart was too afraid to enter the darkness, but it found the safe haven of your heart, Crash."

"How do you know all of this?" asked Shadow.

"I know all there is to know" Crunch said.

"Tell me… who are you?" asked Crash.

"Sounds promising. A last request before your demise shall sound good" Crunch smirked evilly "My name is Bowser, the king of all Koopas and the seeker of darkness!"

Crash couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bowser? The same Bowser who was Mario's arch nemesis? The same Bowser that had turned against his own people and his own world. He don't want to believe it.

"Why?" Shadow snarled "You're people respected you. And this is how you repay them? For stealing their hearts?"

"Fool!" Bowser smirked "I will built a new world, ruled by darkness! The only thing required now…" he looked at Crash as he said "is this bandicoot now."

He walks forward. Shadow won't let him and charged at him ready to attack but Bowser knocked him out of the way like he was nothing and Shadow fell to where Knuckles is out cold. Bowser approached Crash with an evil smile on his face.

"Now, I shall awaken you at last, princess" he said pointing his keyblade at Crash "Complete the keyhole with your power. Open the door! Lead me into everlasting darkness!"

Bowser then held his keyblade up in the air as he was ready to strike Crash down. Crash was still kneeling on the ground. As Bowser brought his keyblade down, Crash hears a voice in his heart.

"Crash!" Coco yells.

Crash looked up and quickly held up his own keyblade blocking Bowser's keyblade.

"What?" Bowser asked as Crash stood up which defending himself with the keyblade.

"Forget it!" Crash snarled as he pushed Bowser's keyblade away "There's no way you're getting Coco's heart! If you want it that bad, you have to take it from me through sheer force!"

"Heh, heh, heh. You surprised me, boy" Bowser said "that was some power you got there. However, you do realise that you're out of your league. I crush you in 2 seconds flat."

"I do think so. I will do this to save Shadow, Knuckles and Coco. I would even save Crunch" Crash said "sure he may have brought misery but deep down I know I can forgive him. But Bowser, I'll never forgive you! This ends now!"

The warriors stood at each other in their fighting stances ready to finish this. Then both Crash and Bowser charged at each other and clashed their blades at each other. They clashed their blades back and forth, showing no sign of weakness. Bowser then leapt back and then blew fire out of his mouth. Crash leapt back dodging the attack and then threw his keyblade at Bowser who ducked and it goes back to him like a boomerang. Bowser then goes up to Crash and tried slashing him but Crash moved out of the way out each slash. Crash then did a roundhouse kick but Bowser dodged it and then tried to kick him but Crash leapt over. Bowser and Crash then stood back glaring at each other.

"You like we're pretty even" Crash said.

"Not quite" Bowser smirked "I was saving this for an occasion but this one is special." He then rose in the air. "Now, feel the power of darkness."

Then goes into an amazing speed and he keeps charging. Crash was hit by those attacks as Bowser kept slashing, the more damage Crash had. Then Bowser appeared behind him for one last slash but then Crash disappeared before he could strike him and appeared behind him and slashed him to the ground.

"Sorry but you're not taking Coco's heart from me that easily" Crash said.

Bowser chuckled and got up "You impressed me, Crash. But you underestimated the power of darkness. I hope you're ready because this attack will finish you off."

"W…What are you're talking about?" Crash asked.

Bowser cackled and then raise his keyblade in the air. And then he disappeared. Crash looked around for him before getting slashed multiple of times. Bowser reappeared and then slashed Crash very hard on the arm causing Crash to fall to the ground motionless. Bowser cackled and then held his keyblade in the air again and a dark energy ball appeared on the end.

"Now, die!" Bowser yells as he tossed the energy to where Crash is. There was a huge explosion and it woke Shadow and Knuckles up.

"CRASH!" Shadow and Knuckles gasped as they ran up the stairs to help.

Bowser watched as the smoke gather up.

"Heh, heh, heh. Fool. He should know not to mess with the power of darkness." But then he stop smirking "Huh? Grr. Why am I not surprised?"

Crash was standing up as the smoke died down. His arm where Bowser slashed him was a bloody mess. Crash smirked.

"Is that all you got?" asked Crash. "But that was a nice one, that really got the blood flowing. Don't you know the good guys always win?"

"You're just coping Mario" Bowser said "this isn't a story. In the real world, darkness always wins."

"Funny. Come with that one up yourself?" Crash asked. He then leapt up in the air and start sword fighting with Bowser once again. But this time before Bowser could attack him, Crash leapt over him and slashed him from behind. Bowser was then slashed by Crash's attacks. Crash then kicked him from behind and Bowser was send flying. Crash then appeared behind him and slashed him to the ground causing a big crash. Bowser got up very angry as Crash landed in front of him.

"DARN IT!" Bowser snarled "Where did he get so much power? I HAD ENOUGH! NOW I WILL KILL YOU NOW!"

Bowser then raise his keyblade for a desperate attack but Crash held his keyblade high and starts spinning it in front of him causing an tornado around it.

"KEYBLADE DEATH TORNADO!" Crash yells and a huge tornado came out of the spinning keyblade and aimed it at Bowser. Bowser got hit and he flew back into the stairs defeated.

Shadow and Knuckles ran up the stairs and joined Crash. They noticed the huge cut on his arm.

"Crash! Are you alright?" asked Shadow.

"I'm fine." Crash said "The arm's gonna get a huge scar after this."

Shadow cast cure on Crash's arm and his cut vanished.

"Guess you're not getting a scar" Knuckles said.

Bowser got up again feeling weak "My skills have failed me, this time. Listen to me well, marsupial. You may have won the fight, but you're far from winning the war. I will return!" And dropping his keyblade he disappeared.

"Crunch!" Crash gasped as he tried to save him but failed.

"Crash! Look!" Shadow said.

"The keyhole. We need to take care of it!" Knuckles said.

Crash reached up to the heart gateway and pointed his keyblade at it. But nothing happened. He put it back. "It's no good. The keyhole is not ready yet."

"So now what do we do?" asked Knuckles.

"The only way for the keyhole to open if we wake up Coco. So if we could free her heart, the keyhole would open" Crash said "But one question remains… how?"

"OK, does anyone knows how to do a heart operation" Shadow asked.

"Well, Tails forced me to play to play Operation" Knuckles said.

"Knuckles, she isn't a board where you move the body parts from" Shadow said.

Crash then saw Bowser's keyblade on the floor in front of them. "Wait a minute. A keyblade that unlocks people's hearts. I wonder…" He closed his eyes and then he opened them again as he understand what he must do. He walks towards the keyblade and picked it up.

"CRASH!" Shadow yells as he knew what he would do, "WAIT A MINUTE! ARE YOU CRAZY?!"

"NO! HOLD ON, CRASH! DON'T GO!" Knuckles yells as he understood as well.

Crash looked at the keyblade before turning to his friends and smiled. "See ya later… I hope…" He then turned the keyblade where the blade points to his chest and he stabbed it into his chest. There was a light and Crash felt woozy as the keyblade got out and was destroyed showing 6 white balls. The balls flew into the air and flew into the chest of the princesses that are in the containers. Suddenly, a white ball appeared in Crash's chest and it flew out. It flew into Coco's chest. Coco finally opened her eyes. Crash saw her open them and smiled as the heart gateway glowed meaning the keyhole is complete. Then Crash begins to fall as Knuckles ran to him trying to grab him.

"CRASH! CRASH!" Knuckles cried.

Coco sat up to see Crash falling. She gasped and stood up "NO! CRASH!" She ran to him but he disappeared before he could grab him in a sparks of light which floated to the ceiling as Coco, Shadow and Knuckles watch on in horror as he leaves.

"CRASH! COME BACK, CRASH!" Shadow yelled.

But he was long gone by then. Then we see Crash falling into darkness. The only words he said was "W…What happening to me? Falling…falling…into darkness" and he disappeared.

As Coco, Shadow and Knuckles watched as Crash leaves, sorrow entered into them.

"Crash… are you really?" asked Coco but then she clutched her heart "No… Crash, I won't believe it. You can't be gone yet. I won't let you go!" She turned to Shadow and Knuckles. "Guys, I believe that Crash may be still alive."

"Are you crazy?" Shadow snapped "we saw him die. He did it so he could save you!"

"Even that is true, I won't stop until I see my brother again!" Coco said.

"You're right" Knuckles said "I won't give up on Crash yet."

"Yeah I guess so… OK, guys. Crash is still alive and we must find him!" Shadow said.

"Unfortunately it will be too late to stop me" said a voice. They all looked around to see who made it and then someone appeared before them. It was a giant turtle creature that had a giant green shell with spikes. Yellow skin on his body, orange hair and orange eyebrows, and link chains around his neck, arms, and legs. He has sharp teeth as well.

"Who are you?" asked Knuckles.

"Does my voice rings a bell to you?" smirked the monster.

"You… I know that voice anywhere… You're Bowser!" Shadow gasped.

"Ding, ding, ding. That's correct. Ten points for the black hedgehog. I am indeed Bowser" Bowser smirked. He turned to Coco "So, I see that you've awaken at last princess. The keyhole is now complete, you have served your propose. Now it's finished. Come with me to the darkness, or I will destroy you!"

"I never go with someone like you!" Coco snarled "You'll pay for all those lives you killed, including my brother!"

"Very well then. I shall kill you instead" Bowser smirked as he walked towards them.

Shadow and Knuckles stood in front of Coco in a protective stand "Don't make another move!"

"Do you think we could stop him all by ourselves" Knuckles asked him.

"I don't know" Shadow said "He's one giant of a reptile to beat."

Bowser then stopped suddenly as he felt that something was wrong within him.

"What's going on now?" asked Knuckles.

"Impossible" Bowser groaned. All of a sudden, a spirit of Crunch was holding in front of him stopping him.

"No! You won't use me for this anymore!" Crunch snarled.

"Crunch! You too…" Coco gasped.

"Coco! If you see Crash again, tell him that I am really sorry for what I had done. I shouldn't have listen to Sephiroth and this bozo." Crunch said "But for now, you must run now! The Heartless are coming and growing stronger! Run now!"

All of the sudden, lots of heartless appeared around them. Coco sighed and nodded.

"Let's go!" She told Shadow and Knuckles and they made a run for it.

"What about the keyhole?" asked Knuckles.

"Let's just get out of here!" Shadow said.

"Fools!" Bowser roared to the heartless "Get them!"

The trio made a run to the hallway where Crash and his friends confronted Crunch. Coco stopped by the doorway.

"Coco! We have to move!" Knuckles called.

"What about the other princesses? I can't leave them" Coco called.

"We don't have time to worry about that! Cloud will help them out. We just have to go" Shadow called. Coco nodded and ran down to join them,

"A heartless is chasing us" Knuckles said pointing to a shadow heartless by the door which they just came out.

"I'll take care of him" Shadow said. The heartless jumped at Shadow. Shadow hit him on the head but the heartless didn't effect him.

"Hey, you annoying little heartless. Get lost will ya?"

The heartless looked at Coco.

"Crash? Is that you?" Coco asked. Shadow and Knuckles looked at it. The heartless nodded. "Crash! It is you. You didn't fight back when Shadow tried to kill you."

"Oh… err… sorry Crash… my bad" Shadow said to the heartless.

"Speaking of heartless… we got a problem" Knuckles said because more heartless appeared. Shadow and Knuckles ran off to fight them while Coco stay to protect the heartless.

"Crash, you protected me a lot of times. Now, it's my turn to protect you" Coco said. The heartless was slowly advancing towards them. Then when they leapt, Coco wrapped her arms around the heartless screaming "Crash!" and the heartless covered them.

Shadow and Knuckles turned around to see the heartless piling up on where Coco was.

"Coco!" Knuckles gasped.

Then a burst of light came and it pushed the heartless off them. Coco is found wrapped into someone's arms. Coco had her eyes closed but she opened them when a voice whispered into her ear. "Coco… thank you…"

Coco looked up to see the smiling face of her brother and she gasped happily and hugged him back. "Crash! You're back!"

"Crash!" Shadow and Knuckles cheered seeing their friend back. Crash smiled as he let go off Coco and waved.

"Hey, guys. Long time no see" he smirked.

Then more heartless appeared. Crash got his keyblade out and with Shadow and Knuckles protected Coco if one of them dare to attack. Then a familiar spiky blonde hair swordsmen came in and slashed one heartless away with his sword.

"Go now!" Cloud shouted.

"Come with us" Crash said.

"How many times must I tell you?" Cloud said "I am not leaving here without Tifa! Now go! The heartless are coming!"

"OK. Be careful, OK" Crash said. "Let's get out of here guys!"

"Coco, we got a ship outside the castle. We use it to get out of here" Knuckles said.

"But where would we go?" asked Coco.

"To Terserve Town" Crash said "Don't worry. I know a guy who can look after you."

They all made a dash for it and they took off in their ship away from Nintendo Bastion back to Terserve Town. They had to run all the way to Mario's house. Once they all got in, Crash slammed the door behind and they all collapsed, causing Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal to loom at them in an odd way.

"What's the matter with you th…four…" Peach asked.

"I don't understand. There's more heartless out there now" Knuckles said.

"More? Tell me what-a happened?" asked Mario.

The heroes begins to tell them what happened at Nintendo Bastion, their conflict with Sephiroth, their 'meeting' with Bowser and the keyhole left unsealed.

"And that's what happened" Crash said.

"And we just came back to tell you that we went to Nintendo Bastion to settle things with Sephiroth" Knuckles said "and there we meet Cloud and Crunch and Crunch said…"

"YOU'RE TELLING THE STORY ALL OVER AGAIN!" Crash, Shadow and Coco yelled.

"Oh… sorry…" Knuckles said.

"I see… so the darkness is pulling out of that keyhole" Mario said.

"No wonder there were more and more heartless everywhere" Krystal said.

"Yeah" Zelda said as she looked out of the window "The only way to stop them is…"

"Seal the keyhole right?" Crash asked holding up the keyblade.

"Maybe… but no one knows what would happen after it had been sealed" Mario said.

"Well, we can't just sit here, we gotta do something!" Crash said "I've got a friend back there that still need rescuing."

"That's-a right. You have one more friend to worry about" Mario said "And hard to believe that Bowser is still up to no good. But I can think why. You see… I had defeated Bowser a long time ago. Since the heartless was found, he started researching. Now, I think he want to use the heartless for his own purpose. But I am glad he's not after Peach anymore. I wouldn't know what would happen to her if it did."

"That's very nice, Mario" Peach said, then she noticed the sadness in Zelda's and Krystal's eyes and tried to confront them "Hey, come on you two. I'm sure Link and Fox would think the same for you."

"And I will tell them that, I promise you" Crash reassure them.

"Thank you, Crash. We feel braver now" Zelda smiled.

"Yeah. We know Fox and Link would come back soon" Krystal smiled.

"And what of the princesses?" asked Crash.

"Well, Crunch's keyblade must be born by the captive princesses' hearts. Just like that keyhole you saw" Mario said as he looked at Coco "Of course, without Coco's heart, it would remain incomplete. But don't worry, now the keyblade was destroyed, the princesses' hearts should have been freed. Please, don't worry, Crash" he said while putting his hand on Crash's shoulder "If anyone who could save your friend and save us all, you can."

Crash nodded and he decided that Coco should stay here from the heartless. Now he has 3 new missions: Go back and seal the keyhole to Nintendo Bastion, defeat Bowser and rescue Crunch and the king.

To be continued…

A/N: So, now that Bowser is on the loose, it's up to Crash to stop him. (Usually that's Mario's job) Anyway, I will update soon. So see ya.


	22. Saving Nintendo Bastion

A/N: OK. So the next chapter is here and we get to meet the other 2 princesses. Anyway, not very much to say either, but I will do the next chapter soon. So... you know what I would say in the previous chapter. R+R.

Chapter 22: Saving Nintendo Bastion:

"Luigi, we have to go back to Nintendo Bastion" Crash said to Luigi after he and his friends get some information from Mario.

"You gotta be kidding" Luigi said "there's a lot of heartless out there. You might get killed."

"Then do you know a way around the heartless?" asked Knuckles.

"Well, I did leave some gummi by the underground passageway where Mario usually trains" Luigi said "I don't know where I left it though."

"That's ok" Shadow said "we look from there."

They went over to where the underground passageway is and they found that one wall as a sun. Crash walks towards it and it glows and a yellow spark appeared and the wall turned to the moon. Crash held the yellow spark and looked at it.

"This is it, the special gummi" Crash said as he pocked the gummi only to find the summon stone they found in Nintendo Bastion in his pocket. "Oh yeah… let's go and visit Roy. I think he may free this summon stone."

They walked to the swordsmen's house only to dodge by a flying sword which almost hit them.

"ROY! YOU IDIOT!" Marth shouted "I said, put your sword by the corner, NOT THROW IT OUT OF THE DOOR!"

"Well, excuse me!" Roy said sarcastically "God, you're beginning to sound like my own sister!"

"Hey, Marth and Roy" Shadow said as he and the others entered, "err… hope we didn't get you at the wrong time?"

"What? Oh, Crash, Shadow, Knuckles" Marth said "Err… no, no, no. Everything's alright."

"Right… well, erm… we got this summon gem and…" Crash began.

"Say no more. Now let's see…" Roy said as he looked at the stone. Then he realised something and looked at them in an worried position "Err… I wish I could bring it back but I just remembered I threw my sword outside. And now it's stuck to that wall there." He pointed to his sword which is stuck in the wall over the water. "Could you… err… give it back please?"

Knuckles nodded and glided to where the sword is and pulled it out. He then glided back to Roy. "Here you go."

"Erm… thank you, Knuckles" Roy said and then said "OK, here goes."

He tapped on the sword and it glowed. Then Shadow and Knuckles disappeared and then a small, pink creature appeared. He was round and has small arms and wore red shores and has black eyes and red cheeks.

"Waku?" asked the creature as he blinked confusedly.

"His name is Kirby" Marth said.

"Hello, Kirby" Crash said, kneeling down to him, "I better tell you what happened."

After Crash told Kirby what happened, Kirby shrieking in horror and starts running around Crash. "Waaaaaaaa!"

"Kirby, calm down" Crash said as he put his foot, stopping Kirby from running. He then picked him up "You have been summoned to help me defeat the heartless. What do you say? How about you help me defeat the Heartless, and once your world is restored you can go back home."

Kirby leapt up and down cheering. "Poyo!"

"OK, OK" Crash smirked "Good to have you on board, Kirby".

Then Kirby went back to his summon gem and Shadow and Knuckles reappeared.

"Good luck on your adventures guys" Marth said.

"We will" Crash said, and then he turned to Shadow and Knuckles "Come on, we don't have much time. We have to get this stone to Luigi now."

"We'll do that" Shadow said as he took the gummi "I'll tell you what… Coco is waiting for you in the underground passageway. I think she wants to talk to you."

"Wha…?" asked Crash "I suppose… why not…"

As Shadow and Knuckles left, Crash went down to the underground passageway again. He found Coco sitting down on the floor.

"Hey, Crash. Can I talk for you for a moment?" Coco asked.

"Sure" Crash said as he sat down. Coco removed her shoes and tapped her feet in the clean water. Crash did the same.

"For a sewer, the water here is quite clean" Coco said. Crash only nodded. Coco looked at the wall where Crash gets the gummi from "The light… at the end of the tunnel."

"Oh… Aku Aku's story, right?" asked Crash.

"That's right" his little sister smiled at him "we were together by that time. I do miss him though. He treats us like a father."

"Yeah… me too. You know what's funny?" Crash said to his sister "I looked everywhere for you, Coco. But you were with me all the long, inside my heart." He laid down and looked up at the ceiling "Finally, we're together again, Coco. Now… it's time to get Crunch back."

Coco looked at him in a worried look "Do you think it will be the same between us? Crunch lost his…"

"When I was turned into a heartless, you saved me remember" Crash said "When I was falling into the endless darkness, I begin to forget everything, my friends, my family, who I was. The darkness almost swallowed me. But then, I heard a voice… you're voice. You brought me back." He turned to her "I thank you for that."

"I couldn't forget about you, Crash" Coco said "I couldn't. You mean so much to me."

"Wait a minute… THAT'S IT!" Crash said as he sat up. "Our hearts have been connected. And the light from our hearts broke through the darkness. I saw that light. I think that's what saved me. No matter how deep the darkness is, a light shines within. It's more than just a fairy tale, it is real!" He stood back up "That why I must go back to Nintendo Bastion, save Crunch, the princesses and defeat Bowser."

"So what are we waiting for?" Coco said as she stood up as well "Let's go."

"Wait a minute, Coco" Crash said "You can't come."

"Why not?"

"Because it has become a lot more dangerous than here on out." Crash told her.

"Come on, Crash" Coco pleaded "we had come so far together so why must we separate now?"

"Coco, if we're ever apart, we're not alone anymore, right?" Crash said warmly. "We have each other no matter what. Besides, we can discuss what happened between us when we returned to our worlds."

"So I can't come?"

"You kinda get in my way".

Coco chuckled. She knew that their no point in chaining Crash's mind. After all, he IS her big brother. He doesn't want her to get hurt. "All right. You win. I'll be a good little girl and wait here for you." Then she put something in Crash's hand. It was some of star-shaped charm. "Take this. This will come in handle in your travels. It's my lucky charm, make sure you bring it back to me, OK?"

Crash smiled and held on to it. "Don't worry. This is a promise that I won't break."

"Promise?" Coco asked as she held onto her brother's hand.

"Promise" Crash said as he smiled at her.

Coco smiled at him too and then hugged him. After a while, they let go and Coco said "Remember, Crash. Wherever you go, I'll be there with you."

Crash smiled and said farewell to his sister and walked back to join Shadow and Knuckles.

Although Crash had escaped the darkness there was one person who was lost in there totally because of his own hatred and betrayal of his heart. He was in the darkness, lost, cold, and alone. He felt scared and at the same time felt like no one liked him anymore.

He felt like a fool. How could he have done this? They were his best friends. He felt like a broken person and had guilt that extended to the end of time. He looked down to see he was on a lone white path that extended into what appeared to be endless darkness. He put his head down.

"Oh, Crash. Oh, Coco." Crunch sighed sadly. "I'm so sorry." He got on his knees and looked up at the endless darkness. "I was wrong. If only I could change before it's too late." He walked down the path with his head hung and looked loss. "Could this be the world of death?" As he walked, he lightly flickers and shrugged it aside. It was like a fly, it didn't feel like a threat. He then stumbled as his body felt numb and a blue aura surrounded his body. "I'm not ready to disappear." The aura disappeared. "I just want to see them one last time."

"Hang in there, kiddo!" called a voice. Crunch looked around the room as he heard the strange voice. He was became alert expecting something to happen. "I'll be there soon."

Crunch thought that the voice had an accent like Shadow's voice except this one wasn't dark and yet it felt like a more chirpy and trusting voice.

"Who's there?" Crunch demanded. "Show yourself!"

"It's okay." the voice responded warmly. "I'm here to help you."

Crunch tried to find the voice, but it felt like it was all around him. He also felt something else about this person, a power he once had.

"Crash?" Crunch gasped in surprise. "Is that you?"

"Sorry, but Crash isn't here." the voice said to his dismay.

"But I feel the keyblade!" Crunch objected.

"That's because there's another keyblade master." the voice responded. "This one I got from this side." Crunch was left confused. "You see, I've been talking to you all along. Sadly, my words were hindered by the darkness covering your heart."

"Listen, buddy, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you seem to have me figured out like a book." Crunch said. "If you know about me, then what happened to me?"

"It's like this..." the voice began. "Your heart was successful in overcoming the darkness. Unfortunately, you couldn't take back your body. So only your heart was left behind. In this darkness, the stolen hearts gather here."

"Is there anything I can do?" Crunch asked the voice. "I just can't stand here in this eternal darkness forever."

"The time has not come yet." the voice responded. "First, we must wait for the door of darkness to appear. It has a power that can't let us cross to the other side of it. But in order to close it, two keys and two hearts are required. I'm not too sure what it fully meant, but the key must be the keyblade. Perhaps you too, like me, come here to achieve this purpose. Maybe it's fate that brought us both here."

"Fate, huh?" Crunch chuckled. "It sounds like you know everything about this."

"Heh, heh!" the voice laughed. "I'm not a philosopher, I'm still learning about things. But there is much I know about our current situation."

Crunch paused. He trusted this person even though he hasn't seen him yet. He felt that there was one more thing for him to accomplish.

"Answer this one more thing for me." Crunch began. "Are Crash and Coco safe? Did they escape?"

He was concerned. The true Crunch finally returned and wanted to make sure his friends were out of harms way. He would not let them suffer anymore. Crunch looked back at the blank sky. For a minute there was no response, but the voice then spoke up.

"That I can't answer." the voice responded. "You yourself should be able to feel their hearts."

Crunch could see Crash appear in his mind as he closed his eyes. His friend ran towards him with a big smile and laugh. Crunch felt the connection between his two closest friends.

"I see..."

"How you perceive your friends is dependant on your own heart." the voice continued.

Crunch could feel Crash and Coco were very close now. They smiled at him and ran off together. Crunch then sighed with relief as he knew he found the answer. He looked up at the endless darkness and smiled at it.

"Thank you." Crunch whispered.

"There you are!" Shadow said as Crash joins them with Knuckles and Luigi. "We're gonna be late. Luigi installed the gummi block and we're ready to go."

"OK, OM" Crash said before turning to Luigi and said "Thanks for the help, Luigi."

"Momma-mia, no problem, Crash" Luigi said "Just be careful out there OK?"

"We will" Crash said as they all ran back to the ship.

They took a short-cut to Nintendo Bastion by a special warp pad. They landed by the abyss where they met up with Cloud.

"Cloud!" Crash said as they ran to him. Then he realised something "Where's Tifa?"

"She's still in the castle" Cloud said.

"Against her own will?" asked Knuckles.

"No… I think she stayed there for a reason" Cloud said "And the other princesses are inside too."

"I wonder why they didn't return to their world" Shadow wondered.

"Let's go and find out" Crash said.

"You may need my help so I'll come along too" Cloud said.

As they re-enter the castle, they were confronted by a lot of heartless. They managed to fight them off but there were too many of them.

"Quick!" Knuckles yells "To the library!"

They all ran into the library and slammed the door in time as the heartless crashed into it. Taking some breaths, they had to find a way around them to the upper floor. Crash and the others reached for the staircase, they hear a crashing noise.

"What was that?" asked Shadow.

"I'm going to take a look" Cloud said as he held his sword and walked up the steps. As he reached for the top, he gasped. Tifa was there putting away the books she has dropped. She turned and saw Cloud and smiled.

"T…Tifa? Is that you?" asked Cloud.

"Well, who else would it be, a heartless?" giggled Tifa.

Cloud and Tifa ran to each other and hugged. "Tifa! I'm so glad you're OK. I'm sorry if I couldn't save you before but…"

"It's OK, Cloud" Tifa said "I'm just glad you kept your promise and came to rescue me."

Cloud smiled and said "Tifa, I always wanted to tell you the truth. I love you. I'm sorry that I couldn't say it before but…"

"Shh. I love you too, Cloud" Tifa said "and I am grateful that you told me that."

Cloud and Tifa kissed each other on the lips. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles just watched in happiness as the 2 childhood friends reunited. Tifa and Cloud broke the kiss and they turned to Crash and the others.

"So you must be the keyblade master?" Tifa asked Crash. When he nodded, she then said "Please hurry. We were holding back the darkness but we don't know how long we would hold on".

"We're on it, but just one problem…" Crash began.

"TOO MANY HEARTLESS!" Shadow shouted and he ended up getting smacked on the head by Crash.

"Don't worry" Tifa said "this door behind that bookcase leads to a lift which takes you to the other princesses. Please hurry."

"We will" Crash said "come on, guys. Let's go."

Cloud tells Tifa to wait here and promises that he will come back and goes with Crash and the others as they got onto the lift and managed to reach the room where the other princesses are. They saw the 3 familiar girls waiting for them: Chi-Chi, Renamon and Ember.

"Hey, you girls are alright!" Crash said as they ran over to them.

"Crash!" Renamon said as she spotted them.

"Thank goodness you're here. Look, there isn't much time for a reunion." Chi-Chi pointed out. "After all you did to save me from the trail, now I'll help you."

"We're doing the best we can to hold the darkness back, Crash." Ember said. "You've got to hurry! We won't last much longer!"

"Don't worry, we're on it!" said Crash. He then noticed the 2 other girls they haven't met before. "Who are they?"

"Oh, the one with the green top is Lara Croft" Chi-Chi said "and the yellow dress is Daisy, she is Peach's sister."

"Peach has a sister? Weird." Knuckles said.

They ran up to Lara and Daisy.

"Thank goodness you're here, Keyblade master" said Lara.

"We're glad we're here too. But where's Bowser?" asked Crash.

"Gone." Lara said.

"We saw the darkness covered over him and dragged him away!" said Daisy. "The keyhole is still flooding and you have to stop it."

"I couldn't forget his face. When he was consumed by darkness, he was smiling" said Lara.

"Maybe the darkness took him somewhere" Crash said "Anyway, try to fight it off while we seal the keyhole."

They all made it to the dark heart panel and entered it. Their new surroundings were a giant room that had multicolors such as red, blue, and green. Crash gasped as he noticed the keyhole on a heartless symbol. Unlike the others, this one had fire surrounding it. Crash could sense it was very powerful. A huge heartless named Benathmoth stood in front of it. The heroes grabbed their weapons and waited for it to attack. The heartless charged but the heroes leapt out of the way. Knuckles ran up to punch him in the stomach but did no effect. Before the Benathmoth rose his foot to step on Knuckles, Crash dragged him away before he could get squashed. Cloud then leapt up and slashed his horn which was on his head. The monster roared in pain as Cloud noticed it.

"Guys! His weak spot is the horn on his head. Attack it on the horn!" Cloud called to the others.

"OK!" Crash ran up his back and start slashing but the heartless moved his head to shake him off but Crash held on. Shadow and Knuckles attacked the horn together. But then the heartless' horn begins to glow. It then shot out a beam which almost knocked Shadow, Knuckles and Cloud aside. Crash got enraged and chopped off his horn. The monster roared and then it disappeared and Crash fell to the ground but Shadow and Knuckles grabbed him.

They walked up to the keyhole.

"Now, we got to seal that keyhole" Knuckles said.

"Crash, you did it" came a familiar voice.

"Who'd said that?" asked Cloud.

"Mario?" asked Crash. They all walked out. Cloud went to join Tifa in the library. There in front of Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal.

"How did you all get here?" asked Crash.

"We got here by Luigi's ship" Peach said.

"This used to be our childhood home" said Zelda. "You see, we grow up here. We wanted to see it again now that you were here."

"And as I feared it is in the worse shape ever." Mario said, looking around at the castle. "This world used to be beautiful and peaceful."

"But don't worry." Krystal said "if we defeat Bowser, the worlds should be all restored. And you can go home."

"Really?" Crash said "All right! I get to see Aku Aku, my friends, and I can't wait to tell them…" then he realised the sad faces on their faces. "What's the matter? Aren't you happy about this?"

"We are, but…" Mario said.

"This also means goodbye" Peach said.

"Before all of this, you don't know much about the other worlds. Once the worlds are restored, they'll become separated again." Zelda said.

"And everyone will be sent back to their own worlds" said Peach.

"So we'll just visit you with the gummi ship." Crash said cheerfully.

"That won't be easy" said Mario.

"The worlds have been divided by invisible barriers. The heartless destroyed the walls which caused other world travel. When the worlds are restored so will the barriers." Krystal said.

"That means Gummi ships are useless" said Mario.

"So…we won't…" Crash began sadly.

They all shook their heads. Crash lowered his head and he turned to Shadow and Knuckles, who was horrified at that story. "This will be my last adventure, with Shadow and Knuckles."

"Listen…" Crash turned back to Mario "We may never see each other again, but we never forget each other."

"He's right" Krystal smiled.

"No matter where we go, or where we are, our hearts will bring us together again" Zelda said.

"Besides" Peach smiled "I couldn't forget you even if I wanted to."

"What's THAT supposed to be?" Crash asked.

"I was just joking." Peach giggled.

"Man I am starting to sound a lot like Cloud now" Crash said as Mario, Zelda and Krystal smiled.

"Crash!" Shadow called as he remembered about the keyhole.

"Hurry and close the keyhole" Knuckles called.

"I'm coming!" Crash called.

"Crash, good luck" Mario said. Crash nodded and ran back into the dark panel.

Crash got out his keyblade and a beam entered the dark keyhole. The fire around it disappeared after it clicked and the keyhole disappeared as well.

Crash and the others got out of the heart panel to find Zelda waiting for them.

"Crash, you never guessed what I found" she said.

"What is it?" asked Shadow.

"It's the rest of Bowser's report. Sephiroth must have collected them" Zelda said.

"OK. Thanks Zelda" Crash said.

Crash and the others checked on the princesses.

"Thank you Crash" Ember said "The darkness has begun to take its leave. That puts me at ease."

"Not so fast, Ember." Lara said discouraged. "There's another powerful darkness growing not too far from here."

"She's right!" Renamon gasped, "It feels like the heart of all darkness."

"Probably that where Bowser went." assumed Knuckles.

"Then we got to get in the gummi ship and finish this battle and finish off Bowser!" Crash cried.

"A worthy answer, keyblade master." Daisy said. She then handed Crash two crystals. "Take these. They'll make you stronger."

Chi-Chi smiled to Crash with hope. "Your courage can bring back our worlds." she said. "Believe me, the way you and Goku handled Broly was impressive."

"Crash, when you, Shadow and Knuckles defeat the darkness, all should return to it's original state." Ember explained.

Crash gasped in shock because he remembered Coco as a princess.

"Will Coco return to my island?" Goku asked with hope.

"Most certainly." Renamon nodded. "And you should be, too."

"But, I know that Sonic is still out there." Knuckles sighed sadly. "It up to us to find him."

"And we need to find Crunch, too." Shadow added.

"Yeah!" Crash cried. "I'm not going home until Crunch and the king are safe!"

"Can you tell Goku and Guilmon to not worry about us" said Renamon, worried about Guilmon. Chi-Chi nodded.

Crash nodded. Just then, Chopper and Gohan came out of the summon stones suddenly. "What is it?" asked Crash "why did you came out of the summon stones?"

"Crash! Something happened back at my world! It's in danger! I can feel it. My dad needs my help!" gasped Gohan.

"And something is happening back at my world. I was afraid that Luffy is in danger" Chopper said.

"What?! They are. OK. Before we fight Bowser, we have to help Goku and Luffy! Luffy's world is close so we'll go there first!" said Crash. "Chi-Chi, I'll tell Goku that you're okay!"

They said farewell to the princesses and Cloud and Tifa and head off back to Luffy's world.

To be continued…

A/N: The next chapter will be up... some times soon. So please wait and review.


	23. The fight against sand and ghosts

A/N: FINALLY! This chapter is done. I'm sorry that I never memorize the One Piece battles but I am an expert on the DBZ fights. And FINALLY, i thought of the characters to play Xurt and Phantom. Oh, and the DBZ fight will be in the DBZ OVA: Elimnate the Saiyans, which is Japaneses but I memorize the english text. You soon find out. Anyway, please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 23: The fight against sand and ghosts:

"OK, Chopper" Crash said "we're back. And why are we back on Eneru's ship?"

"I had a strong feeling that something bad may happen back on Luffy's ship" Chopper said.

"Well, we have to…" Shadow begun before seeing two hands on the side of the doorway. Then all a sudden, Luffy came flying in and slammed his head in Shadow's chest causing him to crash into the wall.

"Man, I got to work on my Gum Gum Rocket" Luffy chuckled and then saw who he had crashed into "Oh, hey, Shadow. Back again?"

"What do you think?" Shadow snarled.

"Luffy!" Chopper said running into Luffy's arms.

"Oh hi, Chopper. I missed you pal" Luffy said. Then he saw Crash and Knuckles "Crash. Knuckles. You came back too!"

"We sure are" Knuckles said.

"Hahaha! This is great. Together we will defeat Crocodile!" Luffy said.

"Crocodile?" asked Crash.

"Oh yeah… well, after defeating him, Crocodile must have followed me for revenge" Luffy said, his face turned stern "He attacked my ship after you guys left."

"Crocodile? You mean the same Crocodile who attacked Vivi's kingdom?" asked Chopper.

"Yeah. Crash, you better be careful. Crocodile's powers are made out of sand and he has a hook which contains poison" Luffy said.

"Alright. Let's just take care of Crocodile" Crash said "He may be my warm-up for battling Bowser."

"Alright!" Luffy said "Hold tight. We're going back to my ship." Crash, Shadow, Chopper and Knuckles held on to Luffy. "Gum Gum Rocket!"

Luffy launched himself back to his ship with everyone holding on. When they got there, Crash and others was shocked. There was sand tombs everywhere. And standing on the mass was a pale man with black long hair, a brown overcoat and a hook on his arms.

"Well, well, well, Straw Hat" the man said "I was wondering where you disappeared to."

"Just to pick up a few more allies, Crocodile" Luffy smirked "With Crash and the others on my side, we won't let you get away with this!"

"So you're the keyblade master?" Crocodile smirked at Crash "The one who defeated Eneru?"

"That's right. You won't get away!" Crash snarled.

"Well then, how about we skip the introduction and get right to it" Crocodile said.

"Fine then!"

They all charged at once but then Crocodile disappeared into sand as they all tried to attack. Knuckles saw him appeared behind him and dodged a punch from Crocodile. Crocodile smirked and then put some sort of trap on Knuckles' leg.

"If you don't stop me if the timer on this device runs out, you're friend will become a sand tomb" Crocodile smirked.

"NOOO!" Knuckles cried "Crash, help me!"

"KNUCKLES!" Crash gasped and glared at Crocodile "You're dead, Crocodile!"

Crash charged at Crocodile and start slashing him but the sand pirate kept dodging. Crocodile was still smirking evilly while Crash more and more angry. Luffy saw his chance and appeared behind Crocodile and grabbed him. Crocodile's smirk died as he released that Luffy caught him. Crash starts slashing Crocodile and Shadow starts kicking. Knuckles' lower body was covered with sand as he was panicking. Crash gasped and tried to run to him as Shadow continued attacking Crocodile. Crocodile then turned into sand and disappeared from Luffy's grasp and appeared in front of Crash.

"Not so fast little brat" he snarled and planted his hook into Crash's arm.

Crash yells in pain as his arm was infected with something. Then he remembered what Luffy said to him. The poison! Then Crocodile punched him aside. Crash couldn't get up. The poison was getting to him and blood was dripping out of his arms. He looked up to see Knuckles trapped in a sand tomb. He felt unhappiness. Then he felt anger…

Shadow and Luffy snarled at Crocodile.

"You had no right to do that!" Shadow snarled.

"Then try and stop me if you can!" Crocodile cackled.

Luffy snarled and ran towards him punching and kicking but Crocodile moved aside while planting another sand trap on Shadow. Shadow gasped but did one last charge by turning him into a ball and hit Crocodile in the stomach before getting trapped in a sand tomb while in a ball. Luffy gasped at this.

No one knows that Crash got up and walked over to the Sand Tombs Shadow and Knuckles was in. He put his hand on them and hear their muffled voices in there, He snarled as he gazed up to Crocodile, who was laughing at Luffy.

"It's over, Straw Hat!" Crocodile cackled "This time, I…"

But he didn't get to finish because Crash stabbed him from behind with the keyblade. Crocodile turned to him in horror.

"I…Impossible!" He snarled "I've defeated you!"

"You haven't done a good job, that is what I say" Crash snarled "You're gonna pay, for Shadow and Knuckles, and everybody!"

"Crash is right!" Luffy snarled "This for what you've done to Nami, Zolo and everyone!"

Crocodile snarled as Crash pulled out the keyblade "You two are nothing but rats to me!" he snarled "Only to get in my way every time! Now I will kill you both!"

He launched his hook at Crash again but this Crash leapt up in the air and brought his foot onto his hook and send it hurling to the ground. The hook snapped off by the force and it shattered to the ground.

"YOU BROKE MY HOOK AGAIN!!!" Crocodile snarled.

"Great job, Crash!" Luffy cheered. "With the hook destroyed, everyone who was stuck in the sand tombs will be freed!"

As soon as that, Zolo, Nami, Shadow and Knuckles fell out of their sand tombs and fell down unconscious. Crocodile snarled as his once hook turned into a knife.

"How dare you two mock me!" Crocodile snarled as he threw the knife towards Crash but Crash ducked it.

"You're the one who made me mad in the first place" Crash snarled "NOW I AM GOING TO MAKE YOU PAY!" He then slashed his keyblade upwards sending Crocodile flying.

"DARN YOU!" Crocodile snarled and yells "Sandstorm Implosion!" And his hand turned to an sand axe.

"Crash, let's finish this!" Luffy snarled.

"I'm with you!" Crash snarled.

Luffy and Crash leapt after Crocodile. Crocodile threw his axe at them but Crash broke through it with the keyblade. Then Luffy used Gum Gum Storm while Crash kept slashing with the keyblade. Crocodile couldn't take the hits as the punches and the slashes slashed each one of them. Then with one mighty swing, Crash send Crocodile flying. Crocodile screamed as he flew into the sky and disappeared.

Luffy landed on his feet and smiled "We did it! Crash, we actually did it!"

Then Crash fell down and felt exhausted. The poison is still getting to him and he lost consciousness.

"Crash?"

"Crash… wake up."

Crash opened his eyes again to see a smiling Shadow and Knuckles looking down at them.

"Shadow… Knuckles… you guys are OK" Crash smiled "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

"It's OK, Crash" Knuckles said "You did your best to save us. Luckily we were unconscious. Thanks for trying."

"He's right" Crash looked up to see Zolo, Luffy, Nami and Chopper smiling at them. "If it weren't for you, we will be prisoners by Crocodile."

"You are a brave warrior, Crash" Chopper smiled "I'm glad to be working alongside you."

"Crash, keep your courage up and no one would defeat you, never" Nami said.

"But what happened to the poison?" asked Crash.

"Chopper's been your doctor while you were unconscious. He healed your arm and got rid of the poison" Shadow said.

"Really? Thank you, Chopper" Crash said.

"No problem, Crash" Chopper said.

"Luffy, thanks for helping me out. But we really must get going. Other worlds are calling us" Crash said.

"Then keep up your spirits and we may meet again one day" Luffy smiled.

Crash and the others nodded and said farewell to the Straw Hat Pirates and went back to the gummi ship and Chopper went with them to heal them as he waved farewell as well.

Chopper went back into his stone and Gohan came out.

"Where now, Crash?" asked Gohan.

"To your world" Crash said.

They soon arrived at West City to find that the sky was turned grey and they saw an generator up in the pillar.

"Hey, look!" Shadow said. "Is that an generator?"

"Look, there it is" came a voice. They looked up to see Goku, Vegeta, Trunks (in their Super Saiyans forms) and Piccolo flying in.

"Daddy!" Gohan cried as he flew up to join his father.

"Gohan! So that means…" Goku looked down and smiled "Crash, Shadow, Knuckles. It's been a while since I saw you."

"It's been a while too, Goku" Crash smiled. "So tell me what is going on?"

"There's some generators causing a virus called the Destruction Gas making everyone dieing. So far, we managed to fight it and we have to destroy the generators and this is the last one" Trunks said.

"I'll destroy it!" Vegeta said as he threw a KI blast at it, causing an explosion. "hahaha. Finally done with that one…" But then he stop smirking "W…What?"

The generator is fine. It has a barrier around it.

"There's a barrier around it" Shadow said.

"How can that be possible?" asked Piccolo.

"DARN IT!" Vegeta snarled as he was about to launch another one when…

"You can't destroy it" said a voice causing the others to look up "it has a barrier around it."

Above them was a white creature which almost look human. He has a purple forehead and stomach and has a tail. He has evil eyes. He was chuckling.

"F…Frieza…" Goku and Vegeta gasped.

"Who's Frieza?" Crash asked Gohan.

"Frieza is an evil villain which we encountered on Planet Namek." Gohan said "After he killed Krillin, dad became a Super Saiyan and defeated him. But he came back and was finally destroyed by Trunks."

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles looked at Frieza in shock.

"I was sure I killed him" Trunks said "He didn't die?"

"Foolish monkeys" Frieza said "we meet again. And you…" he said looking at Crash "You must be Crash, huh? The keyblade master? I heard all about you from your battle with that Legendary Super Saiyan." He turned back to the Z-Fighters. "We will kill you all."

"Huh? WE?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean by we?" asked Shadow.

"Why, we will exterminate every Saiyan there is and that include you, keyblade master" Frieza said.

"What?" Crash asked.

"Frieza! Are you in charge of this?!" Goku asked.

The evil tyrant chuckled and raise his finger. Then 3 more figures appeared. One is a creature which looked like Frieza instead he is purple and wore a white helmet and chest armour. Another is a namekian with a yellow tenchcoat and other clothing and has a scar across his eye. And the last one is… he looked like Goku in his base form, because he has the same black spiky hair as Goku and face. He wore an black armour with grey leg shields which covering his front and side and grey arm shields. He wore black briefs and black and grey boots and wore a white computer clip covering right ear and has a red glass covering his right eye.

"Like Frieza said, we will kill the keyblade master and you Saiyans" the purple creature said.

Goku recognise the creature at once. "Cooler…"

Piccolo snarled as he looked at the Namekian "Lord Slug…"

Crash tapped Gohan on the shoulder as he was watching in fear as he pointed to the Goku look-a-like "Hey, Gohan. Does your dad has a twin brother."

"Dad doesn't have a twin brother, that's Turles!" Gohan gasped "he's an evil Saiyan!"

"And who are Cooler and Lord Slug?" asked Knuckles.

"Cooler is Frieza's older brother and Slug is an evil Namekian bent on conquering the universe. They, and Turles, were defeated by my dad" Gohan answered.

"We will make sure that you Saiyans won't live again" Slug said "and that goes as your little friends here."

"You're a disgrace to the whole Namekian race!" Piccolo snarled.

"Piccolo, don't think I hold back on you just because you're siding with the Saiyans" Slug said. "But if you rather reconsider and join us. We were only after the Saiyans and the keyblade master." He cackled.

"What? Never! I never join you!" Piccolo said.

"Turles!" Shadow called to Turles "why are you're turning against us? You're a Saiyan too!"

"Wrong, hedgehog. My hate for the Saiyans had grown far beyond that. Can you feel that?" Turles cackled "I, a Saiyan, killed by a Saiyan!"

"What is going on here?" Goku asked as he was confused.

"So Gohan said Goku defeated these guys" Crash said, "what is going on here?"

"Oh don't you worry, Bandicoot" Turles said to Crash as he flew down towards Gohan "You and your friends will belong to the darkness from which you belong."

Gohan snarled as he agreed to take on Turles. Shadow joins him.

"Cooler" Frieza said to his older brother as he floated to where Trunks and Knuckles are. "Take revenge on any Saiyans you please."

"What are these guys?" Goku wondered only to see Cooler floating in front of him.

"All you stupid monkeys think about was fighting" Cooler said to Goku "Now, I show you the wrath of Cooler!"

"Goku, I'll help you take down Cooler!" Crash said as he joined Goku.

"Vegeta!" Slug said "You will be the one to die first."

"Humph. Such cockiness" Vegeta said, but Piccolo appeared in front of Vegeta and Slug.

"Slug, I'll kill you myself!" Piccolo said.

There was an stand off. Vegeta gave a spat and said "don't you guys know we were a lot stronger than all of you? What fools! You don't know when you're out of your league."

"Vegeta, you're such a blabbermouth" Frieza said "you're the fool around here!"

"We only came here to do one thing…" Cooler said.

"And that is of we rid ourselves of Kakarot and the Saiyans…" Turles said.

"And the keyblade master and his friends as well" Slug said "but we should congratulate you for surviving against the Destruction Gas!"

Then the warriors all flew in to attack. Goku and Crash defended against Cooler's punches and kicks. They start punching, kicking and defending each other cancelling each other out.

"Goku… is he really Cooler?" asked Crash.

"I don't think so. We killed him" Goku said as he grabbed Crash's arm and disappeared behind Cooler. Goku send a KI blast missing Cooler by the inch and it crashed into a tower. Cooler threw a KI blast back, but Crash deflected it with the keyblade. Trunks and Knuckles flew up to punch Frieza but he disappeared and tried to punch Knuckles but he grabbed his arm and threw him down. Trunks followed up with a KI Blast. Piccolo and Slug are in a tight struggle as they held each other glaring at each other face down. Gohan and Shadow followed Turles up and Shadow defended a punch by Turles but Gohan grabbed his neck and threw him over. Cooler then set out some death beams but Crash and Goku kept dodging them. Frieza did the same but Trunks and Knuckles did the same. Slug let go of Piccolo and start throwing KI blasts after KI blasts. But Piccolo kept deflecting them. Turles got back up and make a energy ring called Kill Driver and threw it at Gohan and Shadow but they moved aside. Cooler then goes after Crash but Crash knocked him down towards the building with the keyblade allowing Goku to follow up with a Kamehameha which send the evil brother crashing into the tower. Cooler looked shock at the moment before closing his eyes. Then something unusual happened… He then turned into a pink blob, causing Goku and Crash to look shocked and it disappeared.

"W…What?" asked Goku before the pink blob appeared reforming back into Cooler and gave Goku a punch which send him crashing into Crash. They looked up to see Cooler laughing at them.

"What just happened?" asked Crash.

"I don't know." Goku said.

"See what we mean? You're finished!" Cooler cackled.

Trunks sent a KI blast which attacked Frieza. All of a sudden, Frieza turned into a yellow blob and then reforming back into Frieza again.

"What?" Trunks and Knuckles gasped as Frieza chuckled.

Piccolo threw a hard punch at Slug. Then Slug turned into a green blob and then came back together reforming Slug who was laughing evilly.

"Are they're monsters?" Piccolo said in shock.

Shadow then rolled into a ball and went through Turles' chest. Then Turles turned into a grey blob and goes in front of Shadow and Gohan and reformed back into Turles.

"What is going on here?" asked Shadow in horror.

"Is it impossible to defeat them now?" asked Gohan.

Turles chuckled evilly and said "That's right."

Goku and Crash send Cooler crashing into the tower again but again, Cooler turned into a pink blob and reformed again in front of them.

Crash snarled "Darn! Are they're too difficult to defeat?"

Knuckles tried killing Frieza but Frieza turned into a blob again and reformed again.

"This is impossible" Knuckles said.

Slug and Turles turned into blobs again after Gohan and Piccolo attacks and reformed again.

"This is a nightmare" Gohan said.

"What is going on here?" Goku asked.

"Goku…" came a voice in Goku's head "they are actually ghost warriors made by the darkness."

"King Kai?" asked Goku as Cooler and Crash began fighting again.

"What to say is, they are not real!" King Kai said.

"Oh NOW I see… I know what they are! Crash, stop! I got it!" Goku called to them.

Everyone looked at Goku in confusion.

"Crash, Shadow, Knuckles, Trunks, Gohan, Piccolo!" Goku said "They are just Ghost Warriors made by the darkness! They're not real!"

Cooler, Slug, Turles and Frieza was shocked. They had just been discovered out.

"So, that's it!" Crash said "You guys are finished!"

Goku and Crash did a Kamehameha together aimed at Cooler. Cooler was shocked and was destroyed by it. Gohan and Shadow both used their attacks and destroyed Turles. Gohan helped Piccolo by whistling into Slug's ears. Whistling cause pain to Namekain's ears as Slug held his ears in pain. Piccolo was far away from the whistling. He charged up a KI attack and destroyed Slug. Trunks then used a KI blast and destroyed Frieza.

"NOOOOOOOO!" The villains all cried before disappearing.

"So they are just ghost warriors made by the darkness?" asked Knuckles as the team regroup afterwards.

"Maybe I asked King Kai" Goku said and he looked in the sky "Would you tell me what is going on here, King Kai?"

"Listen well, Goku. These ghost warriors are coming from the eternal darkness" King Kai's voice said "this happens after the keyhole in Nintendo Bastion is sealed."

"Then there's no telling who made them" Shadow said turning to Crash and Knuckles.

"Bowser…" Crash said.

"That is correct, Crash" King Kai said "he is waiting for you at a world called the End of the Worlds. But first, you must prepare yourself for the worst."

"Right" Crash said.

"Another thing Crash, someone has opened a new tournament in the Land of the Fire Tournament. I suggest you go there first to improve your skills and then go to the End of the Worlds." King Kai said "Goku, take your friends and everyone on the planet to New Namek. When the Destruction Gas is destroyed when Crash and the others defeat Bowser, it will go away and you all can return to the earth!"

"Right. I gotcha King Kai" Goku said. "Crash, the fate of the world is up to you. Promise me you defeat this Bowser and save our world. Gohan, you too."

"We will, Goku" Crash said.

Goku smiled and put his hand on his shoulder "You are indeed a great warrior, Crash. I hope you come back someday."

"Me too" Crash smiled as Shadow and Knuckles nodded.

They waved farewell to the Z-Fighters and headed to the Land of the Fire Tournament to find the final cup and then head off to the End of the Worlds. This is their last chance if they want to stop Bowser.

To be continued…

A/N: Haha. Suprised there? OK, we're getting closer to the Orochimaru fight as well as Key 19's answer on why I chose Link and Fox as Cloud. Anyway, please wait for the next update.


	24. Orochimaru rumble

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I had to do the next chapter AND the next chapter for The Hero Returns. Hard job. By the way, this next chapter is up. Please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 24: Orochimaru rumble:

"Fans, and more fans!" Shadow puffed as he, Crash and Knuckles was taking breaths in the lobby of the Land of Fire Tournament. Naruto and Kakashi looked at them "and MORE fans. What's with ALL the fans?!"

"That's what happened when you won the 3 pervious tournaments" Crash said.

"So you guys made it after all" Kakashi said.

"So what's the last cup called?" asked Knuckles.

Naruto remained silent and then said "I hate to break the bad news, but it is a new tournament. But Orochimaru is running it!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone gasped.

"So that creep is back!" Crash snarled "I never forgive him form tricking us!"

"That's the spirit" Naruto said "but be careful. I heard there was powerful fighters in there."

Crash nodded and he and the others rushed into the arena. The crowd roared with applause as they entered the arena. Then the heartless, with old and new forms, appeared. Crash and the others fought on until they managed to defeat them. But in the 45th seed, they found a familiar green plumber facing them.

"Luigi!" Crash smiled.

"Hiya guys" Luigi smiled "It's good to see that you're in top shape."

"Where's Mario?" asked Knuckles.

"Take a wild guess" Luigi grumbled as he looked up to see his older sibling with Link and Fox.

"Oh I see…" Crash smirked "Well this should be easy. Only one against 3."

"Hey, I can take all of you on at once" Luigi smirked and got into his fighting position "Let's-a go."

Luigi charged forward and launched green fire balls at them but Crash and the others leapt out of the way and spread out, cornering Luigi. He looked quite shocked at the grins they are given him. Shadow rolled into the ball and knocked Luigi towards Knuckles. Knuckles then rolled into a ball too and knocked Luigi towards Crash and Crash slashed him 3 times with the keyblade before sending him crashing into the ground. Shadow was about to attack him again by sending a kick but Luigi got up, grabbed his leg and threw him knocking Crash over. Knuckles glided towards him but Luigi took out something… a vacuum cleaner.

"What's the vacuum cleaner for?" asked Knuckles.

"This is the Poltergust 3000" Luigi said "it can suck up ghosts. AND YOU!"

Luigi then activated and Knuckles was sucked into it. Crash got up and saw what happened. "HEY! THAT'S MY FRIEND YOU SUCKED UP, LUIGI. PLAY FAIR!"

"I am. Don't worry, Crash." Luigi said. He then send it in reverse and Knuckles was spat out, knocking Shadow over.

"Oh, I see your little game now" Crash smirked.

Luigi starts to suck them up again. He succeed in sucking up Knuckles and Shadow, but Crash leapt over him and landed on his head. Luigi then tried to suck where he is, but Crash leapt up and Luigi sucked up his hat instead. Luigi looked shocked as Crash was laughing as he fell down at the stupidity Luigi is getting at as he wiggled his legs in the air and holding his arms to his chest. "Funny" he laughed.

Luigi snarled and said "That was not funny!"

Crash got up again and smirked "Well, are we gonna finish this or what?"

Luigi nodded and then spat out Knuckles and Shadow at Crash but Crash dodged them and Luigi's hat landed on his head. Luigi ran to them again but Crash did one more powerful slash and Luigi crashed into a wall and was knocked unconscious.

"LUIGI CANNOT CONTIUNE. CRASH'S TEAM WINS!"

Crash cast cure on Luigi and Luigi got up and smiled. Shadow and Knuckles walked over to him as well.

"Wow, you guys did great" Luigi said as he removed his hat from Crash's head and back on his own. "You guys have done really a lot. I gonna miss you lot when the worlds' walls will return."

"We will as well, Luigi" Crash said "you fought your hardest."

"Fought my hardest? Hello? You made me feel like an idiot" Luigi smirked.

"Well, exxxxcccuuusssseeeeeeeeeeeeee me, princess!" Crash joked in an old cartoon Link's voice.

Everyone laughed. Luigi gave them a gift and then left. Crash and the others continued with the tournament and has to face Benathmoth again.

"You again?" Crash said "You do realize we already defeated you right?"

The monster roared and attacked them again. Like they did at Nintendo Bastion, they know his weak spot and defeated it.

"Great job you guys" Kakashi said after the heroes was named the winners and they took a rest. "You guys made it through 1/5 round of the tournament."

"WHAT? 1/5?" Knuckles gasped "THERE'S MORE?!"

"I'm afraid so because Orochimaru made it so long" Naruto said.

"Oh that's OK" Crash said "we need to become stronger."

As they advanced through the 2/5 of the tournament there was surprised that someone was waiting for them in their last match of the 2/5 quarter of the tournament.

"Sasuke!" Naruto gasped "You're in the tournament?"

"Of course I am. A slacker like you wouldn't enter if you know if I am in it" Sasuke grinned.

"SAY WHAT?!" Naruto snapped.

Sasuke chuckled and then he turned to Crash. "Long time no see kid. We didn't get a chance to fight for real because I was under Orochimaru's control. But now, we get a chance to settle our old score. Are you ready for me?"

Crash got out his keyblade and said "Anytime you're ready!"

"Good" Sasuke said as he got into his fighting postion as well as Shadow and Knuckles.

Sasuke starts the battle by throwing kunais as them. Crash knocked them aside with the keyblade. Sasuke starts throwing a punch at them but the heroes ducked. Sasuke smirked and the leapt over Shadow and grabbed his arms. He start kicking him in the back. Shadow gasped in pain. Knuckles saved him by rolling up in the ball and knocked Sasuke off in the behind. Sasuke turned around on his hands and starts kicking Shadow and Knuckles as he spins on his hands and kicking them. Crash then slide under his legs and kicked him in the chest. Sasuke fell over and Crash took the advantage by using Sonic Blade and start slashing him before kicking him to the ground. Sasuke throws Crash off him and punched him in the stomach and kicked him in the face. Crash countered it with a kick to Sasuke's face and then slashing him in the leg making Sasuke fall onto one knee. Naruto watched on in awe. Sasuke got up and smirked.

"Good work" Sasuke chuckled "you gotten a lot better… but… it's my turn now." He outstretched his hand and said "One Thousand Birds!"

"What? Where?" asked Knuckles asked he looked into the sky.

"Crash, careful. That's Sasuke's strongest attack" Kakashi called to them.

Crash watched on as Sasuke charged at him, a energy ball frizzling in his hand. "You first!" Sasuke said as he put aimed his attack to Crash's chest. Then there was an explosion.

"Crash!" Knuckles called him.

"He got him!" Shadow gasped. But he saw something weird when the smoke cleared "No, wait! It's Crash that got Sasuke!"

And Shadow was right. Before Sasuke could launched his attack, Crash grabbed his arm and held it. The One Thousand Bird attack had disappeared.

"How did you stop me from doing that?" Sasuke snarled.

"I had witness Naruto doing a similar move like that" Crash said "And I won't let that happen again."

Naruto remembered as he used his ultimate attack against Crash. "Oh that's right. I forgot."

Shadow and Knuckles leapt in the air and kicked Sasuke's back together. Sasuke yells in pain and Crash then finished the battle off with one slash of the keyblade and Sasuke fell to the ground.

"SASUKE IS DEFEATED! CRASH'S TEAMS WINS AGAIN!"

Sasuke got up and walks away as the 3 friends enjoyed their victory. He saw Naruto standing before him.

"You did good out there Sasuke" Naruto said. Sasuke just remained silent "So you are going with Orochimaru?"

"I am. I will defeat my brother" Sasuke said "but I will come back one day to defeat you as well, Naruto."

Sasuke left. Naruto smirked at him. "We'll just see about that."

Meanwhile, outside of the arena Mario, Link and Fox were standing around, listing to the victory. Mario leaned against the wall and smiled.

"That bandicoot impresses me every time." said Mario. "He's truly developed his powers quite fast. I'm looking forward to another bout with him." He then looked at Link and Fox. He noticed a disturbance in their eyes. He could tell that the reason Link and Fox entered the tournament was still bugging them. "Listen, I can't guarantee will win. I know how much you want to..."

"We must win." Fox whispered. "It's a nightmare that can't escape my mind. Link and I must complete this task, for if we don't it will haunt us." He then turned to Mario. "Don't get me wrong. Crash's a nice kid and all, but we can't let him get involved."

"You're doing this for his sake too?" Mario asked quietly. Link and Fox nodded. "I see. I should warn you that Crash is not one to back down from a challenge so easily."

Link chuckled lightly, "I know. But Fox and I have trained for this moment. We have practice for days and nights. We am ready to face him again."

"Would Team Link, Fox and Fatso please report for their next match?" The PTA announced.

"What?" Mario said, baffled. "Fatso?" He then smacked his forehead. "One of these days you will pay Luigi."

Link and Fox laughed and left for the arena. Mario followed as well. Crash and his friends battled their way through more rounds of heartless in 3/5, meeting more old 'friends' from West City to Nintendo Bastion. They plowed their way through seed after seed. Crash's determination and leadership skills kept pushing them on. They battled through army after army of heartless, pushing themselves beyond their normal levels.

Another old 'friend' made a return appearance, the Opposite Armour. But they defeated it as well.

"Well, we made it to the last round on this seed" Knuckles said as they waited for their opponents to appear.

Then Mario, Link and Fox appeared. Link has the master sword and shield in his hand and Fox holds his blaster.

"So we have to fight all 3 of them?" Shadow said. "Sounds fair."

"So you weren't kidding when you said you be teaming up with Link and Fox in this tournament" Knuckles asked Mario.

"They are some old friends of mine" Mario said "Plus, I want to fight you one last time." He then frowned "This may be the last time we see each other, but I want to give it all we got."

"So you guys are from Nintendo Bastion as well?" Crash asked Link and Fox.

"That's right" Link said "Like we said, we been training for this match. Let's see if you can defeat us this time."

"Well, since it's 3 against 3, what if you say we split up into separate battles" Shadow said "I mean, we can grow more stronger if we do so."

"Sure/OK" they all said.

Shadow nodded and then got into his fighting stance. "Mario! You're fighting me!" Mario smirked and got into his fighting stance.

"I'll take you on, Fox!" Knuckles said.

"Fine with me" Fox said.

"That just leave you and me, Link" Crash said. Link nodded and both swordsmen held up their blades.

Then they all charged at each other. Mario threw some punches but Shadow kept dodging them. Shadow then swept kick Mario off his leg and kicked him upwards. Mario countered with a flying kick into Shadow's chest and punched him in the stomach. Shadow leapt in the air as Mario did the same. Knuckles moved out of each blast that Fox fired from his blaster. Fox then stopped firing and starts powering up. He went towards Knuckles in a fire-like attack. Knuckles then charged the same as fire surrounds him too. They collided their fists together making a big explosion. They got out of the smoke and ran in to attack. Crash and Link are jumping from pillar to pillar clashing their weapons together. Then they clashed swords again and again in a no hold bar sword fight, clashing their swords back and forth. Link then leapt back and threw a boomerang at Crash. Crash dodged it only to allow Link to fire an arrow. Crash backflipped as the arrow went over him and it hit to the pillar. Crash smirked as he got up and charged again, Link the same.

As the audience watched on as the warriors continued fighting each other, Naruto smiled at how much Crash and the others improved. Mario starts firing fireballs at the black hedgehog but Shadow kept dodging them and managed to grab the last one and throw it back. Mario deflected it with his arm. Knuckles attacked Fox but Fox grabbed his arm and threw him back to the earth. Knuckles landed on his feet, only to see Fox threw an generate at him. Knuckles leapt from it and glided to Fox and start attacking him. Fox dodged all the attacks but Knuckles grabbed his arm and threw him to where the generate is and it exploded but Fox stood up again. Crash and Link jumped on top of the pillar and they stared at each other down as Shadow and Mario were above them continuing their match.

"You guys must have really been preparing for this, huh?" Crash said, out of breath. He had fought his hardest. Link was out of breath too.

"Yeah… you too. But now it's time to end this" Link said as his black wing appeared again. "Mario, Fox, it's time!"

Fox, his wing spread out, and Mario nodded. Mario then glowed and put his hands together. His hands were flowing with red energy. Shadow watched on in shock. Fox then held his blaster as Knuckles and it glowed on the end too. Link then held up his hand and then triforce appeared. Suddenly, three pieces of the triforce trapped Crash. He tried to move but he couldn't.

"SUPER BLASTER FIRE!" Fox yells as he fired his blaster. Knuckles put his arms in a defence state as the blast covered over him.

"MARIO FINALE" Mario shouted as he launched a red fire blast which covered Shadow, who didn't have a chance to block.

"TRIFORCE OMNISLASH!" Link yells as he flew to where Crash is and start slashing him hard. Crash took all the hits. Everyone, even Kakashi and Naruto, could watch on in shock. After 20 slashes, Link held his sword up here and slashed Crash back to the ground. Crash crashed into the ground. Shadow and Knuckles also fell down.

"Sorry…" Fox said "but we win." But then he looked shocked. "What? No, it's impossible."

"What is?" asked Mario as he and Link looked. Mario smiled and said "Well, why am I not surprised?" Link was watching on in shock.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles appeared from the smoke and they were badly injured but they were fine and well. They were smirking.

"That was awesome" Knuckles said.

"Yeah. That was relaxing" Shadow said.

Link and Fox snarled. Mario just chuckled.

"Hey, Link" Crash said pointing to his shoulder "Can you slash me on the shoulder. I am still tired. Hehehehe."

"HOW DARE YOU!" Fox snarled as he ran towards Knuckles. Knuckles cupped his hands together.

"SUPER KNUCKLES SPEICAL!" Knuckles said. As Fox threw a punch, Knuckles dodged and punched Fox in the stomach. Knuckles begins punching Fox 20 times in the stomach before leaping up in the air and kick Fox in the chest. Fox flew back into a wall causing a crater, and he was knocked out.

"CHAOS CONTROL!" Shadow yells as he disappeared and reappeared behind Mario and then punched him towards the ground. He then disappeared and reappeared to punch Mario upwards. Then he came up above Mario and punched him to the ground. Mario smiled and then passed out.

Link snarled. "Listen, we won't accept defeat yet!"

"Actually, it's all over" Crash said as he threw his keyblade in the air and caught it in his other hand and shouted "RAGNAROK!"

Crash then disappeared and reappeared in front of Link. He starts slashing the green clothed hero 20 times before sending him flying with a kick. Then he held his keyblade in front of him and shots out some red and blue energy shots. Link took the hits and he crashed into the pillar, knocked out.

"TEAM NITNENDO CANNOT CONTIUNE. TEAM CRASH IS ONCE AGAIN VICTORIOUS!"

The crowd cheered as they found their favourite team won. Crash healed Mario, Link and Fox and helped them up.

"You guys are better than I expected" Mario smiled "Congratulations, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles. Now I know you guys are worthy of defeating Bowser and save us all."

"Thanks Mario" Crash said and then he turned to Link and Fox "Hey sorry, guys. I know that you guys want to go to the Platinum Match and…"

"Nah, don't mention it" Fox said "Maybe it wasn't our time yet, right, Link?"

"Look like it" Link smiled "Keep up the good work, Crash. Keep your light burning strong."

"Thanks. Keep your up too. Oh, wait" Crash remembered the promise he made to Zelda and Krystal "Zelda and Krystal misses you two a lot and they love you."

Link and Fox looked at him in shock. Then they felt something in their hearts, calling them to go back to Zelda and Krystal, after they're done with… them…

"Thanks Crash" Fox said "For saying that. I thought they would forgot about us, but they still remembered us."

"And why is why they wanted to see you again at Nintendo Bastion" Knuckles said.

"We will, after we done here" Link said "Don't lose. Tell them we love them too. we got to get going. See ya."

Link and Fox left the arena smiling. Mario turned to them "I'll tell them that. You just worry about Bowser. Make him pay! Oh yeah… here." Mario gave Crash a keychain which looked like a mushroom.

"This is the Mushkey" Mario said "I know you will win and bring peace back to our worlds."

"Thank you, Mario. I won't let you down" Crash said.

Mario smiled and walked out. Naruto walks to them.

"You guys are awesome. Now there are a few more rounds before the battle with Orochimaru. Then the tournament will continue again tomorrow. Believe it" Naruto said.

"OK. Let's go" Shadow said to the others.

The heroes managed to face off more and more heartless in 4/5 and came to the last match. Then they all gasped when Orochimaru appeared. Naruto and Kakashi gasped as the crowd booed. Orochimaru smirked and approached the heroes.

"Crash Bandicoot…" he hissed evilly.

"We found you, Orochimaru!" Crash said "You'll gonna pay for all those villages you destroyed."

"Oh really huh?" Orochimaru smirked and held up his hand and said "The Grass Long Sword" and then a long sword and he grasped it "I may be the last remaining villain after Sephiroth is defeated, but that won't stop me. I'll live on and I will crush every ninja clan there is."

"Crash" Naruto called "Put an end to Orochimaru and save us from his evil."

"Wishful thinking Uzumaki" Orochimaru said "And you'd be next." He turned to Crash and the others "This time, I won't be easy on you. I will crush you with every shred of my power!"

"We just see about that" Crash snarled.

Then the battle started. Orochimaru charged and clashed his sword against Crash's keyblade. Crash held it as Orochimaru pushes it forward. Shadow and Knuckles ran into attack but Orochimaru pushed his sword away from Crash's and slashed Shadow and Knuckles. Crash got angry and slashed clashing his keyblade against Orochimaru's sword. The snake skin ninja smirked and stepped back.

"Hidden Shadow Snake Hand." He says making a punching motion and shadow snakes emerge and head towards Crash. Crash moved out the way. Shadow ran towards him and tried to attack Orochimaru but the villain ducked, but Crash and Knuckles saw the advantage and slashed Orochimaru underneath. Orochimaru smirked.

"Very good, but I am far from through. Summoning Technique Giant Snakes" All of a sudden a bunch of Giant Snakes poof into existence hissing and slithering.

"So you summoned snakes. How thoughtful."Crash says.

"I just wanted a little entertainment before we continue." He sneers.

"You rotten snake in the grass." Shadow says

"Why thank you. Now my snakes. Kill them."

The snakes charged at them but the heroes ducked and dodged. Knuckles saw one chance and send his foot flying through the snake and killed it. Crash then chopped off the last one by the head. He saw that Knuckles and Shadow are too weak to carry on.

"Knuckles, Shadow, that's enough" Crash said "I'll finish this."

Knuckles and Shadow nodded and ran to their corner to rest. Crash pointed his keyblade at Orochimaru.

"Let's finish this"

"With pleasure. This ends now, Bandicoot." Orochimaru said as he held his sword once again.

"This is it, Kid. We're about to kill the most ruthless ninja in the whole entire country." Knuckles called to Crash.

"You got that right." Naruto says to Knuckles.

Everybody looks in awe and determination at the scene of Crash and Orochimaru staring each other down with a sword (in Crash's case, keyblade) in their hands.

"_Finish it kid." _Crash heard Link and Fox's voice in his head.

"I'm going to kill you for what you've done. You killed every innocent. You used the heartless to hurt my friends. Well no more! This ends now!"Crash yells.

"Small words from a pathetic fool. I'll live forever. You'll never kill me." Orochimaru says.

"Oh we just see about that I'll make sure you rot in hell you bastard"He growls.

Crash and Orochimaru stare each other down for a little bit longer. The skies darken and lightning strikes and thunder booms at the sheer power between them. A moment goes by until they launch at each other swords at the ready to hack each other to bits. The get at each other and their swords clash making a loud ringing noise that can be heard for miles. They struggle to get at each other. They separate panting and sweating. Everybody was flabbergasted at the power between Crash and Orochimaru.

"I can't believe what I'm seeing here." Naruto says.

"I know what you mean. It's just like Crash to fight against a monster." Shadow says.

"What do you think, Kakashi? Think he'll save us all?" Knuckles asks.

"Being a junior hero, he damn well better or Naruto'll kick his ass before we all die. I'm just kidding. He will. After all I taught him everything I know and what the 4th hokage knew and within the last 3 tournaments he's powerful." Kakashi says

Crash and Orochimaru run at each other hacking and slashing causing cuts and slashes to form on each other's bodies as well as blood oozing out of the wounds. They continue to hack and slash for a good few minutes. They separate again panting and sweating.

"You're doing well so far. I haven't had a decent battle since I fought against my former comrades." He says. "But I'm done playing games. This ends now."

"Bring it on you bastard."

They both stared each other. Crash's keyblade and body begins glowing. Orochimaru did some hand movements and sword and body is engulfed in shadow snakes. They stare each other down.

"This is it. The final blow that'll determine who will win this battle. Good luck Crash." Kakashi says.

Everybody looks on at what is about to unfold. Only one word comes to everybody's mind.

'_Crash'_

They run at each other with their swords pointing. They yell out their attacks.

"Sonic Blade!!!!"

"Shadow Snake Venom!!!!!"

They slash each other. Everybody looks on at who won. Time flows slowly. They stand for a moment until they both cough up blood but Orochimaru suddenly fell to one knee.

"Auuuuugghhh!!! What have you done?! You bastard I'll never forgive you for this."

"Forget it!" Crash sad "It's over! Knuckles, Shadow, come back in and let's finish this!"

Shadow and Knuckles smiled and ran back in and with Crash with one slash, punch and kick together, send Orochimaru flying into the dark area of the arena.

"OROCHIMARU CANNOT CONTIUNE! TEAM CRASH WINS!"

Everyone roared with applause. Orochimaru got up and snarled "This isn't over, Bandicoot. I'll come back and get stronger! Just you wait!" And he staggered off.

"CRASH, YOU WON!" Knuckles and Shadow cheered as they piled over Crash.

Crash could only laugh. Then he aw Naruto and Kakashi smiling above him.

"Way to go, Crash!" Naruto said "Thanks to you, we won't be seeing Orochimaru after some time now."

"I'm just glad it is finally over" Crash said.

"The tournament continues tomorrow" Kakashi said "why not rest in a hotel and get healed?"

The heroes agreed and walked inside. Tomorrow would be a long day.

Unknown to them, two shadow figures was watching them in the shadows. Then they disappeared into the darkness.

To be continued…

A/N: Hey, Key19. We're getting closer to yuor answer on why I chose Link and Fox as Cloud. Anyway, the last 3 matches of the tournament will come up soon. So please wait for the next update.


	25. Crash’s Triple Trouble

A/N: FINALLY I had done this chapter. We get to finally out who is playing the role of Sephiroth and the 3 other bosses. I haven't got much to say, expect I had NOT memorized any Naruto fights but I had just start watching it. I am mostly a DBZ Fan. Oh, and to answer the question, this is BEFORE the time skip of Naruto. There will be a time skip in the 2nd Bandicoot Hearts story. I had put a forum in there so you can helped me out with some worlds. Anyway, please don't flam, review and enjoy.

Chapter 25: Crash's Triple Trouble:

"Man. Talk about a rough night" Shadow groaned sleepily. He couldn't sleep well last night because Knuckles kept the music to loud in his room as he watched TV. Crash, however, has a peaceful sleep as he looked fresh and he was still eating his toast.

"But I disagree" Crash said with his mouthful as they entered the lobby. He swallowed the last piece of toast and said "I had a peaceful sleep. Believe it."

"Hey, that's my line" Naruto laughed.

"I see you're up and early" Kakashi said "The final match will begin. Are you up to it?"

"We were born to fight" Knuckles said.

"Great" Kakashi said "Now enter and win."

They nodded and ran in. The crowd roared with applause as they entered. Some of the fan girls was cheering "Crash, Crash, Crash!" or "Shaaaadddooowww!" or "Knuckles' our boy!" Crash and the others could only blush and continue to fight in the other rounds. They had to fight more heartless, even new ones. Then they came face to face with a man with black hair, a green shirt and trousers and wore orange leg pads. He has huge eyebrows and big eyes.

"Rock Lee!" Naruto gasped. "You're in the final round."

"Hey, Naruto!" Rock Lee said "Of course I am. I wanted to be Number One!"

"Well, you had to defeat Crash to do that" Kakashi said.

Rock Lee turned to Crash and the group. "I hope you're ready, because first place is mine!"

"Ha! We see about that" Crash smirked.

Rock Lee charged at them and threw a punch but Crash ducked. Shadow and Knuckles both did a round host kick but Rock Lee ducked. Rock Lee then got onto his hands and spins with his legs outstretched. He kicked Shadow in the face, but Shadow and Crash blocked. Crash under kicked him causing Rock Lee to fall down. Rock Lee got up again and charged to attack again but Crash blocked his attack with the keyblade. Lee was shocked at seeing the keyblade. Crash then pushed him aside and slashed him couple of times. Shadow then punched him in the back and Knuckles punched him in the chest. Lee got up very pissed.

"No one made me hurt like that!" he snarled "Look like I had to power up to win this." He then powered up. "I will show you my ultimate power!"

There was dust going around over the place. Crash, Shadow and Knuckles shielded their dust. Then when it died down, they saw his face turned red and his eyes vanished and his hair was flying.

"Whoa. Someone has a temper" Shadow said.

"YOU'RE FINISHED!" Rock Lee said as he ran very fast and punched Knuckles in the gut and kicked Crash in the arm. Shadow snarled and ran towards him but Lee grabbed his arm and threw him toppling Crash and Knuckles over. Crash got up and he snarled too.

"HOW MANY TIMES MUST WE TOPPLE EACH OTHER OVER? THIS IS GETTING STUPID!" Crash snarled.

Rock Lee charged at him again and punched him in the air and followed after him and used his knee to kick Crash from behind. Shadow and Knuckles got up and see Lee kicking Crash again and again in the back while holding his arms so he could not escape. He was smirking too, unaware of Crash yells in pain first and then he smirked. As Rock Lee was about to kick him the final round, Crash grabbed his arms and lifted his legs to leapt over Lee's leg and flew over his head and grabbed his arms in the progress.

"How can this be?" Rock Lee gasped.

"Shadow, Knuckles, now!" Crash yells as he kept holding on to him.

Shadow and Knuckles nodded and rolled into balls and leapt up after Rock Lee and they slammed into his chest. Lee spat out blood while Crash released him and kicked him so hard in the face that made his face look funny. Crash then finished it by using Sonic Blade again and send Lee flying down and crashing into the arena.

"ROCK LEE IS UNABLE TO BATTLE. TEAM CRASH WINS THE OROCHIMARU CUP!"

The crowd cheered as some ninjas took Rock Lee away because he was badly hurt. Crash and the others cheered as they announced their victory. Kakashi gave them a dark blue cup and Crash yells "WE'RE THE CHAMPS!"

He turned and saw Naruto smiling at them. Link and Fox, who was standing in the corner, smiled. Kakashi put his hand on Crash's shoulder and called to the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen. Crash is now available to enter the Gold and the Platinum Match!"

"What?" asked Crash. Link and Fox looked shocked as they looked at each other when they heard the Platinum Match. "You mean there were two more matches" Crash asked.

"Yep" Naruto said "There you will fight 3 more powerful opponents. But you must fight alone, Crash." Crash turned to Shadow and Knuckles, who smiled and nodded "So what do you say, Crash? Wanna accept?"

Crash smiled and said "As you might say, Believe it! I'll enter!"

The crowd cheered as they know there are gonna be more excitement. Well, expect Link and Fox, who was either worried or angry at this.

"Ladies and gentlemen" Kakashi said as Crash entered the stage again alone "The Gold Match will begin! Crash Bandicoot will go against… ME!"

"WHAT?!" Shadow and Knuckles gasped as Kakashi entered the arena to confront Crash.

"So I am fighting you right?" asked Crash.

"That's right. I am a 4th classed Hokage" Kakashi said "So you better watch it, cause I won't hold back on you."

"And so won't I" Crash said as he took out the keyblade.

"LET THE MATCH BEGIN!"

Kakashi start by attacking Crash with some punches and kicks but Crash dodged them. Kakashi then send out his knifes and fired them but Crash deflected them with the keyblade. Crash then used the magic fire, but Kakashi moved out of the way. Kakashi and Crash collided their feet together as they were both about to kick. Kakashi and Crash leapt back and wipe sweat off their face. Then Kakashi then summoned a huge toad.

"Wow. Fighting a huge toad? Sound fun" Crash said.

"Have fun with it" Kakashi said as the toad leapt after Crash. Crash leapt out of the way and had to fight the toad. Crash then leapt on the frog and held on like the toad was luck a buckaroo.

"YEE-HAA!" Crash cheered as he was riding it like a cowboy.

"Giddily up cowbandicoot!" Knuckles cheered.

Naruto crosses his arms and smirked. "Crash may have defeated me in the Naruto cup, but let's see if he can defeat Kakashi."

Shadow noticed Link and Fox walking towards them. "Oh hey you two. Come to watch them on?"

"Yeah… and to give him a warning" Link said.

"A warning?" asked Shadow.

"Yes. The opponents he will be facing in the Platinum Match is no laughing matter" Fox said.

They continued to watch Crash as he was still riding on the toad as it tried to shake Crash off. Crash then used his keyblade and stabbed it. The Toad disappeared and Crash fell down to land on his feet to the ground.

"Very good" Kakashi said "But I was only warming" he said as he did some hand movements and put his hand outstretched "One Thousand Bird!"

"Again?" Crash said "I just stopped Sasuke's attack, so I can stop yours too."

"Not so fast. When a toad is defeated, he leaves some of it skin behind" Kakashi said "Take a look at your feet."

Crash looked down and saw his feet was stuck in a toad's skin which turned to glue. He was stuck.

"Oh man!" Crash gasped "I should have seen that coming!"

Kakashi ran towards him, the one thousand bird attack now frizzle in his hand. "Take this!" Kakashi said as he put his attack into Crash attack causing an explosion. Crash fell back and he slowly got up, his feet now free, that is because he lost his shoes. Kakashi smiled and he saw him got up.

"Nice one kid" Kakashi said "You survived. But I'm afraid that you won't win. One more One Thousand Bird attack and I win". Then he noticed something. His feet is now stuck in the glue. "What?"

Crash got up and smirked. "Now you're stuck huh? So I guess it's my turn right? Time for a Kamehameha again." He did the same methods again and yells "KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAA!" He shot his blue beam at Kakashi hitting him directly.

There was an explosion and everyone shielded themselves. When it died down, Kakashi was still standing, his feet now freed and Crash still have his arms outstretched. The glue disappeared.

"So that did some damage" Crash smirked.

"Not bad. Now to finish this" Kakashi smiled and powered up another One Thousand Bird attack.

"In which case" Crash said as he held his hand in the air "Planet. Please share some of your energy with me."

Then white sparkles appeared from the plants and trees and they appeared in the arena in Crash's hand. The effect caused a white-blue energy ball.

"What is he doing?" asked Naruto "Is he doing an Rasengan attack?"

"No… it's the Spirit Bomb!" Knuckles gasped. He remembered King Kai told him how to do it back on the DBZ world.

"So that's a Spirit Bomb?" asked Shadow.

Kakashi and Crash ran towards each other and connect their energy balls towards each other. They held on as the One Thousand Bird and the Spirit Bomb collide and then it caused an explosion. Then they all heard a slash. Everyone watched on to see what happened. When it died down, Crash and Kakashi were back to back to each other, keyblade and kunai in hand. Then Crash wobbled but Kakashi fell down to the ground.

"I don't believe it!" Naruto gasped.

"KAKASHI ISN UNABLE TO BATTLE! CRASH WINS THE GOLD MATCH!"

Everyone cheered as Crash waved his arm in the air and chuckled. Shadow and Knuckles ran up to welcome him into their arms as Naruto helped Kakashi up.

"Crash, you are unbelievable" Shadow said.

"You're the greatest!" Knuckles cheered.

"Crash" Kakashi said as they turned to him "Well done. You done well."

"Yeah. Are you ready to fight in the Platinum Match?" asked Naruto.

Before Crash could reply, Link came up and grabbed his arm.

"Erm… could you excuse us for just one moment?" Link said as he dragged Crash to where Fox is.

"What's up you two?" asked Crash.

"Crash, what you're be up against next is no laughing stock. You will be up to the two evillest people we know." Fox said.

"So who am I up against?" asked Crash.

Link and Fox remained silent. Link then replied "their names are Ganondorf and Andross, and they are the powerful people we know. Ganondorf has a mastery of sword skills and Andross is very powerful with magic."

"Wow! Really? Cool! This is great! I can really improve my skills when I fight them!" Crash smiled before getting hit on the head by Link's handle of his sword. "Ow! What was that for?"

"Are you crazy?!" Fox snarled "You can't take them on. You'd be ripped to shreds!"

"But I had to try" Crash said "I beat you guys, I can beat them as well."

There was a silent between the 3.

"FINE!" Fox snarled and walks out.

"Have it your way" Link snarled "but if you get killed, don't let your friends come crying to us. We told them that we told you so!"

And he storms off as well. Crash rejoins his friends and told them happened.

"Well, since you want to fight, that's your choice, not theirs" Shadow said.

Crash nodded and enters the arena. Then everything turned dark and everyone was watching in shock as this happened. Link and Fox, decided to be supportive, goes to Knuckles and Shadow alongside Naruto and Kakashi. Then all a sudden dark clouds covered the sky and all of a sudden, two figures emerged towards Crash. One is a man with green-ish skin, red hair and had a crystal on his head. He wore black armour and a dark cape and a black feather wing on his back. He was smiling evilly. Next to him was a monkey like person with a white hair and beard and wore a dark purple robes. Obviously, the man is Ganondorf and the monkey is Andross.

"It's them…" Link said as he grasped his fist as he looked at Ganondorf in fury. Fox did the same at Andross.

Crash held his keyblade as the two villains looked at them.

"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Andross said "We get to travel other worlds to find strong warriors and all we find is a kid!"

"Hey, who are you calling a kid?!" Crash snapped.

"Never mind that" Ganondorf said. He and Andross noticed Link and Fox and they gave each other a glare. Then they turned to Crash "We worry about that later. If you give up and surrender, we let you live. Be proud of this because we never spared anyone."

"Ha. Like you two think I won't?" Crash said.

"So you actually think you can defeat us?" Andross said "Very brave and foolish of you. I guess Ganondorf and I could toy you around a little. We crush you in 2 seconds flat."

"That's what all villains said. Sorry, but I am not going to surrender this match" Crash said "but I came to fight!"

"Heh" Ganondorf cackled "Foolish child. If you think we can defeat us, you got another thing coming" and with that he pulled his sword out which was large and brown-ish. "Let's see what you can do."

Crash charged at them. Andross leapt out of the way and Crash's keyblade clanged head on to Ganondorf's sword. Then the two clashed their swords back and forth. Andross then flew down to punch Crash but he ducked as he dodged a swing from Ganondorf's sword. Crash then leapt back and start throwing kicks at Andross but he dodged each one. Crash then threw his keyblade at Ganondorf, but the King of Evil hit it back and Crash grabbed it again to block Andross' attack.

"Do you think Crash would win?" Knuckles asked Fox.

"Well, the odds against the King of Evil and the Galaxy Destroyer are slim but we give them our support" Fox said.

Crash leapt back and so did Andross and Ganondorf. Crash chuckled.

"Man. That was a close one" Crash smirked. "I may be fighting 2 powerful fighters here."

"Don't get too cocky kid" Andross laughed "The fun is about to begin. Ganondorf, you hold him off. I'll end this!"

Ganondorf crossed his arms. "Sure. Just finish this punk off!"

Andross rose into the air as Ganondorf and Crash continued fighting. Crash dodged a swish from Ganondorf's sword and held his keyblade up to block the villain's sword as it brought down to him. They held on to their swords. Andross then called Ganondorf to stop and Crash looked up and gasped to see 20 meteors hovering above him.

"Hahahaha!" Andross cackled "So long kid. Enjoy your trip to the afterlife!"

Andross pointed towards Crash as Ganondorf stood back. The meteors fell down one by one to attack Crash but he leapt out of the way. After ten meteors was fired, Crash leapt over them and dodged them all. Then he saw a weak spot in Andross' attack. As Andross fire some meteors again, Crash leapt on one and continue to leapt to his way towards Andross and leapt up above them while beginning to use the Kamehameha again. Andross was quite shocked as Crash brought his attack as the blue beam engulfed him. Ganondorf watched on in anger. Who knows he has so much power? But then he smirked as his hand begins to glow. Link gasped at this.

"He's using the Triforce of Power to power himself up" he gasped.

Andross landed on the ground as Crash was in mid-air smiling. Then Crash's smirk died as Ganondorf appeared behind him and he turned around to see Ganondorf brought his sword behind him. Crash didn't have time to block as he was slashed by it. Ganondorf continued slashing him and it caused Crash to bleed. Ganondorf then picked him down to the ground. Andross leapt up to the air and he and Ganondorf put his hand in front of them and a dark purple energy balls appeared.

"SAY GOODBYE, FOOL!" Ganondorf shouted as they launched their attacks where Crash is. There was an huge explosion as everyone shielded their eyes.

"CRASH!" Knuckles and Shadow yelled in horror.

There was smoke when it died down. Andross and Ganondorf smirked evilly.

"Hey, up here!"

Ganondorf and Andross stopped smiling and looked up, Crash was above them swing his keyblade in the air like a propeller.

"That was a close one" Crash smiled "You almost had me."

"What? A close one? How did you get up above us?" Andross asked in shock.

"Oh it's quite simple. Before those blasts hit me, I used Instant Transmission to teleport above you" Crash said.

"You sneak little pest!" Ganondorf snarled.

"So by chance. Are we gonna continue fighting or we just finish this?" asked Crash.

"Yes, we shall finish this AS YOU AS THE DEAD ONE!" Andross roared and threw a punch but Crash stopped the punch with the keyblade. Then Andross and Crash goes into a fast attack as Andross tried to attack him but Crash defend everyone of his attacks with the keyblade. Then Crash took the advantage and kicked Andross. He then kicked, punched and slashed him 20 times before sending him hurtling to the ground. Ganondorf flew up after Crash and he and Crash start clashing their swords again. Crash then leapt over him and slashed the evil king where his lip is. Ganondorf spread his wing up as he stopped himself from falling as Andross joined him. Ganondorf wiped the blood from his mouth and spat.

"You done well but now… I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Ganondorf raised his hands and yellow energy appeared to cause a huge energy ball.

"This can't be good" Crash said. Then he decided to equip another keychain. He put the one Mario gave him. It turned into a long keyblade with a mushroom like handle and stars on his blade and has a star for the dial. "This one is for you, Mario."

"Finish it, Ganondorf! Destroy this miserable planet!" Andross shouted.

"NO! Stop it, Ganondorf!" Naruto called "don't do it!" but Ganondorf ignored him.

"NOW, DIE!" Ganondorf threw his attack straight at him. Crash fell down as it came closer to him. Then he had an idea.

"I WON'T LET YOU! DEATH TORNADO SPIN KEYBLADE ATTACK!" Crash then spins around and the keyblade is still in his hand as the attack stop and it was kicked back. Ganondorf and Andross moved aside as the attack gone pass. There was a huge blast and there was a gust of wind and everyone from the stands covered themselves. As soon as it died down, Link and Fox looked up to see Ganondorf and Andross still in the sky and Crash is unharmed as he stood on the ground. Ganondorf and Andross was so angry. Crash just looked calm but he frown.

"How can this be?!" Andross snarled "Why won't he just give up?!"

"I can never forgive you two from the harm you caused!" Crash snarled.

"THAT'S IT! YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Ganondorf snarled as he grabbed his sword again.

Then they flew down and Crash leapt up. Crash's keyblade clanged to Andross' fist and Ganondorf's sword and a bright light erupt around the whole arena. Who had won?

To be continued…

A/N: You're right, Key19. It IS Ganondorf and Andross I chose for Sephiroth, because Sephiroth is already playing Malificent (can't spell her name) and Cloud as the Beast (read the Nintendo Bastion chapters). Anyway, the fight against the mysterious stranger and the Showdown of Fates will begin soon. So please wait for the next update.


	26. The Unknown Battle

A/N: Sorry about that, folks. I couldn't finish this chapter eariler because I was distracred playing Dragon Ball Z Shin Budokai 2 and I unlocked Super Saiyan 4 Goku AND completed the game. Anyway, I am back and I am ready to finish off this story. Oh, and to answer Key19's question, I didn't know you used the last chapter's title. Anyway, enough fooling around. Please enjoy, review and don't flame.

Chapter 26: The Unknown battle:

Crash woke up suddenly to find himself in a hospital. Shadow and Knuckles was sitting around his bed, smiling.

"That goodness you're alright" Knuckles smiled "You really had us worried."

"What happened? Did I lose?" Crash asked.

"The opposite actually. You won" Shadow smiled.

"Huh? Won?" Crash turned to see Naruto and Kakashi smiling at them. Link and Fox are with them also. Naruto had got a cake and Kakashi was holding a trophy.

"Crash Bandicoot, we name you champion of all champions" Kakashi said.

"So I won? So what happened? I remembered me and Ganondorf and Andross going in for one last blow" Crash said.

"The moment you three collided, they disappeared from the arena" Fox said.

"And since they disappeared, they were disqualified" Naruto said "so, you won by default."

"So, they just fled?" asked Crash. They all nodded. "Well, I am quite ashamed for not letting us finish our fight, but I am glad I won."

"Good job, Crash" Link said "No one ever survived the onslaught of Ganondorf and Andross before. Mario was right, you are becoming quite a warrior. Take pride in that."

"Thanks" Crash said. Then he saw Link and Fox turning away. "Hey, where are you going?"

"To find our path back to our lovers" Fox said.

"Maybe one day we will meet again" Link said "don't forget. Keep your light burning strong."

"And you as well" Crash said "and I hope to have a rematch with no powers someday."

"We just see" the two warriors smiled and left the arena.

Kakashi gave them the cup and a new keychain called One-Winged Angel.

"The doctor said you'd be fine to leave tomorrow" Shadow said "Once we're done here, let's go and find Bowser."

"OK, who wants a piece of cake?" Naruto said.

"Sure. I'm hungry" Crash smiled.

Meanwhile, the stands are completely empty. But then 2 people enter the arena. One with the green hat and blonde hair blowing in the wind and a bushy tail moving slowly. They are none other than Link and Fox of course. Link took out the letter and read it.

"Fox, it said we should be here at mid-night. This is it, we shall settle this" Link said.

"Then let's go, Link" Fox said.

Link took out the Master Sword and Hylian Shield and Fox took his blaster and walks in the arena. Both heroes looked around and then looked up to see 2 feathers floating down in front of them and landed on the ground. Then 2 shadows followed and they landed before the heroes. There are none other than Ganondorf and Andross.

"So, you finally showed your face at last" Andross smirked.

"And so did you. We were surprised that you two would even show your face after being beaten in power by some bandicoot child" Fox smirked.

"Oh please. We couldn't have our faces in the dirt." Andross said "this battle is between us and not decided by the keyblade bearer."

Link and Ganondorf were staring at each other, sizing each other's power. They were frowning and smiling at the same time.

"So we finally meet again" Link said.

"Andross and I have been looking for you and your little friend as well" Ganondorf said evilly.

"As long as me and Fox lives" Link said "we can't wake from this nightmare. YOU and Andross are our darkness."

Ganondorf opened his arms wide and laughed evilly "I'm afraid flattery won't help you in this match, but we shall draw you into the darkness which deprives you from your precious light from which you've never awaken!"

"Tch. You make us sick" Fox said "This time you won't be crying for mercy after we're done with you!"

"Hahahaha! We'll see about that, Fox McCloud" Andross cackled as he got into his fighting stance "Let's see if the light could protect you from this!"

"Let's finish this!" Fox said as he too got into his fighting stance.

Link got into his stance, his sword by his side and his shield in front as Ganondorf took out his sword and held it by his side.

"So, if we win, you'll leave us alone" Link said.

"Fine then. We will prove you that darkness will destroy you" Ganondorf said.

As they stood there glancing at each other, sparks of electricity sparks around them. Link and Fox has red electricity and Ganondorf and Andross has blue electricity. Then after a long standing, they charged at each other. With one CLANG, Link and Ganondorf clanged their swords together and Fox and Andross collided their fists together. They leapt back, their wings spread out. Fox charged at Andross and they continued to do bursting (punches, kicks and defends in fast motion in the air) while Link leapt over Ganondorf and clashed their swords against each other back and forth. Then they separated and then charged again as Fox and Andross continued fighting with their fists and legs and Link and Ganondorf continued to clash their swords together. Then Fox did a flying kick but Andross disappeared and landed on the pillar. Andross then used the same attack he used against Crash, his meteor attacks. But Fox dodged and ducked each one of them in fast speed. Link leapt back and flew to slash Ganondorf but he disappeared and reappeared above him giving him a 'come on' hand movement. Link then fired some arrows, but Ganondorf dodged each one.

Fox took his blaster out and start firing. Andross dodged each one and then flew down to punch him but Fox lifted his leg to stop the attack. Ganondorf then fired a dark blast towards the Hero of Time but Link spins around and the blast deflected. Link then stops spinning once the King of Evil's attack disappeared and threw his boomerang. Ganondorf moved aside as it goes past him and it returns to it sender. Link grabbed it and grabbed a bomb and threw it. Ganondorf knocked it aside with his sword. Andross then flew up in the air and threw a meteor again and again. Fox jumped on each one to get closer to Andross. He got up to him and was about to kick him but Andross disappeared again and Fox saw him above.

"Well done, McCloud" he cackled "You improved, but I am far from defeated!"

Fox snarled but then he remembered Krystal and Crash's words. He smiled and said "Sorry, but I am not through with you yet!"

Fox then leapt after Andross and they clashed their legs together to make a huge flash of light covering half the arena. On the other half of the arena, Link and Ganondorf are still fighting, clashing their blades together. Then Ganondorf flew up in the air with an evil smile on his face.

"Good form, Link" he cackled "I see you're improved your skills. But no matter. I will send you into the darkness where you belong. I've only warmed up."

Link grasped his sword in anger but then he remembered Zelda and Crash's words. He then smiled and turned to the King of Evil and said "I have only been warming up too, Ganondorf!"

Then Link flew up and Ganondorf flew down and their swords hit each other with one loud clang and there was a bright light covering their half of the arena. When they both died down, the warriors were no where in sight. They had disappeared from the arena.

The next morning, Crash had just got healed and was on his way to The End of the Worlds until he noticed Peach is waiting for them.

"Peach, what are you're doing here?" Shadow asked.

"I don't know but Daisy and the princesses asked you to return to Nintendo Bastion for some reason" Peach said, "Saying that someone has entered the same room where you fought Sephiroth a second time."

"Really? I wonder what is up" Crash said. He turned to Naruto and Kakashi. "Naruto, Kakashi, thank you for the wonderful time, but we really have to get going."

"Yeah… come back sometimes" Kakashi said "we'll be waiting for you junior heroes."

"So we were named champion of all champions and we are STILL junior heroes?!" Shadow sighed.

"Hey, Naruto, good luck on becoming an Hokage" Crash and Knuckles said to Naruto.

"Wow. Thanks guys. And good luck on saving this world" Naruto said "You'll be a great warrior. Believe it."

"Thanks. Wish us luck" Crash said.

They entered their gummi ship and followed Peach back to Nintendo Bastion. Once they made it back to where the princesses were, Peach went back to the library and Cloud and Tifa joins them.

"What's up?" asked Cloud.

"Guys. There's someone in there" Lara said. "He seemed to wearing a black overcoat but his back is all spiky."

"Maybe it was Bowser?" asked Chi-Chi.

"No… If it was Bowser, he should be hiding somewhere else, not come back here" Renamon said.

"You're right. This is too weird" Crash said "we'll go and look."

"I better come too" Cloud said "You might to."

"Be careful, Cloud" Tifa said as she kissed Cloud on the cheek.

"I'll be back, Tifa" Cloud said.

They walked through the portal. Once they got to the other side, there was a black-coated figure, his face unseen by his hood had walked through Crash. He has a spiky back which is clearly see able. He was enormous, twice the size of any human being. Crash got up and looked at him.

"Who are you?"

"Ah...it seems you are special too in some ways." The figure said.

"Bowser, is that you?" asked Knuckles.

The figure turned around to look at them. "Bowser? It sounds familiar to me."

He lends out his hand and a blue streak of electricity came out. Crash blocked it hard with the keyblade and held on to it and then threw the ball into the air crashing it into the ceiling.

The figure looked down at them. The 4 heroes got into their fighting stance. The figure crosses his arms.

"Impressive. You look just like him".

"What that supposed to mean?!" Crash snapped. He has enough with riddles.

"This means only one thing. You are not complete... Incomplete one... But that power of yours, however... Come. Allow me to test your power."

As soon as the heroes looked confused, the figure ran towards them and out of his hands was 2 red beam-like swords and he attacked the heroes. But Crash, Cloud, Shadow and Knuckles dodged and moved away. Crash rolled down on the floor and saw the figure running towards him. Crash saw he then out of his hood breath dark fire towards him Crash rolled out of the way but his trousers was caught on fire by the leg so he quickly put it out. The figure turned to see Cloud running towards him and locked his beam swords to Cloud's sword. Then he cast white walls attacking the others. It cause a lot of pain but the heroes managed to fight them back.

Crash turned to the figure and yelled "WHO ARE YOU?"

"Come… Test your power on me."

"Can I actually defeat this guy who had more power than Orochimaru, Impmon, Broly, Eneru or Sephiroth?" asked Crash.

Crash then charged and he and the figure was locked swords. Then the figure pushed Crash aside and Crash fell down to the ground and the figure put his foot on his back. He pointed his red beam swords at him. Then Shadow and Knuckles rolled up into balls and attacked it, knocking him aside allowing Crash to get up. The figure then cast his shield again and Knuckles and Shadow was knocked aside. Crash got up and saw him walked towards Knuckles ready to punch him. Crash kicked him aside, but the figure grabbed his leg and Crash's leg was turned to ice. Crash fell down looking shocked. Cloud then used Sonic Blade and knocked the figure some damage. Crash then got up and used his keyblade and altogether they attacked the figure.

The figure got up, very amused as Shadow ran up to attack him but then he crutched down and Shadow fell on his spiky back. He spins around causing Shadow to fly upwards. Crash snarled as he got up again and charged. He figure then punched him hard that darkness came out. Crash was hit and was sent flying back but he got up and landed on his feet before he could hit the wall. The figure then begins slashing him again, and this time, more violently. Crash gasped in pain as blood was dripped down his eye, lip arm, chest and legs, staining his trousers. Cloud and Knuckles attacked him but the figure used his beam swords again and slashed them. Crash then leapt up in the air and then he slashed his keyblade on his chest. The figure stumbled down on one knee. The stranger's chest was clutched by blue light and he looked Crash and the others. He was focusing on Crash, who was clutching his injured arm. It seemed that Shadow and Knuckles are hurt too. Cloud seemed fine but he was out of breath.

"Hahaha…Truly fascinating… I did not expect such power… this going to be enjoyable."

"What are you're talking about?" Crash asked.

The figure begins to step back "Sorry but we can continue our fight some other time. But in your present state you probably cannot understand... In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtless come."

And he disappeared.

Questions became numbering up in Crash's mind. Who is this guy? How did he get so much power? What does he mean by that? And who does Crash look like anyway? And what does he means by incomplete one?

He then fell down completely exhausted. Cloud, Shadow and Knuckles rushed to him.

To be continued…

A/N: Geez... I know it didn't take so long cause you already know the Kingdom Hearts and don't worry. I try to make the battle with Crash against Bowser even longer, I hope. Anyway, see ya later.


	27. Enter the dark abyss

A/N: Sorry that took so long. I just doing some e-mails to my ghost writer. Anyway, the final battle against Crash and Bowser will begin soon. But there is another boss. Right now, after you be reading the Ape Escape chapter, you might be wondering "Hey, what happened to that Specter dude?" Don't worry. He's here in this chapter. Anyway, please read, review and don't flame.

Chapter 27: Enter the dark abyss:

Crash woke up to find an ice bag on his head. Shadow and Knuckles was watching over him. Crash's head hurts because of the riddles he received from the stranger who they fought.

"Ow, my head. It was filled with riddles. What happened?"

"Well, we just fought some stranger we don't know" Knuckles said "AND you just fell unconscious form 5 hours."

"Good. You're up" Cloud said as he and the princesses joined them.

"Crash, we don't have much time" Lara said "Right now, Bowser must be at the core of the darkness."

"Hey, give him a break Lara" Shadow said "He is still tired."

"No. She is right" Crash said as he got up and took the ice bag off his head and threw it aside. "No matter what that guy says, we can't let that involved with Bowser. We have to get going."

"Take care kid" Cloud said "maybe one day, we'll meet again."

"You too Cloud" Crash said as he and his friends ran out of the room, out of the castle and back into their ship.

As soon as they left Nintendo Bastion, they had to dodge and destroy each Heartless ships which get in their way. It was long and hard than it was last time. Then they arrived at a dark world which has rubble and a dark portal. They landed on it and they walked up to the only path to reveal some rubble on the ground, and there wasn't a path anywhere. On the far side of the room was a dark portal.

"Oh man. What a gloomy place" Shadow said.

"Where are we?" asked Knuckles.

"This is the End of the Worlds, right?" Crash said "So maybe, those rubbles was once the worlds destroyed by the Heartless."

"What? So this is what happened to the worlds taken over by the heartless?" asked Knuckles.

"Right. And those worlds would be restored when we defeat Bowser, right?" asked Crash.

"That's right. That what Mario said. So let's go" Shadow said.

"Wait, Shadow. I just thought of something. If we do defeat Bowser, and all these worlds will become restored and disconnected. What's gonna happen to this place? And to us as well?" asked Crash,

"Well… it's… ermm…" Shadow doesn't have the answer.

"If this is a heartless world so maybe it would just disappear" Knuckles replied.

"Huh?" Crash and Shadow said together as they stared at him.

"What? I just guessed. But don't worry" Knuckles smiled "Even if this world goes poof or disappear, our hearts are not going to go anywhere. I am sure we'll find out friends again. I just know it."

"There. You have the answer" Shadow said to Crash.

"Yeah. You're right, Knuckles" Crash smiled. He then looked at the charm Coco gave him and held tight to his heart.

'I return this to you. I promise' Crash thought.

"Well, let's just advance, shall we?" asked Knuckles.

As soon as they reached to the second rubble, a huge dark ball came above them and fell down on them.

Crash looked up to see there are in a dark arena and the heartless coming in to attack.

"Uh oh. More heartless. Get ready guys!" Crash said.

The heroes fought off the heartless and found themselves back in the same room there was once again.

"I guess Bowser was expecting us" Knuckles said "He must have known we were coming."

"Then let's get going and avoid these attacks" Crash said.

They managed to fight their way through the wave of heartless until they reached to the end and the final dark ball hit them revealing Benathmoth again.

"Not him again!" Shadow sighed.

"Can't he ever give up?" asked Crash.

The heartless giant attacked again but like they did before, by attacking the horn, he disappears. Then all of a sudden, the other heroes managed to get into a strange new room which seems to go down.

"Now where are we?" asked Shadow.

"I guess we might be in the next room" Crash said, looking down to see a small light in a hole at the bottom.

"I wonder where Bowser went?" asked Knuckles.

"If I were Bowser, I look for the darkest place that runs deep" Shadow said. Then he saw Crash stepped a few paces back. "Crash, what are you're doing?"

"I'm gonna jump!" Crash said as he ran up and leapt off the edge and fell down to a small light in the ground. He then rolled up into a ball and entered the light below.

"What a show-off" Shadow said as he and Knuckles jumped after him and rolled into a ball as well as they entered.

Crash find himself standing in a ruined tower. Shadow and Knuckles rejoined him.

"Where are we?" asked Crash,

"It look like we are on one of the pillars" Shadow said looking out of the window (if it had one). It has the same ruin pillars each going down.

"There's a path here to the next tower" Knuckles said noticing a path leading to one of the towers.

Crash and Knuckles ran down the path. Shadow begins to go after them but he tripped and rolled over towards them. Unaware of that, Crash and Knuckles noticed a green portal in front of them. That is where Shadow knocks them over and into the portal. Once they landed, they slowly got up.

"Shadow, I swear if you trip and fall one more time…" Knuckles began.

"Hey, how did we get to Terserve Town?" asked Crash.

He was right. Sooner or later, they are in the 3rd district in Terserve Town.

"I don't know, but we got company" Shadow said.

As soon as he said that, the heartless appeared. But soon as they took care of that, Crash came to understand.

"I got it. These are just the memories Bowser 'borrowed' from us" Crash said. "So he used it to place it in these battle fields at the moment."

"Maybe the other pillars should have portals to other worlds." Shadow said. "Let's go."

They left the battle field of Terserve Town and went to the next tower. As soon as they entered the next portal, they fought more heartless in the courtyard in Dragon Kingdom, the main entrance in the Land of Fire Tournament, the campsite in the Digital World, West City and Yellow Monkey's stomach. As soon as they entered the next one, Crash and the others were turned into humans again.

"What? Shadow…" Crash said.

"It wasn't me" Shadow said.

They soon realised they were fighting in Raphael's castle. They defeated the heartless and left the portal revealing their normal forms again. Then they were fighting as limbless creatures in Rayman's world on Razorbeard's ship. And they also defeated the heartless on Eneru's cabin. Then once they moved on, they entered into another portal. There was no Heartless but there was a huge flower standing before them. Crash recognise this at once. It was the flower when he found Yoshi in the Miracle Book.

"It's OK" Crash said to the others "we're safe here. Let's take a rest."

After they rested for the bit, they entered to the next one which was blazing red. Crash stood bravery and walked through, his friends following him. They found out that they are in an unknown part of Nintendo Bastion. They fought off the heartless and opened the heartless symbol door. Inside was an lab and it had a large machine there. Everyone else looked around completely confused.

"Hey, there's no heartless here" Shadow said "and where are we?"

"Hey, Crash" Knuckles said "You can read right? What does that panel said there?" He was pointing to the panel on the machine, Crash walked forward and read it.

_Ones born of the heart and darkness, devoid of hearts, ravage all worlds and bring desolation. Seize all hearts and consummate the great heart. All hearts to be one, one heart to encompass all. Realize the destiny: the realm of Bandicoot Hearts. The great darkness sealed within the great heart. Progeny of darkness, come back to the eternal darkness. For the heart of light shall unseal the path. Seven hearts, one Keyhole, one key to the door. The door of darkness, tied by two keys. The door of darkness to seal the light. None shall pass but shadows, returning to the darkness. Ones born of the heart and darkness, hunger for every heart until the dark door opens_

Crash stood back. "Bandicoot Hearts? You mean there's a door that had the word 'Bandicoot' on it?"

"And maybe there may be light in there, not darkness" Knuckles said "I mean, you're a bandicoot, and you don't have darkness in your heart."

"Maybe…"

"Guys, we got some unwanted attention" Shadow said as the heartless reappeared through some dark portals.

After taking care of them, they left. But as soon as they got out, there was no path leading on. Rather, the portal that lead to Nintendo Bastion disappeared and was replaced with a hole.

"No choice. We have to jump in" Crash said as he and his friends leapt in.

As soon as they entered, they were floating in mid-air. Then all of a sudden, they heard a noise. Then out of the shadows, a flying chair was floating in front of them. Someone was sitting on it. It was a white monkey. He has red shorts, brown boots, a black coat and a crown-like helmet with some white hair sticking out. He has one fringe from his hair hiding over one of his eye which was sticking out of the helmet and his eye which was not covered is red. He looked at the heroes.

"So… you are the ones who is trying to defeat Master Bowser" the monkey said.

"Who are you?" asked Shadow.

"Me? Who am I? I am Specter, the evil monkey of the universe. My task is to conquer the worlds, until Spike defeated me".

"So you're Specter, huh? Back for more?" Crash said "Well, if Spike and Jimmy could defeat you, then so can we!"

"Foolish bandicoot! I will kill you all and finish off Spike and the others off!" Specter snarled. Suddenly, they landed on a platform with Specter hovering above them. "I hope you all ready? Cause I will not go easily on you."

"You're already defeated, Specter" Crash said "but we be glad to fight you."

Then they all leapt at him but he disappears and appear somewhere else. Then Specter out up his hand and cast a blue shockwave and threw it in the middle of the arena. Shadow and Knuckles was shocked at this and was knocked aside, causing Specter to smirk. But his smirk died when he saw Crash leapt up in the air and waited for the shockwaves to pass. Then when it died down, Crash leapt above Specter and slashed him. Specter then kicked him off but Crash landed on his hands and stood up on his feet. Shadow and Knuckles got up to join them. Specter then held both his hands in the air and blue rings came around them but the heroes jumped aside and dodged the attacks. Shadow and Knuckles held out their hands to let Crash leapt in it and pushed him upwards allowing Crash to fight Specter. Then Crash sliced his chair in half causing it to fall. Both Crash and Specter jumped off before it exploded as Shadow and Knuckles leapt aside. Specter got up and smirked.

"Impressive. I guess I underestimated you" Specter said "I never realise you could be THIS powerful."

"You should know, cause we've been training to defeat Bowser" Crash said "So be a good monkey and move aside, so we could advance, otherwise we'll destroy you."

"An interesting speech coming from a meddling marsupial like you" Specter said "however, you did not know the full potential of my power. Shield up." Then he cast a blue shield around him. "Come… attack me, if you dare."

"You got it!" Shadow said as he threw punches and kicks at Specter but his shield knocks him out. "WHAT?!"

"Fool!" Specter said as he knocks Shadow aside like a helpless doll.

"SHADOW!" Crash and Knuckles gasped.

"OW. Careful, this guy is a lot stronger than he was!" Shadow said.

"In that case, we had to be extra careful" Crash said as he grasped the hilt of the keyblade.

"Heh, heh, heh. Let's see what you've got… and die" Specter smirked.

The warriors all attacked Specter but he leapt out of the way but Crash followed suit. Specter then took out his sword (like the one he used in the anime) and clashed against Crash. Crash knew he couldn't attack Specter while he got his shield out. Then he gets an idea. He should wait until the barrier is down. Meanwhile, Specter pushed Crash aside and goes up to attack Knuckles but then his barrier came down. Crash saw his chance and attacked Specter. Specter couldn't take the hits and was thrown back. He got up very angry and saw Shadow coming towards him and teleported away. He appeared again and put his shield on him again and then shot some energy beams in the air and it covered the entire arena. But the heroes moved out of the way. After the shots were gone, there were surrounded by copies of Specter.

"Hahahaha. Can you guess who the real one is?" Specter laughed.

"Darn it!" Knuckles snarled.

"You got to be kidding me!" Shadow said.

Crash smirked and said "You're just coping another technique one of my friends do. Well, I had just found out the real you".

Crash then threw it keyblade and it through each of the fake Specters and hit the real Specter. Specter then got up and charged up and ran at the heroes who dodged out of the way. He then bumped into a pillar and was dazed. Crash saw this chance and slashed him in the stomach. Specter then knelt down panting and then all of a sudden, a dark aura appeared around him and disappears.

"Where did he go?" asked Shadow.

"Bravo." Came a voice above them "I never realized you came this far. And once more, you defeated a clone I made from the darkness."

"Darkness? A clone made by the darkness?" Crash said. Then he knew who the voice was. "Bowser?! Is that you?"

"So you recognise my voice huh?" said Bowser's voice "I am speaking to you from the final section of this world. Well done, Crash. You showed me your power. It's more than I thought. But soon I will rule the worlds with the darkness. So, let me get this straight. You came all the way here just to stop me?"

"Yeah. Where are you, Bowser?" Knuckles shouted.

"Heh. Don't worry. You find me for sure. Don't forget you still have more heartless to fight. I will be expecting you 3." And with that, his voice disappeared.

"We get you yet, Bowser" Crash snarled.

Then a hole appeared in the middle of the arena.

"Bowser must be this way" Shadow said.

They all jumped in and walked a deep cave which has strange craving. Then they appeared in an opening and they saw a panel which has a heartless symbol and GUESS who made an appearance as they tried to walk on but they leapt out of the way before it crushed them.

"Not Benathmoth again!"

Once again, by attacking the horn, they defeated it. Just then, a piece of the panel disappeared revealing a opening behind it. As Crash and the others tried to get to it, more and more heartless appeared. The more the defeated, each of the panel pieces are missing. Then once they won the 4th round and the last panel fell they saw a light from the entrance.

"Could be a trap" Shadow said "I think we should… HEY, HEY. DON'T GO IN THERE!"

But Crash and Knuckles already jumped in.

"Humph. Morons" Shadow sighed and he leapt in after them.

They soon came to realise, they were in a small room with a fountain and a door in front of them. Crash was drinking the water and felt refreshed.

"Hey, guys. Try this water. It's very tasty" Crash said as he took one more zip.

As Shadow and Knuckles took a drink, Crash looked at the door and then gasped.

"What is it? What's wrong?" asked Knuckles.

"Can you hear something? There" Crash said.

Crash heard a voice coming from the door.

Be careful. This is the final haven. Beyond there is no light to protect you. But don't be afraid. Your heard is the mightiest weapon. Remember, you are the one who will open the door to the light.

Then the voice disappeared. Crash knew the voice so well. It was like the one in his dream back at Wumpa Jungle. Knuckles and Shadow looked around very confusedly.

"I can hear something: Silence" Shadow said. "I can't hear anything."

"Strange" Crash said "I could swore I heard that voice before. Maybe, it was just my imagination."

"Maybe you need some rest?" Knuckles asked.

"Nah. Let's go in" Crash said as he grabbed the door handle and opened it revealing a bright light. Their final battle ahead of them, they stepped in.

To be continued…

A/N: And so the final battle begins next time. So stay tuned. Oh, and you can help me out to sort out some worlds for my next Bandicoot Hearts story by going into Bandicoot Hearts 2 forums and new worlds. Not forcing you to do it. But see ya later.


	28. The final battle

A/N: Phew. NOW this one is long. But you want it, you got it. The final battle! Can Crash save the world and defeat Bowser? Well, that's why you came here. Anyway, please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 28: The final battle:

'I had come this far now.' Crash thought 'And this may be my final battle alongside Shadow and Knuckles. Bowser, for all the evil things you done, and all those people you killed and all those worlds you hurt, I am going to defeat you once and for all. Crunch, I'll save you as fast as I can. Coco, if you can hear me, this battle is for you.'

Then as the light cleared, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles were standing on a sandy beach with palm trees. Shadow looked around.

"Where are we?" asked Shadow.

"This is a peaceful place…" Knuckles said.

Crash looked surprised "Is… is this… my island?"

"What? This is your world?" Knuckles asked.

"But it was destroyed, didn't you know?" Shadow said.

"I know. But for some reason, I had a feeling to go to the secret place Coco, Crunch and I found" Crash said.

Crash, Shadow and Knuckles turned to the secret place but they stopped when they heard a voice.

"This world has been connected."

"What the?" Crash, Shadow and Knuckles said. Knuckles noticed the trees disappear.

"What happened to the trees?" asked Knuckles.

"Tied to the darkness" the voice said as the huts disappeared and cracks appeared in the sand "Soon to be totally eclipsed. There is so much to learn. You understand so little."

"Wait a minute" Crash said "that voice is just like that man in the cloak back at my world. Gasp That man is Bowser! He did this!"

Then there was a massive earthquake and the sea turned purple. "A meaningless effort" Bowser's voice said as a bright light appeared "One who knows nothing can understand nothing."

As soon as it died down, Crash was in horror to see his home in a horrible shape. There were cracks on the ground and the trees all messed up. And standing in front of them was a muscular bandicoot wearing an dark attire.

"CRUNCH!" Crash gasped as he ran to him. Shadow and Knuckles followed suit. Crash was hopefully happy to see Crunch again but then he stopped smiling as he noticed something was wrong and stopped by the crack.

"Very good. You come this far" Crunch said in a different voice "Come. Take a look at this tiny place. Sure it look peaceful, with the sun, the sand, the sea and the trees, but to the hearts that seek freedom, this island is a prison surrounded by water." He then chuckled and raise his arms in the air "And so this foolish bandicoot, sought out to escape from his prison. He had sought to cross his ways to the other worlds, but in the end, he too has opened his heart to the darkness."

Then Crunch turned to them, but his form changed revealing Bowser, smirking with his shape teeth showing. He was using Crunch's body all this time.

"NO! CRUNCH!" Crash cried as he tried to reach him but was too late.

"Don't bother, child" Bowser said "I am afraid you're voice can't go to where he is now. His heart once again belong to darkness."

"You monster!" Knuckles said.

"Save me the details, echidna" Bowser cackled. "You see… I know everything around the worlds and everything there is. I am the master of knowledge. You see, all worlds begins in darkness. And it also ends. The heart is no different to the rest of them. Darkness sprouts within it. It grows, consumes it. Such as its nature." Crash snarled as he heard this. Then all of a sudden, Bowser appeared behind him, making Crash jump back almost falling down. "And in the end, every heart returns to the darkness from which it came. As you can see, my dear bandicoot boy, darkness is the heart's true essence."

"THAT IS NOT TRUE AT ALL!" Crash roared angrily. Bowser looked down at him very seriously. "It's true that the heart may be weak and sometimes, it may even give in to the darkness. But I learn that deep down in the heart is a light that NEVER goes out!"

Bowser chuckled evilly and flew in the air and just hovered in front of them. "Heh, heh, heh. Impressive, you defeated countless villains, save each world, seal each keyhole, meet new allies and you came so far, and still once again, you understand nothing at all. Every light must fade. Every heart must return to darkness!"

Then all of a sudden, a dark creature appeared behind them,

"What is that?" asked Knuckles.

"This is my guardian. If you want to fight me, then show me what you got!" Bowser said doing a little come on hand movement.

"Let's finish this!" Crash said as he and his friends charged.

Bowser then floated away from Shadow's punches and kicks and then used his tail to whack Knuckles. He then cast some dark energy balls and threw them at Crash and Shadow who dodged. As Crash leapt up to attack, Bowser then blew out fire from his mouth, Crash had to dodge them to dodge the flames. Shadow and Knuckles ran up to attack but Bowser call upon his guardian to guard himself. Bowser then used is claws and slash Knuckles and Shadow. Knuckles held his leg as blood trickled down from it as Shadow held his cheek as his hand was covered with blood. Bowser smirked evilly as Crash ran to attack again but Bowser called his guardian to shield him. Crash's attack was knocked aside as Bowser got around and slash Crash on the chest. Crash knelt down to the ground as blood trickle down his chest.

"That was so boring" Bowser laughed "You three are as weak as Mario's pipsqueak little brother. I might as well end it now."

As Bowser lifted his claw for a final blow, Crash moved aside and slashed Bowser hard on the chest. Bowser stood back as blood trickle down his chest.

"Impressive. I had misjudge you once again" Bowser said.

Crash got up again smirking "This may be my hardest battle than what I had with Ganondorf and Andross, but I will not let you get away with this! I just discovered your weakness."

Shadow and Knuckles smirked again.

"Hahahaha! You are dreaming again, aren't you boy?" Bowser laughed "Darkness don't have weaknesses!"

"That may be true, but it doesn't make you invincible" Crash smirked.

Bowser was confused at this, but then Crash used Sonic Blade and slashed Bowser so hard that he fell over. Knuckles appeared behind him and kicked him to the air where Shadow is waiting. Shadow then threw some punches and kicks sending Bowser back down to Crash. Crash leapt up, keyblade in hand, and he spins around knocking some damage to Bowser and then kicked him to the ground. Crash leapt back and so did Knuckles and Shadow. Bowser got up, very annoyed.

"Now you're starting to annoy me!" Bowser said "You insolent…" then he smirked and yells "SUBMIT!"

Then the guardian launched himself at Crash but Shadow took the hit himself. Then the guardian disappeared and entered into Shadow.

"What did you do?" asked Knuckles.

"Just watch" Bowser cackled and then he cast a white-like shield and goes closer to Shadow. "Come. Open your heart."

Shadow tried to escape but the guardian appeared behind him and held him to stop him from moving. Bowser's shield hit him causing Shadow to fall backwards hurt. Crash and Knuckles gasped as they saw this evil deed. Bowser smirked as he advanced Shadow again with the same shield around him. Crash leapt in and held Bowser's attack, defending Shadow. Bowser snarled and then put his hand in front of Crash's face and pushed him aside with some force knocking Knuckles down. Bowser turned to a weakened Shadow and prepares to finish this off. Shadow saw Crash and Knuckles on the ground hurt. He grew angry and yells "CHAOS CONTROL!"

Then Shadow disappeared from Bowser. Bowser turned to see Shadow in front of Crash and Knuckles.

"I will not let you harm them!" he snarled.

Bowser smirked and then called his guardian back from Shadow. "Really? You are the ultimate life-form. Why do you care for these pathetic fools?"

"Because of all the adventures I had with them, they were my best friends" Shadow snarled.

Crash and Knuckles, hearing them smiled and got up.

"And we're his friends too!" Crash said. "You have to deal with US!"

"Fine! SUBMIT!" Bowser said as the guardian launched at them again but this time the heroes ducked. "WHAT?!"

"Do you actually think you could use that again?" Knuckles smirked.

"You're finished!" Crash said as he and his friends ran forward and attacked Bowser hard and when Bowser was down, Crash was ready to finish this off, but then Bowser took flight again.

"I had misjudged you once again" Bowser said "but I am far from done. Come and get me if you can!"

Just then the trees broke away revealing a hill with a dark hole. Bowser entered and waited for them.

After curing themselves, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles then looked at each other.

"We can't give up" Crash said. "Everyone is counting on us. Let's give it all we got." He put his hand in front. Shadow put his hand on top and Knuckles did the same.

"LET'S DO IT!" They all called as they lifted their hands in the air and ran to the hole. Crash leapt in, but a barrier knocked Shadow and Knuckles out.

"Crash!" Knuckles gasped.

Then all a sudden, a huge human-like giant heartless appeared from the ground and stood in front of them. It was Darkness. The same heartless Crash fought on his island.

"You again?" Crash said "You do realize I already defeated you right?" The monster roared. "OK. Geez… such a temper."

The Darkside then put his hand to the ground to create smaller heartless but Crash attacked the hand as he also took care of the shadow heartless as well. Then when the Darkside lifted up his hands to do a powerful energy ball attack, Crash attacked his feet. Then the monster falls down and Crash strike his keyblade into its head killing it. Then he disappeared and Bowser reappeared.

"So, I see Darkside is not much of a problem for you" Bowser said "However, I locked only you here so I can finish you off! Your friends give you strength. Let's see what you can do without them!"

"Wrong. My friends will always be in my heart" Crash said "so if you think you can defeat me alone, then COME ON!"

"As you wish" Bowser made his guardian appear and the two charged at each other. They begins bursting, locking their punches and kicks to each other in very fast motion. They take it to the air and then they separated. Crash took out his keyblade and charged again. Bowser clashed with him also with his claws and they continued bursting again as they headed to the ground again. Before they fell to the ground headfirst, they leapt away, twirl around and landed on their feet. Crash then leapt up and so did Bowser and both slashed each other on their arms. They turned around smirking, their arms bleeding. Bowser than yells "SUBMIT!" And the guardian launched at him again but Crash leapt over and kicked it in the chin while doing a cartwheel backwards. Bowser smirked and saw Crash running towards him and call his guardian up to protect it. Crash slashed the guardian but did not do any effect. Crash then got around it, which shocked Bowser, and kicked him in the butt. Bowser got up again and starts glowing.

"My strength have returned" Bowser said "I hope you're ready bandicoot, cause your enemy has no connection on me!"

"Uh oh" Crash said as he saw the guardian disappeared and appeared on the ground beside him trying to attack him but he ran off trying to dodge each attack.

"So what do you hope to accomplish?" Bowser asked as Crash continued dodging them by running. "Do not deny your fear."

"Who says I'm scared?" Crash said laughing "I am exactly enjoying this!"

"Well, the final darkness attack is now" Bowser said as he draws out some energy beams from the flash and it came towards Crash. But he leapt over and the guardian appeared to Bowser. Crash ran towards Bowser but Bowser blew out fire, which caught Crash's leg, who just stopped to dodge but his leg was caught on fire. Crash put out the fire to see his jeans are torn, but his fur is just fine. Crash frowned at him and charged at him again. But Bowser called his guardian to take over Crash again. This time, Crash was hit and the guardian was stuck in his body.

"Now boy" Bowser cackled evilly "Open your heart." He went towards him as the guardian was holding on to him as Bowser was ready to finish him off grinning evilly.

"CRASH!" Shadow and Knuckles cried.

Crash opened his eyes and smirked and put his hands to one side and yells "KAMEHAMEHA!" And shot the beam backwards at the guardian destroying it and freeing himself. Then he leapt over Bowser, who was watching in horror.

"I…IMPOSSIBLE! You destroyed my guardian!" Bowser gasped.

"And with nothing to protect you" Crash said "I say this match is over!"

Crash then leapt in the air and stabbed his keyblade into Bowser's chest. Bowser gasped in pain and held Crash's shoulders. Then all a sudden, everything turned white and the heroes and Bowser disappeared.

Crash opened his eyes to see he was holding the keyblade, but he wasn't stabbing Bowser. He found himself in a dark arena. Shadow and Knuckles were beside him.

"Wha?" Crash asked.

"Where are we?" asked Shadow.

"I think… no it can't be the eternal darkness" Knuckles said.

Then they hear a evil laugh coming from it.

"Bowser?! Where are you?" Crash shouted.

"I'd be right you very soon. But we are here in the endless abyss" Bowser's voice said "Within it lies, the heart of all worlds is here." Then Crash saw a white giant door in the darkness with some white land around it.

"What is that?"

"That… that is… Bandicoot Hearts" Bowser said.

"BANDICOOT HEARTS?!" Crash gasped.

"That's right, my young foolish friend" Bowser said "Look as hard as you able. You will not find the smallest glimmer of light. From those dark depths are all hearts born, even yours."

"Where are you, Bowser?!" Crash shouted.

"I am right in front of you".

Crash turned around and gasped. Shadow and Knuckles felt their mouths drop at what they saw as well. Standing before them was a giant vessel of some sort. It made the trio look like ants from where they were standing. At the front of it was a giant head with sharp teeth and sinister yellow eyes. Above them was a circular area that looked like branches around it.

Around were yellow spikes that stuck out of it. Above it, Crash saw Bowser wearing dark pants and no shell and holds a double-edge dark sword. Even further up was the guardian monster except it was huge now, it had a yellow ring around its back, and two blue energy balls on the shoulder. They felt their hearts pounding from the fear of this giant ship of. It was inexpressible to explain the fear they felt.

"DARKNESS CONQUERS ALL WORLDS!" Bowser roared.

Then all a sudden, Crash, Shadow and Knuckles starts falling. A dark portal appeared and poor Shadow and Knuckles fell into it.

"NOO! I can't be absorbed by the darkness yet!" Shadow yells.

"CRASH! HELP!" Knuckles cried as they both disappeared.

Crash fell down from the vessel and into the darkness. Then he heard a voice.

"Giving up already?"

"Crunch?"

"Come on, Crash!" Crunch said "I thought you were a lot stronger than that."

Crash smirked and then he stopped falling and flew up back in front of the vessel and Bowser. He grabbed his keyblade in mid-air.

"It's you and me, Bowser!"

"Then come on and fight me, Crash!" Bowser said.

Bowser twirls his weapon around and he and Crash clashed their weapons together. Crash and Bowser continued sword fighting and came to a lock-on. Bowser then pushed Crash aside and calls upon some electric beams. Crash dodged them all and then slashed Bowser 20 times. Bowser then slashed him aside, cutting a piece of fabric off his gloves. Crash smiled and flew at him again clashing their weapons again. Bowser then twirls his weapon in the air and then sends a tornado at Crash. Crash spins his keyblade in front of him causing a tornado as well. The two wind forces clashed together and it cause a massive light. Bowser shielded his eyes from the light as Crash appeared from it and slashed Bowser on the chest. Bowser then used his claws and slashed Crash on the leg. Crash got up and covered his leg with his hand while blood runs down it. Bowser ran out to attack again but Crash stopped his weapon with his foot so he could stab Bowser in the arm. Bowser staggered back and smirked.

"D…Darn you. I am feeling a lot weaker" Bowser said "but now I must recover. And while I recover, I will emerge even more powerful."

"Grr…" Crash snarled.

Bowser then made his weapon disappeared and cross his arms and lean back. Then a heartless symbol covered him. Then a portal which Shadow and Knuckles fell in appeared. Crash decided to save his friends entered. But he couldn't find them but some shadow heartless. He took care of them and saw what looked like a orange core. Crash thinks he should destroy it and when he did, it exploded. Crash made his way out of the portal. Then he saw one of the laser cannon which is on a pillar below Bowser starts firing. Crash flew to take care of them and another portal appeared. As Crash entered, he saw someone there fighting the dark ball heartless.

"Knuckles! Are you're OK?"

"Crash! Thank goodness you came" Knuckles said.

They took care of the heartless and destroyed the core. As they left, Knuckles saw Bowser with the heartless symbol on him.

"What is he doing?" Knuckles asked.

"He's trying to recover" Crash said "We have to rescue Shadow and defeat him before anything else happens."

Then in front of the vessel the face moved and move in to attack. Crash and Knuckles, thinking that Shadow might be in there, flew in to attack. The monster fired laser beams at the heroes but they dodged. Knuckles then kicked it and Crash slashed it. The monster then shot a massive beam from his mouth but Crash and Knuckles flew out of the way.

"How many times must we hit it?" Crash asked.

"Not much longer now. Some more hits and he's finished" Knuckles said.

Crash nodded and he and Knuckles charged. The head then shot some shocks towards them but they moved out of the way and slashed and attacked it again. After some hits, the head stood still and a portal appeared from his mouth. They entered to see Shadow with some heartless swordsmen.

"Crash! Knuckles!" Shadow said.

"Are you OK, Shadow?" asked Crash.

"I'm fine. Just help me defeat them" Shadow said.

Crash and the others defeated the heartless and they destroyed the last small core. They escaped just in time to see the head explode. They looked up to see the big core underneath Bowser lost it barrier.

"We got to stop him before he gets to full power" Knuckles said.

"Quick! Attack that huge core!" Crash said noticing the huge blue core.

They all flew up and attacked the blue barrier as hard as they could. Then it was destroyed. But then Bowser's heartless symbol appeared, smirking.

"Ah, now that's better" He said as his weapon appeared. "So now where we? Ah, yes. We were just getting ready for round 2!" then he saw Crash, Shadow and Knuckles flew in front of him. "Ah. The three friends are together. No matter. I will kill you all and the eternal darkness shall take over."

"I don't think so" Shadow said as he and the others charged forward.

Bowser then swings his weapon and blew Knuckles and Shadow away but Crash came towards him and clashed their weapons. They continued clashing as Shadow and Knuckles got up again and charged. Bowser then pushed Crash aside and blew fire on them. But Shadow and Knuckles moved out of the way and Crash leapt over it. Then the heroes attacked Bowser at once. Bowser tried to hold them back with his weapons but he was knocked back into the wall. Bowser then pushed him aside. Then he raised his sword in the air.

"Now darkness, witness our real power!"

Then the heroes begin to draws in as the guardian starts to suck them in. Bowser the slashed them when they drew close. Crash then blocked Bowser's attack and they held on. They continued sword fighting as Shadow and Knuckles tried to kick him but Bowser moved aside. But he forgot about Crash and the bandicoot slashed him on the chest. Crash then flew back as Bowser clutched his chest, watching him in anger.

"You little insect!"

Bowser then cast some dark energy balls. Crash didn't have time to move but he held on to one of the energy balls and watched as the others was getting closer to him. He then used his keyblade to knock one aside and then deflected the rest of them. Shadow and Knuckles joined in by deflecting them some and attacking Bowser. Bowser got punched in the face and stepped on the tail. Bowser roared in anger and held Knuckles in the air by the chest. Crash slashed him on the arm to save Knuckles. But what Crash didn't know that Bowser brought his sword behind him and…

STAB!

Crash gasped in pain as Bowser's sword was impaled within his chest. Knuckles and Shadow watched on in horror.

"Goodbye, you pitiful fool!" Bowser snarled as he threw Crash off and he laid on the platform on the vessel motionless. "That's one pipsqueak down, and 3 more to go."

As Knuckles and Shadow watched in sorrow at their fallen friend, Crash was still laying motionless.

Shadow turned to Bowser in rage "YOU MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO CRASH?!"

"HE'S MY BEST FRIEND!" Knuckles snarled "AND YOU KILLED HIM!"

Bowser laughed evilly and said "Oh don't worry. Soon you'd be joining him in the afterlife. Huh?" He looked in the sky. "What is that?!"

Then all of a sudden, a bright light appeared from the sky. Bowser, Shadow and Knuckles looked up. Then all of a sudden, 25 tall pink crystals came falling from the sky and floated in front of Crash. Then they glowed and there was a bright light covering Crash. Bowser, Knuckles and Shadow shielded their eyes as the light awakened.

"Crash? Crash, are you alright?"

Crash opened his eyes to find a blinding light. And looking down above them was his smiling sister.

"Coco?" Crash said weakly. His chest was bleeding badly and he clutched his chest in agony. "I am sorry. Bowser is just too strong."

"No, Crash" Coco smiled "You haven't lost yet. We had managed to find all of the 25 power crystals which was scattered all over the worlds and we managed to get them over to you."

"We?" Crash looked up to see all his friends he met during his adventures. "You guys… thank you. You're the best friends a bandicoot could have."

Each of his friends from his adventures, from Naruto to Goku, from Spike to Luffy, from Mario, Link and Fox to Cloud all smiled and give them a thumbs up. Crash saw Crunch in the corner, smiling and giving him a thumbs up.

"Crash… use the crystals. They can help you become more powerful" Coco smiled and she kissed him on the cheek "Go get them, big brother."

Then she cured Crash and Crash got up and grasped his fists together and the keyblade appeared in his hand. "OK. I will not rest until Bowser is defeated! Crystals, now's your chance. Give me your power!"

The 25 power crystals appeared and starts to glow. Crash bend down and yells as the crystals fired its beams at him. Crash then yelled at the top of his voice and there was nothing but whiteness.

As soon as the light died down, Shadow, Knuckles and Bowser had finally got a chance to look. Bowser saw frist and his face was now twisted with shock and fear.

"WHAT? NO! IT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"

Crash was standing up, completely healed. His fur is now golden and his hair was golden as well as it was waving by the golden aura which is dancing around him. His eyes had turned blue and the keyblade transformed into a more powerful form, the Ultima Weapon. It was embraced by golden diamonds shape holes. The yellow lines going diagonally up to the top of the blade which had a golden flame. The crystals was flying around him dancing as he gazed up to Bowser.

"C…Crash?" Knuckles asked "Is that you?"

Crash smiled to them and said "Yes. Thanks to the power crystals, I am now Crash Bandicoot, a Super Bandicoot!"

"CRASH!" Knuckles and Shadow cheered.

"NO, NO. IT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I KILED YOU!" Bowser shouted in horror.

"Bowser… this is for all the people you killed and the worlds you hurt" Crash said as he reached to the end of the vessel and said "It's finally over!"

He ran the Ultima Weapon keyblade into the middle of the platform which glowed a line and he ran up it as if he was cutting the vessel apart. Bowser gasped as Crash came near him and cut across Bowser as he finally reached the top. Crash then leapt up in the air and held up his hand and grasped it together. All of a sudden, the ship started to exploded. Shadow and Knuckles managed to get away. Bowser was in horror as his vessel was being destroyed as he dropped his weapon.

"No… Noo… NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bowser yells as his chest was engulfed by light.

Then there was a huge explosion and the vessel was nowhere in sight. Crash smiled and then the crystals entered his pocket. Crash then closed his eyes and his fur and hair returned to his original colour and his keyblade changed back to it's original form. He starts to fall down, but Shadow and Knuckles caught him.

"Hold it there, kid" Shadow said "You're not going anywhere."

"Did we get him?" Crash said opening his eyes revealing his green eyes again.

"Yeah. You did it, Crash!" Knuckles said "You saved the worlds! You defeated Bowser!"

"Yeah. You just transformed into a Super Bandicoot" Shadow said "Using the power of the crystals from your world and you defeated Bowser in an instance."

Crash smiled as he got back up again as he floated alongside his friends. Then he remember Bandicoot Hearts. But before they could reach to it, someone appeared in a bad shape in front of them.

"Bowser?" Crash gasped, seeing Bowser in his regular form.

"DARN YOU, BANDICOOT!" Bowser snarled "But you're too late. Once I open Bandicoot Hearts, you lose. It is futile. The keyblade alone cannot seal the door to darkness."

"Don't do it, Bowser!" Knuckles persuaded him but no use.

Bowser turned to Bandicoot Hearts with his hand outstretched to them. "Bandicoot Hearts! F…Fill me, with the power of darkness!"

Then the silver door opened revealing some black mist.

"Supreme darkness…" Bowser called to it.

"You're wrong!" Crash said "I know now, without a doubt…" then he called to Bandicoot Hearts "BANDICOOT HEARTS IS LIGHT!"

Then the door burst open with light and it engulfed Bowser as he tried to shield himself but he couldn't help but watch on in horror.

"What? Light…?" Bowser managed to speak weakly "It can't be… why… I hate… that bandicoot…"

"Finally, he said something other than darkness" Shadow said.

Bowser's chest was engulfed and he suddenly begins to vanish. Then when it died down, Bowser was no longer seen.

"Bowser is finally gone!" Knuckles said.

"Now, we just have to close Bandicoot Hearts!" Crash said.

They ran to the white door and Crash pushed one side of the door and yells "Come on!" while Shadow and Knuckles pushed the other. They tried to pull but with little effect. Knuckles looked over to see what is on the other side and gasped.

"Will you stop staring and keep pushing!" Shadow snapped. And then he looked too and gasped. Inside was a lot of heartless coming towards them.

"The Heartless!" Knuckles and Shadow gasped.

"Hurry!" Shadow called as he and Knuckles continued pushing again.

"I can't… move it…" Crash said.

Then a familiar hand grasped the door Crash was holding. "Don't give up!" Crash looked up to see Crunch on the other side. "Come on, Crash! If we work together, we could do it!"

"OK!" Crash said as he pushed and Crunch pulled. It moved a bit faster now, but then 2 Darkness heartless appeared and they advanced towards them.

"Oh no!" Crunch gasped "They're coming fast!"

"It's hopeless!" Shadow cried.

But then the heartless was all wiped out before they could even get to the door.

"Where the heartless go?" asked Crash.

"Some old friend of your friends just helped out" Crunch smiled.

Shadow and Knuckles were confused and looked over. Then someone leapt on a pillar. He looked like Shadow but his fins were smooth and he was blue. He has a pink cheek and green eyes. He wore white gloves and red and white sneakers. Shadow and Knuckles couldn't gasp. Could it be…?

"Hey guys." The figure said "It's me, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

"You majesty!" Knuckles gasped "You're alive!"

"Sonic!" Shadow gasped.

"Shadow, Knuckles" Sonic smiled as he turned to them. "So you did it after all. But there isn't much time to lose. We have to close the door to darkness".

"What? But what about you?" asked Shadow.

Crash then noticed something in Sonic's hand. It has a silver handle and a gold blade. "A keyblade!"

"That's right." Sonic said "Shadow, Knuckles, if you returned home, promise you tell Sally that I am very sorry. But I had to do this."

"I understand" Shadow said.

"We gonna miss you Sonic" Knuckles called.

"And I will too" Sonic said "OK, Crash. Let's close this door down for good."

"Come on, Crash! Close it quick!" Shadow said.

"But what about Crunch and Sonic?" asked Crash.

"Don't worry" Sonic said "There will always be a door to the light."

"Don't worry about me, Crash" Crunch said "One day we will meet again. I just hope we could have a proper rematch one day."

Crash nodded as a tear trickle down his eye.

"Crash, you can trust King Sonic" Knuckles said.

"You're right. Let's close it" Crash said.

"It had to be now. There are more coming" Crunch called.

Sonic smiled. "Shadow, Knuckles, thank you. Take care of everyone back home. You too, Crash."

Shadow, Knuckles and Crash pushed the door closed. Crunch turned to smile at Crash.

"Take care of your sister OK?" Crunch said.

Crash nodded and he closed at last. Crash then stood back and held the keyblade in the air as Sonic inside the door did the same. Then the door begins to glow and with one flash disappears.

"We gonna miss you, your majesty" Shadow said.

Crash then turned around and saw someone by the end of the road. It was Coco and she was looking around confusedly. Crash ran towards her. Knuckles wanted to follow him but Shadow stopped him as they watched him ran. Unaware of a mysterious light behind them.

Coco then looked down and saw that some arena of the road was pulling away. She was standing on a sandy path.

"Coco!" Crash called as he ran up to her.

"Crash?" Coco asked as he watched towards him. "Did you did it? Did you defeat him?" Then the sandy path got separated from the white path and Coco almost fell but Crash grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry, Coco. But it look like I won't be returning to you" Crash said.

"Don't leave me, Crash!" Coco cried tearfully.

"Don't cry, please. Remember what you've said before. I'll always with you too" Crash said "I will come back to the Wumpa Jungle after I rescue Crunch and I will come back to you. I promise!"

Crash and Coco were losing their grips on their hands.

"I know you will!" Coco called to him.

Then they let go and Crash watched as Coco was sailing away from him. Coco wanted to stop it from happening but she was too far away. Then a piece of light landed on her hand. Coco looked up to see more light falling. Crash looked up as well and smiled. Coco looked as well but then she turned around to see palm trees appear behind her and sand and the sea. She saw 3 familiar children laying down sleeping. She recognises them at once as Pikachu, Mewtwo and Samus. She turned to Crash, who was about to disappear.

"I promise, Coco!" Crash called to her "I promise!" and he disappeared from the clouds.

Coco bowed her head and then she looked up to see shots of lights heading towards the sky making stars. The worlds have been restored. Coco watched as they shot more out and she smiled.

"Come back soon, Crash" she said.

Then, Pikachu, Mewtwo and Samus woke up after it finished. The sky was packed with stars. Coco then turned to them and told them what happened.

"You mean… Crash and Crunch are far away out there?" Mewtwo asked. Coco nodded.

"I hope we see them again" Samus said sadly.

Pikachu turned around and smiled at them "Hey, don't worry. Crash and Crunch are the coolest guys I know they will return."

Coco smiled at his comfort but she still misses her friend and brother.

The next morning, the Wumpa Jungle was as good as new. But for some reason, Cortex has not attacked them. Coco decided to take a look in the secret passageway and looked at the walls. She smiled as it brought memories of her and Crash together when they were small. Then she gasped when she saw the drawing they done. It was a drawing of Crash and Coco with Crash giving her a Wumpa fruit. Then she thought she saw Crash using a gravel to colour in something. He turned around and smiled and disappears. Coco smiled as she was shredding tears. Then she begins to scribble something on the wall.

"Please come back soon, Crash" she smiled and walked away. We sees on the picture where she draw was Coco giving a power crystal to Crash.

To be continued…

A/N: There. Now for the ending. I had to find somewhere to make Crash more powerful and... I am not copying you, Key19, honestly, I just thought of this up. Anyway, the ending will be up soon and stay tuned cause the next story is Bandicoot Hearts 2 and DBZ and Naruto Fusion Reborn 2. See ya later.


	29. Epilogue or is it?

A/N: OK, so I had finally done the epilogue now and then I had to do Bandicoot Hearts 2 next, if I could get the script. Anyway... thanks for some reviews. Please read, don't flame and review.

Chapter 29: Epilogue or is it?:

Now that Crash had finally defeated Bowser, the worlds had been saved and the barriers had returned. The heartless haven't attack them anymore and the keyholes are all sealed.

Back at Wumpa Jungle, Coco still waits patiently for Crash's and Crunch's return. She wonder where Dr. Cortex is, cause he hasn't attacked them. But she stills go to school and waits on the beach of her island waiting for her brother and friend to come back. Pikachu, Mewtwo and Samus was also worried about them, but that did not stop them from having fun. They and Coco hoped for their safe return.

Back at Sega Castle, Shadow, Knuckles and Sonic did NOT return to the castle. Queen Sally waits patiently for Sonic's return. Rouge was wondering the same as Sally, about Knuckles. Not even Tails returned. The Sega Castle waited for their friends' and lover's return.

At Terserve Town, the town is now packed with people. Spike, Jimmy, Helga and Kei watched happily and then they noticed some familiar faces. A boy with blue spiky hair, but not as dark as Kei, a girl with brow hair with pink bows, a orange hair teenager girl and a professor waving to them. They are Jake, Yumi, Nataile and the Professor. Spike and the others smiled and an to them. They will never forget Crash's courage.

Ember returned to her world on the Dragon Kingdom was reunited with Spyro. Spyro was happy to see her again. As usual, he would go and defeat Ripto and each of his arch nemesis. Spyro would never forget his best friend, Crash, and his courage to help him bring Ember back.

At the Land of Fire Tournament, Naruto had disappeared into some training. One day, he will return as a hero and returned to his village. He would never forget the battle he had with Crash and the help he helped him. Orochimaru is still up to no good and Kakashi was training Rock Lee. Sasuke was no where to be found.

At the Digital World, the digimon is now living happily in peace. Wherever there was evil Guilmon and his friends would defeat it. And Guilmon heard a voice and turned around. Renamon has returned from Nintendo Bastion and was running towards him. Guilmon and Renamon hugged each other, happy to see each other. When Renamon told him what happened, Guilmon was shocked. Then Renamon kissed him on the lips showing him that she love him. Guilmon would not forget Crash and his friends.

Now that the Destruction Gas was gone when Bowser was defeated, the West City is safe and so is Goku's world. King Kai told the Z-Fighters that their world is safe and they can go home. Goku and the others left New Namek and returned to West City. When they got back, they saw Gohan and Chi-Chi there. Gohan came back to Nintendo Bastion after the Bowser fight and took his mother back home. Goku hugged Chi-Chi as his family was once again reunited. After that, Piccolo looks after their world, Krillin was at Kame House training with Master Roshi. Vegeta is still training hoping to defeat Goku one day. Gohan gets to train with Future Trunks. Goku was now resting and training for the next threat will come. He will miss Crash and the others.

Now with Soul Edge gone, Kilik and Xianghua still trains on to fight more powerful opponents. Talim is still listening to the winds, but one day, she will meet her love and they will live together happily. But she will miss Crash and the others.

As Razorbeard's threat was defeated, Rayman and the others begins to have a celebration for the robot's pirates defeat. Polokus remade the heart of the world and he protected it. Globox is reunited with his family and Ly was helping Polokus protect it. Rayman is now organisation for an race tournament. He hasn't started it because he need his guests of honour… and you could guess who they are.

Chopper returned to his world and was reunited with his friends after Crash's battle with Bowser. Nami is helping his pirate crew sort out where to go and Zolo stills looked out for the legendary swordsmen, hoping to defeat him. Luffy still dreams of becoming the King of the Pirates and continued his search for One Piece, which is Goldroger's treasure. He would never forget Crash and the others.

The princesses and summons returned to their own world. Jin starts train, hopefully to defeat the evil in his own world. Kirby still protect Dreamland. Astro Boy still helps protect his world. Diddly Kong goes back to Kong Jungle to help Donkey Kong fight evil and Yoh goes back to his own world to be reunited with his friends and hope to become Shaman King. Each of them will never forget Crash.

As for Mario, Peach, Zelda and Krystal, well, they were back home at Nintendo Bastion. They just learnt from Marth and Roy that Crash had succeeded defeating Bowser. Mario smiled.

"Momma-mia. He did it already" Mario said. "He surprised me once again. It won't be hard to forget them."

"I miss him too" Peach said as she kissed Mario on the nose "but we'll see them again."

Zelda and Krystal nodded. Then Luigi walked in the library.

"Luigi!" Peach said.

"Hey guys. We need to sort this place out" Luigi said "let's get this place back to where it once been."

"Good idea, Luigi" Mario said "let's get to work. Let's-a go."

As Mario and Peach left, Luigi turned to Zelda and Krystal. "Zelda, Krystal. I brought someone back for you."

Zelda and Krystal looked confused and when they looked who is behind them, they gasped. Standing before them in the fresh is none other than Link and Fox, alive and well. They had just survived against Ganondorf and Andross, who disappeared and no one knows where they are. They will haunt them down one day, but first, they decided to return to their loved ones.

Krystal ran up and hugged Fox tightly. "Fox! You're back! I missed you so much!"

Fox smiled and hugged her back. "And I missed you, Krystal."

Zelda and Link walked towards each other and looked at each other happy to see each other again. Zelda then wrapped her arms around Link.

"I'm so worried about you" Zelda said. "I really missed you, Link."

"Me too. Just because Ganondorf and Andross are our darkness" Link said "but you are my light as Krystal is Fox's, and I will never leave you again, Zelda."

Zelda smiled and kissed him on the cheek as Krystal kissed Fox on the lips. Link smiled as he bushed. He then hugged Zelda back as the two foxes did the same. They had to thank the brave young bandicoot who brought them together again.

As for Crunch and Sonic, no one knows where they are. Maybe they were taken away by the darkness. But one thing for sure, they are still alive and are out there somewhere.

Crash however, was reunited with Shadow and Knuckles and are seen walking down a valley, happy to be together again. But now they had one thing on their mind.

"So now what do we do?" asked Shadow.

"What do you think? We have to find Crunch and King Sonic" Crash said.

"But where would we find that what there, door to the light?" asked Knuckles.

Then when they realised they don't haven an connection, they all sighed in defeat. Then Crash noticed apiece of grass moving.

"Who's there?" Crash asked.

Then all of a sudden, a small fox with two tails appeared. He put his hands up in the air. "Only me. Don't kill me!"

"Tails?" asked Shadow.

"Shadow? Knuckles? And who's this guy?" asked Tails.

"Hey, Tails. Where have you been?" Knuckles asked.

"I was passing through here and I found this" Tails said holding up the letter. The others gasped as they saw the seal on it.

"That's the king's seal!" Knuckles asked.

"Hey, have you seen Sonic?" asked Crash.

"Yes. As a matter of fact, follow me!" Tails said as he ran off. Shadow and Knuckles smiled at each other.

"Guys!" Crash said "Let's go!"

They all ran down the path following Tails. Crash grinning his famous Crash grin. As they ran, he heard the voice in his head again.

"Remember, Crash. You are the one who will open the door to the light."

Unaware of this, in an unknown city, it was raining hard. Suddenly, a black hooded figure walked through it. We can't see his face but he has a bandicoot snot. As he continued to walk, he was then confronted by a million of new heartless surrounding him. He was still smiling as he saw a muscle like bandicoot on top of the buildings with a blindfold over his eyes. The hooded figure grabbed something from his coat. A keyblade. And he grabbed another one. One is black and one is blue. He twirls them around and got into his fighting stance. The muscle bandicoot opened his arms wide, surrounding the hooded figure a heart like shape. The hooded figure then said two words:

"Where's Crash?"

Then the heartless attacked but the hooded figure wiped out some with the keyblade. Then he looked up to the muscle bandicoot and leapt up attacking the heartless. Then he leapt up and ran up the building the muscle bandicoot was on. He slashed the heartless all the way up and threw the black keyblade at the muscle bandicoot who caught it and fell down back to the earth passing the hooded person. The hooded person leapt down as well and the two clashed in a massive swordfight. Then all of a sudden, the hooded figure slashed the muscle bandicoot and he fell down. The muscle bandicoot was at the mercy and yells "Tell me. Why do you have the keyblade?"

"Shut up!" the hooded bandicoot said and strikes…

The end?

A/N: OK. Now the next Bandicoot Hearts 2 fic starts soon, but I am a little stuck. I can't choose who to play the Mulan, Pirates world and Pride Lands. Lucikly, I made a forum called Bandicoot Hearts 2 in the new worlds section. I am not forcing you, but it could be great if you could help me out. Anyway, see ya later.


End file.
